Of Truest Heart
by morethanjustastory
Summary: Prince Logan's life used to be perfect. He could get any girl he wanted at any time. But all that changes when 35 girls enter the castle walls. Secrets are revealed, some dangerous. Rebels become restless. And a certain prisoner reeks havoc upon the Castle residence. Will Logan ever get his perfect life back? Or will his insecurities be his undoing? [SYOC CLOSED] - T for a reason
1. The Prince and The Paupers

**Well this is my second Selection Fanfiction (my first I wasn't sure what to do next) and I wanted a fresh start with it; however I will use how I think my fanfiction would've ended (this is if Eadlyn didn't exist) so the family tree:**

America Singer (Deceased) x Maxon Schreave (Deceased)

William Schreave x Lila Mersenth - Angelina Schreave x Jean Pierre Gasquet (Prince of France/Deceased)

Mila Schreave x Edmund Reyes – Marco Gasquet x Tatiana Black

Logan Reyes x _TBD_ (others not going to be listed here)

 **About the Royals:**

 **William Schreave age 63:** two years after Mila's wedding to Edmund, there was a rebel attack and he was shot in the spinal cord which caused him to be paralyzed waist-down, he retired his position and still remains in the castle with Lila

 **Lila Mersenth-Schreave age 60:** Her entire life she was a Caste of "1", her parents had known Maxon's parents in their life-time and she was barely eligible for the Selection itself, after a Masquerade ball she had been kidnapped along with Louisa Leger (Aspen and Lucy Leger's daughter) she realized she actually had feelings for Will. And ever since he was shot she never leaves his side

 **Angelina Schreave-Gasquet age 63:** After Jean died and Marco married she moved back to Illea to be with her twin brother William and his wife Lila. Even in her old age she is very optimistic and it's not hard to guess that her now gray hair was once a vibrant red like her mother's due to her personality

 **Mila Schreave-Reyes age 41:** Mila is not exactly as warm hearted as her mother, Lila, or her aunt, Angelina. Or even her grandmother, America, but she's not cruel. She's strict and expects the best from Logan and Lucille. She's a bit harsher on Brooks and tends to yell at Juliette a lot – but on Camera she seems like a beautiful elegant queen who is just arm candy to Edmund

 **Edmund Reyes age 42:** Edmund is a mystery to everyone but Mila, on camera he's the king. Nothing more. Just a powerful figure who makes decision for his country. Of camera it seems the less his children know about his father the safer they feel.

 **Logan Reyes age 19:** Like his grandfather before his Selection, Logan is a "lady's man" he's a natural flirt but unlike Luce, doesn't really believe in "true love", he sees things the way they are and a little too logically sometimes. However that is always left out of the news, on television he looks like the perfect guy. On Camera he's a heartthrob – but off, he doesn't exactly know who he is

 **Lucille Reyes age 17:** Prefers to be called Luce, she's a hopeless romantic, and isn't afraid to make friends with the Selected, but she's also not afraid to make enemies. She doesn't talk to Logan about the girls unless she feels like it's absolutely necessary because she wants him to find "truelove" without her butting in, however if you get on her bad side, she will subtly bring Logan's attention to you not being worthy of him

 **Brooks Reyes age 14:** Very active, and definitely considered a trickster. During the Selection he attempts to make their life not quite a living hell, but he's always up to something, and it's not a secret. He will often play tricks on the new show host- Killian Wyden. Logan is his role model, he looks up to him

 **Juliette Reyes age 5:** Everyone calls her Jules or Julie. She's a little sweet-heart but also very sensitive. She likes to follow Luce and the other Selected girls around, and isn't very good at "stealth", always carries around Angelina's old ragged unicorn stuffed toy

 **Here's the Form (Credit to** TheSelectionr0x **it's based off hers) this will also be on my bio**

 **Keep in mind that the more detailed they are the more likely they will last longer and have more POVs**

First Name:

Middle Name:

Last Name:

Sexuality:

Age:

Caste:

Province (if it's taken ill have to put them elsewhere):

Hair Color:

Hair Length:

Hair thickness:

Curly, wavy, Straight:

Eye Color:

Skin (includes freckles, how easily they burn):

Height / Weight:

Body Shape (skinny, moderate, heavy, hourglass etc…):

General Looks:

Favorite Food/Hobby/Color:

Family:

Friends:

Reason behind Entering:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Talents:

Background:

Past Relationships (if any):

Personality:

Quotes you want in the story:

A Scene you want in the story (Optional):

Maids (Only 3):

What they think of the Royals:

King Edmund-

Queen Mila-

Prince Logan-

Princess Lucille (Luce/Lucy)-

Prince Brooks-

Princess Juliette-

Great-Aunt Angelina-

Grandpa William-

Grandma Lila-

Extra:

 **This is the only chapter that will be in third person- I just wanted to try it out.**

 **Of Truest Heart**

 _Chapter One_

Prince Logan

When his mother told him he was to have a Selection, there was nothing he could do to prevent it. He knew it was a bad idea. There was a feeling in his chest and a voice in his head shouting at him, yelling: _it's not worth it._

True love doesn't exist.

But he couldn't change Queen Mila's mind. Any attempt would be fruitless. His father was in a Selection, The King wouldn't talk to him anyways. Maybe Grandpa Will? He loved his grandfather, yes that part is true enough, but he also knew that the memories of it would be painful, and Grandma Lila may just ruin his face with her nails if he upset her husband.

Brooks would laugh at his brother's pain.

Juliette would clap her hands and toss her ragged unicorn into the air.

Lucille would just squeal and insist to help mother draw the girls.

That's right. _Draw._ Not pick like in his Great-Grandfathers Selection. They would sift out the dangerous ones with shady backgrounds, ignoring the castes. Then draw a girl's name from a bowl for each of the Provinces.

Logan didn't get to know, of course. That process was left to the females of his family. Aunt Angel, Mother, Grandma Lila, Luce, and even Little Jules.

His father would remain in the study as always. His brother would devise a plan to make the Selected Girls life a living hell, and Logan- Logan would pretend nothing was going on until the day they were announced.

Lady Jessamine

Alec insisted she held his hand. He wanted to show the strangers on the streets of Clermont that he was dating her. His hand was clammy and rough. It took all of Jess's might to keep herself from yanking her hand away the moment he intertwined their fingers.

Sure Alec was cute…enough. He wasn't the best of her boyfriends. He had straight brown hair and simple brown eyes. He wasn't like Nathan. None of her boyfriends were like Nathan.

They would kiss her, they would buy her dinner, but they never made her _feel_ anything. Some would insist they loved her, but she knew it was all a ruse.

The watch on Jessamine's wrist beeped. Alec pretended he didn't hear it, and brushed the strand of blue-dyed hair aside. She caught his wrist and smirked, "I'll see you later."

Alec frowned, "Do you have to go?"

Jess shrugged, "Can't miss band practice."

Her band, _Out of Nonsense,_ consisted of her on guitar and female lead vocalist, Nathan on the drums, her best friend, Bonnie, lead guitarist, and Nathan's cousin Josh as male lead vocalist.

Jess pulled her hand out of Alec's and bounded down the street to Bonnie's. _Out of Nonsense_ practiced in her basement, and that's where she hid her guitar.

Her mother didn't know about the band, and she had no intent of informing her. Katherine Swan expected her to be the Queen. Jess was grounded for a month after she dyed the one section of hair, but that didn't stop her from going to band. Nothing would.

 ***Of Truest Heart***

Jessamine didn't bother to inform Alec that practice was over. She didn't want to have to hold his clammy hand again. The thought made her shutter.

At practice there were only three of them, Josh didn't show up. Nathan claimed that he had to study for a final, and the two girls didn't press any further.

When Bonnie went to fetch some water. Nathan would steal a kiss, and mumble about how her uniform made her look like a sexy school girl. When Bonnie would be focused on fixing a glitch in her drums, Jess would place a hand on Nathan's jeans up on his thigh.

Josh not being there made the process a hell of a lot easier.

Jessamine reached into her private school backpack and pulled out the vegetable oil. She rubbed it along the hinges of the window to be sure that it didn't make any noise. Only after she entered her bedroom did she risk breathing.

Placing her backpack onto her bed, the door swung open. "How long have you been home?" Katherine demanded.

"I got home early, Kaelyn didn't let me touch the project." She keep her eyes on the floor. Making eye contact her mother was always a bad idea.

"Isobel said she didn't hear the front door open."

"Isobel needs to get her hearing checked."

"Jessamine." She warned her tone serious, "Drop the act."

Jess's heartrate increased, "I don't know what you're talking about, mother."

"Lies, lies, all you do is lie. I followed you after school today."

 _Fuck._

"I saw you with Alec."

Jess would've sighed of relief if she knew her mother wouldn't have noticed.

"Then I followed you to your trashy friend's house." Her breathe hitched. Katherine's fingers glided over the objects on her desk, she picked up a photo of Jess and Bonnie. "Should've known she had something to do with your little secret."

Her mother set the photo back on the desk. All Jessamine could do was stand stalk still. "If you planned on keeping the band a secret from me you shouldn't play so loud."

Jess opened her mouth to say something, anything, that she was there helping Bonnie, that she wasn't in the band itself. Katherine wouldn't believe her. She never did.

Her mother pulled out a piece of paper and waved a picture of Jess smiling as she left Bonnie's house. "I think this will work for your Selection Application."

"Wh-what!" She sputtered unable to believe her mother would do such a thing. Until it hit her smack in the face that this is exactly something Katherine Swan would do.

The elder women waved a complete form in her daughters face and slipped both the photo and the form into an envelope.

"Maybe the Selection will teach you some manners."

The door shut in Jessamine Swan's face like all other options for who knows how long.

Lady Nala-Rose

She was hungry. What else was knew? Her stomach craved for food, any food, and she knew her mother felt the same way, but her mother was asleep. Nala was not.

There was a weight of guilt in her chest, but she knew this was the only option for anything to get better for Vivian Turner and herself. She wanted more than anything for time to turn back, to when she was still a child.

She wasn't a child for long.

She wasn't a child anymore.

Nala sat below the street light in the slums of Zuni filling out the Selection form well after midnight. It wasn't safe to be in the middle of the street after dark. Not even for an eight, but for her mother, it was worth the risk.

The young girl signed her name at the bottom of the page with a shaky hand, with a plan to go to submit it before her mother had even awoken.

For her mother, anything was worth the risk.

 **This chapter is more just to get it started, it's shorter, I know, and until I get the selection actually moving I will have three or more character POVs per chapter. I tried to use third person but I prefer 1** **st** **, if im ever changing up the person on you I will be sure to inform yall.**

 **Bye Lovelies!**

 **~Hailey**


	2. A Prince, A Contortionist, A Murderer

**Just wanted to get the story going so here's the next chapter** **OK I lied, I'm going to start with a Logan POV pretty much every chapter until y'all actually understand his character. This chapter I'm going to incorporate 4 of the selected girls so there are going to be 5 different PoVs this chapter.**

 **To answer a question:** TheWhiteWolf123 **I do accept guest characters, however it is going to be harder for me to ask you questions and** SkaterGirl **there is plenty of time xD relaaaaax**

Prince Logan

The person in the mirror looked like me, but who was he? His brown hair was the same short swooped up style as the one looking back. The blue eyes were the same. I could see stubble starting to grow on his jaw and around his lips. Mother wouldn't like that.

There was no time. Time had turned into something scarce. Time was running out. I couldn't shave, I couldn't eat a full meal without someone butting in saying something was wrong in the Selection, yet Luce pranced around the castle happily because she saw the forms for the girls filling in.

Deciding, "for the sake of the Selection" I would put off shaving. With a sigh I exited my bedroom and ran straight into someone.

"Watch it Prince!" The voice laughed, I looked to see who it was and found Adam Penderwick staring straight at me like the man in the mirror.

"Hey Penderwick," I laughed, Adam was the great-grandson of Aspen Leger and my best friend. "What are you even doing here?"

"My Grandma came to visit your Grandpa."

"Louisa is here?"

"Yeah and she brought cookies."

I groaned, I loved Aunt Lou to death, but her cooking is like trying to eat a rock. She once managed to burn a cookie in a microwave when attempting to get that "fresh out of the oven" gooeyness, and ever since my family forbade her from using any sort of cooking materials in our kitchen.

"At least you don't live with her." Adam laughed again, his shaggy blonde hair falling into his face.

"I better be off, Mom's going to legit murder me if I'm late to the report." I sigh, already halfway down the hall.

Hopefully mom won't notice the stubble.

 ***I'll have the report at the end of the chapter don't worry***

Lady Valerie "West"

When I got my apartment, to say the least, I was thrilled. My parents had never been particularly supportive of my writing, but I couldn't stop.

I mean. Murder Mysteries? Who wouldn't love that?

My eyes averted to the window. I knew I could've afforded a nicer place, but it was just me and a house seemed too big. I liked the quaint feel, too. Made me almost feel like someone in my books.

Outside my window I could see the caste from a distance, one of the many perks of living in Angeles. Closing the lid of my computer, I grabbed my coffee mug and walked towards the glass. I heard a noise, and instantly swung around in panic.

My coffee splashed up and met my face, "Holy _shit,_ that's hot." I cried to no one in particular, no one would hear me anyways. Abandoning the mug on the windowsill, I noticed a cream-colored envelope on the floor.

My fingers curled around the paper and gently ripped open the seal, labeled "Ms. Valerie Greyson".

 _The Selection form._ After reading over the form, I couldn't help but burst into a fit of laughter. I felt the coffee dripping down my face, and that only added fuel to my laughter.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Miss? Are you alright in there?" A voice called.

My mouth clamped shut, the voice called out again, "Miss?"

"I'm fine," I affirmed, opening the door to see who it was.

One look at me and their jaw dropped to the floor with a thud. "You're...West Greyson!"

I smiled at the face behind the voice, a girl, who looked about a year younger than me. "That'll be me."

"I-I'm a huge fan of your work, my name is Sophie Dawson, my family lives next door. I didn't know this was yours…"

"I moved in about a week ago."

"Why here? You could definitely afford a much better place than this."

I shrugged, "I like it here. It's just me anyways."

Then I stood corrected, my roommate bounded out of the bedroom. Sophie looked to the noise, "Just you?"

I turned to the new arrival, "Traitor." Sophie laughed and I felt like I should explain, "Percy here has been asleep all day, I totally forgot I even had a dog."

"Awe, he's adorable, what kind of dog is he?"

I knelt down to my roommate, dog, and best friend, and scratched him behind his floppy black ears, "He's an Australian Shepherd and Border Collie mix. He doesn't particularly enjoy the small space like I do but I take him for walks every day."

Sophie's gaze shifted to the selection form in my hand. She squealed, "Oh my god! I just got mine too! You have to apply, you'd make such an awesome queen."

I smiled at the blind faith the girl had in a writer like me who didn't know the first thing about being a princess. "How 'bout you go grab yours and we can fill them out together?"

The girl's eyes widened and her face broke out into a watermelon grin, "I would love that more than you could possibly imagine."

I smirk, "I doubt that. My castle is bigger than the one over there." I motioned to the actual castle off in the distance rather than my mind one.

"Ugh, all I see out my window is the bricks of another apartment building."

"Sucks!" I tease, and the young girl races off to fetch her paper.

 ***Scene is Written mostly by thedaffodilqueen with some edits and more from me***

Lady Farrah

"Cheese 'nd rice," I sigh, wiping a nice sheen of sweat from my brow, "Does it 'lways 'ave to be like twelve 'undred degreed out 'ere when I'm workin'?"

A pair of thundering footsteps breaks my concentration away from the unberable head and to my dad, bounding down the steps with the grace of a new born buffalo.

"Well 'ey now lil' lady, what's a pretty gal like ya doin' out 'ere doin' a man's job?" He jokingly asks, gesturing to the bricks I'm handling.

I fix my face into one of shock. "Why," I place a rough hand over my heart, "I haven't the slightest Idea! My husband told me to make some dinner fer 'im 'nd 'll his friends, but I thought I'd help out 'ere today, since he's workin' so 'ard 'll the time." I reply back in a sickly sweet voice.

Dad cracks up, shaking his head as he walks over to me. "Lord, Fairy, what am I gonna do with you?"

"Get me outta this damned head." I groan. "It's hotter than two rats screwin' inna wool sock out 'ere! I'm dyin'!"

That makes him laugh even harder. "God, where do ya get all these theatrics from?" He asks. I raise an eyebrow giving him a look. He knows exactly who I'll name. Dear ole Ma. He shakes his head.

"Ne'ermind, Fair, don't answer tha'." He scratches his head and holds out a white, pristine letter to me, "Anywho, 'ere ya go, sweetheart, jus' found this today fer ya."

"Ya know what is?" I questioned, taking it from him, already dirtying it with my hands covered in layers of dirt and grime.

"Not a clue. Figured ya'd wanna open it and see what it's all 'bout." He shrugs, "'nd I'll jus' stay fer the show."

I good-naturedly roll my eyes and open the letter. "It's 'bout the selection and how I can sign up if I wanna."

Dad nods appreciatively, "Well, you wanna?"

"Hell yeah, ya know that!" I exclaim, driving him into yet another fit of laughter. "But Ma'll ne'er let me. She'll glue my ass to the front lawn 'fore she lets me step one foot offa this province."

Dad chuckles, "If it's somethin' ya want baby, then ya jus' go on 'head and do it. I'll deal with yer Ma."

My face brightens up. "Ya ain't shittin' me?"

"Nope, no shittin' 'ere."

"Thanks, dad! I promise you, as soon as I meet the prince, I'll tell 'im one of yer favorite jokes!" I get up before he can respond and place a sloppy kiss on his cheek before running off to get a form before they were all taken.

"Ey, ya still need to do yer work, Fairy!" He shouts after me, but I keep on sprinting away, letting him think I didn't hear him.

Excitement bubbled in my chest, and I could hardly contain it. I let out a shrill laugh and kept running. I ran and ran as if my life depended on it, and that wasn't far from the truth.

By the time I got to the city, my chest burned and my throat ached for water. When I got to the Provincial Service Office, the line looked a mile long.

My confidence wavered, and I was suddenly doubting if I could get in.

I shook the thought out of my mind, to make my father proud. I would get in.

Lady Ambrose

I sat on the floor in front of our one TV, I couldn't help it. There was a Report tonight featuring Prince Logan. I had a pen in hand and the selection form on the floor. Mother assumed I wanted publicity, really I just wanted an escape from her.

Speaking of the devil, I heard her voice wafting out from the kitchen as she and my step-sister, Nessa prepared dinner. "Stretch if you're going to just sit there on your lazy ass."

 _"Ladies and Gentlemen, it's me, your host, Killian Wyden, and I'm here with the Royal family themselves, but before we get to the man of the hour. Let's hear from our very own, King Edmund."_

There was something about the king that just wasn't welcoming, didn't make me want to watch him on the Report. So as he drowned on and on about finances and political issues, I focused on the form in front of me.

My pen scratched over the paper in careful and slow movements to make it look eligible and pretty. Questions like "What languages do you know?" and more personal ones like "Are you a Virgin?" which I wouldn't doubt some have lied about, popped up.

King Edmund's voice faded and was replaced back by Killian Wyden's

" _And now, for the moment all you lovely ladies of Illea have been waiting for, Prrrinceee Logan himself!"_

My eyes shot to the TV and my pen clattered to the floor. Nessa rushed into the room at the sound of his name, it was no secret in this household that she found him to be _very_ attractive.

"Ambrose, move your head. It's blocking my view of Prince Logan's face." She barked.

"Nessa, move into a different room. Your attitude is messing with my muscles. I fear one of them may strain at practice tomorrow." I sneered.

Nessa didn't say another word, just huffed and sank down into the chair. Tilting her head to move around mine.

" _Now Logan, tell me, who do you think is that perfect girl for you?"_

The Prince laughed from inside the screen, " _Now if I tell you, I won't be able to choose a girl because they all be pretending. I'd be overwhelmed!"_

Killian followed in suit of laughter, and Nessa giggled. I turned and glared at her. She returned the look, eyes unwavering. "I don't see why you deserve to be even able to apply for the Selection."

"Because I'm actually the right age, not some pre-pubescent teen."

Nessa opened her mouth to protest, but it instantly shut when Logan started speaking again, however the two of us had missed the question he was asked.

" _Nervous is one way to put it. I think hectic is the better word. I haven't gotten to eat a full meal without someone coming in to ask something about the Selection, or Lucille over there bragging about how she's already seen so many wonderful girls._

The Princess sitting with the rest of the Royal family's cheeks flushed and she gave Logan a murderous look.

I looked to my sister, and she didn't even look back.

I needed out of this house, and fast.

Lady Thalia

The circus is my life. It always was, it always will be, and the Selection has given it hope to continue on for a lot longer.

All I have to do is sign my name down at the bottom of this. The form is already filled out, I already have a picture in it. Just one simple signature.

Except it's not.

It never will be.

If I sign, and I get chosen, I get more money which then goes to my family. To the circus. But I have to leave them, leave the life I knew behind to go to some strange castle in a place I only visited once when we got enough money to travel there. I guess it's also an added bonus that Prince Logan is _extremely_ attractive.

If I don't sign, we stay Fives with no chance of redemption. We don't earn that much money, not enough to become fours. If I don't sign, I take away my family's chance of getting a break from working 24/7 to keep the circus up.

If I sign, I may have to leave.

If I don't sign, I may not have a family to leave when the money runs out.

It seems like a simple choice, but is it ever?

It may not be simple, but I know what I choose.

I place my pen on the paper and my signature flows across the page. Slipping the form into an envelope, I don't allow myself to regret this decision.

 **IM SORRY THALIA'S POV ISNT AS LONG I HAVE TO WAKE UP EARLY FOR SCHOOL TOMORROW AND WANTED TO GET THIS UP BEFORE I WENT TO SLEEP.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter otherwise xD**

 **Bye Lovelies!**

 **~Hailey**


	3. Attack, Magician, and Clothes

**Just wanted to inform y'all that I will only be accepting two more people with a caste of 5 and two more people with a caste of six. I encourage you to have some fun with your character (if you plan on making one (I do accept eights being that one of my characters is an eight). The more diverse and interesting and well-thought out the more likely they are to have a major role in the story. Logan's POV is more of some of Will's story (which you can see part of it in my other story "The Crown" but I kinda got stuck and am stopping that one, so there will be more stories of Will, Lila, Angel, Louisa… etc… after I stopped in this story)**

 **YOU ARE ALLOWED TO SUBMIT A MAXIMUM OF 4 CHARACTERS**

 **After next chapter I'm not going to do any pre-selection acceptance POVs soooo hurry with those forms xD**

 _Chapter Song:_

Smile – Mikky Ekko

 _Chapter Three_

❂ **Of Truest Heart** ❂

Prince Logan:

My grandfather's study was a vast and large place filled with photos and so many books. It was a dark oak color that shouted "comfy" but also a tranquil work place. One of the photos that caught my eye was when my own grandfather was having his selection, his now-gray hair a golden blonde. He was smiling with two of the girls on each of his arms, neither were Grandma or Aunt Lou.

One of them had incredibly dark hair and pale blue eyes, while the other had more plain looks and honestly wasn't the prettiest. Her hair was almost white but she looked so kind and full of love.

"Their names were Raven and Maycn." A voice spoke from the shadows. I swung around and saw William Schreave wheeling himself into the light, "Raven is still ticking, and Maycn died when Lila and Louisa were kidnapped. That night will be forever implanted into my head, it was probably worse than my accident."

"What happened?" I sat down in the large chair, there was a rumor that the very man in front of me had ruthlessly kicked a girl out of the Selection while sitting here. There were a lot of rumors about William Schreave.

"It was the night of one of our first Masquerade balls, I was around your age, not too much older. The night was going along just fine, but rebels had replaced the guards as they did in my father's original proposal to someone else; however, Maycn managed to inform me that one of the girls and a maid were missing. The girl, Lilac De Ansti, was fine and still is, but the maid was still gone….

 _The hall was dark, but Louisa and I moved with ease, Maycn on the other hand, followed our steps like footprints in the snow. A shrill scream echoed in the pitch-black, and that's when we started running._

 _Louisa pulled out something dark and "L" shaped, a gun. I looked at her in bewilderment, in total shock that she had managed to pickpocket that, but all she did was wink. She motioned for us to stay put, but there was no way in hell I was going to let my best friend walk into a room of god knows how many rebels alone. I placed my hand on her shoulder and removed the gun from her clutches, my hands were already beginning to shake. Giving her a nervous look, started out into the open, Louisa not far behind with Maycn slowly in suit._

" _Back away from the girl!" I shouted, Louisa's stolen gun loaded and raised. The man and woman in the room turned around. The girl, a maid, looked like she had been dragged through all seven circles of hell. Her eye was swollen shut, and there was blood on her face, on her fingers, on every bit of exposed skin. Louisa made something that looked as close to eye contact someone that beat up could manage, "Irina?" Louisa's voice wobbled, even though I could tell she was trying hard not to show it. "Put down the weapons and back away slowly." I tried to keep my voice steady, but wasn't sure how well it worked._

 _That's when the male rebel got moving. He moved swiftly out of the way of the bullet I had just fired. I shot again but all it did was lodge itself into the wall, I saw Maycn out of the corner of my eye cutting Irina free. I kept my gun raised and heard it fire. Not mine, his. But it didn't hit me._

 _The rebel man stood still, as confused of what just played out as I was. I shut an eye and squeezed the trigger in his moment of weakness, and the man's head shot back._

 _There was another scream, but it wasn't as loud as Irina's. My eyes averted to Maycn's body on the floor, still breathing but soaked in blood. Trying to apply pressure onto her wound, hopefully slowing down the blood flow. "Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" I whispered, on instinct, I looked up in search for Louisa, but she wasn't there, and everything keeping me together snapped._

 _I couldn't hold back the tears, I know it wasn't manly for a man to cry, but in that moment, I felt so helpless._

 _Maycn brought a bloodied hand to my face, "I-I-" I croak, "I- love-" her hand fell to the floor leaving a streak of her blood on my cheek and head slumped. It was over._

Two people died because of me _."_

That's what the life of a Prince was like. Full of responsibility, pain, loss, but I never really comprehended the true amount of pain my _own_ grandfather experienced.

"Enough about me, how's your Selection coming along?"

I placed my head in my hands, "I'm exhausted."

William wheeled his chair closer to me and set his hand on my knee. My gaze lifting to meet his.

"Just smile, the worst has yet to come." His blue eyes were filled with understanding, and I regretted my decision of not coming to talk to him sooner.

I rubbed my temples, "There are so many girls entering for the money, as an escape, for the crown, so few actually enter for _me._ Does that sound selfish? Who am I kidding, I probably sound like a self-centered twat."

My grandfather only laughed, "Logan, it would be selfish of people to think that you wanting just one women out of the thirty five possibilities for a wife, to be there just for you. Sure, Lila wasn't, but I was lucky to have someone who was."

I smiled.

Lady Amethyst

I probably wouldn't be able to live without my fairy dust, I guess another term for it is _frizz-easing hair detangler,_ but who wants to say that? Not me! Without the fairy dust and a wonderful creation called bobby pins, my brush would get stuck and all hope would be lost. My hair would have to be cut, and anyone who walked near me with scissors aimed at my hair, or anywhere to be honest, would lose a hand.

I like my hair. Got it? Good. Glad we are on the same page now.

I live in a small town in Panama, one of those towns where if you walk down the street, everyone you run into knows you by name. It's nice at times, but when you are trying to be alone, if everyone knows who you are, you don't stand a chance.

❂ **Of Truest Heart** ❂

Books were spread out across the ground, making it impossible to make out the floor. I lifted one up and looked at the floor below it, only to find it was barren, and tossed it back where it was. _Where was that stupid form?_ I was sure I had just set it on my desk, but with the fan shifting the air around in every which way, who knows where it flew off to.

For something I wanted to do for fun, it was really getting on my nerves that I couldn't find the _stinking_ form. I groan, and continue to throw books everywhere in search for _one_ sheet of paper.

Annnnddd that was my brother, Ethar's, cue. Peeking his head through the doorway, he waves a piece of thin white stationary. "Looking for this?"

My mouth twists into a frown, "Where was it?"

"Right where you left it." He stated, his voice cool with a tinge of…sadness…

"Then why do you have it?" I crossed my arms over my chest, not liking where the conversation was headed.

"You're signing up, aren't you?"

"You're avoiding my question."

"Why do you want to sign up?"

"Why aren't you answering my question?"

Ethar raised his hands in defeat, still clutching on to that blasted form, "I came in looking for you, but you were with Mariana. I saw the form on your desk and went to look at it. You already started filling it out. Why didn't you tell me?"

A sigh escaped my lips, "I want an adventure, to have fun."

"And you can't do that here? Can't run down the street unclothed at 3AM like Mariana? Can't be happy here?" His voice broke, and I could see that the only reason why he was opposed to this was that it meant that if I got in, the two of us would be seeing a whole lot less of each other, and I would be seeing a whole lot more sophisticated people.

"There are so many more options for me out there, I want to go to have fun, but you can benefit, too! If I get chosen, people will read your books and see how much of an amazing author you are, then you can show dad that it's something that you can provide with."

"I want to support you, I really do Gem."

"Then support me."

Lady Astra

Every day was the same. People would come, people would go. People would pay, people would walk right by me without a second glance.

I'm not an eight, I'm not homeless. I'm not a seven, I don't work in the fields. I'm not a six, I don't clean houses. I am a five, I am a street magician.

My life consists of reading a large glass ball claiming to see things about them, when really I analyze them. I know it sounds creepy, but if you know where to look, and what it means, it gives you true leverage.

I don't take pride in deception, no matter how good at it I am, but I will do what's necessary to survive.

Lady Aaliyah

"Aaliyah! Where's my magazine? I need to make sure I'm not repeating any designs," my boss €lliana questioned. Yes. The women insisted on spelling her name with and "€", and once she has her mind set on something there is no changing it if she really wants it.

"The magazines are in the lobby on the coffee table, as usual." I said, handing her a newly brewed cup of coffee.

There was a muffled _thank you_ while she took a sip. She looked up, her blonde hair swishing in the motion. Directing her into the direction of the lobby, the conversation quickly returned and she scurried off.

When I returned to my desk, there was a crisp, pale envelope laying on the counter top.

I had seen other girls holding these before.

It was the selection.

 **Sorry the girls POV were shorter! The next chapter will have more POVs and it will be the drawing** **To the creator of Aaliyah, I'm sorry her POV was much shorter, she will defiantly have more in the future. The reason this is shorter is because I wanted to get it up.**


	4. The Selected

**Sorrryyyyy I got caught up in crew practice and school then I fell asleep today (bc I had to get up early for crew), so I really apologize for that. Plus I wanted to incorporate all the girls into this story so the POVs are shorter but everyone has a place.**

 **And now for you lovely readers, we get theeeee drawing. I'm going to try to incorporate all the characters I have received in this one, but I'll have to see how it plays out**

 _Chapter Four_

❂ **Of Truest Heart** ❂

Prince Logan

It was a done deal. The girls were drawn, and everyone was preparing for the report.

The castle was giddy with excitement, there were maids moving with a skip in their step, and the butlers hurried with a more defined grace.

I buttoned up my shirt and paused for a moment to take one last look at the ink imprinted below my collar bone. A star surrounded by a ring of fire. The tattoo itself was about two and a half inches in diameter and all black

I took a deep breath, panic exerting itself in many different forms. My usual steady hand trembled, my face was paler than normal, and most prominently, it was the look in my eyes.

 _I am Logan Reyes, and I am not afraid._

I repeated this phrase to myself over and over until the shaking in my hands goes down from a 5.0 to a 3.0.

I jumped in shock when I heard someone knocking on my door, snapping me back into reality.

"Logan?" Luce's eager sugar-coated voice chirped, "The report it about to start."

Swinging open the door, I found Luce with her face in the largest grin I had ever seen in my life.

"Why are you so excited, you drew them?"

Luce pouted, "Mom wouldn't let me look at them."

I smirked, now knowing that my sister was in the same position as me and Brooks. My smirk faded at the thought of Brooks.

"I really hope that little rat we call a brother doesn't mess with the girls."

"If he did, we would know. Mother has the names written in a separate file, and a fake one, figuring Brooks would try something like that." She gave me a reassuring smile and started sprinting down the hall, somehow managing to still make it look graceful. Her golden curls bouncing in excitement.

❂ **Of Truest Heart** ❂

"Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen! It's the day you've all been waiting for, today is the announcement of the lovely thirty five ladies who will compete for Prince Logan Reyes' heart. I think for the sake of the royal's composure, we will just go ahead and start." Killian pointed to the screen looming both behind my family and me, and behind the rows of people. Has the host laughed, the people in the crowd laughed. It was so typical. Someone of importance does something, you do the same thing.

This report there were no questions. No smiling and no lies. Just real reactions. It felt so different and there was butterflies flapping their wings in my stomach. From this moment forward, everything I had known, the life I had known, was going to change.

Lady Ambrose

This time all my family, and my best friend Ellis, were crammed into our small living room, making the air stuffy and claustrophobic. There was an eerie silence suspending in the air as we all waited for the Selected to be announced.

" _Our first girl is from the Province of Allens."_

The room remained silent but it felt like all the oxygen was sucked out of it.

" _Lady Ambrose Elizabeth Knight, a five."_

I heard Ellis squeal with delight, my mother nodded approvingly, my step-father grinned, Brendon, my brother, smiled slightly, and hell, even Nessa was happy. Though that was probably because I would be leaving and she had the chance of possibly meeting the Prince if I got into the Elite.

I wasn't focused on my family. My eyes were glued to Prince Logan who was looking at my picture in curiosity. I waited for him to be repulsed, or maybe even find me attractive, some sort of reaction from him, but the only thing I got was a curious glint in his blue-green eyes.

Lady Valerie

" _Lady Ambrose Elizabeth Knight, a five."_

Killian paused, letting the crowd get a look at the girl. She had ink-black hair, pale skin, and chocolate brown eyes. Her cheekbones were distinct and she had a pretty strong jawline. She had a fairly average nose, full lips, and defined eyebrows. She was pretty. She was definitely lucky.

My eyes shifted back to Killian. I had met him before, he was a very…interesting…person. On stage he acted all kind and funny, off stage he was the same. It made his character less rounded, but it was refreshing.

" _From our very own Angeles, Lady Valerie Greyson, a two. Often known as West."_

My breath hitched, and Percy barked at the sound of my name. There was a pounding on my door, which lead to Percy barking once more. I got to my feet and opened it. Sophie's arms were thrown around my neck and she congratulated me. I didn't mutter a word, I couldn't. I was utterly speechless.

Lady Lilith 

I had already forgotten the name of the Bankston girl. I didn't care anyways. It wasn't like I was from Bankston. If I got in, I would make it up to her by introducing myself.

" _From the Province of Belcourt, Lilith Skyler Evers, a three."_

I smiled triumphantly. Looks liked I owed someone an introduction.

The prince smiled politely on the screen and mine faltered for a second. _Just politely?_ Well now I have to show this Prince just how amazing and royal I can be.

 _Oh Darling, this is going to be fun._

Lady Aaliyah

Varying clothes draped in the crook of my left elbow. There were dotted, silken, cotton, lace, and stripped fabrics, but then in the other, a simple white coffee mug filled with the caffeinated drink.

€lliana's coworkers all sit in a cluster around the TV. The report on.

 _"From the Province of Calgary, Lady Aaliyah Sultani, a three."_

My jaw dropped and the mug slipped through my fingers, broken shards white ceramic sprinkled on the floor.

Everyone's heads whipped in my direction and I could've heard €lliana's squeal from a mile away. I closed my mouth and all the numbness in my body subsided.

When I submitted my form I was thinking about how it would benefit €lliana, and how it would be good for business, and it was more of a fantasy, but now it seemed so _real._

And it was.

This was my reality.

This was my chance to mend something that was shattered, like that mug, years ago. But something that broken…can it be fixed?

Lady Jessamine

The rain pounded on the widow and roof of the penthouse driving me closer and closer to a full blown nervous breakdown.

" _From the Province of Calgary, Lady Aaliyah Sultani, a three."_

Katherine practically tied me down to the couch, I didn't want to see this. I didn't want this to happen. This _couldn't_ happen.

 _"From Clermont, Lady Jessamine Louise Swan."_

My older sister, Isobel, didn't react. She wasn't surprised. Neither was mother. Father didn't care, and I guess I wasn't too surprised either.

That didn't make it any less devastating.

I didn't bother hiding the tears free falling from my eyes, my feet naturally moved towards my room. Slamming the door shut, I clicked the lock into place, and pried the window up, tears falling past my chin.

Running down the streets, my clothes clung to my body, soaking wet. I don't know how long I ran, but it felt like hours. I pushed past the grey-washed people, some met my eyes and recognition clicked. I _hated_ it. Everyone knew.

Grey-washed streets, grey-washed sky, grey-washed hopes.

When I reached my destination, my fist pounded on the wooden door, I couldn't stop.

 _Smack, smack, smack._ I kept knocking until my knuckles split and the rain mixed with the blood turning it from crimson red, to a washed-out pink.

Everything was washed out.

I heard Nathan groan from his living room and I pulled my fist away, and clutched it with my non-damaged hand. He swung the door open and I just stood there, my drenched body slowly creating a puddle at my feet.

"Jess?" He raised his eyebrows, "What's wrong?"

"Everything." I said, barely above a whisper. I couldn't wait any longer. I wrapped my hands behind his neck and pressed my lips against his.

Nathan deserved so much better than me, but I needed him.

Lady Sparrow

 ***Scene Written by Fallin'AtSkyMist – with edits from me***

My eyes darted open, quickly looking around my small room for her. Was she hiding in the shadows listening to my heavy breathing and thumping heart? Waiting to tell me that I was a disappointment or what I had done wrong. Sixteen years of her cruel laughing at me and Jason. I sighed in relief after confirming she wasn't there. Of course she wasn't here; she had been dead for two years. I had been the one to discover her lying on the floor, lifeless, gripping her pills. She was looking at me. Telling me it was my fault. I hated it.

❂ **Of Truest Heart** ❂

Ophelia and I sat on her worn sofa with the rest of her family, waiting for what was to come next on The Report. Ophelia had entered me into the Selection last week and begged me to watch it with her. She was adamant I was going to be selected. I, on the other hand, wasn't so sure. I mean...who would pick me? I'm pretty average, though my best friend wouldn't take that as an answer.

"Who wants some squash?" Mrs. Blackwood, Ophelia's mom, asked. As a six it was extremely rare that they had squash, so I shook my head as Ophelia and her brother gulped down their favorite drink

"It's starting!" Ophelia declared, almost choking on the concentrated fruit-flavored syrup. "Oh my god! It's starting!"

I guess you could say that" her abundance of excitement made up for my nerves. What would happen if I was picked?

" _Our lucky girl from Honduraga is…"_ Ophelia stared intently at the screen, impatiently waiting for the name of the girl. _"Lady Sparrow Alice Darker, a five."_

My eats were bombarded with a cacophony of screams as my best friend squeezed all the air out of me. I sat there shocked as the phone began to ring. In a blur it was passed to me and I answered.

"Hello?" Feeling dazed, I probably sounded slightly squeaky.

"Congratulations Miss Darker, we will be at your house in four hours." The line shut off and all I could do is sit there completely stunned.

Lady Sakura

My mother was painting in the garage, my father was god knows where taking photos, so it was me and my brother alone in the living room watching The Report.

There were a few names I recognized, West Greyson, for example, is a name that only eights wouldn't know.

The Swan family was pretty well known in the business world. My father would always be complaining about how Andrew Swan was never doing anything to help the lower castes, and everything he did had some sort of benefit to himself.

I had seen glimpses of Sparrow Darker at performances, but that was as far as it went.

"Hey, Kura, I'm going to get something to drink, you want anything?" Jason called as he stood hovering next to the fridge.

"Can you get me the iced tea?"

"But that-."

"Pleaaaaase Jason?"

"Fine I guess so." He mumbled carrying two plastic cups, one of water, the other of iced tea. My brother, a model and actor, could've been a two. He had the money to bring himself up, but didn't want to do it until he had enough to bring all of us up.

I guess one of the many reasons I signed up for the Selection was to give Jay a break from working so hard.

I gathered a mouth-full of tea into my mouth, letting the taste remain on my tongue for as long as I possibly could.

" _From Kent, Lady Sakura Elise Schultz, a five."_

Aaaand there goes my tea. All. Over. The. Floor. Jason laughs at me but when shoot him a glare, I see just how proud he is. He has a twinkle of pride in his eyes saying, _that girl up on the screen is my baby sister._

Lady Thalia 

All the circus members crowed around our lone old-box-like TV, watching The Report.

 _"From Kent, Lady Sakura Elise Schultz."_

It wasn't hard to figure out that they were going in alphabetical order, so I knew it was her Province next. I had seen a lot of fives, but I mean, they were drawn, not picked.

Sakura had that "New Asian" look, but not completely. Her hair was a glossy dark brown, swooping down to her mid-back, and her eyes just looked like black orbs. She had a more beige color of skin, and she seemed a bit slim, but overall she seemed pretty, and had a nice smile.

 _"From the Province of Labrador, Lady Thalia Sophia Lune, yet another five."_

The circus staff busted out into cheers like our audience usually wood, I stared at the prince, waiting to see his reaction to my golden blonde hair and my large misty gray downturned eyes.

His normal smirk changes, it turned into a genuine smile, leading me to a triumphant smile creeping onto my face. I was in, I was going to make the Circus last.

Lady Farrah

 _"From Paloma, Lady Farrah Jeanette Harlow, a seven."_

The sound of my name reached my ears from the steps of the backyard.

"O' my god! _O' my god!"_ I dropped the brick I was holding out of shock, it tumbled and smashed onto my foot. Luckily I was wearing my work boots, so it just crumbled on them.

"Ya seem 'appy." My little brother, Peter, stated.

"Aw, jeez! I'm happier than a tornado in a trailer park!"

"Ma probably ain't." Peter crossed his arms across his chest, disappointed that he was losing is partner in crime.

"This ain't 'bout ma, ain't it?" I sat on the steps and patted the spot next to me, motioning for him to sit down.

He huffed and plopped down next to me. "It's just, yer gonna be outta this province 'nd yer gonna 'eave me 'ere, Fair. I don't wanna loose ya."

I gave the small boy a reassuring smile, "I may'b offa our prop'rty, on an 'dventure, but I ain't leaving ya for 'ever."

Peter gave me a weak smile, I knew what I told him wasn't terribly assuring, but I didn't know what else to say.

Lady Amethyst

 _"From Paloma, Lady Farrah Jeanette Harlow, a seven."_

Farrah Harlow had a very, very dark chocolate brown colored-pin-straight hair, that ended at her collarbones but looked like it got shorter has it went back. Her hair had a right side part with bangs cut level with her right eye. Her eyes were wide and an extremely light shade of blue. It was almost alarming due to the contrast from hair to eyes.

The bridge of her nose and her cheeks were especially pink due to sun exposure and there were freckles lightly dusted across her face. Her face was skinnier with high cheekbones and pouty pink lips with a wide smile.

She was pretty in her own way like a lot of the other girls. She didn't look awkward, like I felt. My hair color wasn't natural, it was died. I thought it looked good, but what if no one else did?

I knew the Panama announcement was coming up soon, and there was this feeling in my chest that felt somewhat similar to how it would feel if I didn't eat for a few hours.

 _"From Panama, Lady Amethyst Terah Rutherford, a three."_

I sighed of relief, and my phone started buzzing uncontrollably. I didn't answer it, because I couldn't move my face out of the grin that formed.

Lady Adelaide

 _"From Panama, Lady Amethyst Terah Rutherford, a three."_

Whitney, my best friend, squealed, "This means Sonage is next!" I rolled my eyes at her uncanny excitement.

"Whit, you do know it's like a 1/1000 chance I'll actually be chosen."

"Well, I think you are that 1 out of a thousand."

"That's really sweet but-."

"Sh! They are continuing!"

" _From Sonage, Lady Adelaide Daylor Withson, a six."_

Whitney screamed to the point where I think one of my eardrums burst, and my father yelled at her to take the noise level from a ten to a two, and she just snickered.

James, her eight year old little brother, hobbled into the room, "What's going on?"

"Adelaide is going to be in the Selection!"

"My sister is going to be a princess?" he asked, tilting his head to the side, a grin forming on his lips.

"Now let's not jump to conclusions-." I started, but Whitney interrupted me before I could utter another word.

"James, honey, she already is. The other Selected have something coming."

Lady Gavin

My living room was overthrown by countless people. It's one of the few times my father is home, and all my family is in one place. Karis, my 14 year old sister, and her twin, Alex, sit with Anthony, the eleven year old brother, on the couch. My step-mother, Amy Walker, sits next to my father in _his_ chair.

Oh, did I say that she was sitting next to him? More like _on_ him. So much for that professional look.

Cara and Tiffany, my two-step sisters sit in the center of the crowd, trying to absorb as much attention as their thin-unnatural body shapes could.

I, on the other hand, sat with my three best friends, Noah Penter, Allen Barker, and Lucas Millington, on the floor under the wonder twins.

You could say that my family is like the old Cinderella fairy-tale, but unlike that poor girl, I still had people in my life who cared about me, and I also had three actual siblings, so I wasn't exactly alone.

The image on the screen shifted from the photo of the Sota girl back to the show host, and the Royal family.

"Hey! Where did Prince Brooks go?" Karis stared at the empty chair next to Princess Lucille.

"He's probably going to cry, because he knows that I am going to be picked and my beauty is just too much for him to handle." Tiffany purred, her voice sickly sweet.

Allen chocked on his water trying to stifle a laugh, Lucas tilted his head to the floor to hide his smirk, and Noah just rolled his eyes.

Cara nodded her head in agreement to Tiffany, "Tiff is right. Brooks is probably just jealous that his brother is going to get a Walker."

 _"From St. George, Lady Gavin Kimberly Delloyd, a six!"_

" _What?!"_ Cara and Tiffany screamed in unison.

"This is complete and utter _bull shit!"_ Tiffany Walker screeched.

Alex pressed is palms against Anthony's ear, trying his best to protect him from the words Tiffany was soon to speak, Karis did the same for Alex, and Anthony, catching onto the trend, placed his hands over Karis' ears.

For once I had beaten Tiffany and Cara at their own game.

Lady Astra

My stand was set up across the street from the television store so I could still get the scoop on the selected girls.

So far there was a girl who was obviously a circus performer, one who didn't even want to be there, a mystery novelist, someone who didn't live in the best family conditions, and many others.

I sat in the plastic chair and counted the dimes that I had made in a few hours.

 _One, two, three, four, five._

Fifty cents in the past three hours, not horrible, but not good enough.

 _"From Sumner, Lady Astra Calliope Dela-Rosa, a five."_

My dimes clattered onto the street, and all eyes turned towards the sign on my stand reading _"Illusionist, Astra Dela-Rosa."_ People rushed to my stand and fought to gather my dimes to put them back onto my desk. Others wanted to see what I could do, but I just smiled, and packed up my things, never planning to unpack them again.

Lady Scarlett

 _"From Yukon, Lady Scarlett Flora Dawn, a two._ "

Vanessa shoved my shoulder, but didn't say anything. She grinned and clapped along as we looked up to the large screen.

Here I was in Angeles. At the set of the report. Watching where it all happened. I clapped along, and heads turned in my direction, clapping harder if they saw me.

The royal family wasn't even two hundred feet from me, yet this didn't seem real at all.

Lady Nala-Rose

The day started out normally, I would play my broken ukulele down the streets hoping for maybe a penny, but no one wanted to be caught with an eight.

So they just pushed passed me and I came back to my mother, penniless with not just a broken ukulele, but broken faith.

"Don't give up." Vivian Turner, my best friend and mother, soothed. "You are a queen. Being a Queen isn't easy."

I knew she was right. My mother was always right. So I took my ukulele back down the streets and continued to play, and I walked past a house and heard it.

 _"From Zuni, Lady Nala-Rose Turner."_

I froze, and ran back to my mother. "Mom! I'm in!" Tears streamed down my face and my mother smile, her eyes watering, "We aren't going to be eight's forever anymore mom, we are going to be alright."

 **This chapter took me so fucking long to write, I'm once again sorry about the varying lengths of the POVs, but I mean…I did include everyone.**

 ***** _ **IMPORTANT MESSAGE FROM HAILEY, THE WONDERFUL WRITER***_

 **The next three-four people who send me DETAILED characters will get special scenes (chapters devoted to their POV)**

 **Anyone can send up to four characters!**

 **I am** _ **not**_ **accepting anymore fives or twos. Please make your characters more creative**


	5. Lady Sawyer McAlister

**So I've received four girls so far, thanks to denonnlove, Hofund, wolfofstark, and The Drakonian Strider's Friend. So the deal still stands (Five girls), the next detailed girl I get (who are NOT twos, threes, or Fives), will get their own chapter. And their chapters will be the next ones.**

 **I HAVE AN IMPORTANT MESSAGE AT THE BOTTOM PLEASE READ IT**

 **You have already met my baby Logan, and now in this chapter you get to meet my other baby, Bash.**

 _Chapter Five_

❂ **Of Truest Heart** ❂

 _*Three Weeks after the Report*_

Lady Sawyer

When the limo pulled up into the grand castle drive way, the two other girls, who I believe their names were Violet Winters and Anna Macabee, couldn't contain their excitement, and rushed out of the car before it even stopped.

They squealed with delight, bouncing in joy, I just hoped that this wasn't a mistake. That coming here wasn't going to be my biggest mistake. I doubted it, I was just being paranoid.

I stepped out of the limousine, trying to portray an image of grace, though I'm not entirely sure how well I was creating said image. The navy dress pants and white blouse I had been forced into, were comfortable, but not entirely. The pants had more of a bell-bottom feel, and the blouse hardly covered my shoulders, making my heart ache to be reunited with my army jacket, ripped jeans, and normal shoes that did not suffocate my toes, or gave me two extra inches in my 5'4 vertical disability.

"Do you need help with your bags, Lady Sawyer?" a male voice asked, his words laced in an English accent.

I looked up, expecting to see some sort of butler whose job was to carry my bags, but when my eyes met the strangers, I found myself completely off guard, face to face with, not a butler, but someone dressed as a noblemen. He had thick, shabby ebony hair that tickled at his mid-neck and draped on his forehead, making his pale green eyes more vibrant against his pale – yet obviously exposed to the sun – skin.

Attempting to curtsy, I stuttered, "I-I-I'm sure I can get some sort of butler to do that for me…sir."

He laughed, "Nonsense, it would be my honor. The name is Sebastian De Tourneau, a pleasure." He took a bow and I found it rather difficult to suppress the giggle that pushed its way through my lips.

"Please, you don't need to be so formal. I'm not a Lady at all, rather a bartender who just got extremely lucky to be able to partake in Prince Logan's selection." I insisted, finding the kind attention, rather than lust I would've received at the bar, odd and unnerving, "However, out of curiosity, what role in the royal family do you play?"

Sebastian shrugged, "A bastard."

I gaped at him unsure what to say. He smirked, motioning for a butler to help me, Anna, and Violet's bags, he started to tread away, his hunting boots crunching the rocks of the driveway below him.

❂ **Of Truest Heart** ❂

After the dreadful hours of waiting, and the grunts of pain as brushes raked through the knotted hair of castes five and below, along with the application of makeup, sometimes the _over_ application of makeup, and various smells suspended in the air, the makeovers were finally completed and the Selected gathered in the Women's Room.

My black-rimmed glasses had been tossed aside, forcing me to use contacts, my curly auburn-brown hair had been straightened and slight makeup was applied to emphasize my single bright green eye versus my light caramel-colored one. The professionals allowed me to keep my simple sterling silver ring with a crescent-shaped moonstone; however, they scowled upon the stud in my right nostril, removing it without a second thought. I guess that's two losses, but I can't say that I wasn't happy with the outcome.

I felt pretty for a change. Not sexy, not seductive. Just pretty. The thought about looking pretty made me wonder what my family would think.

I missed my brother, James, and the rest of my family. I missed them with all my heart and I hadn't even been in Angeles for a day.

"Lady Sawyer, are you alright?" I opened my eyes, finding that my head was shifted downward, staring at my pale knuckles. I looked at the women who had spoken to me. Her wavy beeline blonde hair in a half-down-half-up hair style with a golden leaf crown adorning it framed her serene, dark turquoise eyes, rimmed with gold around the iris. Her voice was accented, like Sebastian's, but it wasn't the same. It resided in more of a Southeastern European location.

"Yes I'm fine, thank you. How did you know my name?" I asked, very confused with this girl.

She laughed, "My family gave me access to the list of the Selected after I was chosen so I would be able to identify all of you ladies. I can lend it to you if you'd like."

I smiled politely, "I would really appreciate that, Lady….?"

Her lips quirked upwards, "Depotess Circe Michaelides."

I raised my eyebrows, "Depotess?"

"I guess you Illean's would call it the Duchess of Greece."

"Oh, I wasn't aware that Greece sent a royal to be courted on, so to speak, by Prince Logan."

She sighed, "I came to Illea two years ago with my younger brother, who is the Duke, Faddley, and my Adviser, Marcus. Faddley and I were sent away because we aren't the heirs to the Greek throne, and ever suitor my parents threw my way never really worked out. I guess when they sent me here, my mother was aware that the Prince was to come of age in a couple years' time. If I win this, then I'm not a complete and utter disgrace to the Michaelides family name. Of course Faddley just came along because he serves no purpose back in Greece, but here he can spread his Greek Influence, and not have any taints on his reputation."

"That's awful, honestly now I feel like an idiot for submitting an application. My reason won't even make a tenth of as good as a story as yours."

Circe set her elbows on the coffee table separating the two of us, a golden leaf bracelet, similar to her crown, intertwined around her wrist. Taking in her attire, not only did I feel stupid as to my reason to enter the Selection, but also my stupidity as to her background.

The Greek Depotess was dressed in a simple white Chiffon with an intricate golden belt. A griffon pendant, also gold, around the size of a quarter, dangled from her neck.

"I lived in Tammins my whole life. So you already have one-upped me on location. I was a caste of Seven, which means that this is now Sawyer-0, Circe-2. That is assuming you are a One. I worked as a bartender. My friend dared me to enter and that's all there really is to it."

It wasn't right, I know, Circe was so open, and so keen to make friends, but I wasn't ready. I wasn't ready for any of this. For Sebastian's attention, for a _Depotess'_ friendship. It just didn't feel right.

❂ **Of Truest Heart** ❂

Wandering through the gardens, I admired the vast variety of flowers the kingdom obtained. Roses, Blossoms, Petunias, tulips, lavender. The smell was intoxicating. The sun drifted dangerously close to the point where it would be out of sight, and I would have to retire to my room.

I couldn't help it, I laughed. I seemed so helpless, I _was_ so helpless. It was stupid. And I hated it. The sound of horse hoof's exiting the woods penetrated the ring of my laughter. My jaw clamped shut, and I felt my fists automatically tighten at my sides.

There was a huff, and the shadow of a figure on horseback loomed beside me.

I swung around to find the scruffy "bastard", as he called himself, smirking at me. "Lady Sawyer, what are you doing wandering the gardens unaccompanied."

"You say I'm unaccompanied, yet my guard, so to speak, just arrived. It's good to see you again Sebastian."

He laughed and hopped off his midnight-black horse's saddle, "Only my mother calls me Sebastian, I go by Bash."

"And I go by Sawyer, not _Lady_ Sawyer."

"Well then, I guess we've come to an agreement. I'll call you Sawyer, _if_ you call me Bash."

"Agreed."

We stood there in silence for a moment, the seconds ticked. Bash looked everywhere but at me, and I tried to keep my focus on the flowers. '

"So, you like flowers?" He spoke, right as the question, "what about your father?" slipped out of my mouth.

"What was that?" He pressed, leaning in slightly towards me.

I gulped, "You said your mother was the only one who called you Sebastian. What about your father? Does he call you Bash?"

Bash's green eyes hardened, and I instantly regretted pressing him. "My father prefers to hide my existence all together. My mother, Aretha, wasn't supposed to have a…intimate…relationship with my father. So I've come to terms with the fact that he doesn't consider me as his son, and now I feel the same way."

He lead me back into the castle once the sun went down, but the whole time never uttered a single word, despite my attempts to start a conversation.

Once I reached my new-found room, I watched Sebastian De Tourneau mount his horse and ride towards the stables.

 **I wanted to apologize, I have already informed some of yall about this, but I had a test/quiz everyday aside from Friday last week, then this weekend I had a regatta for my crew team. On Thursday it is actually my birthday, so I plan to do my best to post the next chapter then. I will also be doing this thing that I've seen multiple other authors do – come Thursday I will be holding one more competition (for those who have already submitted). Based on how I write, I want to see if y'all can guess how old I am, and the first one who gets it correct will get a special scene for their character. I will not be counting any guesses until Thursday.**


	6. Lady Violet Winters

**I know I said that I was going to post a chapter on Thursday, I still am, but I wanted to post this chapter for The Drakonian Strider's friend. Also, thanks to Alia Mehra, I have my final girl in my competition, but on Thursday, and Thursday only, it is my birthday, so if you guess my age based on how I write, and get it correct, you're character will get their own special scene.**

 _Chapter Six_

❂ **Of Truest Heart** ❂

Lady Violet

My first day at the castle was fairly normal, well as normal as one can get in a _castle._ There were no encounters with Prince Logan as he kept his distance from us to make tonight special, but he was the only royal who never made an appearance.

Yesterday at around Four P.M, Princess Lucille arrived in the Women's room in search for her mother, Queen Mila, and Princess Juliette. Her golden hair tied back in a stylish braided bun, her face caked in little to no makeup.

When she made her appearance, she simply browsed the room for her sister and mother, and when she discovered they were in fact, not there, smiled warmly at all of us, then took her leave.

Princess Juliette was a different story. As Anna Macabee, one of the girls on my plane, and I ventured down the hall in search for the dining room, Bee, as she prefers to be called, mentioned hearing some sort of noise. When we reached the door to our eating area, there was a crash. I turned around to find the large vase we had passed, broken to pieces with a red-faced Princess Juliette in the center of the mess, close to tears.

Bee rushed to her side in a matter of seconds, carefully holding the child, then running off to the Hospital wing.

It was said that Prince Brooks was spotted a few times, but I had never exactly seen him. The fifteen year old Prince was notorious for the tricks he pulled, and I'm positive that he was planning the removal of many of the Selected.

Then being that they are indeed the rulers of the country, King Edmund has been encountered several times, along with Queen Mila. William, Angelina, and Lila Schreave have all been spotted scurrying around places, leaving Logan as the person unseen.

Now, here I am, sitting at the dinner table on my second night at the castle, all of the Royals who have been seen seated around the table, along with some other noblemen and women, and the other Selected girls.

Usually, those who are neither Selected nor Royals would not be attending the dinner, but there were whispers about how Logan insisted Lord Adam Penderwick accompanied the family, which lead to many others insisting upon their presence.

My fingers brushed the eye-bandaged where my left eye once was, suddenly feeling self-conscious about something that is a part of me, or rather not... Despite the fear of revolting noblemen with the lack of a left eye, I wasn't too consumed by paranoia.

"Is your eye alright?" Adelaide Withson, a six from Sonage who sat on my good side, whispered in my ear.

"I don't think 'alright' is a good way to put it, if it's not even there." I replied, keeping my voice low. She looked at me in shock, her amber brown eyes filled with concern. I smiled warmly, "It doesn't bother me anymore, if anything it's actually helped. It increased my other senses while I still have half of my sight, which is better than nothing."

"Lady Scarlett, what exactly do you see in swimming?" An older British women, around the age of forty, with hair the color of ebony and milk chocolate colored eyes, questioned. Her face was slightly wrinkled due to hard duties and strife, but the women still remained incredibly beautiful.

"Aretha, I hardly think that is an appropriate thing to ask our guest." Queen Mila snapped at the women, apparently displeased with her presence. The Queen turned to the red-headed two whose face flushed to match the color of her hair, "I apologize for Lady Aretha's rude behavior. I guess this is the part where I try to reassure you that she hardly ever acts that way, but lying to people who don't deserve it has never been my strongest suit."

I tugged at one of my artificial ginger curls, twirling it around my finger, its natural light brown coloring masked in a less-vibrant shade of Scarlett's hair. The girl opened her mouth to assure the Queen that she took no offense, yet shut it at the sound of the grand wooden doors swinging open.

The room went dead silent.

The sound of footsteps echoed in the large hallway, and everyone stood from their chairs, aside from the elder royals. Heads shifted towards the noise, including mine.

In the doorway stood none other than Prince Logan Reyes. His brown hair swept up beneath his crown, his baby blue eyes squinting as he smiled. He nodded respectfully to all of us, his eyes skirted the guests, only to lock with a pair of pale green ones who belonged to a man in his early twenties, with a head of thick, short hair similar to Lady Aretha's. Confusion flashed in the Prince's eyes, but it was quickly replaced when he looked away from the stranger.

"I'm so glad to finally get to meet all of you lovely ladies." Logan began, chuckling at himself, "Wow that sounded cliché as he-"

"Logan..." Princess Luce warned, gesturing to everyone, but Princess Julie in particular.

The Prince rolled his eyes, "You have no proof I wasn't going to say 'heck'."

"Will you two please stop bickering, Logan, you have guests. One of them is going to be your future wife. This is no way to act." King Edmund hissed through gritted teeth.

Logan smiled in an agreeing form of matter, but the look in his eyes told a completely different tale. _You're one to talk._ It spoke, and guessing with a lot more profanity. The gaze was accusing, but at the same time, uncertain. As if Logan accused King Edmund of something he didn't know its accuracy.

I shook the thought out of my head, insisting that I only imagined it. Logan took a bow, and the Selected girls curtsied to the best of their abilities. We all took our seats, preparing for the entrees that was probably the motive for half of the girl's selection applications.

 **Im so sorry that this chapter is shorter, im exhausted but still really wanted to get this up. I am still going to post on Thursday, and the next chapter will be a normal length (possibly a collaboration of two chapters), and it will be the events continuing during dinner.**


	7. Lady Eris Von Justice and Lady Sara Adel

**I KNOW I PROMISED TO UPDATE THURSDAY BUT IM SORRY THINGS GOT CRAZY AND I REALLY WANTED TO JUST RELAX**

 **Ok so I counted the amounts of each castes that I had, and turns out that threes and fives I will no longer be accepting. I have one of the caste of one, three twos, six threes, 1 four, 5 fives, 3 sixes, 2 sevens, and 2 eights. (I don't need any more eights, ones, threes, and fives)**

 _Chapter Seven_

❂ **Of Truest Heart** ❂

Lady Eris

"Just out of curiosity, Lady Eris, have you read my novels?" Valerie - West - Greyson, the murder mystery writer, asked.

"Yes I have, Lady West." I replied plopping a green leaf of our salad appetizer into my mouth.

She gave me a questioning look, pretty much demanding to know what I thought. Sighing I explained, "It was a very good read, great writing," the writer grinned, "but never in my career as a Detective have I witnessed the states of the victims that outlandish."

She shrugged, "If I were to create my stories in the way thatthey weren't so _outlandish_ , it would be insulting for me to even consider myself a Murder Mystery Author."

I smiled thoughtfully, she had a point. "I can't disagree with you there."

"I, for one, would love to get to read one of those novels." Prince Logan added. West looked to him, completely stunned at his comment in our conversation, "I don't really get to read books for fun, but considering taking care of you girls is part of my job as the Prince now, I think reading one of them would be highly encouraged." He explained.

The novelist beamed, "I would be thrilled to get your input."

The Prince smiled kindly and turned to another one of the girls, one that I hadn't really noticed they were there, which I find completely surprising because she had bright-red hair and strange eyes.

"Lady Aenwyn, correct?" he asked her.

"I go by my middle name, Cassia, Your Highness." Cassia's voice was scratchy, probably from lack of use.

"Well then, Lady Cassia, I trust you find the castle to your liking?"

"Well, yes, but it isn't that hard to top the orphanage I lived at before this." She flushed.

"Your Highness, I think what Lady Cassia is trying to say is that she loves the castle, and thanks you for your kindness for allowing her to stay here." A dark haired girl whom I believe name is Delantie Custer, butted in.

"Of course." Prince Logan nodded appreciatively.

I noticed Cassia exchange a small glance of gratitude with Delantie, and I turned to look at the Prince and smirked, "I hear you have excellent ice cream in the castle."

Logan looked shocked, and an English-accented male voice burst into a fit of laughter, "Sebastian!" Lady Aretha, as Queen Mila called her, chided.

I raised my eyebrow, "What? I'm serious."

"I guess we do…" the Prince started.

"The cooks, while they expertise is unchallenged, they are having a bit of trouble perfecting their ice-cream recipe, although I'm sure Prince Logan would be thrilled to fetch someone to get ice-cream from the market later." Sebastian chuckled, still unable to hide is amusement.

Well I'm glad he finds my undying love for ice-cream _hilarious._ Totally not like when someone spilled my dessert, I gave them a look that made them pee their pants.

Logan gaped at Sebastian, but quickly recovered, "Yes of course, if any of you girls find yourself in need of some sort of food item we do not have here in the castle, feel free to send a message to me that I will pass on to our butler who goes to fetch the food."

King Edmund cleared his throat, "If you would excuse Queen Mila and I, we have some business to attend to. Please continue your meal." And without another word, the rulers of the nation, along with all of the older men and women there, including Aretha and Callum and Heather Penderwick, exited the dining hall.

"And then there were…Forty one?" Prince Brooks jested.

Ignoring her younger brother, Princess Lucille asked, "So Lady Sara, Lady Nia, Lady Aster, where are you all from?"

Lady Nia started, she frowned and seemed a bit disappointed, "Well I'm from Carolina at age nine I started working as a window cleaner, so I guess finding out I was accepted into the Selection was a relief."

Luce's left eyebrow rose, "At age nine?"

"Yes. Nine." She sighed, making it obvious that this conversation was not one she wanted to continue.

Sara was next, "I was born in Persia, was raised learning three languages, Persian, Arabic, and English. My mother is an Illean architect and my father was a native Persian, but when I was fifteen, my father died. Then after a few weeks, my mother and I decided it was best to move to Illea with my grandmother. So we've been living out our lives as threes, Grandmother as a librarian and mother as an architect."

Sara gave off a dark shadow, her hair was dark, and her eyes were green but rimmed in brown. Her skin tone was fairly light, but it seemed like the kind of skin that would tan easily.

"There isn't a caste system in Persia?" Nala-Rose, one of the two eights in the Selection questions.

There was a hush of giggles throughout the girls at the eight's ignorance.

"The people would laugh at the caste system in Persia." Sara smiled, "We had no use for it."

"Oh…" Nala blushed, embarrassed.

Sara turned to Aster, "Well we've heard from Nia and I, what of you?"

The girl with jet black hair and ice-y blue eyes smiled sadly, "My dad died before I was born, and my mother died when I was ten. So I was sent to an orphanage, thankfully not as bad as Lady Cassia. I'm so sorry for what you experienced. I was sent to a few foster homes, but finally one kept me as a worker, I guess you could say I was then technically a four." She shrugged, "There was nothing I could've done anyways. It's not a big deal."

It took me a moment for it to actually sink in that Lady Aster was actually the one sitting next to me. I placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, and she turned to look at me, stunned at the kind gesture.

 **So that was the first half of the chapter, usually I would make this two, but I think y'all deserve something longer.**

Lady Sara

Dinner passed by swiftly without any more disturbances similar to when Lady Aretha basically insulted Scarlett. Or the unsuspected comment and outburst of laughter when Lady Eris mentioned her love of ice-cream.

Throughout the meal, I actually learned a lot about the girls. Thalia, for example traveled all of Illea in a circus. Astra, who tended to frighten most of the other girls in her closed of demeanor, was a street magician. Gavin felt like she was living a Cinderella story, though I wouldn't doubt it based off of how Cara and Tiffany sounded. Lilly Evers found joy in the strangest of things making her an interesting person to talk to, along with much more.

"So…you're a dancer?" Aaliyah, another three who was on the plane with me, inquired.

"Yes, I am, and I hear you are a fashion designer."

"More like an Intern. My jobs include fetching fabric and making coffee, though the coffee part I tend to mess up."

I chuckled, "How so?"

Aaliyah blushed, "Well, when I found out I was in the Selection I actually dropped a coffee mug and just stood there in the middle of it."

"When I learned about the selection my grandma almost fell off a ladder in the library."

Aaliyah couldn't contain herself, she barked a laugh. Her hands flew over her mouth as the sound echoed in the halls.

"Shouldn't you girls be in your rooms?"

We swung around in surprise to find a guard whose face was a bit distorted by the light, seeming a bit cat-like.

"We were on our way Officer…?"

"Officer Quinn Charles, ladies. Do you know where you are headed?"

"I believe so. Thank you Officer Charles."

The guard bowed, and vanished back into the shadows. Aaliyah looked to me, barely containing the need to talk about the person who stood before us not moments ago, but not wanting them to overhear. The two of us rushed back to my room where my maids Esther, Meghan, and Sharon worked on preparing a bath.

"Oh! Lady Sara…we weren't expecting you back just yet. Your bath isn't quite ready." Esther apologized.

I shrugged, falling back onto the marsh-mellow soft bed, "No need to rush. Lady Aaliyah and I are just going to talk a little bit."

Esther curtsied and hurried off, probably to make a new dress for the upcoming report.

"So…Quinn Charles huh?" the other selected girl began.

❂ **Of Truest Heart** ❂

"Ugh…I _hate_ Mondays." Jess Swan complained, her head in her hands, "Always have. Always will."

Fairy laughed, placing a large cup of coffee in front of the hung-over Two. "Ah, bless yer heart. How'd ya manage to get yer hands 'n whisky, I reckon I'll ne'ver know."

Jess pursed her lips, but then winced and her forehead slammed back onto the wooden coffee table in the Women's Room. "I didn't put it there!"

"Maybe it was Prince Brooks?" Sparrow Darker offered.

"Yeah, he's a good ole boy." Fairy smirked, pushed the coffee closer to Jess.

Astra snickered, "Aw, c'mon Jess, Prince Brooks didn't mean any harm, he was just giving you a taste of how your life is going to feel. One girl can only keep so many guys interested."

I grinned, Jess's boyfriend-a-week was something she couldn't keep a secret with her dad being a famous businessmen, and it wasn't something that he was proud of.

Jess glared at the Street Magician, and luckily for her there was no one else in the room aside from us Selected to witness the colorful hand gesture she made. "You really think I _want_ to keep their interest? Why do you think I have so many?"

"Because you've experienced True Love but your heart was broken, so you're trying to heal it, but no one can replace the hole in your heart so you just keep looking and looking." Nia whispered, but loud enough for Jess to hear.

She scoffed, "I've never been in love."

Scarlett smirked, "Well you're definitely 'friendly' with the lead guitarist of your band."

"I don't love Nathan!" She snapped. Jess groaned in pain at the loud noise and reached for the coffee mug.

Honestly, while she wasn't exactly my favorite person, Jessamine Swan did have it pretty bad, but still better than the lot of us. I guess I pitied her a little bit, how her mother forced her into the Selection with a photo of her leaving the one thing that brought her joy, but she wasn't the most tragic of stories and nobody here was letting the girl forget that.

"A struggle that you do today is the single way to build a better future." Sakura spoke, "so suck it up, and take some Asprin." The comment itself could've been taken as rude, but the smile playing on her lips displaced that she spoke of this to actually make Jess a better person… in some weird Senpai way.

I looked down at my cookbook in search for a new recipe. I saw a glimpse of carrot-red unruly hair reading over my shoulder, I twisted my head to see who it was.

"Cassia, is anything wrong?"

She shook her head.

"Do you like to cook?"

Cassia shrugged.

"Why were you reading my book then?" I questioned, trying to make it sound as polite as I could, I wasn't trying to be mean…

"I wasn't." She breathed in a scratchy voice.

I turned around to look at the sixteen-year-old, "Then what were you doing?"

She shrugged, "Looking at the words."

"So you were reading them?"

Cass shook her head vigorously, "I _can't."_

"What do you mean?" I placed a hand on her forearm trying to demonstrate compassion.

"I mean, I _can't_ read."

 **Sooooo I have one more special chapter then ill be moving onto first dates! Sorry one again for how long I delayed writing this, I'm horrible ik. But I decided to call off the contest for my age and just tell you. I was shocked, but pleased to find that a lot of you thought I was 16-17, when actually I just turned 14…sweet xD**

 **Bye Lovelies!**

 **~Hailey**


	8. Lady Nia Chauhan

**Nia may be a bit confusing to some of you, but she's a great character created by** GoddessofDestiny97 **(previously Alia Mehra). She will make sense in due time, hopefully by the end of this chapter, she'll be a bit more clear.**

 _Chapter Eight_

❂ **Of Truest Heart** ❂

Lady Nia

Lucille and Logan didn't even recognize me…the girl I once was. They didn't see me as I saw them. As a friend. Logan saw me as a potential bride. Luce saw me as a potential sister in law. Nothing more, but nothing less either.

"I still think you are crazy, Lottie. This is absolutely insane!" My brother, Carl – or rather Ron – complained, running his fingers nervously through his blonde hair which was much different than my red-streaked brown one.

"Ca– Ron, you know you can't call me that here! Someone could be listening."

"Well, you're being no help to keeping our secret." He grumbled.

"You're right, I'm not, but what's done is done. I'm no longer a simple maid, and now I can actually do something to save _us._ "

"We both know in our hearts that we are beyond saying." He sighed, defeated.

I crossed my arms, "If you feel that way, you are not the brother I once knew. We still can help ourselves. We still have _time._ No one knows, and I promise you, no one will." As I spoke to him, I couldn't help but wonder if I would even be able to keep my own promise. How long could I keep this secret inside of me?

 _Luce giggled, grasping my arms. She sprinted down the hall, as a frustrated Logan yelled to her, "Luce, Charlotte! C'mon that's not fair!"_

 _My short pigtails flopping against my ear as the two of us seven year olds turned the corner, laughing, as a nine year old Logan grumbled something that we couldn't hear. We were too far gone. Too absorbed in fun._

I smiled at my brother, "I think I should probably take that horse out now."

Carl nodded, sending me towards the back, towards the horse I hadn't ridden since I was nine.

I stared at the white Arabian Stallion, "Hey boy." I cooed, stroking his mane, "You've gotten huge."

"I wasn't aware you knew Abu, plus I don't believe you're supposed to be outside right now."

I jumped, turning around I found myself face to face with none other than Prince Logan Reyes.

"I-I was a maid here, Your Highness, and I really needed some fresh air." I stuttered.

"And the stable boy, Ron? Were you two in a relationship?"

I laughed, "Me and Ron? No, we are just friends."

He nodded skeptically, "So how do you know Abu? The only person after his owner died who comes to see him is my sister."

So that's what he and everyone else thinks. I guess we succeeded in planting that thought into their heads.

I shrugged and the lie slipped out of my mouth without a second thought, "I've seen him from time to time. I've been here for a long while, and just noticed how old he's gotten."

"I still wouldn't recommend riding him. Luce wouldn't be too happy, his owner was her best friend up until she turned nine years old."

 _In the middle of the night, a few weeks after my ninth birthday, my brother, Prince Carl of New India, came to me. My door creaked open, startling me from my sleep. I rolled over to look at the door and found my brother, ashen-faced and crying._

 _"We aren't safe anymore, Charlotte, we have to go." He remarked, his voice wavering._

 _"What do you mean?" I mumbled, still drowsy with sleep._

 _"Uncle Kumar is king, at least he will be."_

 _"Carl, I don't understand, you're scaring me."_

 _"Lottie, I don't want to be the one to tell you this, but Mama and Papa are gone."_

 _"When will they be back?" I asked. He was confusing me, Mama and Papa never left without saying goodbye._

 _"They won't be back, and we have to leave and never turn back, too."_

 _"Why? Why won't they be back? Why do we have to leave?"_

 _"Because they are dead, and unless we are too, Uncle Kumar won't get what he wants. To be king."_

 _I stared blank faced at him, and the tears started to pour down my face._

 _"Find the Prince! We'll get the princess!" A voice from outside a few halls down._

 _Carl searched the room, panicking. His eyes caught sight of the butter knife from my dinner earlier that night, and he grabbed it. Pressing the blade into his palm, he smeared the blood that gathered across my pillow._

 _His fingers curled around a chair and he hauled it out the window. The noise making my uncles henchmen quicker._

 _"C'mon! We have to hurry!" He whispered. Carl kicked at the remaining glass on the frame and picked me up, "Hold onto the vine, and get down as fast as you can without hurting yourself, I'll be right behind you."_

 _The two of us abandoned the castle, leaving only a bloody pillow, a broken window, and a crimson handprint on the frame._

"Lady Nia?"

I shook my head, and snapped out of my daze, "I'm sorry, did you say anything else?"

Logan raised his eyebrows, "Are you okay? You don't look well."

"I'm fine. Feeling a little queasy, that's all." And it wasn't a lie. I did feel sick to my stomach, but not because of illness, rather the memory of running through the woods, trying to escape my own family, "I should probably be getting back to the Women's Room." I mumbled, leaving my old horse, Abu, behind.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?"

I nodded, "With time." I started towards the stable's exit, but the Prince stopped me.

"You know, I remember the first time you and I met."

I froze, "You do?"

He smiled, "You were probably about fourteen and I was around sixteen. I walked into my room and found you trying make my bed. You seemed really flustered, and when I spoke, you blushed.

I felt my cheeks redden, and I felt my heart sink slightly. He didn't know who I really was. But the blushing occurred because for the longest time, including when I was fourteen, I was head-over-heels for Logan, "I'm surprised you even remembered me."

He smirked, "I'm fairly good with putting names to faces. It's kind of a requirement, being a Prince and all."

 **Thanks so much for all the reviews! I just need maybe three more girls, and then the other five will be throwaways**


	9. The Choosing and The Bastard

**Thank you to "Keep Calm and Love Reading" for the new addition to Prince Logan's selection, Clare Madeline Rifter.**

 _Chapter Nine_

❂ **Of Truest Heart** ❂

Prince Logan

I had 35 girls to choose from. Ranging from ones to eights. Knowing my parents, choosing an eight for the first date would probably not be the best idea, which only rules out Lady Nala-Rose. Then there was Lady Astra, her demeanor was closed off and cold, making me unsure if I would want to choose her as my first date.

That's 33 left.

My pen scratched across the paper, writing done the names of the girls who seem the most approachable.

 _Lady Valerie, Lady Farrah, Lady Nia, Lady Violet, Lady Sara, Lady Circe, Lady Aster, Lady Clare, and Lady Sakura._

Being that Lady Circe was already high-ranked in society, I didn't want to make it seem that the girls of the lower castes didn't get a chance. It was this logic that also ruled out Lady Valerie, leaving me with seven girls left.

I sat there, probably for a good fifteen minutes, going over the pros and cons of each of the girls. Lady Farrah, while she seemed like a very interesting person to talk to, it was her accent that threw me off. Maybe I was better off talking to her more, in order to get used to her drawl, before taking her out on an official date.

Lady Nia I had recently already talked to, so it would probably be better to get to know the other girls.

That left five.

I sighed, placing my head in my hands, one of the maids entered my room. I looked to her, "Would you mind fetching Prince Lucille and Prince Brooks for me?"

"Oh- Of course your majesty." She dipped down into a curtsy and quickly hurried off.

A few minutes ticked by before Luce and Brooks showed up, "You called for us?" my sister chirped.

"I could really use some help. I narrowed the list down from thirty-five," At my mention of the Selection, Luce perked up and Brooks smirked, "down to five, but now I'm stuck."

"And what is this list for?" Brooks asked.

"Brooks! It's for Logan's first date of course!" Luce exclaimed, because it was so obvious to a fourteen year old.

My younger sister leaned over, taking in my list, "Oh, Lady Violet and Lady Sara seem really interesting! I mean Lady Sara was born in Persia, and Lady Violet…"

"Her eye is missing so that's something you can talk about." Brooks smirked, thinking of the gruesome details.

"Dammit Brooks, I don't want to pick a girl for my date because her eye is missing and it could be a good _story._ " I groaned, I also wasn't too comfortable with the way Brooks so casually stated that she could have a nice story. It wasn't right. She lost her eye in an accident, and I wanted to take a girl out not for a story or out of pity, but because I was attracted to her, or felt comfortable talking to her.

"Logan's right. I think it would be better for Violet to be a date for another day. She seems very kind, but our crowned prince is still adjusted to thirty-five girls."

I smiled weakly, "Thanks Luce, but I still have four girls."

Brooks, finally moving from his position, snatched the list off the desk, "What about Lady Aster?"

I shrugged, "She's a possibility. I can't really think of a reason _not_ to go on a date with her."

"Ok, then we'll leave her in the draw for now." Brooks placed the sheet back onto the desk, "Ok, what of Lady Sakura."

Luce frowned, "She didn't seem that interested in Logan."

I laughed, "How would you know that?"

The blonde-haired princess crossed her arms, "I spend time in the Women's Room, and then at the dinner, she didn't look at you with any interest as of now."

"Alright, I guess she's out." Brooks stated, taking my pen out of my fingers and drawing a black line over her name.

I glanced back at the paper, "That leaves Lady Aster, Lady Sara, and Lady Clare."

Luce furrowed her eyebrows, thinking, "Lady Clare didn't seem that attracted to you, but she seems interested to get to meet you."

"Maybe some other day then." I mumbled, rubbing my temples, I wasn't sure how I was going to manage all of these girls at once.

"Then I guess all you have to do is choose between Lady Sara and Lady Aster." Brooks shrugged.

"I guess so."

Lord Sebastian

"That's a good boy." I whispered, stoking the brush down my midnight black horse's coat, one of the few things I can actually call mine.

Athos, my black hackney with white "socks" so to speak and a white stripe down his face, was a gift to me from my father. Probably the only thing he'll ever give me. Can I blame him? Not really. I was a mistake, nothing more.

My mother, Aretha Le Tourneau, was a British Noble who arrived in Illea some twenty-three years ago. Where she met my father, and then upon discovering she was pregnant, fled back to England.

I grew up in Ipswich, England with Aretha until my eighteenth birthday when she insisted we moved back to Illea, and spend time in the castle.

"That's one beautiful horse you have there."

Athos huffed, and I spun around.

"La- Sawyer, what are you doing here?" I gawked at the girl, she was in Logan's Selection, one of his possible wives, what was she doing spending time with me?

"It's good to see you too, Bash." She laughed, her previously curly reddish-brown hair straightened tumbling down to her mid-bicep, "I wanted to go riding, but I don't exactly have an escort…the guards at the castle said there should be someone posted here; however, as I guess you can see, there isn't."

"Why don't you stay here, I'll go get a guard."

"Or…you could be my escort? I mean, you're already here, and the guards are protecting the castle, what if they are needed?"

"I'm not sure if that is wise, Lady Sawyer."

She frowned, addressing her formally was probably the only way to get to her that I couldn't spend time with her, or any other selected girl for that matter.

"Lord Sebastian, I'm sure the Prince would be disappointed to hear that you neglected to protect one of his 'girlfriends'." She pressed, her fingers making air-quotes around the word girlfriend.

I sighed, knowing that I was not going to come out on top in this battle, "Alright, but we mustn't stay out long."

Next she did something I didn't think possible for a Lady, Sawyer stuck out her tongue.

Chuckling, I marveled at her ability to still remain naïve, "When you first told me that you weren't a lady, I didn't believe you. Now you've proved yourself. Nice one, really."

I turned back around to Athos, "Looks like I'm saddling you up, mate," I swerved my head around and looked at Sawyer, "but first let me get you a horse."

I pointed at a white Arabian Stallion, "That's Abu, belonged once to Princess Charlotte Sighania of New India. Now Princess Lucille is the only one who rides him. I wouldn't recommend considering mounting him."

Next was a buckskin American Quarter mare, "This is Prince Logan's horse, her name is Spirit. Unless you wish to be met with a flustered Logan, I wouldn't ride her."

"What about your horse?"

I smirked, "My horse is a Hackney breed. Originating from England. Though I did name him Athos after one of the Three Musketeers even if they are French."

"Athos." She repeated, "I like that name, it suits him."

"I think so too."

"So which horse can I ride?"

My smirk only widened, and I gestured to the stall next to Spirit's, "You can feel free to ride Bella."

"And what kind of breed is she?"

"She's a black and white falabella."

Sawyer peeked into the stable and gaped at me, "You can't be serious."

Bella, probably one of the oldest horses in the stable, stood at 32 inches tall at her withers. She was fairly overweight teetering between ninety and one-hundred pounds.

I couldn't help but laugh, "Bella was Queen Mila's seventh birthday present from her grandmother, the Late Queen America. She was a yearling at that time. Now Mila visits her once or twice a week, in memory of America."

"So Bella is a no?"

"Definitely."

"Ok, in all seriousness which horse _can_ I ride?"

Finally, I figured that if I wished to remain unharmed, I should allow her some riding time. I lead her down the walkway to the final stall in the stable, inside was a dapple grey Missouri Fox Trotter, "His name is Chrome, you can ride him." I tell her, slapping the top of the door with my palm.

Sawyer approached Chrome slowly, "He's…not as pretty as Spirit and Athos, but still…he's gorgeous." She turned around and looked at me, "How do you know so much about them?"

I shrugged, "I spend a lot of time here taking care of Athos, he's one of the only things I can truly call my own here. Then I figured, someone has to be able to identify which horse is which if it ever came to it. So I decided to learn."

She opened the door, and carefully walked the Stallion out of his room.

❂ **Of Truest Heart** ❂

Athos slowed down his pace to keep in stride with Chrome, something that he did naturally unless I corrected him. "So, why exactly did you enter the Selection? You don't particularly seem attracted to the crowned Prince."

"My friend Ivy dared me to, and you're right, I don't really have feelings for him right now, but he is definitely attractive, no girl could deny that."

"Then why spend time with me?"

She sighed, "I've never exactly been good at making friends with other girls, but my old best friend, Alexander, committed suicide two years ago. He asked if I wanted to hangout that night it happened…but I couldn't, I had to work. I guess you kind of remind me of him. He had dark hair and green eyes, too."

"Oh, Sawyer, I'm-"

"Don't – I don't want to be pitied." She shook the memory off.

My eyes wandered around the courtyard, they shifted up to the castle window, and widened when they locked on Prince Logan staring at the two of us.

He crossed his arms, and I knew that the friendly ride was over, and I'd have to explain things to the Prince.

"Lady Sawyer, I believe we should be headed in."

"But we've hardly-"

"Let me rephrase that, we _must_ go back _now._ "

Sawyer huffed, narrowing her caramel eye and bright green eye, "Alright. If we must."

As we dismounted Athos and Chrome, the Seven from Tammins didn't utter a word.

"Lady Sawyer, I hope you enjoyed the ride, but I'm afraid it cannot happen again."

"What? I can't ride again?" She questioned.

"No, not that. You cannot ride with _me_ again."

"Oh…"

I turned to one of the stable boys who I believed name was Ron Wills, "Excuse me, could you help Lady Sawyer with her horse? I'm afraid I have a meeting of the utmost importance."

"Of course, Lord Sebastian." He bowed and took the reins out of the girl's hands.

"Bash, wait!" She called out. I paused, and she ran over to me, planting a quick kiss on my cheek, "Thank you. I needed that ride."

Giving her a curt nod, I began the trek back to the castle.

❂ **Of Truest Heart** ❂

My knuckles pounded on Logan's bedroom door, and it only took him a moment to swing it open. "Bash." He greeted coldly.

Bowing, I replied, "Your highness."

"Why were you riding with Lady Sawyer?"

"She needed to have some time to think, and there weren't any guards in the stable to escort her."

"So why did you not just go get one?"

"I planned to do that, but she insisted that she didn't want to take a guard off their necessary post."

"I want to believe you, Bash, I really do." He pursed his lips, clenching his hands together in front of him.

"Then believe me, I have no feelings for Lady Sawyer. I promise you. I am well aware she is off limits. Father made it very clear-"

"Father? You mean my father…?"

My chest tightened, _shit._ Nice going Bash, you really mucked this one up.

"Bash…"

❂ **Of Truest Heart** ❂

Prince Logan

I slammed the door behind me, leaving Sebastian behind. My shoes clicked against the marble floor as I stormed to my father's study. My vision lined with red, with betrayal.

"Your highness, the king-" the maids tried to stop me, but I was a man on a mission. Not even bothering to knock, I swung the door open.

King Edmund looked up from his papers, "Logan, next time I would appreciate some notice."

I ignored him, "Is it true?"

"Is what true?" he asked, eyebrows furrowing.

"Is Lord Sebastian my step brother." I hissed, clenching my fist.

The papers slipped out of his finger, "How-"

"You want to ask me how? How about I ask you? Why did you have an affair with Lady Aretha? Let me guess, is she your mistress now? Does mom even know?"

"No, she doesn't." he mumbled, "and she can't. Aretha isn't my mistress, but I made a mistake."

"A _mistake?_ Dad, this isn't just a mistake, you really fucked up. You aren't even a royal-born!"

"It happened during the Selection, Aretha came to one of the balls, and before I developed feelings for Mila, Aretha was there. It was a crush! I haven't even claimed Sebastian!"

"If it happened before you fell in love with mom, why didn't you just drop out of the Selection and marry Aretha? She's a noble of high-ranking."

My father squeezed his eyes shut and curled his fingers, "Because it was _treason._ I didn't intend for it to go that far! I was scared, and then relieved when she left for England after discovering her pregnancy. I love your mother now, and I just feel responsible for Aretha."

"Dad, I have a step brother who is older than me, do you know how bad that could look? Do you even understand how badly this could mess with our family?"

He stood and shook my shoulders, "Logan Maxon Reyes, Sebastian can't take the throne, he isn't of Royal blood. He's the King-Consort's son."

I threw my hands up in surrender, "So I guess he's just a bastard then?"

King Edmund nodded, and I felt myself drifting farther from my father.

 _I have another brother. Luce, Brooks, Julie, and I have an older brother…_

 **I NEED THREE MORE GIRLS, PLEASE SEND THREE MORE! I NEED THEM BY FRIDAY, SO I CAN GET THE STORY GOING! YOU ARENT LIMITED TO ONE CHARACTER JUST SO YOU KNOW. I CAN TAKE A MAX OF SEVEN MORE CHARACTERS IF I GET MORE THAN THREE, BUT I NEED A MINIMUM OF THREE, AND UNTIL I GET THOSE THREE, I AINT GONNA UPDATE SORRRRYYYYY so if you want the first date, send me three more characters xP**

 **Hehe….So yes, next chapter is Logan's first date, so who do you want it to be? Lady Sara or Lady Aster?**

 **And yes, Bash is the "bastard son", or the King's son, and Logan's half-brother.**

 **I hope yall enjoyed the longer chapter!**

 **Bye Lovelies!**

 **~Hailey**


	10. The Date

**So here's the first date! Sorry it took so long, my grade does a musical this year and so this was pre-musical week so I had like a quiz, a checkup, a test, a quiz, and another test in four days, but tomorrow is free for me so I'm choosing to write because I love y'all already xD**

 _Chapter Ten_

❂ **Of Truest Heart** ❂

Prince Logan

 _-x-_

 _Jack be nimble_

 _Jack better be quick_

 _Or Jack will fall_

 _On the candlestick._

 _Jack will burn_

 _And the flames will rise_

 _Up from the ashes_

 _And claim his demise._

 _Jack best be nimble_

 _Jack best be quick_

 _For Jack must jump_

 _Over the candlestick._

 _-x-_

Staring at the playing card, a jack, jammed under a small crack in my windowsill, the rhyme scribbled onto the back, I felt my breath hitch as the door swung open.

"Your highness," Xavier Chase, one of the guards, addressed, "It's ready."

Even with it cut short, Officer Xavier's hair was obviously curly and brown, he had grey-green eyes that I found myself comparing with Nala-Rose's. He stands at a good 6'3, and looks like he weighs a little over 200lbs of muscle. At age thirty-three, it was shocking to most of his friends that Chase only recently started dating again.

I glanced up quickly, and placed the note on the other stack of cards similar to that one. "Thank you, Officer Chase, if you would get a maid to send for the Lady that would be very much appreciated."

Xavier Chase nodded his head, and exited the room without another comment.

Time for my first date.

❂ **Of Truest Heart** ❂

Despite my mother's efforts, there were no cameras filming this. It was solely me and her.

The kitchen doors opened and a girl with long dark hair and green eyes entered.

"Lady Sara, thank you for joining me." I smiled, relief washing over me that I wasn't ditched on my first date. Sure I had a lot of "outings" and maybe hung out with girls at parties and sometimes afterward, but never really a true date.

"It's my pleasure, Your Highness." Sara smiled coyly, and walked around the island.

"Please, just Logan for now."

"Then, Logan, what is all of this?" she gestured to the pots and pans.

"I thought we'd cook something."

"As a date?"

I crossed my arms and furrowed my eyebrows, "Why not?"

"I'm not complaining, but I'm not just going to bake brownies with pre-make mix." She smirked, and began digging through the ingredients.

"What are you doing?" I questioned, honestly, I was utterly confused.

"I'm making you dinner." She stated calmly.

"Shouldn't I be the one making _you_ dinner?" I frowned.

"Just because you have a pretty face doesn't mean you'd be a pretty cook."

I couldn't help but chuckle, "Well, I knew I had a pretty face, but I am very talented in the process of stirring things."

Sara laughed, it was a sweet, higher pitched kind of laugh. Elegant. "Well, then if I need something stirred, I'll let you know."

She got to work, pulling out various kinds of meats, tomatoes, rice, parsley, bread, and may different spices and sauces.

Smelling the food as she cooked it in the pans I asked, "That smells amazing, where did you learn how to cook?"

She blushed, "I guess I kind of taught myself. When I moved to Illea from Persia, I desperately missed the food, so I decided to cook their foods in every spare moment I had."

After the beef was cooked, Sara skewered it with a stick, then placed it on a plate in front of me, sprinkling rice and parsley and a loaf of bread on with it. She made herself another plate and sat down across from me.

"I figured I should give you something to eat before we got into dessert."

Taking a mini-bow I jested, "Lady Sara, I am ever in your debt." I stared at the food in front of me, confused. We never had Kabobs in the Castle, well, I'd never had them ever.

Sara, sensing my confusion, giggled, "Never had a kabob before?"

I shook my head, "Not exactly the most common food in the Castle."

"And what kind of food takes that honor?" She asked, apparently genuinely curious.

I rolled my eyes, "Scotch Fillet Steak, fancy fish, lamb, pretty much expensive foods."

She smiled and picked the stick up, sliding the food off the stick.

"If your plan all along was to take it off the skewer, why put it on in the first place?" I gaped as she cut into the meats, plopping one into her mouth.

"It's for presentation." The Persian girl explained after she swallowed, "Now eat, before your food gets cold."

Using my fork, I slid the various vegetables and meats off the stick and took a bite out of one that stuck to my utensil.

"My god, this is delicious." I was stunned, that was probably the best word for it. Sara laughed as she watched me inhale her cooking.

Once the food vanished from the plate, my eyes locked on a three of spades playing slipped in the hinges of the pantry. Abruptly, I stood, hitting my leg on the table in the process.

Sara gazed at me, baffled, "What?"

I kept silent and slowly creeped towards the card, as if in any moment it could attack. I snatched it, in the process ripping it from the middle. Still, it remained in tack. I flipped it over.

I stared at it a moment too long, and Sara immediately got suspicious, "What does it say?"

Picking up my coat, I stuffed the card into my pocket with the one from this morning. "I hate to do this, Lady Sara, as I've had such a wonderful time, but I have to go."

She frowned, but didn't say anything else, after all. I was the Prince, and she was in _my_ Selection.

Lady Eris

There were whispers that the Prince was on his first date. Whispers that I knew were true. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and my maid, Marlene, entered. "Eris, Prince Logan requests to come in."

I nodded, continuing to look at the most recent file I had my brother, Galaxy, draw up.

"Lady Eris, I apologize for bothering you on your day off, but I have a matter to be discussed." The Prince explained.

"Marlene, could you please leave us?" I asked one of my most trusted servants.

She curtsied, "Of course."

"What is it, Your Highness?"

Logan fished into his pockets and pulled out two playing cards.

"I think you are missing the other fifty cards if you plan to play." I huffed, knowing this had nothing to do with the Selection.

He rolled his eyes and flipped them over, exposing black scripture and the type of card they were. One Three of Spades and the other, Jack of Diamonds.

After reading the writing, I gaped at him, "These are some pretty twisted nursery rhymes, but other than that I don't know what else you want from me."

He ran his fingers through his hair, the motion pulling his white shirt closer to his skin, exposing an outline of a tattoo beneath the fabric. "Could it be some sort of threat?"

I shrugged, "Possibly. Almost anything could be interpreted as a threat, but I guess this does seem a bit more probable."

He nodded, "I found the Jack in my room, then the Three in the kitchen."

 _Why was the prince in the kitchen?_

"If you don't mind, I think I could give you something better to go on if I could hold onto the cards for a little bit." I inquired, but Logan's grip only tightened.

"I don't think that's the best idea." With that, the Prince spun on his heels and left my chambers.

Princess Lucille

With all the girls in the castle close to my age, I felt at ease, but my brother felt quite the opposite.

Logan looked like a mess. His scruff growing more and more noticeable to our already irritated mother. Brooks, however, was content with his new victims, and Juliette was fond of Lady Anna Macabee from Likely.

I couldn't bring myself to choose favorites. I didn't know the girls yet, so judgment would have to wait until the first _month_ at least was over. Yet I still somehow managed to pick my least favorites. Like Alena Woodwork. While she was related to Carter and Marlee Woodwork, she had that "I'm better than you" attitude that was supposed to be reserved to only Princess Jazz of New India.

Then there was Ash Raven. A girl who was very unopen to conversation, which is something I'm not entirely fond of.

The door opened a touch, and my maid, Brielle, entered. "Luce, Queen Mila wishes to speak with you in the gardens."

"Thank you, Bri." I smiled at the girl who, after time, became one of my closest friends.

Walking down the hallway, I heard footsteps tapping on the floor, but before I could figure out what it was, someone ran right into me.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" the person, a girl, stuttered.

I looked to the girl and saw Lady Clare Rifter sprawled out next to me, "Oh it's no trouble, Lady Clare."

She stared at me for a moment, "Princess Lucille, oh dear, are you okay?"

I brushed off my dress, "I'm fine, thank you. Are you alright?"

She nodded and got to her feet. Extending a hand to me. Gladly, I took it. "Where are you off to in such a hurry?" I laughed, remembering the incident.

Clare scoffed, "I needed to get to the Women's Room. Adelaide is waiting for me."

I smiled, "Of course, I wouldn't want to keep you waiting. I must be off anyways. It was nice to meet you."

The girl's eyebrows furrowed, but only for a second, before she bounded off towards the Women's Room.

Lady Gavin

I have to admit, I was pretty shocked and scared when Logan's Grandfather, William, invited me for lunch with him, Lila, and Angelina.

Then I found out that he requested the meeting with pretty much all of the Selected girls, and it made much more sense.

"Lady Gavin! I'm so glad you could join us!" Angelina grinned, her graying-red hair loose at her shoulders.

William smiled slightly, and Lila placed a hand on his knee, but he didn't even notice.

I fumbled for words, trying to figure out what you would call an ex-kings and queens. "I can't say I wasn't a little nervous when I got the invitation."

Lila laughed, "I know, you were worried you were already in trouble." I gawked at the women, she couldn't have read my mind…could she? "I was in the Selection myself a few decades ago. Will, here, just insisted that he wanted to meet his grandson's possible wives. So I guess we should let them talk, what do you think, Angelina?"

The women nodded, and dragged her sister in law outside. Leaving me and William Schreave alone.

I knew it wasn't right, being that I had just met the man but I couldn't help myself from asking a question that was on everyone in Illea's mind. "What really happened to your legs?"

William sighed, "I guess the details didn't travel to St. George."

I shook my head, "No they didn't, sir."

He pursed his lips, "Mila was probably two years older than Logan is now, she had just gotten married to Edmund, when rebels attacked. Much like they did at my father's proposal and at the first annual Masquerade Ball. However this time it was more of guerrilla warfare. They shot. They fled. Simple as that."

"They were aiming for Mila as she was our only daughter after her older sister died before her own first birthday, but I don't know how, it missed and hit me in the spine. The doctors frantically rushed me to the hospital wing, but the damage had already been done."

"I had already lost feeling in my legs."

 **So I know this chapter is a lot of information to take in…a bundle of jumbled information, but I hope you liked it anyways!**


	11. Eo Ad Inferno, Enzo

**So yeah musical is this week. I'm not getting home until like 7, and I'm already exhausted, so i'm going to try to update but I don't know how easily that's going to happen. Tomorrow is the first performance and I get home at 4-ish so that makes me happy, but Friday we don't get home until 7-8 again.**

 **WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS A BIT DARK IN ONE POV, HOPEFULLY NOT TOO TOO DARK IN YALLS OPINION**

 _Chapter Eleven_

❂ **Of Truest Heart** ❂

Lady Delantie

The Selected Girls often talked about how the Queen Father requested their presence. How they met the Queen Mother, and briefly acquainted with the Queen Mother of France. Gavin Delloyd mentioned the results of the attack on William Schreave, she didn't elaborate, much to the dismay of some of the girls, but it was still very intriguing.

Then Savannah Marshall brought up her opinion of William's marriage Lila Mersenth as not his own decision. Fueling a debate until Astra Delarosa got sick of all the bickering and started insulting everyone in Latin, leaving us completely astonished.

Johana Sweider sat quietly, she looked awkward and a bit out of place, but none of the girls gave her a second glance.

Elia Starr, Aiyana Highmore, Alena Woodwork, Aria Das, Amethyst Rutherford, and I seemed to be the only ones who have yet to meet the Queen's parents.

The door to the Women's Room creaked open, and a maid peaked her head inside. Her gaze shifted over to Princess Lucille and Queen Mila, whom both arrived shortly after the debate ended, "Queen Mila, Prince Logan requests to enter." She stated, her voice quivering slightly.

At the mention of his name, girls shuffled in their seats, trying to make a good impression so they weren't sent home. The Queen, taking a sip of tea, nodded, "Send him in."

Everyone but the Queen and Princess rose to their feet as Logan entered. I still found it strange being the oldest in the Selected as I recently turned twenty, causing me to be older than the Prince himself. However, luckily, not by much.

He motioned for us to sit down, then spoke, "Lady Savannah, Lady London, and Lady Natalia, I would like to speak with you two out in the hall, please."

The three girls stood, Nat's hands were visibly shaking and Savannah smirked, imagining best-case scenario. London looked shocked, but she was hard to read.

I glanced over to Astra, and she was smirking much like Savannah. Nudging her, I asked, "What's going on?"

She turned to me, for anyone who didn't know us, we'd look like twins. At least related. We had similar ice blue eyes, and the hair color was the same. "The way Logan's hands are shaking, and his jaw is clenched, it looks like he's eliminating them."

I glanced at his hands, and the street-magician was correct, they weren't noticeable unless you really looked for it, but the small quiver was indeed there.

My eyebrows furrowed, I understood Savannah getting eliminated, possibly London, but Nat? Natalia had hardly even said anything to get on the Prince's bad side. Let alone anyone's.

After the three girls and Logan exited, the remaining people stared at Queen Mila and Princess Lucille.

"If you girls want to know what he's doing, I'll tell you know, I have absolutely no idea." Luce declares, not even glancing up from her book as she does so. The Queen casually picked up her teacup and remained silent.

❂ **Of Truest Heart** ❂

I shut my eyes tight, trying to ward the memories away, but I knew it was a futile effort as they would only invade my thought the moment I drifted off to sleep. The echo of four words penetrated my thoughts before I blacked out.

"eo ad inferno, Enzo." They snapped.

 _Eo ad inferno, Enzo._ I snatched a pen off the nightstand and wrote those words on my palm, and a reminder to ask Astra about their meaning in the morning.

 _Unknown_

 _Drip. Drip. Drip._ It was safe to say that the noise of a leakage was only one of the few things driving me to the brink of insanity.

 _Drip. Drip. Drip._ I tugged at the grimy hair close to my scalp. After so long in the dark, it becomes very easy to forget something like the color of your hair.

 _Drip. Drip. Drip._ The clamor of the "Selected" girl's laughter, as he called them, filled the dank, dark cell. Even through the thick flooring they walked on, I could still hear the click of their heels against the marble, and how they spoke of the wonders of the palace.

They didn't know what the Palace was truly like. No one did aside from me and him. That I knew of. Bringing my cracked and bloodied fingernails up closer to my eyes, I hummed an old rhyme my mother used to say to me when I wasn't trapped here.

My fingertips traced along the side of my cheek, following the pattern of the scarred skin only on the left. The scars intertwined in strange, abstract shapes that continued down my neck, coiling all around, until they stopped right at my collarbone.

I recoiled as an instinct as I heard his footsteps, but the smell of food kept me from squeezing myself into the corner. _Thump, thump, thump._ The man stopped in front of my cell, and slid the metallic bowl under the bottom.

"Eat up, you'll need your strength."

I didn't bother to protest, I knew I was starving. My ribs were visible and over half of my muscle already disintegrated. The man tried once a week to get something out of me. I'm not sure what it was, but I did know that it's no fun trying to do what he wants me to.

The spoon slapped the bottom of the bowl, indicating that the food was gone. My eyes drooped, but I did my best to keep them open.

"Don't fight it, it will make it worse, Aralynn." He advised while he slipped his hand under the bar and scooped up the bowl and spoon. The shock of him saying my name out loud was briefly lived as I continued my battle for awareness.

My head rolled to the side, and my gaze shifted in and out of focus, until I was unable to see anything. I felt my body drop and a numb feeling washed over me. I tried to twitch my fingers, but they wouldn't respond. Suddenly it was as if I was living inside my brain. I couldn't move. I couldn't see. I couldn't hear. I couldn't feel, and honestly I don't think I could even think straight.

Was this death? This pure nothingness? Wasn't brain activity supposed to end? I didn't know what the hell was going on, but I highly doubted I was dead.

The nothingness lasted for what seemed like eternity, time seemingly stopped, and it was definitely not something I wanted to experience again.

My eyes fluttered open and the five senses returned to their original capability. Lifting my head, I waited for the painful ache to consume me just as it always did, usually it was just a compressed drumming, but as I sat up, pure agony rocketed through my brain.

I tried to scream, but his hand was on my mouth, muffling the noise. I clamped my teeth down on his palm and clutched my head. He grunted and released his grip. I tried to stand to escape him, but a wave a nausea crashed over me and I fell off balance, stumbling. After regaining my footing, I shook my head fiercely and put one foot in front of the other. Shooting pain ingraining itself into my skull with each step.

My knees collapsed and I fell to the floor in a frantic flit of terror. I wasn't even aware of the tears flowing down my face, until the brim of my shirt was soaked, and my lips tasted like salt. "What did you do to me?" I mumbled, my voice hoarse.

The man unlocked the cell door and squatted next to me, he pressed the back of his palm against my forehead, then backed away, stood up, and locked the cell door behind him. "It didn't work."

"Wait! You promised to help me!" It was true. The man promised my safety and his help in exchange for this. So far I wasn't sure how much his promise meant to him.

The man shrugged, "I'll help you after I've gotten what I want." He strode up the set of stairs.

"Enzo!" I yelled to him, trying to get him to stop, but he didn't. So I screamed louder, "eo ad inferno, Enzo!"

Queen Mila

"Lady Aretha, I was informed you wished to speak with me." I spat, it was no secret I took no liking to Aretha Le Tourneau. I wasn't blind to the way she looked at my husband as if he belonged to her.

She glanced up at me, pretending to be an innocent women, "Queen Mila, I-"

"Well, you'll forgive me but I have more important things to do than attend to the whims of an English not-so-noble noble. For one, ruling my country, and another, taking care of those who actually matter. Like the girls in the Selection, my children, or other royalty." I smiled "politely", and walked down the hall.

 **I know that was random, short, and out of place, but I wanted to include a little bit of Mila but also didn't.**

Prince Logan

I felt both slightly relieved and guilty letting Lady Natalia, London, and Savannah go. Relieved that I had three less girls to choose from, but guilty because I only kicked them out based off a gut feeling.

The way Savannah held herself, to a normal person would seem, well, _normal._ However, it just didn't really comfort me, rather unnerved me. London was very similar, but she just gave me an off vibe. Natalia, I just didn't connect _at all_ with her. I knew I couldn't do that for every girl, but I had to start somewhere.

In the corner of my peripheral vision, the calendar caught my eye. October 28th. Three days until the holiday, All Hallows Eve, my great-grandparents re-instated. My eyes widened, I hadn't told the girls, and I forgot myself. Three days and no one had a costume, and the party wasn't planned out at all.

I dashed out of my room, and down the hall. "Luce!" I called out, knocking on her door.

When she opened, she was dressed in flannel sweatpants and a large tee-shirt, an outfit I had never seen her in, her hair was loose and messy, and she was rubbing her eyes. "Logan, do you even realize how late it is?"

I stared at her blankly, and she rolled her eyes, "It's past One in the morning. What are you even doing up anyways? I know you have to be a prince and all, but what good is a sleep-walking ruler to the country?"

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes, "Listen, Luce. I have an issue."

She raised her eyebrow, "There are 35 suitors for you here, Logan..."

"No! Not that kind of issue, mom and dad would legit murder me."

"They would be too late, I would've gotten to you first."

"Can you focus for a moment?" I knew my question was probably going to sound childish and stupid, but All Hallows Eve was a tradition still being set.

"Ok? Come on inside." She sat down on her couch and patted the spot next to her.

"I kind of forgot that there are only three days until October 31st, and so I don't have a costume planned, nor did I tell the girls." I flopped onto the furniture.

Luce barked out a laugh, but quickly shut it, remembering the time, "Mom knew that was going to happen, so she told Grandpa to tell the girls when he meets with them, because he wanted to help pass on news. Your costume will be main priority for my maids and other seamstresses in the castle."

I sighed of relief, and tried to stand, but when I looked over Luce somehow managed to fall dead asleep. Attempting to wake her again would probably not end up as nicely as it did the first time, so I reached for the blanket on the floor, and draped it on top of her. I shut my eyes, and exhaustion got the best of me.

 **Sooooo what did you think?**

 **About Aralynn?**

 **About Delantie?**

 **About Mila?**

 **And of course Luce and Logan :P**

 **Bye lovelies!**

 **~Hailey**


	12. All Hallows Eve - Part One

**Yesterday was hectic, I had crew practice, then I was exhausted, and then I had friends over and they didn't leave until earlier. So then I tried to write this and got distracted by my sister's boyfriend (who's also a friend of mine), coming over.**

 **Im glad that yall didn't find Aralynn completely awful, but she does have a big role yet I won't get into the details of everything if no one wants it.**

 **Im going to shut up now and let you read PART ONE of possibly three in the All Hallows Eve Party chapters**

 _Chapter Twelve_

❂ **Of Truest Heart** ❂

Prince Logan

As preparations for the All Hallows Eve party continued, noblemen and women from different countries arrived at the castle, causing panic in the staff department.

I stared out my window as the Greek Crowned Prince happily reunited with Lady Circe. My door creaked open, "Logan, The French and the Scots have just arrived." Brooks announced, I turned around to find my little brother actually looking nice. His brown hair tamed, and wearing a crisp suit, tie and all.

"Thanks, Brooks. Please don't keep them waiting, get someone to prepare snacks for our guests." Luckily, this time around, it was only a few Irish Noblemen, the English Ambassador, the French Royal Family, a few Greeks, and the Scottish Heir.

King Marco Gasquet of France, being my mother's cousin, insisted that France could do without him for a couple days, and brought along Queen Tatiana and their seven year old daughter, Constance.

The Crowned Prince of Greece, Daewon Michaelides, chose to fly down in order to see his brother, Faddley, and his sister in my Selection. Petra and Alessandra, the two Princesses, were due to fly in later that evening.

Then there were Collins Raffer and Tiernan Browne, the two Irish noble men, and Dorian Abrams who is the English Ambassador. All three of them arrived yesterday and were out hunting with Bash.

Finally, Princess Una Acheson of Scotland, one of Luce's childhood friends, had apparently just arrived. The barking of her blue merle Shetland sheep dog, Arran, confirmed it.

Bounding down the stairs, I checked to make sure my tie wasn't crooked. After nodding to the guards, they opened the door to the Men's Room, no doubt where Marco, Faddley, and Daewon would be. Luce, my mother, and Juliette where in charge of greeting the women, and my father, Brooks and I, the men.

The three royals bowed, "Bonjour, King Edmund." Marco greeted his cousin-in-law.

"I hope you three had a pleasant travel." The king of Illea replied.

Duke Faddley crinkled his nose, "The plane was stuffy, but otherwise it was okay."

Daewon nudged his brother, "The ride was wonderful, thank you Your Majesty."

Father clapped his hands together, "Well, Duke Faddley, Prince Brooks will show you around the castle. Logan, will you show Prince Daewon around? I'll stay with you Marco, until Mila can come see you."

I nodded and turned to Daewon, but he held his palm up, "As much as I appreciate the offer, I would rather spend time with my sister, Circe."

I smiled, "Of course, I'll get someone to send for her." Daewon smiled back, and tilted his head forward in respect.

❂ **Of Truest Heart** ❂

"No, Your Highness, it was just an accident." Lady Nia explained, while I dabbed at the hot tea Alena Woodwork had spilled on her. Her leg was slightly scratched up from the broken ceramics, but it wasn't too serious for me to have to force her into the hospital wing.

"Are you sure you're ok?" I asked, Nia seemed sincere that what Alena did was accidental, but that doesn't mean it didn't happen.

"I'm fine!" She insisted, her irritation obvious as I continued to pester her about her injury.

Finally, I stood up and turned around to the other girls, "I hate to leave so soon, but I must be off; however, Lady Aaliyah, I would like to speak with you outside."

The three from Calgary stood nervously, "Of course, Your Highness." She followed me outside into the hall.

After we were out of earshot from the girls no doubted pressing their ears against the door to try to catch snippets of our conversation. I turned to her, "I'm not eliminating you, if that's what you think." Aaliyah relaxed and it sounded like she sighed.

"I was actually hoping if you'd care to join me for dinner tomorrow night." I shifted from foot to foot, I just planned to walk her over to the ball, and then of course the date invitation slipped out. Not even for tonight.

She stared at me, probably trying to see if I was messing with her. After she detected no signs of lying, she grinned, "I would love to."

Princess Lucille

The fact that Una was actually invited startled me, we didn't have a treaty with Scotland, nor did mother insinuate they were planning on one. Then again, mother never told anything to anyone aside from father.

"Tatiana, it's so good to see you again." Queen Mila embraced Queen Tatiana in a hug. Constance sat with Juliette, showing my little sister her doll.

I turned to my mother, "Mother, would it be okay for me to take Una on a tour, it has been a while since she's been here."

My friend's light brown eyes lit up, and Mila nodded. Grinning, I tried to contain my excitement until we were out of earshot from the Queens. We rushed out into the hall and laughed.

"Una! Why are you even here?" I finally asked the question plaguing my mind.

She rolled her eyes, "Political stuff, I'd rather not go into the details. I have to go to a meeting about it later." I shot her a pitying glance, and dropped the subject.

I grabbed her hand and surveyed the hallway, making sure no one was watching. After confirming we were alone, I darted down the stairs and into the gardens, dragging the Scottish heir with me.

"Where are we going?" She gasped, running out of breath.

"Looks like someone hasn't been running recently." I teased, fully energized.

"Being the Crowned Princess can be a touch overwhelming."

"Oh, there!" I cheered, catching sight of a group of the Selected, slowing down to a walk.

Una raised one of her eyebrows, "Are those your brother's girls in his Selection?"

"Yep." I smirked, popping the "p".

As we approached them, I finally identified the girls as Lady Elia, Lady Ambrose, Lady Amethyst, Thalia, and Lilith. When they saw me and Una, I noticed some of them exchange confused glanced, but they dipped down into a curtsy anyways.

"Your Highness," Lady Elia hailed.

I nodded in acknowledgment to the previous-eight-previously-a-two. "Ladies, this is Princess Una Acheson of Scotland." The girl's eyes widened and they quickly curtsied again, mumbles of "Your Highness" traveling through the group.

Una smiled at them, "I look forward to seeing all of you girls at the Halloween party tonight."

 **THIS SCENE IS WRITTEN BY PRINCESS DREAMS WITH EDITS FROM ME**

Lady Alena

I was standing with Aaliyah Sultani and Sara, as they were the only girls in the Selection willing to talk to me. I mean I _had_ created quite a scene this morning, I regretted acting to mean and bitter to Nia. I _had_ thrown hot tea at her leg, but I _wanted_ desperately to be out of this competition. Of course the silly girl _had_ to tell the prince it was all an accident. It wasn't.

"I think you should apologize to her." Sara whispered. Aaliyah nodded her head in agreement. Of course Aaliyah wanted me to apologize, she had a date with the prince and if she was hanging out with me, someone who'd injured another girl, it wouldn't bode very well for their relationship.

I couldn't say I disagreed, though. I knew I should've been nicer, but how could I let anyone know? I wanted out of this competition and this seemed to be the only way.

"But she's only a maid." I replied snootily. At that moment, I saw Aria and Nia walk in together. Nia was dressed as the Black Swan, and Aria as the White Swan. Nia's eyes grew wide behind her mask as her gaze locked with mine. I could see her limping slightly.

Prince Logan walked up and greeted the two, helping Nia into a chair. Then he proceeded to talk to the other girls.

Sara and Aaliyah were giggling about something I missed. Slowly, I walked to the curtain near Nia. "Hey Nia." The six's eyes widened once again. "I am sorry."

She looked shocked, then I turned and saw the prince coming near, and I tried to snicker, "You're just a silly maid, do you really think I'd apologize to you?" My voice grew louder, I hoped the prince heard and his expression told me he had. I stalked off. Looks like my ticket out was sealed. I grinned.

Lady Scarlett

I tugged at my black mask, the plumes of peacock feathers finally adjusting into the right spot. I walked into the room, letting out a breath I wasn't even aware I was holding in. Why was I so nervous? My maids, Rosalind, Calliope, and Emma, had done an amazing job on my turquoise dress. They knew exactly where to put the peacock feathers, and I had to admit, I looked stunning.

I took a deep breath and didn't allow fear to get the better of me. My eyes skirted around the room in search for Prince Logan. With all the hats and people in masks, I didn't know where to find him. Not to mention the dry ice fog coating the floor.

"Poor people have it, rich people need it. If you eat it you die. What is it?" Startled, I swung around, but found Logan dressed in a green blazer. Under it he wore a black button up shirt with a purple tie adorned in a simple green question. He had purple dress pants and blue dress shoes. He was leaning on a gold staff shaped in _another_ question mark, his purple-gloved hands wrapped around the top of it. His mask was simple and black, but his hair was hidden behind a green bowler's hat with a purple stripe at the base.

"Prince Logan, what is that costume?" My eyes narrowed.

He chuckled, "Brooks has these old comic books, and I'm The Riddler, who is one of the villains." He leaned forward slightly, "So what's your answer?"

I stared at him in shock, "I'm not terribly good at riddles."

Logan smirked. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing." He replied.

I crossed my arms over my chest, "No, really, what?"

"The answer is nothing." He explained. "I'm afraid it must continue making my rounds." And like a classic story-book gentleman, Logan took my hand and pressed his lips against it.

Lady Elia

I sat next to West Greyson, her name influencing her costume. She was dressed like old western women from the movies. I, on the other hand, wore a lilac dress with wings protruding from the back. There were flowers adorning my hair and I couldn't have wished for a better costume.

I watched as Logan abandoned Lady Scarlett and walked towards Lucille in a strange red and black jester like costume, in a dress form. It had a black bodice that swirled around the neck then flared out into a red and black floor length gown at the belly button. On one the red side there were for black diamonds forming a larger diamond, then on the black it was the same only in red. She had fingerless black and red gloves, and her black heels were barely visible under the dress. She had some sort of jester had headband, and I could see the tips of a black mask from the side of her head.

Luce sat with Princess Juliette, whom was dressed as a cheetah, in her lap. I turned around and faced West, "What's with all the royal's costumes?"

West shrugged, "I honestly have no idea."

I pulled at one of my strands of dyed-silver blonde hair. Logan whispered something into Luce's ear, then quickly turned and moved towards Lady Thalia, dressed as a ring master – in gown form. He offered her his hand, and they moved to dance.

I quickly averted my glance, and saw Circe talking with her family. All of which were dressed either as a goddess or a warrior.

Cassia and Delantie sat over by the food court, Cassia dressed as the Queen of Hearts from the timeless fairy tale, _Alice in Wonderland,_ and Delantie as a Spirit in a white lace dress and her black hair pulled up in a braided bun.

Astra was dressed as a night sky in a dark navy dress speckled with silver dots and a moon shaped mask, and Sara as a cat. Like a sexy cat…but not slutty.

Then there was a kid who had to be Prince Brooks. He looked like a scarecrow, yet it was much more terrifying, with pretty much no skin showing, and a twisted face.

Logan bowed to Thalia, then after a brief conversation, hurried over to Lord Sebastian.

Lady Clare

I frowned as the fake incisors prevented me from actually being able to fully eat the red-velvet whoopee pies I had suggested. Someone's laugh snapped me out of my frustration and I looked up to find Lord Dorian, the English Ambassador, dressed as one of the Merry Men from Robin Hood.

I rolled my eyes, "Don't make fun of my costume."

That just made him laugh harder, "That's kind of hard for me to do, being that I'm here as Little John, while Bash is Robin Hood."

I raised an eyebrow, "Who's Bash?"

Dorian gave me a quizzical look, "Lord Sebastian? He lives here."

I shrugged, "Never met him."

The Englishmen pretended to have never mentioned his friend, "So what is this lovely vampire's name? And how did she end up in Prince Logan Reyes' Selection?"

"Clare Rifter, and I joined because my life as a four from Hansport was definitely not exciting."

"You like adventure?" He raised an eyebrow.

I grinned, "I love it!"

"Then maybe you'd enjoy going on a ride with me tomorrow."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Dorian." Another male voice popped in. I found Prince Logan staring at the two of us. "Now, I would appreciate it if you allowed me to converse with Lady Clare."

Dorian bowed, and I felt my cheeks flush shyly, "Your Highness," I muttered.

"What were you planning on saying to him?" He questioned. His blue eyes flustered behind his mask.

"I don't know! I mean, I didn't come here to marry you. Or attract you. Though it's quite tempting. I came here to live my own way. To be able to grow up for myself." I spluttered.

Logan pursed his lips, "And going horseback riding with the English Ambassador, a country in which Sebastian and Aretha are our only reason for remaining allies with them, is a good way to grow up?"

I tried to hide my embarrassment, he was right, "Well you weren't offering." I knew my attempts were useless the moment I felt heat rise in my cheeks. Did I really just say that to the Prince of Illea?

"Well then, Lady Clare, would you care to go on a group date horseback riding with me on Tuesday?"

My eyes widened, it worked. Today was Saturday, "I'd love to, Your Highness."

Logan swung out his staff and bowed, "Hopefully I'll see you again before then, Lady Clare."

After his back was turned, and he was walking towards Lady Ambrose, I whispered to myself, "Hopefully."

 **So yes there is going to be one or two more parts to this party, because I didn't want to truncate it or spend a month trying to write a super long chapter, so here's part one!**

 **Costumes (NOT THE SELECTED):**

 **Logan – The Riddler**

 **Bash – Robin Hood**

 **Luce- Harley Quinn**

 **Juliette – Minerva / Cheetah**

 **Dorian – Little John**

 **Brooks – Scarecrow (From DC Comics)**

 **Bye lovelies!**

 **~Hailey**


	13. All Hallows Eve - Part Two

**Holy crap I'm already past the length of The Crown (I took it down) and I have so many ideas for this story. I actually plan on finishing it and not abandoning it (though that wont be soon)**

 **For those of you who haven't – please tell me your SYOC's Halloween costume.**

 **Also now I am on Pinterest. The Selected Girls (as one group), Bash, Logan, and Luce have their own board. My username is MTJAStory. Julie and Brooks may get one in the future but as of now they don't.**

 **IT IS NOW POSSIBLE TO VOTE FOR THE CROWD (all of y'all) FAVORITE, THIS GIVES ME AN IDEA OF WHO'S POV/DATES YALL WANT TO SEE AND WHO YOU DON'T WANT TO SEE ELIMINATED. Please be honest about it, don't just vote for your own character**

 **( /p/pcUiGqQh?qid=748290)**

 _Chapter Thirteen_

❂ **Of Truest Heart** ❂

Lord Sebastian

From what I could tell, Logan was not happy _at all_ with Dorian. It didn't matter that the Englishman was one of my best friends, Logan had no interest in letting him stay any longer at the party then he had to. So around 11:30, not even half way through with the party, Dorian returned to his chambers, not wanting to be embarrassed by getting kicked out.

I pulled down my dark green hood, and brushed my hair out of my face. Noticing Sawyer coming closer, shock overwhelmed me. She was dressed in a brown dress with dark green stripes on the sleeves and closer to the bottom of the dress. There was a vest buttoned around the front, and a leather quiver strapped to her back and a wooden bow slung across her shoulder. Sawyer's auburn hair was hidden behind a dark green hood almost identical to my own.

I felt her lips against my cheek again, but then I remembered Logan and his anger with a simple ride. The warmth in my cheek vanished and dread for the next few months seeped in.

Lady Ambrose

My heart fluttered as Prince Logan walked next to me and Fairy, "You throw away the outside, cook the inside, eat the outside throw away the inside. What is it?" He jested, though he really did want an answer.

After a few moments, Fairy jiggled her cowbell. Farrah Harlow had probably one of the most interesting Halloween costumes I had ever seen. She wore a beautiful white satin long-sleeved dress that reached the floor, she had a cowbell dangling from her neck, her hair was left natural and there was a halo on her head, and she had vibrant red lips and rosy cheeks. When I asked her what she was, she simply said, "Holy cow!"

Logan smirked, his blue eyes twinkling, "You have an answer Lady Farrah?"

She shrugged, "Well, ya cain't never could."

The prince's mouth hung open slightly, unsure what exactly Fairy said, "Is that your answer?"

I laughed, "Looks like Fairy's out riddled the Riddler."

The southern girl giggled, "Ma guess is corn."

Logan sighed in frustration, "How'd you get it so quickly?"

"Weren't nothin. Ya throw 'way the husk, cook 'nd eat the kernels, then throw 'way the cob." She shrugged, "Now 'scuse me, but my eyeballs're floatin' o'er 'ere." With that Fairy quickly scuttled away. Her bell rattling as she moved.

I couldn't help but laugh as Logan stood there with a completely flabbergasted face. He scratched the bottom of his chin with the tip of his staff then turned to me. "Lady Ambrose – Witch of Allens – I have another riddle for you."

I tilted my head up expecting some sort of childish joke that still makes you laugh. But his eyes looked dead serious even if with a little life. "Prince Logan has 32 girls to pick from to dance with, he's already danced with quite a few, but who does he dance with next?"

He extended his hand to me, silently confirming my hunch that he was asking _me_ to dance.

What I would kill for to see Nessa's face right now if she knew that the prince danced with me without any sort of push to get him to do so.

Lady Adelaide

I watched nervously as Princess Juliette sprinted towards her sister, who was sitting not three chairs down from me. The five year old's face was red and she looked upset.

Luce hauled her little sister into her, "What's the matter, Jules?"

Juliette pouted, "Aunty Tatiana tried to get me to sleep, but I want mommy."

The little girl's sister looked up in search for her mother, but when she couldn't find her, she turned to me, "Lady Adelaide, correct?"

I nodded.

She set Juliette onto the floor, "Would you mind watching my little sister as I go look for Queen Mila?"

I smiled, I loved little kids, "I wouldn't mind at all, Princess Lucille."

The red-headed princess looked up at me, slightly frightened, after her sister vanished into the crowd of masked people, "Who are you?"

"I'm Adelaide Withson, I'm in your brother's Selection." I replied in as sweet of a voice as I could muster.

"No, _who_ are you?" She repeated, tugging at my purposefully messy pigtails.

"Oh, I'm a voodoo doll."

"What's that?"

I tried to muster words that wouldn't freak her out right before she was due to sleep, "Um, it's a doll that is linked to a person, and whatever you do to the doll, effects the human it is bound to, but it isn't real."

Julie's eyes drooped and she smiled, "I'm Minerva from Batman." She displayed her speckled cheetah painted skin to me, "Brooks says she's a villain. He wanted all of us to be villains. That's why he's the Scarecrow and even Adam is the Joker."

I honestly wasn't sure who Adam was, I was fairly sure he was Logan's friend and Louisa Leger's grandson, but I didn't know. The Joker, on the other hand, I had absolutely no idea who he was.

The little princess climbed into my lap and rested her head on my forearm, "Am I going to get another big sister?"

I smiled weakly down at her, "At some point, yes."

Juliette's eyes closed and I felt her breathing slow against me. Soon, Luce returned with Queen Mila, and they stood, completely shocked that I had gotten the Princess to fall asleep.

Prince Logan

I knew I was going to have to tell Brooks and Luce about Bash at some point. Juliette wouldn't really understand right now. The issue was that I couldn't muster up the courage for some odd reason. It wasn't like I had known for long. It wasn't like _I_ committed treason.

Yet still, I couldn't.

But I had to.

Striding around the ballroom, I tapped Luce and Brooks each on the shoulder when I located them. They followed me out into the hall, then back to my room.

"What's up, Logan?" Brooks blurted out after a few minutes of dead silence, taking off the potato sack he used as his mask.

"Are you feeling okay? You look-" Luce fretted.

"I know – I look white as a sheet." I admitted, throwing my hands up in frustration.

"Hey. Look man, what's going on. You've been distant these past few days." My little brother huffed, pissed off at my tone.

I sighed, "Please don't freak out."

Luce raised her eyebrow, "What do we have to freak out about?"

"You know…Lord Sebastian?" I began, congregating up all the nerve I could find.

"Yes…he's lived here for the past three years." Brooks affirmed, badgering me to continue.

"I don't know how to say this." I choked.

Luce rolled her eyes, "Just spill."

"Bash is dad's son." I confessed. I felt a weight lift off my shoulder, only to have someone drop it on my foot.

Brooks and Luce looked stupefied. Completely taken aback. "How long have you known?" Luce breathed.

I tried to reassure them, "Only a few days."

Brooks clenched his jaw, "How come you didn't tell us a few days ago then?"

I squeeze my forearms with my opposite hands, "I don't know…I freaked out…I needed some time to process." Right now, I couldn't have two of my three best friends infuriated with me.

Luce brushed her skirt, trying to get rid of dirt that wasn't even there, "I'm going back to the party, Logan."

Brooks pinched his mask between two fingers and followed our sister out of the room. Once they were gone, I dropped down onto my bed. I lied there as the seconds turned to minutes, then I finally began the trek back to the ballroom.

As I crossed the threshold between the entrance of the castle and the ballroom, I heard someone in the kitchen.

"What do you _mean_ you don't make that kind of food? I'm starving!"

Leaning against the doorframe, I cleared my throat, "What's going on here?"

Our head cook, Holly Gnash, looked up at me, agitated, "Lady Sawyer here wants a bacon cheeseburger, but I keep telling her that we don't make that kind of food!"

I raised my eyebrow, "Make that two bacon cheeseburgers, please, Holly."

The elder women scowled, "Your Highness-"

Rubbing my temples, I retorted, "Please, Holly, I'm really not in the mood to argue with you about this, but more than that I don't exactly want scallops right now."

She bowed her head, and started working without another complaint.

Lady Sawyer

I left the party to get some fresh air once Bash walked away with Lord Collins and Tiernan. I definitely was not expecting, nor prepared for Prince Logan to come to my rescue and convince the head cook to make me a Bacon Cheeseburger.

Nevertheless, there he was, waiting for one for himself, looking exhausted.

That was not the boy I remembered.

Once, when I was around fourteen, the royal family came to Tammins to take care of some royal business, and for some odd reason, Logan and his siblings came along. I was out in the market with my mother, and the Royal Children were out playing. They were young enough to do so without being pestered and weighed down by the tasks of the monarchy. He asked me if I wanted to play soccer with them, and I accepted, not even knowing who he was at the time. So yes, I played with the royal kids, and actually, at one point, ended up pushed Logan down when he tried to kiss her on the cheek. So I guess it was easy enough to say that I was worried as hell that Logan would recognize me.

"So what's got your britches in a twist?" I asked, genuinely curious. I hadn't realized until now how similar Bash and Logan were, yet so different as well. They both had the same shade of hair, but their eyes were different color wise. Though I had to admit, I preferred the green than the blue.

Wait…why was I comparing Bash and Logan?

Logan rested his head in his hands, "Just a long day."

I nodded. A smile creeped onto my face as the smell of bacon, cheese, and hamburger meat wafted into my nose. "Oh! I think it's ready!"

The prince's stomach rumbled, and he laughed, "Just in time, too."

The cook set two plates in front of us, and crossed her arms, "Logan, you better not be asking for pizza next time."

He looked up at her innocently, after taking a bite of the burger, "Like I would do that."

I gaped at him, "Have you even had pizza before?"

He swallowed another bite and shook his head, "This is the first time I've had a burger, too."

My eyes widened, I knew Bash already had tried these foods. "How have you lived?"

He shrugged, "Just fine actually, Holly is a very talented cook."

I bit into the food before me, and I had to admit, he was right. Even if the burger wasn't anything fancy she was used to making, it was still amazing.

It wasn't long before both of our plates were empty.

Prince Logan extended his arm, "Well, Lady Sawyer, shall we return to the party?"

"Indeed we shall." I laughed.

 **YEY SO TWO CHAPTERS TODAY! There is going to be one more part to this party and if you submitted and SYOC she'll only be included if I know her costume.**

 **Bye lovelies!**

 **~Hailey**

 **PS – Any look a likes on my Pinterest are not an exact replica, just more of a "reference guide" if you wish.**


	14. All Hallows Eve - Part Three

**SO I HAVE FACECLAIMS ON MY PINTEREST, I NEED YALL TO CONFIRM YOU ARE OK WITH THE ONE I HAVE CHOSEN, IF NOT PLEASE SEND ME THEIR NEW FACECLAIM.**

 ****The Crowd Favorites are strictly chosen by y'all. I take no part in that whatsoever.****

 **Or if you let me know if you have a Pinterest, I can add you to the board**

 _Chapter Fourteen_

❂ **Of Truest Heart** ❂

Lady Cassia

 _I felt the flames twisting around my ankles, singeing my slacks to where they no longer dangled below my feet. Luckily, as the inferno licked upward, it didn't touch my feet. Sparing them for future use. My pants grew dangerously close to my skin, and the tears that streaked my face evaporated before they even reached my chin._

 _Witch. That was what these kids were branding me. The red hair, the blue eyes rimmed with gold. To them it screamed witchcraft. To me, it screamed illiteracy, abandonment, hatred._

 _I tried. I_ _tried so hard to remain strong. To keep from crying out. But the fear surpassed my will and I screamed._

"Lady Cassia."

I snapped out of the daze and my gaze interlocked with Prince Logan's, "Your Highness." I stuttered, my voice raspy from hardly ever using it in the orphanage.

He stared at my face in concern, "Are you alright?"

 _No._ "Yes, why do you ask?"

The prince raised one of his eyebrows, even though it was nearly impossible to see behind the mask and the hat. "You're crying." He pointed out.

I wiped my hands across my cheeks, and sure enough they were damp. Lying would do me no good, but I couldn't tell him the full truth either. "Just remembering the orphanage." I willed him to stop asking questions, but fate was never on my side. Never.

"And you're crying?"

 _Please stop with the questions. Please. Please. Please._ "Wasn't the best part of my life," I shrugged.

Logan narrowed his eyes, but didn't protest any further. "Lady Cassia, I was going to take Lady Clare and some other girl's horseback riding Tuesday afternoon, would you care to join?"

The corner of my lips tiled upward and I nodded. Logan extended his hand to me and with a chuckle, dragged me onto the dance floor.

"Your Highness, I don't know how-"

The prince bend down and leaned towards my year, "If you don't know how to dance. Just keep your eyes on mine and let me lead." He whispered.

And I did. My Queen of Hearts dress swayed as he twisted me around and in all honesty, I didn't care if I was sent home, I got a glimpse of what it was like to be a princess, and it couldn't have made me any happier.

Prince Logan danced with me until the song was over, when he led me back over to the array of food, complaining about how he hadn't had a bite to eat all night long. I suppressed a laugh that would've left me snorting, and smiled, amusement twinkling in my eyes.

I stared awkwardly at a plate of mouthwatering meat, and he chuckled, "That's a steak."

Lady Eris

Stroking the fuzzy head of my cat, Chocola, I pressed the ringing phone against my ear. "This is Eris Von Justice."

 _"Dear sister, why does it sound like you are all alone while there is a party going on?"_ Galaxy, my brother and probably the best detective in Illea, inquired.

Chocola meowed, and Galaxy laughed through the phone. " _I stand corrected. I see you managed to smuggle Chocolate into the castle."_

I frowned, how many times did I have to tell him? "Her name is Chocola, not Chocolate, you Galactic prick. And I'm not at the party because I'm not in the castle to seduce Prince Logan while wearing some absurd costume."

" _Mhm…_ " He mumbled, not believing my words, " _That's not what the_ Illean Weekly _says."_

My jaw slacked, "What's that supposed to mean?"

 _"Well you're tied for third as the crowd favorite with Elia Starr, behind Sawyer McAlister in second, and Aaliyah Sultani as the winner. You're in front of Sara Adel, Aenwyn Le Croix, Nia Chauhan, and Depotess Circe Michaelides. Not in that precise order though."_

I gulped, "You're kidding me right?"

I could practically see Galaxy's eyebrows furrow, " _No, apparently catching villains bodes well for popularity in a competition for the prince's hand in marriage."_

I snickered, "What did you want anyways?"

 _"We had a breach. The Royal Seal was stolen."_

"Galaxy Von Justice, don't give me that shit! Don't tell me something like that wasn't guarded." I rubbed my temple, this wasn't good. Not at all.

" _The thief had inside information."_

I fell back onto my pillow and groaned, "Well that's irrelevant now. Who took the damn thing?"

" _Someone has a dirty mouth tonight. You kiss mom with that?"_

"No. Because Mom and Dad are dead. Who. Took. The. Seal." This was seriously starting to piss me off and that stupid star I call my brother is joking around.

" _We don't know. All the guards have been busy keeping you all safe."_

"We?"

" _Commander Adkins informed me of the breach_." David Adkins had been the commander for the security in the palace for as long as and probably longer than I've had my job as a detective.

"Any idea _where_ it is now?" Chocola hopped onto my bed and curled up on my stomach.

 _"According to a fisherman in the outskirts of Angeles, the thief threw it into the Six Color River."_

"And?"

 _"We're on our way right now."_

"I'll meet you there in fifteen minutes at the road junction."

Galaxy sighed, _"Eris, no. Let us do this. You need to stay with the Selection and try not to get hurt more than anything."_

"Galaxy, you've told me all my life how important this seal is. If I can't come with you I at least want to know what makes this lump of jade so important."

" _There's an ancient law that no one can ascend the throne without it. And before you say anything, I know. It's a stupid law. If you have any questions go ask the very first king of Illea."_

"Then you better retrieve that thing as quickly as hell allows it. Some Royal will notice sooner or later, and if they do, things will get ugly. And fast."

Lady Lilith

I tugged at the fringed sleeves of my undead bride costume. Apparently Logan was not getting the memo of the whole bride thing, but could I blame him? He had 31 other girls bowing down at his feet, plus politicians who wanted his favor for when he became king.

So try as I might, I could not bring myself to be bitter about the situation. It was a good effort, but one that ultimately failed.

I ambled over to the bathroom in order to get my act together. Plus I needed to pee.

After said business was completed, I twisted the faucet. It blubbered, and sputtered, and spat out a red, clumpy liquid. "What the hell…" I mumbled. I was not one who often cursed, but I think this situation permits.

I swung open the bottom cabinet door that revealed the pipes and could not contain my gasp at the dead rabbit impaled by the plumbing system. Without giving it a second glance, I slammed the door shut and spun on my heels.

Right in my face stood a shorter man. His face was coated white and twisted, a crooked-toothed smile painted on, and puffs of curly red hair were stitched into the corners of the temples to the top of the ears.

My eyes widened as they locked on the steak knife dripping in red gore. My feet recoiled and I hit the back of the sink counter top.

The clown took a step forward. Then burst out laughing in a childish tone. He pulled his second face off, revealing a red-faced Prince Brooks.

I froze, "Your highness?"

"Lady….face…priceless…" He gasped between laughs.

One of my eyebrows disappeared in my hairline, "You planning on cleaning that plumbing system or is a maid given that task, darling?"

He inhaled deeply a few times until he regained composure. "The fake blood will wash out soon enough. It should be fine, but if it isn't the staff will take care of it."

"Okay, now that we have gotten past that, might I ask why you are in the girl's bathroom?"

Prince Brooks shrugged, "You were my first target for Prank Season Selection style, and I have to say, it worked so well on you."

I narrowed my eyes, "I am as clever as the devil and twice as pretty. Do not try to play me again, darling. You may be a prince, but I believe your brother would not be too happy to find out his little brother was pranking girls in his Selection who did not appreciate, nor want to be a 'target' of yours."

Brooks frowned, but I was already pushing past him, politely, and returning to the party.

 **IM SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SHORTER, I MAY TRY TO MAKE THE NEXT ONE LONGER BUT IT'S LATE AND IVE GONE TOO LONG WITHOUT UPDATING.**

 **Please please please please please please please please please please check my pinterest for your faceclaims. I don't want anyone unhappy with what they got.**

 **Bye lovelies!**

 **~Hailey**


	15. Too Much to Ask?

**If you want to hear about how I broke my computer three different times in a little over a month, feel free to PM me and I'll be happy to rant to you about the story.**

 **But I have a more important announcement. I raced at my first Regatta this morning. (It's not official so it wont start my novice year) and I actually got first place! With a 3-4k time of 17.51mins compared to the second place which was 18.07 (actually a lot) – which is why I didn't update sooner. I was/am utterly wiped out from that race.**

 _Chapter Fifteen_

❂ **Of Truest Heart**

Lady Aaliyah

"Keep still, Lady Aaliyah." My head maid, Shonali Sinha, instructed as she pinned my hair up into this elegant but messy braided bun. Shonali's first daughter and one of my other two maids, Farah, hovered in front of my face, patting it in makeup.

Finally, Farah and her mother stepped backward to admire their handiwork. My third maid, Raina Sinha, Farah's twin, squealed. "Oh my god! Aaliyah! The Prince is _totally_ going to fall in love with you!"

I smiled gratefully at the seventeen year old, and peered at myself in the mirror. I had to hand it to them, they had really outdone themselves for my date. I was dressed in a moonrise tulle black maxi-skirt with a long-sleeved striped black and white bodice that exposed my shoulders. I had black heels with soft but stabilizing fabric wrapping around my ankles and close to the bottom of my toes. The heels gave me a good two extra inches but still left me five inches beneath Prince Logan's height of 6'1.

Raina gasped and ran towards the jewelry box, and Farah fanned out my fingers and started applying black nail polish on all of them aside from my ring finger which was painted a sparkling gold. Raina pulled out a gorgeous golden tassel necklace and clipped it behind my neck.

"Perfect." The twins' mother whispered, close to tears, but with a smile wide on her face.

I pulled my three amazing maids into a hug, mumbling "Thank you."

Someone knocked on my door, and I brushed the skirt to my dress trying to clear out as many wrinkles as I could.

Shonali hurried over to the door and carefully opened it.

"Lady Aaliyah?" It was Prince Logan.

My maids dipped down into a deep curtsy, and I mimicked them to the best of my ability. When I looked up, Logan was dressed in a simple navy blue fitted pull over sweater, nice jeans, and a pair of new converse. Yes. The Prince of Illea owned converse.

I blushed, "I feel like I may be a bit overdressed for what you have planned, Your Highness."

He smirked, "Probably, but I can't let that amazing outfit to go to waste."

I shook my head, "Go wait outside. I'll only be a moment." He laughed and raised his hands over his head and walked out of the room.

I unclipped the necklace and detached the skirt, and slipped on a pair of black skinny jeans. Leaving on my heels, makeup, hair, and nails. "Okay I'm ready!" I shouted.

Logan entered my room and outstretched his hand. "You ready, milady?"

I couldn't help but giggle. I took his hand and he started jogging down the hall, me trailing behind him. We didn't stop at the dining room, or the ballroom, or the gardens. No, the crowned prince continued to run down until we got to the main entrance. I sneaked a quick look out the window and saw a long black limousine, much like the ones we arrived at the castle in, parked in the driveway. Guards posted around it.

"Where are we going?" I gasped, doing my best not to trip on my heels. €liana made running in heels look so easy, but it really wasn't. It was painful as hell.

Logan flashed a quick, white smile. "You'll have to see." A guard pulled the door open, and the Prince slowed down and started walking.

"Logan! Wait!" Lord Sebastian called out. Logan visibly tensed.

"What do you need, Bash?" He crossed his arms, and my smile faltered. The British Lord whispered something into the Prince's ear, and Logan shook his head. "If you're asking if I need someone to watch over the selected girls while I'm out, Luce and the Guards are already doing that. You may as well go entertain our Irish and British guests."

Bash frowned, but before he could protest one of the guards came over, "Your Highness, your driver awaits."

Prince Logan nodded his head in acknowledgement, "Thank you, Officer Charles." He turned to his noble companion, "If you have any issues with how _my_ sister takes care of things, you should talk to her personally."

Bash flinched in the middle of his sentence, but nodded and walked off.

Logan turned back to me and smiled weakly, "Shall we go?"

I tried to return the smile, but I was still processing the relationship between the two men, "Of course."

He opened the car door and only followed me into it once I was seated, shutting the door behind him. He knocked on the window separating the driver from the two of us, "We're ready, Jefferson."

The car engine rumbled and it pulled out of the driveway. Logan slumped back into his seat once we exited the gates.

"How long has it been since you've left the castle grounds?" I asked.

He rubbed his temples, "Too long."

My eyebrows furrowed, "Thanks for the detailed answer."

Logan huffed a laugh, "Tell me a little bit about yourself." He said.

My eyebrows furrowed even further, "What do you want to know?"

"What your job was like, what your family was like. Everything I know is enclosed in those castle gates, I never got to travel much."

"Well, I'm a Student at the Illean Fashion Institute and an intern for Eliana. I'm from Calgary. Both my parents died. My mom died in labor, and my dad died seven months ago. He spent most of his money in order to raise me from a Four to a Three, but my brother, Akram, didn't take it so well. He moved out and is now married with a little daughter. Neither his wife nor his daughter know I exist as I've been living with my Aunt ever since my father died." _Too much. I'm saying too much. Keep the wall up, Aaliyah. Keep it up…keep it up…_ I felt it a stone in the wall chip and crack.

Logan's eyes filled with pity and genuine sadness, "I can't imagine what it's like to be _completely_ abandoned by someone whom you thought loved you."

I grew solemn and I raised my eyes to look at him from across the car, "My heart was shattered years ago, and it did not feel good. I hope you never feel that horrible feeling, Logan. I want to repair my heart, and I know this may be too much but I actually want to fall in love and I hope it's with you." The crack snaked up higher and I internally grimaced.

Logan smiled sweetly, leaning in slightly closer. His blue eyes fixed intently on mine…

The car lurched to a stop and the Prince jumped, in the process hitting his head on the top of the car.

"Ow." He winced, rubbing the back of his skull, leaning against the window. The car door clicked open and Jefferson swung it out. Logan fell backward and tumbled out of the car. I tried to suppress a laugh, but when he popped back up, dirt on his cheek and hair ruffled, I couldn't hide it any longer.

"That was very graceful, Your Highness." Jefferson chuckled, and the Prince glared at him.

Logan looked at me and grinned lopsidedly, "Today I'm just Logan."

The corners of my lips tilted upwards, "And I'm just Aaliyah." 'Just Logan' stretched out his hand to help me, just Aaliyah, onto the sidewalk.

I was entirely dumbfounded when I saw the towering Ferris Wheels, the twisting Roller Coasters, the smell of fried foods wafting into our noses.

"Welcome to the Angeles Fair." He smirked.

 _To be continued…_

Lord Adam

Logan was off with one of his _many_ girlfriends. How was dating 32 girls at once even legal? I didn't know, but I did care. He was always the one the women looked to first because of his position. We were both just as attractive, yet they all wanted the Crowned Prince of Illea, holding onto that hope that he would remember that miserable women on the streets he met and slept with then bring her salvation.

He never did.

He never even remembered their faces.

Logan Reyes, son of Mila Schreave, grandson of William Schreave, great-grandson of Maxon Schreave, my _best friend._ But how long would that relationship last when he's king? When he's married?

My feet unconsciously traveled to one room in particular. My fist pounded on the door as gently as possible when I'm in this sort of mood.

The door creaked, and Princess Lucille stood before me, a hand on her hip. "You look like a family member died and left you nothing in their will." She casually stated. A blush colored dress hugged around her waist and draped down to her ankles. The bodice was a sweetheart neckline with a thin, transparent fabric adding a higher neck and sleeves. All were adorned in tiny golden gems.

Luce's feet were bare and her hair tumbled loosely down her shoulders, a casual Sunday afternoon. She raised her eyebrow, "Adam? Is everything okay?"

I quickly cupped my palms around her cheeks and pressed my lips against hers. She stiffened for a moment, but shut the door with her heel, breaking only for a moment to lock it, Luce moved her mouth against mine.

Her fingers unbuttoned my shirt and she slid it to the ground. I stepped back and bit my lip. "You sure you want to do this, Luce?"

She turned around and unzipped the back of her dress.

And that was answer enough.

Lady Ash

Somehow I managed to get onto the roof of the castle, the guards didn't even notice me as I watched people go about their days outside. There was some of the Selected girls trying out archery, a few guards standing close to the trees in order to protect them while Prince Logan was out for the day.

The whole day the Prince was on a date with Aaliyah. I wasn't jealous though. Sure. The prince was handsome. Someone would have to be stupid in order not to see that, but I just wasn't buying his whole "heartthrob" act. Plus he'd been rumored to "play around". Why girls weren't more cautious around him…I didn't know.

I dangled my feet over the edge, swinging them back and forth. My flats flopped off my heel and I angled my foot so it didn't fall, but I was too late and it plummeted down to the ground. I carefully looked down and saw a black speck bounce into the bushes. "Well…shit." I mumbled.

❂ **Of Truest Heart**

I pushed leaves and twigs aside, trying to get to the bottom in order to retrieve my shoe.

"50 Words for Murder." A voice chimed. West Greyson.

The other voice laughed, "Of course you would ask that."

There was a third set of footsteps and I hastily snatched my shoe and slipped it onto my foot, scraping my arm in the process. I plastered on a fake smile while the three girls, West, Adelaide, and Amethyst, approached where I stood.

"Hey, Ash! We were just about to go back to the Women's Room and play slapjack. You want to come?"

I invisibly gritted my teeth, "Sure."

Adelaide beamed, "The more the merrier. Plus slapjack works better with more people."

And that was how the group of writers, or aspiring writers, dragged me into spending my day.

 **I know the scene between Luce x Adam was strange, and I promise im not as cliché as yall think (*spoiler alert* they wont end up together in the end *spoiler alert*) but it's rated T for a reason…aaaaand Logan** _ **was**_ **a playboy. Maybe he still is…you will have to see!**

 **Aaliyah's date continues into the next chapter as I wanted yall to see some more stuff going on down in the castle.**

 **Bye Lovelies!**

 **~Hailey**


	16. The Angeles Fair

**So I was thinking, maybe if y'all want I can write a spinoff story possibly called "Beneath the Castle Floors" for Aralynn Knotley. Like her story. How she ended up in a prison cell and with Enzo. Up to y'all!**

 _Chapter Sixteen_

❂ **Of Truest Heart**

King Edmund

The long pathway to the catacomb-like maze under the castle floor was a dreadful one that I never fully comprehended why Enzo put all the effort into going down there for a measly little girl.

Her name was Aralynn Knotley. How Enzo knew her last name, I wasn't about to question. After all, I was only the King-Consort without holding a lot of true power. Aralynn would've been beautiful had it not been for the pink and red wisps across the left side of her face and all the way down her neck, yet she was marked since birth. Unwanted. Abandoned by people whom were supposed to be her family.

The hall grew dark, moisture trapped in the suffocating air. Once I arrived into the prison set up just for the girl, Enzo stopped me from moving any further. "She's not ready."

I cocked an eyebrow, "What did you do to her this time?"

Enzo Maleficum sighed in defeat, "I attempted to heal her scars internally. The effect was not what I had in mind."

I remember _specifically_ telling him that her scars were something we had to work around, that his intelligence, if used to heal them, should be put into a salve, but finding an internal remedy for something external was impossible. Still Enzo didn't give up.

"I think the best option for Aralynn right now is to experience other human contact other than from me." He confessed out of the blue.

Crossing my arms across my chest, I queried, "What? Do you want me to go in there and talk to her? Have a little fatherly conversation?"

Enzo pursed his lips, "Actually, I thought maybe she could go to the next societal event."

My eyes narrowed, "No. Absolutely not. You know exactly why she's in that cell and it has nothing to do with the markings she was born with. We have _no_ idea what she would do if let out from behind those bars."

"Keeping her behind the bars isn't going to help her! You know that, yet you refuse to do anything because you're worried about what a little girl could do. She's scared. She's alone. She needs friends. She needs people her age to show her an enlightened path. We can craft a mask for her. One that covers her scars, to prevent people from turning her away. Give her a chance to redeem herself."

"Letting her out would mean that I'd have to discuss this with Mila. She doesn't even know what you're doing, and I'm sure that if she figures out, there will be a lot of questions. None of them you'll want to answer." I retorted. This was a bad idea and we both knew it. I was just the only one willing to admit it.

Lady Aaliyah

A fair was not what I was expected, I'll be honest, but it was a pleasant surprise nevertheless. Logan insisted that we tried one of the many roller coasters. So here the two of us were, strapping into a cart that could very well get one of us injured. Maybe that's why he'd never been to the fair before.

This was the first time either of us had been to any sort of amusement park. For me that reason was because the Calgary fair was dangerous, shady, and small. For him, my best bet is that his parents didn't want to lose their heir even if they had three others lining up behind him.

I wanted to use the time we had together to get to know the man I was competing for, but every personal question I asked, he dodged. When I asked him about his previous girlfriends, he pointed at a stand with fried cookie dough and dashed over to buy some. Though, I have to admit, it was delicious and the man there instantly recognized Logan and gave them to us for free, despite a protesting Prince saying that he was here to be a normal person so wanted to pay for the cookie dough as such.

Then, when I asked him about his parents, he shrugged and dragged me into the roller coaster line. As I assumed they would, the people filed out of the way of the crowned prince and his date, snapping photos in the process to brag to their friends.

"Prince Logan?" A small voice squeaked.

Logan halted and glanced over at the two little children staring at him, and me, in awe. One little girl. One little boy. The boy stared completely wide eyed at the man who was and still remained his childhood hero. The little girl's face was painted with a grin as she analyzed me.

The boy's jaw dropped when Logan shook his hand. The little girl stuck out a notebook and a pen, "Can you two sign this?" She stuttered.

I smiled warmly, taking the book out of her outstretched palms, "Who should I make it out to?"

The boy puffed out his chest, trying to look cool, "I'm Rowan and that's my sister Molly."

Logan's face imitated mine and he peeked over my shoulder as I wrote;

 _At some point in everyone's life they get a chance to be a prince or a princess. I may have mine right now, but someday you'll come across yours. Never give up faith._

 _Love, Aaliyah Sultani_

I passed the book over to Logan and watched as he scribbled a few words onto the page;

 _To Rowan and Molly:_

 _Something my grandfather taught me was that you should never forget to smile. He told me that life was only beginning and it's going to get rough if it hasn't already. However, that's out of your control. The only thing you can control is how you react to the event._

 _Sincerely, Logan Reyes_

Not Prince. Just Logan.

They beamed when he offered the book back, and hurried off to their parents, whom were standing a few feet off, almost as in as much shock as their children.

Logan shot me a glance and hauled himself into the cart with me quickly in suit.

❂ **Of Truest Heart**

Stumbling out of the cart, I gasped, "That…was… _terrifying._ " My hair was an utter disaster. All the work my maids put into it, only to be ruined by a ride going up and down and even upside-down.

Logan burst into a fit of laughter but lost his footing as he tried to stand and fell back into the ride.

The ride operator looked at us with amusement in his eyes, "Going for another ride, Your Highness?"

The prince's eyes widened and he rolled out and sat on the concrete ground, "Oh _hell_ no, I can't walk straight and I think my stomach is where my brain should be, and my brain is being eaten alive by stomach acid. It's not a reassuring feeling."

I glared at him, "Why did you let me wear heels?"

The operator chuckled and helped Logan to his feet. Once he was standing, my date threw his hands up in the air, "Don't blame me!"

 _Crack._ Another fragment of my wall chipped off. I don't know what it was, but something about Logan made me want to trust him. _Trust._ Ever since Akram trust hasn't been something that came to me easily.

My eyes skirted about the grounds and when I looked back at Logan I noticed him smirking, a devious look in those blue eyes of his.

Narrowing my eyes, I huffed, "What?"

His fingers quickly intertwined with mine and my heart skipped a beat. Not allowing me any time to process what was happening, the prince dragged me into another line. This one for something called _Aqua Man._ One look at the "aqua" part and I already knew where this was heading. "No. Oh no, Logan I am _not_ getting on that ride."

But it was too late. I was so focused on his hand in mine and the water part of the ride that I didn't even notice that we were already on it.

He raised an eyebrow, "You already are."

My hand snapped out of his and wrapped tightly around the pole keeping us in, "After this is over, I'm going to murder you and that stupid ass of yours."

He gasped in mock-hurt, "My ass is _not_ stupid."

A blush spread across my cheeks like a wildfire, had I really just said that?

The ride escalated upward, my knuckles going white due to the death grip I had. As it climbed higher and higher, butterflies fluttered around at 175mph in my abdominals.

Once it reached its peak, the log-shaped cart twisted around, agonizingly slow. It inched towards the edge and the front car angled downward. The suspense was killing me, but then it shot downward. Logan's hands instantly slapped onto the barrier, one of them hitting mine.

The wind rushed past my face, undoing my already unruly hair.

Then the impact arrived.

We slammed into a pool of water below us, a tsunami wave growing larger and larger, then it fell. It crashed on top of everyone in the ride itself, plus people standing on the bridge that the end of the ride twisted under.

I was sure my mascara was running down my face, and I was a little worried that the white parts of my shirt were now see-through. My mouth was open but formed into a smile and I turned my head to see Logan's reaction.

Like me, the prince was completely drenched. His sweater clung to his chest, making his abs more prominent. Heat rushed into my cheeks and I looked at his face. His hair dripped into his face, hiding his forehead completely, but he was grinning like an idiot.

❂ **Of Truest Heart**

Half of the sun disappeared behind the Angeles skyline and the population density in the fair itself fizzled out.

Logan sprawled out onto the picnic blanket we set up for dinner, which was a corn dog for the each of us, and a funnel cake. The prince had already eaten all of his dinner and half the fried cake and powdered sugar.

His hands were behind his head and he was gazing at the sky, "I wish I could just lay here forever." He admitted.

I sat up and propped up onto my elbows, my still-damp hair falling over my shoulder, "Thank you."

His head tilted towards me, and his lips turned upward, "For what?"

My eyebrows disappeared into my hairline, "For everything. For the food. For the rides. For the opportunity to get to know you better, even if you never answered any of my questions."

"Hmm…" he mumbled, "Ask me anything. I'll do my best to answer fully. I know how hard it was for you to talk about your family. I should've let you know about mine."

I pressed a finger to the corner of my lip and after a moment of thought, I re-asked one of my previous questions, "Before the selection, have you ever had a girlfriend?"

His smile was gone, "One, but she's gone now. Then I can't say I'm proud of it, but I did have a bunch of non-commitment relationships."

Of course. Prince Logan was too perfect to be true. Of course he was a playboy, but still my curiosity got the better of me, "What happened to your girlfriend?"

His face darkened, "I try not to think about her anymore."

"You don't have to tell me."

He shook his head, "No. I want to." He took a deep breath, "Her name was Eveline. She was the Dutch Ambassador's daughter. When she first came to the palace, she wasn't in awe by everything. Most Ambassador's children – it's their dream to come to the Illean castle, or any castle at all. Eveline was just bored. She was a girl seeking adventure, and the castle just didn't satisfy it. When we started dating, she would sneak out of the castle, bringing me along. We would wander the streets for hours on end, going into every possible store we could that were open. Eveline was my better half. She stopped me from sleeping around because I fell in love with her. But the fates thought it wasn't meant to be. So after two short years, she was flying back to the Netherlands, and her plane crashed in Luxembourg. Her father made it out, but her and her mother both died." He's voice broke, and I understood exactly why he never wanted to think about her. It was the same as me and Akram.

He stood up, "I think it's time that we head back to the car." His fingers ran through his hair, and he began to walk away.

"Logan, wait!"

He froze and a jogged over to him, my heels in my hands. I dropped them onto the ground and wrapped my hands around his neck, and stood on my tiptoes. Pressing my lips to his.

 **Squeee! The first kiss of the Selection (there will be more…don't you worry). I'm sorry it took me so long…my school likes to stress everyone out right before a break. BUT NOW IT'S THANKSGIVING BREAK AND I HAVE A WEEK OFF. GET READY FOR ME TO ATTEMPT TO POST EVERYDAY (it probably ain't happening but I can try)**

 **So yeah…Logan had a girlfriend who stopped him from being all bad boy. Then she died in a plane crash, so that's kinda what lead him to thinking that true love doesn't exist.**

 **Explanation if you didn't get what he was saying:**

Logan's first and only girlfriend before the selection, Eveline, was the daughter of the Ambassador for the Netherlands. She arrived at the caste one day and Logan and her dating for 2 years. She died in a plane crash on her way back, and it hit Logan _really_ hard. He instantly went back to his play-boy ways and it was worse than before. He lost all faith in love – and I'll work on expanding on that.


	17. How Deep do the Roots Go?

**So late Happy Thanksgiving to all those Americans reading this! IM SO PUMPED FOR THE CHRISTMAS SEASON. But also I knew this was going to happen. I planned on trying to update everyday but lol nope obviously that didn't happen. I'm sorry**

 **I STILL NEED Y'ALLS OPINION ON** **BENEATH THE CASTLE FLOORS** **AND NOW I KNOW NOT TO GIVE YOU GUYS REALLY CUTE CHAPTERS WITH STUFF LIKE THIS, LOL**

 _Chapter Seventeen_

❂ **Of Truest Heart** ❂

 _FOUR YEARS AGO_

Prince Logan

A maid knocked on my door, informing me that my mother had summoned my siblings and me to the front hall, not going into any specific detail.

My ten year old brother, Brooks, and my thirteen year old sister, Lucille, bounded down the stairs. Julie was hardly a year old and still latched onto my mother, wherever she went.

I tugged at the stiff tie around my neck and frowned. Being the crowned prince was not a job that I particularly enjoyed. Not with the dress shoes, the ties, and the _crown._ The crown was too big for me now, but sooner or later, I'd have to wear it.

Peaking my head around the corner of the hall, I noticed a girl my age with dirty blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes. She looked unenthusiastic, bored almost. But that wasn't what drew me in, it was the way she dressed. Not in gowns or skirts, but in jeans and a top.

I straightened up and coolly strode across the room to where everyone was gathered.

"Logan," my mother started, gesturing to the people standing in the doorway, "This is Aloysius Henson, the Ambassador of the Netherlands, and his daughter Eveline."

Eveline smiled slightly and turned to her father, whispering something in his ear. Aloysius sighed, but he nodded and Eveline beamed. Running off into the Gardens.

The Ambassador turned to me, "If you wouldn't mind, I would appreciate it if you watched out for my daughter. She's quite a handful, she needs a friend her own age."

I curtly nodded my head and followed the girl out into the gardens.

The large moving trucks blocked my view from finding Eveline, since father's friend, Aretha Le Tourneau, and her son, Sebastian, were moving into the castle for a reason unknown to me. Sebastian was three years older than I was and spent more time with his newborn colt than any of the actual human beings.

"So my father sent out the Prince to babysit his beloved daughter," a young voice chirped. I swung around and saw Eveline leaning into the roses, inhaling their fragrance.

I crossed my arms, "I'm not here to babysit you."

She rolled her eyes, "Of course, he played the 'She needs a friend her age' card."

"So what if he did."

"I don't _need_ a friend." She snapped. Retreating from the flowers and to face me. Fury raging in her chocolate eyes.

I raised my hands in defeat, "I'm not going to fight with you, Eveline."

Her shoulders slumped and she leaned into me. So much for not needing a friend.

❂ **Of Truest Heart** ❂

 _PRESENT DAY_

 **Scene written by LaSauterelle (w/ edits from me)**

There were way too many girls to meet in a short of period of time. I already had a group date planned, a date to set up with Lady Elia, a ride with Bash to run over the logistics of the next Royal family planning a visit, and why not a fucking dinner with both Lady Lilith and Lady Sakura at the same time in two different places, that wasn't the plan, but somehow mother convinced Luce to plan a romantic dinner, and my sister had 'accidentally' forgotten to tell me.

At least until this morning, the princess sweetly told me during breakfast that I had a rendezvous tonight. It didn't matter how clearly I told her that I was busy, she just didn't listen. At all.

Now I was currently walking in the Castle Park, trying to calm myself down. Yes, the girls were all lovely, but I couldn't deal with 32 all at the same fucking time.

Luckily, none of them were outside today. The weather was a bit cloudy and cold so all the girls preferred to stay inside, or so I thought. Because at that moment I suddenly saw one of them. In her pajamas…

Hugging a tree.

 _Hugging a tree?_

I blinked a few times and pinched myself in the arm, trying to be sure that I was indeed awake. Much to my disbelief, I was. I shot a quick glance around. Nobody had seen the girl yet. I just had to bring her back inside, bring her to a doctor…and see what was wrong. Hoping for an explanation about this… behavior. Hoping she wasn't really insane.

Silently, I walked closer. Trying to grasp all the courage I possibly could with only two hands… - a girl hugging a tree! – It was just too weird.

However, the closer I got, the less I wanted to bring her back inside. She seemed normal…just casually hugging a tree. Like it wasn't weird…isn't it though?

I stopped only a few meters away from her, she had yet to notice me, so I knelt down into the grass, observing her.

She looked strange, just like her behavior: her reddish hair was carefully braided in twenty little plaits. I would've wondered if she ate enough because of her petite form, but her arms that wrapped around the tree were muscular and tan. Most of all, what he thought were pajamas had actually been thin hemp clothe – the kind of clothes that the poor wore – with a leather belt around her hips. Not to hold the pants up, but more like…was she wearing a knife? Where did she even get the…

"I know you're there." She suddenly spoke, not turning away from the tree. I jumped onto my feet, a little embarrassed that he had been looking at her like that, but mostly curious.

"What are you doing here, Lady..." I dug into my memory…shouldn't I remember a girl with that hair color? Then again there were quite a few gingers. "…Highmore, isn't it?"

She didn't answer, not keen on turning her head towards me. I almost thought she didn't even know that I was the _prince,_ but that couldn't be…right? Though, she was a seven…

"Am I wrong?"

"No, I just prefer to be called Aiyana."

I narrowed my eyes, "Why didn't you answer the question?"

She turned around now, lifting up an eyebrow.

"Because I'm busy talking with the tree."

"Talking with the tree…?" Aiyana was insane after all.

"Didn't expect average people to understand."

I fell still, at a fault for words. Did she just call me average? "Should I take that as an insult, Lady Aiyana?"

She smiled, "That's up to you."

I stood there, eye to eye with the strange girl – how did she even get inside the Selection? There should have been some psychological controls made, right? I honestly didn't know what to do. Say good morning, and continue to walk? Say something else? Do something? Call a doctor? Hug a tree too?

Cocking an eyebrow, I affirmed, "You are actually speaking with trees?"

She didn't answer, again. Just stared at him as if _she_ was judging _him._

"Come here, Prince Logan!" She suddenly exclaimed, stepping forwards and grapping his sleeve. What? Where did she even get the nerves to order me around? But still, I didn't try to twist out of her grasp. That's what curiosity did to you.

She pulled him closer, really closer, until they were…she wouldn't…Aiyana stepped aside, away from me. Guiding me against the tree.

"Just close your eyes and feel." That was everything she said.

Reluctantly, I slowly wrapped my arms around the trunk.

"This is an oak, they like hugs, unlike pines. Try to embrace them and you only succeed in upsetting them.

"Upset a tree?" I almost laughed.

"Just close your eyes. Breathe in and out. Feel the tree."

I closed my eyes, slowing my breath, and felt it.

Something.

I didn't know what it was, it may as well have been my imagination. But it was there.

And…

And I was hugging a god damned tree! I stepped away, alarmed. What if someone had seem me? That would be a catastrophe. I had hugged a…

I turned around, to gaze at Aiyana, she just made a fool out of me. Had it all been planned out? A how to make the Prince look like a complete idiot in his own home?

But she wasn't there anymore. The girl had vanished, without a sound.

And there was nobody in sight.

I breathed deeply in, trying to ease my anxiety about yet another issue.

I needed to learn more about Aiyana…I knew it would be better just to ask her to leave the Selection. That would be the sane thing to do. The girls weren't there to become my friend, they were there to possibly become my _wife._

However I couldn't do it. Not yet. Because the strange feeling was still there. And somehow, the whole day didn't seem so filled anymore, and all those girls weren't such a big deal anymore…for now.

I felt good. Weird. Slightly frightened. A touch humiliated. But good.

Because I hugged a god damn tree.

Lady Sawyer

Everyone was gathered around in the Women's Room. Hushed conversations echoed throughout the room, at least until the duchess of Greece pipped up, "What did all of you do before the selection?"

Everyone already knew West, Circe, Jess, Alena, and Scarlett's jobs so they stayed silent. Elia's fate was broadcasted all over the news, so for her sake no one brought it up.

All eyes turned to Delantie after over half of the group already spoke. She twiddled her thumbs nervously, and Astra spoke up, "Delantie didn't really have a job, she's an eight just like Nala and Elia. Her past isn't something she wants to talk about."

The bond between Delantie Custers, Astra Delarosa, and Cassia Le Croix was obvious. Each one of them looked out for one and other, and it made me wish Ivy, a Burlesque Dancer at the Gentleman's Club I worked at, and my best friend after Alexander died, got into the Selection as well.

"What about you, Sawyer?"

I shook out of my daze, "I was a Bartender at a Gentleman's Club in Tammins."

Ambrose's eyebrows furrowed, "What's the difference between a Gentlemen's Club and a regular Strip Club?"

I shrugged, "The quality of the experience. The club I worked at were way nicer and the drinks were better."

Alena giggled crudely, "Oh, you're a Seven, it's not like you know what a 'nice experience is'. I bet your drinks are terrible."

I stood up instantly and strode over to the door, peaking my head out, I looked at one of the maids, asking her for various alcohol and liqueurs to make a drink.

Lilly sat up straighter, her interest caught, "Oh, I wish I took that maid up on her offer for popcorn. Sawyer, can you also put in an order for some buttered popcorn?"

The maid gaped at me, but ran off to fetch the ingredients I was going to use in order to show up Alena.

She quickly returned with the bottles and I began pouring them into a cup like my hands were trained to do at work.

Astra and Amethyst smirked, "Can you hit us up with a glass, too?"

Aaliyah cocked an eyebrow and Amy, and the girl chuckled, "I'm here for the dresses, the food, the money, and the chance to live at the castle for a week or more. And I forgot, obviously I'm also here to get smashed on those hella expensive drinks."

Aster shrugged and raised her hand, also requesting one. Lilly smiled devilishly and followed the farmer's lead.

Out of the blue, the doctor from Belcourt mused, "Is it not strange?" Everyone looked to her, confused, "We are all in the _palace,_ the most beautiful place in the land of Illea, yet technically not one of us is wearing any trousers."

Amethyst burst out laughing and Clare's face went red as a tomato, crossing her legs just in case.

I finished stirring up the concoction and handed a glass to Alena and the other girls who requested it.

The door swung open and everyone jumped in shock. "Lady Sawyer – Lord Sebastian requested to speak with you." Just a maid.

I furrowed my eyebrows, Bash had been avoiding me ever since the All Hallows Eve party, what did he want now? Nodding, I walked to the door, the other girls remaining silent.

Once I exited the Women's Room, Bash gripped my bicep, dragging me around the corner. "What were you thinking?" he hissed.

I stared at him, "What?"

"Why did you ask a maid to fetch you alcohol? Do you want to get kicked out of the Selection?"

My eyes narrowed, "I don't see why you should care. If Prince Logan wants me out of his Selection, that's his decision. Not mine. Not yours."

Bash clenched his jaw, he opened his mouth to say something but thought better of it. A few moments later he spoke, "Why did you need the alcohol?"

"Alena was insulting my profession before I came to the castle, saying that because I was a seven that I didn't know what a 'good experience' was." I shrugged my arm out of his grip, "Now if you excuse me, Lord Sebastian, I have to get back to the Women's Room."

Once I got back, everyone was back to the hushed conversations, though some with a touch of liquor in their systems.

 **Soooooo...what did you think?**

 **Special Shout out to: XOStarbrightXO (the creator of Aaliyah) for her amazing reviews. Honestly I look forward to your input on every chapter.**

 **Devonnlove for all her inputs on my story – and for the creation of Sawyer which is leading to Sash.**

 **Wolfofstark for ranting with me about Reign, bringing some things to my attention about the story, and for her great reviews.**

 **AND FINALLY**

 **Everyone – thank you for putting up with my mistakes (grammar and spelling) my sporadic updates (hopefully that's not as big of a problem as it was / is for my other stories) and for taking the time to actually read Of Truest Heart. I promise I'll get the plot under control, making sure everything has a purpose. The cards weren't just there for some random reason. They will come up again (probably soon)**

 **Bye lovelies!**

 **Preview of Next Chapter:**

I looked at her, she was beyond terrified. The anger stored in my chest continued to fume, "I think it's best if you go."

"But Logan-" She protested.

I waved her off, my other hand clenched by my side, "Please. Just go."

 **Until Next time (THE GROUP HORSE-BACK DATE)**

 **~Hailey**


	18. An Equestrian Elimination

**I think I owe y'all this chapter after my little failed attempt at being a good author and trying to write every day. Lol that didn't happen at all.**

 **The crowd favorites have been reset, unless someone gets more than 50% of the votes, Aaliyah will remain the favorite. I am doing this because I actually found out how to make a poll on my bio (ik im a little behind) and that would probably be easier for all of yall and for me.**

 **But do you like the sneak peek ideas? I can start doing them more often if y'all want.**

 _Chapter Eighteen_

❂ **Of Truest Heart** ❂

Prince Logan

I was walking back into my room to get ready for the group ride when I heard it. A loud crash. Glass shattering. I picked up the pace and almost ripped my door off its hinges.

Broken glass and playing cards littered my floor, along with a rock that could've been found over in the forest surrounding the castle. I sighed and motioned for Officer Chase to help me out.

"Xavier, I would really appreciate it if you informed my mother about this, I have to get to my date."

The man nodded, bowing a little. "Of course, Your Highness."

After thanking my guard, I made my way to the stables.

"Logan! Wait!" A deep, male voice called out. Instantly, I recognized it as my fathers. Edmund Reyes jogged to me as fast as his aged body could take him. "I have a favor to ask of you."

I raised my eyebrows, "You think you're in the position to request a favor from me after keeping the fact that I had a half-brother from me for nineteen years?"

He sighed and rubbed the peppered beard growing on his face, he looked exhausted. "What I'm asking has nothing to do with me or Sebastian-"

"He prefers Bash."

"- _Bash_. I was going to ask you if after your date, I set up a meeting with Enzo. Don't worry about it, just be there. Enjoy your afternoon." He turned around and left, knowing that I wouldn't want to spend any more time with him than I had to.

I shrugged off my curiosity. There were eight girls waiting for me to go horseback riding with them.

Lady Amethyst

Clare, Cassia, Sakura, Johana, Sparrow, Thalia, Bee, and I were all waiting at the stables for Prince Logan to arrive. He was late, but he was the prince and the reason why we were all here so there was no questioning him.

Johana glanced at her wrist, "I miss having a watch." She groaned, her voice an octave lower than most of the girls in the Selection.

Thalia smiled, "At the Circus we had a huge clock that sat behind the stage, it was a pain to move around when we traveled, but it was worth keeping."

A certain brunet bounded across the field, throwing a jacket over his maroon shirt as he ran. "Sorry I'm late," Logan gasped, "My father held me up."

Cassia frowned, however Sparrow smiled since the Prince didn't bail on us. He clapped his hands together, "So let's get started.

❂ **Of Truest Heart** ❂

Logan mounted his horse after pointing Bee in the direction of a horse he called Chrome. I was on a Spotted Saddle horse that the Prince called Pepper.

Being that she had never ridden a horse before, Cassia was provided with Brooks' training horse, Tie. Thalia pointed curiously to a Friesian Appaloosa horse, and Logan laughed, "That's Pongo. He's my dad's. He let me name him when I was younger and I thought of the Dalmatians the moment I saw him."

Bee giggled upon Chrome, and Sakura rolled her eyes. The photographer seemed annoyed as hell, but no one knew why. She was usually sweet. Logan either didn't notice or pretended not to as his horse, Spirit, trotted out of the stables and into the fields.

Prince Logan

I let the girls go ahead of me, as if they slacked behind, it was very easy for one to veer off the trail. "Turn right into the trees, there should be a little pathway!" I called out to Bee, a girl who seemed to be the only one actually knowing how to ride a horse.

Sparrow slowed down her pace until Fiji, the black thoroughbred she rode, was in stride with Spirit. "So what's the famous Prince Logan's biggest secret?" she jested. Her auburn hair swaying at each step Fiji made.

I wiggled my eyebrows, "I like to keep women and children under my floorboard."

The five cackled, gasping for air a few minutes later, "You're….face…"

After she calmed down I looked to her. All hints of humor vanished. "Why are you here?"

She looked taken aback, "What?"

"Why did you enter the Selection?"

She stared at the reigns cupped in her hand, "My friend, Ophelia, dared me to, I didn't think I had any chance of actually getting in, but she wanted to do something to help me take my mind of the past few years."

I bit my lip, of course people dared other people to join the Selection, but still something about hearing it hurt. This was my life. It wasn't some joke to me. This was where I was supposed to find the women I was going to spend the rest of my life with. God…I wish Eveline was still here. "What happened in the past few years?"

She shrugged, her eyes not lifting from the reigns, "My mom overdosed her medications. She committed suicide."

Why did people have such god awful pasts? Sara left her home country after her father died, Cassia was stuck in an orphanage that thought her to be a witch, Delantie was in a _mental institution_ , Aaliyah's brother abandoned her, Eveline and her mother are dead, plus now Sparrow's mom committed suicide.

My thoughts flickered Aaliyah. She kissed me after the date. _She_ kissed _me._ I mean…I couldn't complain. _Logan, you have all the time in the world to think about how confusing women are, just not right now. You have eight of those confusing women who need your attention._

Under the canopy of trees, the sun was scattered, forcing me to strain my eyes a little more to find the original pathways. I tapped Spirit's sides and she increased her pace, herding the girls forward until Sakura fell behind. "Prince Logan or Logan?" I asked abruptly.

Her thin eyebrows drew together, "I don't know Logan. Prince Logan seems to be the typical Casanova. I don't particularly like the typical Casanova."

I lifted an eyebrow, "And why is that?"

She let out an exasperated sigh, "Because they seem so fake."

Casanova. Romeo. Words I heard people call me before, _never_ did they seem real. True love wasn't reality. Romeo and Juliet wasn't reality. Yet somehow me dating 32 girls was. I didn't know what to feel. It was almost as if I didn't know _how_ to feel. Maybe I was fake. Fake emotions. Fake smiles. Fake. Fake. Fake.

"So what you're trying to say is that you don't like me." I spoke the words slowly.

Sakura simply shrugged, "I don't like you, you're right. You're egotistical. You sit upon a high horse and refuse to come down. You're a player. I don't like players."

My nails dug into my palm as I squeezed the leather reigns tighter, "You just said you didn't know me."

"I said I didn't know Logan. I've seen Prince Logan enough times to know that I don't want to be at your side. Not if that's who you are."

I dismounted my horse and called out to Amethyst, letting her now that we'll be right back and not to move. Dragging Sakura off father, I pointed a finger accusingly at her, "You have no right to talk to me that way."

"There you go, up on your high horse again."

"What do you expect me to do? Be the crowned prince but just let everyone walk all over me? If I were my father or my mother even speaking that way to me could be considered a crime."

I looked at her face, she was beyond terrified now. The anger stored in my chest continued to fume, "I think it's best if you go."

"But Logan-" She protested, fearfully glancing into the woods.

I waved her off, my other hand clenched by my side, "Please. Just go."

Lady Sakura

That was it. I was eliminated. I told the Prince what I thought of him, though I have to admit it was a little exaggerated. But the look in his eyes when I insulted him, it was terrifying. They went from baby blue to completely ice over, not slush. Ice. Frozen solid. Then he told me to leave.

But I didn't know how to get out of the forest. Yet I deserved it. He was right. Saying those things, I could've gotten in so much more trouble than just being forced to leave the Selection and walk back through the woods alone, as I'm sure he won't allow me to take the Castle's property with me.

I took a deep breath and brushed off my skirts. _I'll be home soon._

Prince Logan

I know it was irrational for me to send her back alone, but the accusations…it was too much. I didn't know how Maxon even dealt with America in the beginning. I can't even handle someone telling me the truth about who I was. I tried to be better. I was better, at least until Eveline died.

When I entered the clearing-like area, where I left the other girls, alone, they all looked shocked, but thankfully no one asked anything about it. At least until Lady Clare stopped until she was aligned with me. "What happened to Lady Sakura?" She asked.

"She's out." I replied curtly.

Clare, although still confused and curious, dropped the subject. "What's your favorite food?" she blurted out after a moment of riding in silence.

"Have you ever tied stroopwafels?" I tried to smile, but the memory of the squished, almost melted Dutch pastry Eveline smuggled to Illea for me made it very difficult.

"No…?" Clare replied, her voice questioning.

"It's a waffle made from baked batter and sliced horizontally, two thin layers of the waffle-cookie-thing were filled with this special sweet and sticky syrup in between. The Ambassador of the Netherlands' daughter brought me some when she came to visit." I chuckled slightly, "I've tried to get our cooks to replicate the recipe, but Eveline refused to give it to us, so they were never as good."

"Who's Eveline?"

I bit my lip, I hadn't meant to say that. I hadn't meant to even think about her at all. Today was about these eight girls. Not one from my past. "Someone who is not important today." I assured her, "So tell me a little bit about you, why did you sign up for the Selection?"

"Life was boring. The castle isn't. Problem solved." She chirped.

I glanced up, cursing under my breath, "Sorry Lady Clare, I loved talking to you but I need to also get around to the other girls."

The horse Sakura was riding on tugged at the rope that kept it in the right direction, and I smiled apologetically.

I gathered up all four girls I hadn't spoken to at once, "I'm so sorry that I couldn't get around to you girls, but I'm afraid I have to get back to the castle soon. I'll be sure to speak with each one of you personally after things settle down."

Johana smiled, her more masculine looking structure carefully poised to prevent falling. Thalia and Bee exchanged a glance and Cassia stared at her hands with a panicked expression. "Lady Cassia? Are you alright?" I fretted.

Her voice was less scratchy then when she first arrived at the castle, "The horse is just a little bit scary, that's all."

Frowning, I pulled Spirit closer to the orphaned girl and placed a hand on top of hers, careful not to fall of Spirit. "I can teach you."

Cassia smiled toothlessly, and her cheeks flushed once she realized my hand was on hers. I drew it away, reminding me of my date with Aaliyah. _Stop. Not now. Other girls. Other. Girls._

"Shall we return to the castle?"

The seven remaining girls nodded reluctantly.

 **Sorry the ending sucks, I'm tired and I have no caffeine in my system and earlier I kinda dozed off with my mom after my brain fried trying to think of how I was going to eliminated Sakura. Believe me it was tough. She's sweet, but just not right for Logan…as you could probably see…I think I made her too harsh…UGH WHY DO YALL CREATE SUCH GOOD CHARACTERS IT MAKES LIFE SO HARD FOR ME**

 **It's ok I still love y'all though.**

 _ **Please review**_ **– You are my motivation. YOU.**

 **Bye lovelies!**

 **~Hailey**


	19. Mr Brightside

**I'm trying to pick up on the elimination process . but y'all have made it soooo difficult…**

 **I've already started thinking of a sequel to OTH, debating whether I want Logan to have a son or daughter. Also thinking of calling it Of Truest Intent. But first I have to finalize the girls I want in the Elite...So hmu on whether you want a girl or boy and if you like Of Truest Intent or want another title, Though Of Truest Heart is far from done :P**

 **So this chapter title is inspired by The Killers amazing song (I jam with my sister in the car to it and in the shower sometimes…O_O)** _ **Mr. Brightside.**_ **Then of course I had to listen to the song at least once so…Yeah…**

 **So this chapter is for our two Mr. Brightsides of OTH**

 **Q/A – What does Mr. Brightside mean? – Mr. Brightside is** **someone who is jealous of another person who is with the person they want**

 _Chapter Nineteen_

❂ **Of Truest Heart** ❂

Lord Adam

Tonight was the first _Report_ since the girls arrived at the castle, and the last time they won't have to prepare something. I stole quick glance at Luce, but her gaze was intently on the 31 remaining Selected girls.

The Selection had drawn in everyone I cared about, leaving me on the outskirts to secretly despise the event. My grandmother was in William Schreave's Selection but his best friend before that, my parent had to keep her from scaring the girls, Luce was so wrapped up in having girls close to her age, and Logan was searching for his wife. It was wrong of me not to support him, but how could I? He had everything I dreamed of yet all he did was throw on a pair of sunglasses and flash his signature grin. Like it was no big deal.

Eyes skirting through the poll of women from around Illea, I took a swig of the flask I snuck into my coat pocket. I swallowed the liquid with a wince as a burning sensation rushed through my throat. Being that I wasn't a part of the Royal Family, I watched from the sides of the stage as Killian Wyden flounced around.

I knew everyone was tuning out Queen Mila and King Edmund and how they drowned on and on about how the security of the nation had increased because of yadayadayada and yadayadayada. Most of Illea was watching _The_ _Report_ for one reason only, it was pretty obvious and it just rubbed my misery in my face.

"Thank you, Queen Mila and King Edmund. We are all so glad to know that our country is safe." Killian mused. His face instantly lit up and he looked at my best friend, "Ah! Prince Logan, how is your Selection going?"

There were shuffles as the girls sat up straighter, intrigued by what Logan thought of them. Of course. My friend smiled, "The girls are all wonderful. It's still a bit awkward for me to turn around a corner and see many more people."

"So I understand that you've already eliminated four girls?"

Logan's smile wavered, "You say that like that's a lot. I had to total of thirty-five." His smiled faded all together and he frowned slightly, "My goal isn't to make friends right now, though it's a plus when it happens, the Selection is occurring to help me find a wife. I intend to treat this with the seriousness that I must as my decisions here and now will affect my future."

My eyebrows furrowed, I've never seen Logan as the sort to take people seriously, especially his girlfriends, but here he was, a complete mystery to me.

Killian smiled knowingly, yet he didn't know shit. "If you don't mind, I would like to talk to the girls about their experiences here at the castle." The announcer's blue eyes shone as the stage lights hit them. Logan nodded his head in approval, and Killian motioned for Lady Aria Das.

"Lady Aria, correct?"

The girl nodded, "Yes."

Killian's ever present smile widened, "So used to work as an Evil Dream Warder?" Eyes narrowing, Logan looked confused.

Aria nodded again.

My eyes skirted to Luce once more, only to find her pupils looking towards me, her face still directed towards the crowd. Her cheeks pinked when she caught my eye and the blue irises quickly shifted forward, embarrassed.

Someone tapped my shoulder, "Lord Adam," they started. I turned around and found Tobias Murray, an officer engaged to Lady Clare's maid, Kristen.

"What is it, Officer Murray?"

"You wanted to speak with me about the protection for Prince Logan's surprise birthday party?"

I internally face palmed, Logan was notorious for forgetting his own birthday, which was in a week, I might add – and being that I'm his best friend, I took it upon myself to plan something for him. "Yes, of course. I'm sorry, it slipped my mind." _Because you got caught up with his sister._

I shook the thought out of my head, "I'll meet with you later. I can't risk anyone hearing it now." Tobias bowed his head and darted off to reclaim his post.

I focused my attention bitterly back on the girls that I was going to have to invite to this party. "So, how are you adjusting to the castle, Lady Aria?" Killian inquired, no trace of genuine curiosity, just asking the standard questions.

"It was a shock to everyone in my family that I was Selected, even me, so I guess I'm adjusting as well as anyone could if they lived a life never expecting to be given such an opportunity." She replied, sounding almost acrimonious, the smile on her face only noticeably fake if you had experience plastering that expression.

Eyeing Logan, Killian thanked Aria and called the next girl over. "Lady Elia, how does it feel to be on top again?" He asked bluntly.

The question hit the girl at home, "It's…different." Elia stuttered.

Killian leaned forward, resting on his elbows, "What exactly happened? Rumor has it you ran away. Why would you flee from a life like the one you had?"

Chewing her lip, she glanced at the cameras. Then she sat up straighter and stared directly into their lenses. "You want to know what happened? What happened was that I was raised by a strict mother whose life revolved around my career. She barely gave me any free time as she made me practice acting in every waking moment. I couldn't make friends without the time to, and my father was hardly ever around. Andromeda Starr tried to control every aspect of my life, which lead to depression. I may have lived a luxurious life, but it wasn't my own."

Lord Bash

Everyone was staring at Elia in shock. No one had been able to make sense of why she ran away until now, as she announced it on National Television.

"So you ran away?" The clown everyone called Killian Wyden, pushed.

She nodded, "Wouldn't you? I may have had to fend for myself out on those streets but at least I could be myself. I would much rather be enslaved by body and free in mind. I couldn't do that at home. My mother forced thoughts upon me, made me believe what she wanted me to."

The announcer looked gravely at the former two, "So why do you consider her to be your mother? Why expose her here and now?"

She clenched her jaw, "Because I've had _enough._ She's only my mother by name. A label that has no meaning to me anymore. I won't allow her to continue that. This is _my_ life. Not hers. She had her chance and she failed."

Killian gave her a sympathetic look, "Thank you, Lady Elia, for clearing that up for us. I'm sure I speak for everyone here, when I say we hope life treats you better."

I looked up to Logan, with him on stage and me on the front row next to my mother and Princess Úna, my neck craned to get a good view. My half-brother seemed distraught, but I didn't have time to come to a conclusion as to why.

"So, you enjoy hunting?" My mother had been pushing me to spend more time with the Princess of Scots, knowing that she was in search for a husband. The girl was hardly nineteen and her only friends were the two elders of my half-siblings, and her dog and horse.

"Aye, however it has more to do with my horse, Athos." I replied, willing myself not to ramble on.

Úna smiled, "I know what it's like to love a horse more than a person. I have to admit, I love my Clydesdale more than my own mother. She keeps sending me off to different countries in order to proclaim a husband."

I smirked and leaned forward, making sure my mother didn't hear me, "I guess that makes two of us."

The Scottish Princess' amber eyes glittered with amusement. "Lady Sawyer," Killian started. That was all it took for my attention to be back onto the stage.

A small crush. That's all it was. Something I could get over. It won't – it can't – develop to be more than just that. She's attractive. That is simply enough to feel something more than friendship for someone. I gritted my teeth, I needed to stay out of Logan's Selection.

Killian continued to converse with Sawyer and I turned to Úna, "Apologize, your highness, but I must be off. It was a pleasure to meet with you."

She tilted her head forward respectively, and I scurried out of the room, ripping off my tie as soon as I exited. I hated that piece of fabric. It was dreadfully suffocating. I ran a hand through my gelled hair, trying to get rid of the stiffness of it.

I walked through halls I don't recall ever walking through before, but I needed to clear my mind. Start fresh. No thoughts of Sawyer, Úna, my mother, or Logan. But it felt like there was a ghost pressing their lips against my cheek, but only in my head. _It was only a kiss. It was only a kiss._

My feet traveled down pathways now I didn't even know existed. There were stairs and the air grew heavy as I descended down them. Jealousy clouded my mind, I didn't even know why. Was I seriously jealous that Logan was the heir to the throne, a position I never wanted, and could choose any girl he wanted? No. I couldn't be.

I heard a shuffle echoing on the crumbling stone walls. My face scrunched up in disgust once the smell hit my nose. It smells of blood, vomit, and waste. My vision cleared and I felt more alert, but I couldn't turn back as I didn't know where to go. Hands reaching into my jacket, I searched for the dagger I tried to keep there. Yet it wasn't there.

"Bugger." I cursed. The shuffle came again, and I carefully stalked closer. "Hello?"

The walls opened up into some sort of cell-room. Someone moaned and I swung around, startled by the noise.

A girl was curled up in the corner, chains attaching her to the wall. "Bloody hell," I mumbled and dashed over to the door. The girl was malnourished and pale. Her hair was grimy and knotted. I crouched down and looked at the lock and realized that this must've been from the first castle, before it was rebuilt. "Do you know where the key is?" I asked the girl.

Her hair covering her face, she nodded, " _He_ has it." Her voice was raspy as she strained herself to say those few words.

"Who?" I queried

"Enzo."She coughed.

My eyes narrowed, Enzo Malificum was my father's advisor. What was he doing with a key to a girl's cell?

I scavenged about the room, looking for something I could use to pick the lock. Knocking over various spices, I found a wooden stick with a metal wrapping. My lips quirked up triumphantly.

The lock clicked open after a few minutes of jiggling the metal off of two spoons, then I made my way over to the lass's chains, and repeated the process until the cuffs fell to the floor. She stood up slowly, testing out her legs. After concluding she was ok to walk, she picked the shackles up off the floor.

"Thank you." She rasped, and swung the metal towards my head.

Caught off guard, the impact of the metal ripped at the skin on my forehead, and I stumbled onto the ground. She wrapped the stained metal around my neck before I could do anything to stop her.

I gasped for air as she pulled it tighter, my eyes popping at my scull and my hands trying to pull the bounds away. She didn't stop, and my vision grew fuzzy.

Until it went black.

 **Hehe….sorry I'm a really dark / dramatic writer. I apologize. Bash isn't dead if that's what you thought. Simply passed out.**

 **If you haven't already – go check out these awesome Selection stories!**

 **Decisions – by XOStarbrightXO**

 **Seeking Redemption – by Wolfofstark**

 **Sabotage – by Demigod18**

 **Hoping for Love – by Demigod18**

 **35 Hearts – by MABubbles**

 **Twisted Love – by TheSelectionr0x**

 **Bye lovelies!**

 **Preview of Next Chapter:**

"You mean to tell me that this _girl_ , if you can even call her that now, was living under my home for years now?" Queen Mila snarled, "She was supposed to be executed, and you knew that. Yet you kept her alive, giving her the chance to hurt someone else, and she took it."

 **~Hailey**


	20. Planning for Twenty

**OMG THIS IS THE 20** **TH** **CHAPTER – Of Truest Heart is officially the longest story I've ever written.**

 **Somehow I managed to inflame a scar I've had on my foot for a good 5 years now. It itches like hell. That was two days ago. Yesterday I got random hives and BOTH MY FEET FUCKING ITCHED AND THEN IT WAS NOT FUN**

 **Mhm then I finished season 4 of SPN. I have many words for Ruby rn, none of them are good.**

 **The groups I actually chose randomly using a website. So this has nothing to do with favor of any kind.**

 _Chapter Twenty_

❂ **Of Truest Heart**

Prince Logan

I tried shaking his shoulder or repeating his name, but my brother didn't respond. " _Bash._ " I called out to him, but his eyes remained shut, his neck remained black and blue, and his forehead was still crusted with crimson.

His eyelids fluttered but still stayed closed and he let out a weak groan, but winced as the bruising caught up to him. "What happened?" I asked, trying to make since of the whole event. "Wait. Don't tell me now, you need to rest."

When a maid informed me that Lord Sebastian was in the hospital wing in the middle of a conference, I immediately stood up and left. Not caring how my mother and father yelled at me to sit back down. I didn't even tell them.

Bash heaved in a ragged breath and coughed, my eyes widened, even though I'm no doctor, I was aware that coughing after almost being strangled to death for reasons that Enzo had yet to explain to me, being that he was the one who found Bash, was not healthy. I turned my head away and yelled for a doctor.

The Englishman placed his hand on top of mine, his nailbeds slightly bloody from trying to rip away whatever was around his neck. "Go. I'll be fine. You have a meeting to get back to." His voice was hoarse and quiet. I could tell it pained him to speak, so I nodded and left only after the doctor arrived.

I bounded up the stairs, as fast as I could, adjusting my tie as I went. I knew my mother would skin my alive later for leaving in the beginning, but I didn't care.

Lady Sawyer

Lord Adam Penderwick had called us together to discuss a party that we were all going to help plan. Most of the girls were brimming with excitement, planning all the beautiful decorations out in their head, but no one knew exactly _what_ kind of party this was. The original meeting was set an hour ago, but was postponed due to yet another secret.

Jessamine frowned, "So, Lord Adam, are you going to tell us why we are here, and why so late?"

The great-grandson of Aspen Leger nodded, "I gathered all of you to help me plan Logan's 20th birthday party. It was postponed because the Prince left a meeting before it barely begun and we couldn't risk him overhearing anything."

My eyebrows knitted together, "Why did he leave?"

Adam shrugged, "Don't know. He went down to the hospital wing, though."

I frowned in confusion, but Adam continued, "So I'm going to group you girls together and two groups are going to include Princess Lucille in one and Princess Juliette in another as they don't want to be left out."

Luce stood up from the back of the room, clipboard in hand. "Our first group is: Valerie, Eris, Sara, Violet, and Lilith. You girls are in charge of food and refreshments."

Juliette tapped on her sister's hip, as that was as high as she could reach, "Luce, can I read the next one?" Luce smiled and handed the five year old the clipboard. Julie's eyes scrunched up as she read over, after deciding she knew what it said, she looked up, "The next group is with me! Alena, Aaliyah, Clare, Aster, and Aenwyn." She frowned, trying to pronounce the names, then perked up when she looked at their job, "We are in charge of decorations!"

The second oldest Reyes took the list of names back from the youngest. "Nia, Adam, Sawyer, Circe, and Adelaide – You're with me. We are doing the seating charts." Oh fun. Looks like I was going to sit through as Circe, Lucille, and Adam bickered over who was good where.

"Lady Ash, Farrah, Anna, Aria, Sparrow, and Nala-Rose; you have music."

"Lady Delantie, Jessamine, Ambrose, Amethyst, Astra, and Aiyana are on activity duty."

"Lastly Ladies, Elia, Gavin, Thalia, Scarlett, and Johana have flowers."

Adam clapped his hands together after the Princess finished announcing the groups, "Let's get started."

There was an excited hum in the air as the girls, and boy, separated into their clusters – already thinking of the best way to awe Prince Logan.

Circe, Adelaide, Nia and I all gathered around Adam and Lucille – the rough draft seating chart in their hands. Circe, reading it over, frowned. "Ambassador Aloysius doesn't get along well with my brother, Daewon. Greece and the Netherlands aren't on the best of terms as of now. I wouldn't recommend seating them together." She handed over the list to Luce, and the noble three bickered over where the other nobles should be seating.

Suddenly the Princess pushed the paper aside and to me. My jaw dropped when I noticed that all the girl's families were coming. Except pretty much all of Circe's, all of Nia's, Cassia's, and Delantie's.

"My mother would probably feel more comfortable with parents around the same caste as her. My siblings could honestly go anywhere, though maybe try to keep them close?" I replied. Fidgeting in my seat. _Shit I needed to pee._ I bit the inside of my lip, "Excuse me, I need to go to the restroom."

I hurried out of the room, my dress flowing behind me. Trying to find the closest bathroom, I jogged through the castle. Finally succeeding.

❂ **Of Truest Heart**

Finding the way back to the Great Hall was much more difficult than leaving it. I didn't know where to turn, or who to ask. I wandered for much longer than I should have, until the sound of voices reached my ears.

"You mean to tell me that this _girl_ , if you can even call her that now, was living under my home for years now?" Queen Mila snarled, her voice dangerously low, "She was supposed to be executed, and you knew that. Yet you kept her alive, giving her the chance to hurt someone else, and she took it."

Someone else spoke, I effortlessly recognized him as King Edmund. "I had no idea that Sebastian was going to be down there! The halls down to Aralynn Knotley's cell were well isolated. It couldn't have been easy to find. Then Enzo always has the key on him-"

I froze, dead still. Sebastian. Mila's words echoed in my mind. _Giving her the chance to hurt someone else, and she took it._

"She's supposed to be dead, Edmund! Why is she even still alive?"

Despite the curiosity nipping at my stomach, I couldn't hear anymore. I needed to go see Bash. Taking off towards the Hospital Wing as fast as my short legs could take me, I willed that Mila and Edmund had not heard me.

The Hospital Wing was not hard to find, unlike the Great Hall. It was in a very centralized location for easy access to the injured. My heart racing in my chest, I shoved the doors open with all my might.

Looking to a nurse, I asked frantically, "Where's Lord Sebastian?" The girl looked confused, and I realized what I had said. I was in Prince Logan's Selection, yet I was worried to hell about some English Nobleman. "When the Prince heard, he sent me over to check on him, as he was swamped with work to do. Though he sends his regrets that he couldn't be here." The lie rolled fairly easily off my tongue. I just hoped the girl would buy it.

She narrowed her eyes, "Prince Logan has already been in to visit Lord Sebastian."

 _Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit._ Shit. I was screwed.

I raked through my mind for some sort of Alibi, "I wasn't talking about Logan – Prince Brooks sent me. He was on his way, but got caught up with something and asked me to go in his stead." Talking like a lady was _hard._ I didn't know how Circe, Lucille, Queen Mila, or anyone did it. Yet Octavia White, our "How-To-Act-Like-A-Lady" life coach, insisted that we practiced.

The nurse nodded slightly, still a little skeptical. "He's in the back, Enzo is taking care of him." She dipped down into a curtsy and I quickly thanked her before heading in the direction she pointed me in.

There was a white curtain drawn closed, signifying that it was occupied. I pushed the fabric aside and peeked inside.

"Can I speak to Lord Sebastian?" I asked, sounding unsteady, to the man I assumed was Enzo.

"I don't know if that's a good idea, he needs rest." The Royal advisor, and apparently a doctor, responded.

Bash groaned, and tilted his head towards Enzo, "Whenever I see you, I feel worse. Whenever I see her, I feel better. I think a doctor's prescription is implied."

Enzo glowered at Bash and opened his mouth to protest, but decided it wasn't worth it.

My eyes widened, "Bash, what happened?"

Enzo frowned at our informality, but Bash waved him off, "Please, let me speak to Lady Sawyer in private."

"Sebastian, it isn't a good idea, you don't want to strain yourself-"

Bash let out an exasperated sigh, wincing in the process, "Positively blinding. I'm stuck in the hospital with nothing to do, then someone, who is not you, comes along, and you just have to go and muck it up for me, thanks _mate_."

The makeshift doctor rolled his eyes, "You're so dramatic."

I shifted awkwardly from one foot to another, and Bash smiled slightly at me, sitting up. Enzo groaned, throwing his hands up in defeat, "I have to go discuss something with the King."

I sat down on the edge of his bed and repeated my question, "What happened?"

Bash's shoulders slumped, "Crazy psychotic bitch played the victim card, then attacked me." He tried to smirk, but it looked painful, "But I'll be fine, love."

My eyes narrowed, "What do you mean, she _attacked_ you? Who?"

He cupped my hand in his, "Sawyer, I don't know who it was. I needed to clear my head after the Report and just ended up walking down some dodgy hallway. I found this room and this was this lass curled up in the corner, she looked like she needed help, so I broke her out. But then the thanks I got was her trying to strangle me with her shackles."

My fingers traced over the dried gash on his forehead, "And this?"

He caught my wrist, "She caught me by surprise."

My eyes wandered to his pale green ones, "Why have you been avoiding me?"

Bash moaned, "Sawyer, I haven't been avoiding you."

That's when it happened. Lights flashed red and the alarm blared. _Rebels_. Bash shot up out of bed, "Bash –,"

He shrugged me off, "It's my neck and head that were injured. Not my legs, and I'll be dammed to bloody hell if I let you go to the safe room alone. Logan would not forgive me."

His legs swung off the edge of the bed, and he stood hastily. He grabbed me by the hand and hauled me along behind him. I shot a quick glance behind me and noticed a small playing card peeking out of the mattress. "Bash, wait!"

He froze and released my hand, sprinting over to the bed, I snatched the card, then followed him to the closest safe room. There was a sound of pounding feet as we dashed down the halls and Bash looked frantically about in order to find us a safer passage.

Someone shouted, and he pulled me into a closet, pressing me against his chest in the corner, trying to remain small.

A gun shot rang out, and fear fogged my mind. Tears pricking at the corner of my eyes, I buried my face into his shirt, he tensed as the footsteps drew closer and we remained still until they faded away.

Bash opened the door slightly and snuck a quick look to be sure it was safe. He turned back to me, "Alright, you ready? It's all clear."

 **SOOOO That's the first Rebel Attack, and it will continue onto the next chapter. Sorry I got a little carried away in Sawyer's POV but to quote devonnlove (bc this is so accurate for me too) being the Sash loving trash that I am…it just kinda happened. I'm sorry if part of this chapter sucked…and I don't think this title fits well…but it's a start.**

 _ **IMPORTANT MESSAGE:**_ **So as I stated in these last two chapters, Logan's birthday is coming up! Soooo if you have an SYOC please PM (or review) me what they would get him as a gift. The more creative and thoughtful the more likely they are to get more attention xP**

 **Once again – special thanks to XOStarbrightXO, devonnlove, wolfofstark, and Demigod18 for being awesome. Plus the little guest review from my IRL friend Lucy…**

 **I honestly have no idea what I'm doing next so**

 **Until next time!**

 **Bye Lovelies!**

 **~Hailey**


	21. The Wrath of a Queen

**I don't really have anything to say aside from keep letting me know what your birthday gift to Logan is if you have a girl in his Selection:-P**

 _Chapter Twenty-One_

❂ **Of Truest Heart**

Lady Lilith

When the alarms began, the Great hall spiraled down into a fit of panic. I turned to Violet and flashed a smile, "Finally, something interesting."

The inventor gaped at me, "Are you crazy? Someone could _die!"_

I shrugged, "I might be crazy but all these bad things...they happened so often where I lived, I simply learned to find them absolutely fascinating." Adam yelled at us to move. He waited until all of us evacuated until he sprinted to catch up to the herd; however, in the rear.

Once we arrived into the safe room, Adam ran over to where Prince Logan, his brother, and parents conversed in a hushed tone. Logan's eyes shifted to Adam, "Is everyone okay?"

Adam shrugged, "We just got here."

Worry plastered on his face, Logan swiftly strode over to where we gathered. He scanned through the girls, making sure everyone was accounted for. "There are only thirty of you..." his eyes widened.

Lucille frowned, "Lady Sawyer said she was going to the bathroom, but she never returned. I didn't realize…"

The sound of a gunshot echoed softly out of the safe room and everyone flinched. One of the girls sniffed, another's shoulders shook as she silently cried. Circe's hand covered her mouth in shock.

I rolled my eyes, "So we are all just going to sit here, cry a little, and pretend it's a plan? That's just boring."

West glared daggers at me, and engulfed Cassia into a reassuring hug. Ash sat completely still, unfazed by anything going on, and Logan nervously paced in the corner.

"Logan, pacing isn't going to help Lady Sawyer – just drive us all insane." Queen Mila scolded.

"Bash is out there too!" He hissed, "And god knows he's in no condition to be running from rebels."

Queen Mila scowled, "Since when did you care so much about Aretha's boy?"

Logan glanced at King Edmund, fear eminent on his father's face. The King shook his head in a pleading manner, but Logan's eyes narrowed, "Why don't you ask your _husband._ "

This my seized interest. Family drama.

Eyes narrowed, she looked expectantly at King Edmund, Luce and Brooks looked worriedly at Logan, and I was really wondering what I was missing here. "What does Logan mean, Edmund?" the queen seethed, anger fuming in her eyes.

Edmund looked helpless, "I don't think now is the right time to discuss this, Mila."

"Then when is? Now seems like the perfect time."

"Mila-"

"There are rebels infesting my home, and my son is worried about someone who he never has before, I think I deserve to know the truth."

None of the girls dared to speak, even I wasn't stupid enough to interrupt the showdown between the married couple.

"I feel nothing for her now…just obligation to her after what happened-." He started, his face pale.

"And what exactly happened?" Mila snapped, seeming exhausted with his games.

Princess Úna frowned as she sat next to Lucille, "Your Majesty, with all due respect, there are rebels swarming the halls, any shouting could draw them to us. Then we are all dead and they can easily usurp Illea."

"I am not yelling." The Queen growled, "Edmund, are you Sebastian Le Tourneau's father?"

Ashamed, King Edmund stared at his feet, and the other girls gasped. I had to admit, I was shocked too.

Well…what do you know? Lord Sebastian? More like Sebastard.

Lady Sara

Lord Sebastian, a 21 year old man, the best hidden secret in Illea, all until now. King Edmund staring at his feet was all the insurance that Queen Mila needed to know that it was true. The Queen's face crumpled, she did love her husband. "We aren't done with this conversation, but Princess Úna is correct. The only thing we can do now is stay quiet."

Edmund nodded solemnly, knowing that he'd just lost any trust for the women he was to spend the rest of his life with.

After the conversation ended, the crowned prince began his rounds, informing us that he understands if we would prefer to go home, understanding the danger we were in. While I'd be worrying about my family every day, I – in particular, was not ready to go home just yet. Though it seemed that Anna Macabee and Thalia Lune where fairly shaken up.

Aaliyah glanced fearfully at Logan and he smiled warmly at her, my eyebrows furrowed and I flashed my new-found-friend a quizzical look. She shrugged and mouthed, "I'll tell you later". I nodded curtly, my curiosity bubbling in my chest.

Delantie turned to Astra in one jerked movement, "Astra, there was something I wanted to ask you about…but I forgot."

The street magician raised an eyebrow, and the former-eight continued, "I was about to go sleep when I heard this faint scream, I think they said something like, 'eo ad inferno, Enzo.'" Her eyes squinted as she tried to recall the Latin-like words.

Astra stifled a laugh, and everyone stared at her in shock, "What? I have to hand it to whoever said that, they've sure got class shouting that at the top their lungs."

Interested now, Logan stopped pacing and leaned in towards Delantie, "You said Enzo, right?" The girl nodded, "That bitch…" the prince mumbled, and his mother frowned at his word choice. He swung around and faced Astra, "What did she say?"

Astra's face went blank and emotionless, "She said, 'Go to hell, Enzo.'"

Edmund looked shocked, "Who did?"

The kings son barked out a laugh, "You know very well who. That girl you kept in prison. The one who nearly strangled my brother to death."

" _Half_ -brother." Mila corrected, bitter about the situation.

Logan rolled his eyes, "Brother all the same."

A loud, rippling sound sliced through the air – a gunshot. Another one. Everyone fell silent, deciding it was best to remain that way.

Lord Bash

I felt something dripping down my nose and onto my lips. My fingers unconsciously wiped at the bottom of my nose, a dark red liquid dotted the tips when I pulled away. _Shit._ I did not need a nosebleed right now. Especially not a post-strangulation induced one.

I looked over my shoulder at Sawyer followed close behind me, her heterochromic eyes filled with utter terror. She was strong. But no one could ever be that strong. Hell, even _I_ was scared.

My eyes scanned the halls for the nearest safe room, I was positive there was one in this hallway. 100% sure.

I was about ready to smash something. _Where the hell was that safe room?_ My hands frantically pushed against the wall, trying to find some hint that our safety was possible.

I wasn't going to let Sawyer get hurt. I feared that I cared about her much more than I should.

 _No._ I will not be like my parents. Nothing can happen between us. _Nothing,_ Bash, absolutely nothing.

A hidden door in the wall clicked, and with an extra shove, silently opened. "Hurry!" I whispered, gently pushing one of my brother's girlfriends into a metal safe-chamber.

Once the door was sealed, I finally allowed myself to breathe. "Bash, are you okay? Your nose is bleeding."

I shrugged, "Nose bleeds happen to be a side effect from almost being strangled to death, love. I think the real question is, what is with that card you found in my hospital bed."

Sawyer looked at the now folded King of Spades in her hand, a confused expression wiping across her face. "Bash, what does this mean?"

She outstretched her palm, putting as much distance as she could between herself and the playing card.

 _-x-_

 _Humpty Dumpty sat on the wall,_

 _Humpy Dumpty had a great fall;_

 _All the king's horses and all the king's men,_

 _Couldn't put Humpty together again._

 _So up rose his brother,_

 _With more support than the other;_

 _And all the king's horses and all the king's men,_

 _Wouldn't serve that king ever again._

 _-x-_

I cupped my chin and turned to Sawyer, "I'm not a writer. I have absolutely no idea what it means. Humpty Dumpty has a brother who then killed them? I don't know."

"I don't think a cracked egg's brother killed all of the king's supplies."

"Well, what else do you suppose it is?" This whole card thing was starting to aggravate me, and I'd only just read it.

Footsteps ran down the hall outside the door and Sawyer's hand snatched mine and gripped tightly. My heart skipped a beat, but I ignored the feeling.

Neither of us dared to speak another word in fear of being killed, despite the awkward air looming over us. We'd have to speak about it at some point, but Sawyer also knew that now – when Rebels could very easily slaughter us all – was not the right good time or place.

Lady Scarlett

Someone was pounding on the door. "Your Majesties?" It called out, and Logan sat up.

"That's Officer Chase." He called to his mother, who hadn't acknowledged her husband's presence, let alone mere existence, ever since finding out that Sebastian was his son.

She looked over to one of the maids, "Open the door, please." The maid dipped down into a curtsy that almost reached the floor, and she stalked silently to the thing keeping us all safe.

When she opened it, everyone was preparing themselves for the worst, but an older man – in his early thirties – walked in. He had short, brown hair and green-gray eyes like Nala's.

"Officer Chase" as Logan called him, evaluated the condition of the Selected and the Royals. He really did look like Nala… _Scarlett stop, it's not your place to pry._

My eyes fell back onto Logan as he ran his fingers through his hair, a habit most of us Selected now recognized happened when he was nervous as hell. At least it wasn't something gross, like biting his nails. I didn't mind his whole "running his fingers through his hair" it was kind of hot sometimes.

I shook the thought out of my head. People probably _died_ tonight and you want to think about how the crowned prince has attractive habits? Let's not.

"It's clear." Officer Chase informed the terrified bunch of humans.

Aster and Sparrow let out a sigh of relief and I smiled.

"How many casualties?" Queen Mila asked, authority prominent. She was no longer a heart-broken wife.

The guard bit his lip, "Five dead so far, more injured. Not too much damage done to the building itself."

"Have Lord Sebastian Le Tourneau and Lady Sawyer McAlister been located yet?" Logan interrupted.

"No, Your Highness, we weren't aware that they were missing. I'll send some people to look for them right now."

"I want to go." The prince admitted.

"No – absolutely not." His parents replied in unison, but Logan was already walking out the door, his blue eyes dulled with mixes of emotion. Gilt. Anger. Love. Frustration. Confusion. Obligation. It was dizzying just to think about.

I turned to Ambrose and Clare, "You ready?"

Ambrose nodded slightly and Clare said nothing, but they followed me as we exited the room.

Broken glass littered the floor, and the carpet had a crimson stain smack dab in the middle. Aster's hands instantly went to her mouth in shock, and we all treaded carefully.

I took a step forward and glass crunched beneath my foot. I shot a glance behind my shoulder to Gavin, and she gave me a weak smile, but nothing more.

Even Fairy didn't have something lighthearted to say.

Eris looked glad to finally be out, usually she would've been in the middle of the action, but she still remained solemn. Five lives were lost. Five families lost a son, husband, uncle, or cousin.

And nobody knew if the numbers were going to rise.

Nobody knew, and in all honesty, nobody ever wanted to find out.

 **Sooo…whatchu think?**

 **I tried to include more girls . I got in way over my head with getting to 35 with only 3 throw away girls. So it's been rough trying to include everyone. But I figured I'd be murdered if I didn't give yall some closer on Sash.**

 **Bye Lovelies!**

 **Next time on** _ **Of Truest Heart**_ **:**

"I want them both gone. I don't care how, I don't care why, but since I have to continue living this way, I don't want them in my home."

 **~Hailey**


	22. Beneath the Castle Floors

**I WROTE HALF OF THIS CHAPTER ON A PLANE AND IN THE CAR SO IT WAS DONE LIKE HOURS AGO BUT I HAD NO INTERNET CONNECTION TO POST IT.**

 **Thanks for the amazing reviews! So I'm not doing a spin off story for Aralynn…but this chapter I'm going to have her backstory intertwined with other things going on. If you noticed, I changed the summary and the cover for Of Truest Heart because the other two were just too innocent for what I have going on here… BUT I ACTUALLY DO HAVE SOMETHING TO ASK YALL DOWN BELOW SO PLEASE READ THAT DOWN THERE ONCE THE CHAPTER IS OVER**

 **Sorry this chapter switches POV a lot. Pay attention to the dates and I'll let you know if I switch them up**

 _Chapter Twenty-Two_

❂ **Of Truest Heart**

Prince Logan

Both Thalia Lune and Anna Macabee chose to go home after the first rebel attack since they've arrived. I couldn't blame them. I was positive it wasn't the last.

I turned to one of the maids walking down the hall to what seemed like the Women's Room, where all the girls were as people continued to search for Bash and Sawyer.

"Excuse me," I called out to her. She froze and upon seeing me, almost dropped her tray.

"You-Your Highness." She stuttered.

I smiled as warmly as I could after the events that just unfolded. "Would you mind sending me Lady Johana and Lady Aria please? I'll be in my study."

"Of course, Your Highness." With that, she curtsied and scurried off.

After waiting a few minutes in my study, Lady Aria and Johana requested entrance. I called for them to enter, and they nervously sat on the couch across from my desk.

I glanced up and devoted my full attention to the two of them. "I regret having to do this to you two, but as I've said on the report, I'm here to find a wife, and I don't want to be lying to myself or to any of you, trying to convince you that I do have feelings for anyone. There are twenty-nine girls remaining since Thalia and Anna both left to be with their families. I'm afraid that it may be best if you two went home as well. I wish both of you the best of luck."

Johana looked devastated, but Aria just nodded sadly, giving me a new-found respect for my mother, grandfather, and late great-grandfather.

 _ **FOUR YEARS AGO**_

Aralynn Knotley

My hands were stained with crimson. I couldn't wash it off. It wouldn't come off. _It wouldn't come off_. No matter how hard I scrubbed, the red wouldn't _just go away._

They had caught me in the restaurant gathering as much food as I could a week prior, but I managed to escape them that time, but no one could forget a face like mine. So when I was in the old antique shop, looking for something I could use to get money, I wasn't so lucky that time.

A guard raised his gun at me while I tried to open the cash register. There was a shot, and a dart-like bullet whizzed towards me. At the impact, my vision grew fuzzy as I fell to the ground. Immobilized.

I woke up in a car with cuffs around my wrists – not long enough to wrap around anything. But the glint of metal along the side of the seat cushion caught my eye, and I scooted over there, reaching my bounded hands into the crack, I twisted at the nail jammed in there. Fingers burning as my nails broke.

Once it was loose, I tried picking the cuffs open, but the nail was too thick. At least I thought it was, but after some readjusting – it worked. And my wrists were freed.

 _ **PRESENT DAY**_

King Edmund

Mila had requested a meeting. I knew she was angry and she had every right to be, but hell, so did I. Just the fact that Logan not only pretty much said that I had committed adultery before we were even married to not only my _wife_ but to his future wife, considering I doubt that Sawyer, the one who just so happened _not_ to be there – will be the one my son would choose to marry.

My luck just didn't work that way. ches POV a lot. Pay attention to the dates and i'

The Queen had hardly spoken a word to me ever since her discovery, so her actually wanting to have a full on discussion came as quite the shock to me.

Like someone who wasn't family, I bowed the moment she walked into the room. "What can I do for you, Your Majesty?"

The sadness previously shown in her eyes hardened, "I want them both gone. I don't care how, I don't care why, but since I have to continue living this way, I don't want them in my home."

My eyebrows furrowed, "Who?"

Mila glowered at me. To think that we were in love. "You know who."

"If you're asking for Aretha and Sebastian to leave the castle, I wish I could authorize that, but they are our connection to England."

"So we'll find a new connection!" She shouted, anger seething in her eyes. "I don't care where either of them go, if they stay in Illea, so be it, but if I have to go on pretending that everything is has it's always been, I will _not_ under no circumstances, have Aretha and her _son_ flouncing about just like they've always been."

"What do you want me to do?"

Mila looked about ready to yank out her hair, " _Anything!_ All I'm asking is that they leave the castle."

I stared my wife dead in the eyes, "I just want you to know that any feelings for Aretha that I had in the past are gone now. Though I'll do my best to meet your wishes, for now I think we should focus on Logan's birthday and increasing our security measures. Two girls have already gone home out of fear."

For the first time in weeks – the King and Queen of Illea actually agreed on something.

Princess Úna

My parents had yet to call me back to Scotland, so here I was, remaining in Illea for what seemed like eternity.

Most would make the argument that I was lucky not to be returning home. My father was insane so what good would it do for me to be there? They said that I was safer in Illea. Despite how thankful I was for the Reyes family to take me in, I was beyond thankful. It was a little rough seeing my friends from when I was hardly twelve, so caught up in the Selection.

The concept of the Selection was still very new to me, in Scotland – marriage of Royals was used to form alliances. Not to boost the country's moral that anyone could be Queen. Sure, it was a nice thought, but it seemed silly to foreigners like me.

I twirled the braided strand of hair around my fingers as I glided down the castle hallway

"Princess Úna!" Someone called out. I turned and found King Edmund striding towards to me.

I fanned out my dress to the side and curtsied, bowing my head. "Your Majesty."

He shook his head, "No need for the formalities, however I do have something to discuss with you. Regarding your mother's wishes."

My mouth parted open in shock, "My mother's wishes? Have you received word from Scotland?"

The King of Illea shook his head. "No, but I have a proposition to make you."

 _ **FOUR YEARS AGO**_

Aralynn Knotley

I brushed my hair out of my face, but the knotted clumps just fell back. I tried waiting patiently, but I knew exactly where I was headed.

There was a prison on the outskirts of Angeles. They would take me there, and the chances of me being freed would slim drastically once people there saw my face. The name calling would return. Childish – yes, but it still was a regular occurrence for me.

The car jolted as it hit a pothole, a popping noise ringing out, and the guard driving let out a string of curses.

The driver's door swung open and boots crushed onto the seemingly abandoned street. A smile creeped its way onto my face. _Flat tire._ That was my best guess.

The trunk squeaked open, and I tiptoed to the door, exiting as soundlessly as possible. The guard wasn't paying attention to me, rather hauling a rubber donut to the passenger side of the car.

I twirled the nail between my bloodied fingers, any extra pressure raking a pained feeling through the limbs.

But I was used to it.

I shrugged off the ache and shadowed closer to my escort to hell. His head was tilted to the side, revealing the exposed vain in his neck.

My pupils traveled to the tip of the nail and back to the vain. I would have to wait until he was done replacing the tire.

 _I was not going to prison._

❂ **Of Truest Heart**

I left the man on the side of the road, traces of his blood on my hands. I wiped my palms along my slacks, leaving a streaks of red in their wake.

Lugging myself into the car, I evaluated the controls – hoping to learn how to drive it in a matter of minutes, before someone came looking for the dead guard.

 _ **PRESENT DAY**_

Lady Elia

Even after the recent events that unfolded, Logan still chose to go on a date with me. First the confession on the _Report,_ his half-brother's almost-death,then the Rebel attack, his parent's fight, yet still my maids tied up my hair into a bun. The first chunk close to my forehead fishtailed, and the second braided.

He left me a message earlier, informing me that I was to meet him at the stables. My eyes were glued to that very note, still unable to comprehend that I was actually here, _dating_ the crowned Prince of Illea.

 _Dear Lady Elia,_

 _If you are still inclined to join me for a date tonight, meet me at the stables at five. If not – I'm afraid my ego will be immensely damaged, as that would be the first time someone would have stood me up._

 _Yours Truly,_

 _Logan_

The clock was ticking dangerously close to five o'clock and I was beyond nervous. Sara and Aaliyah both said that he was nice, a gentleman, but also humorous, but that was about all they said concerning their date. Much to most of the girl's displeasure, since Aaliyah went to the fair and came back past sundown.

I brushed off my skirts and started down to the stables. Taking me around fifteen minutes to get down there, I ended up slightly late.

When I entered the location instructed, Logan looked up from staring at his horse. He smirked when he saw me, "I was beginning to worry that you weren't going to show."

I shrugged, "The Prince told me it would damage his ego if I didn't. Couldn't let that happen."

Logan's smirk widened, "The Prince is a wise man…and I'm sure, very dashing."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm beginning to think that a damaged ego would do some good."

Smirk shifting into a genuine smile, Logan took my hands in his own, "Thank you for coming. I think we could both use a distraction."

I sighed, running a hand across my face. "I can't disagree with you there."

The prince dragged me over to an already prepared horse next to his own. Soon, we were both mounted and trotting across a field.

Then Logan started to gallop.

I had no choice but to follow him at about the same speed – and I was someone who had probably ridden a horse once or twice when I was young, dreaming of being a princess.

And now that option doesn't seem as farfetched as it did before.

 _To be continued…_

Lady Nala-Rose

My curiosity was something that I couldn't ignore. The castle was the biggest mystery to me and I didn't plan on going far. I didn't plan on staying out long.

I meant to just go down a few halls from the Women's Room, but each turn I took to get back seemed to just bring me farther away from the intended destination.

After minutes of wandering aimlessly, someone found me. Or I found them? I wasn't sure.

"Hello?" I called out, "Do you know how I can get back to the Women's Room."

The person looked up at me, her hair knotted – looking like it was three times the volume I was sure it was. A gasp escaped my lips once I saw her face.

It was _covered_ in markings and streaked with blood.

I opened my mouth to scream, but the girl grabbed one of the candlestick decoration. I was in too much shock to do anything when slammed it into my head, with full force.

The impact knocked me to the hard ground, head first.

Agony overwhelmed me until my body just went numb. All I could do was lay there as it was like my body wasn't my own. Blood pooling from the two wounds on my head, I lied there for minutes, until any brain activity going on shut down.

 **Hehe sorry if this chapter was more cringe-y.**

 **BUT SO THIS IS THE THING THAT I WANTED TO TELL Y'ALL ABOUT**

 **Would you be willing to read a story I may start? It's another Selection fanfiction. And I have a few ideas of what to name it.**

 **Here are the ideas so far:**

Poisoned Apple

Midnight Hours

Silent Screams

Man-made Madness

 **And here is the summary – it's really rough atm and more of an idea than anything**

Aspen Leger was a pirate who now works as a soldier for the crown – more as a privateer, yet still a pirate. America Singer is a performer at the local pub in the town of Carolina who met Aspen one night. Maxon Schreave is the prince of Illea residing in the capital town of Angeles. What happens America arrives in court after witnessing a murder of someone of importance? When her life is endangered because of what she's seen? Will the dashing Pirate who showed up at the pub one night protect her, or will her heart be stolen by someone of more authority?

 **I promise I'm a hardcore Maxmerica shipper**

 **Bye Lovelies!**

 **~Hailey**


	23. Midnight Hours

**So I just finished Firewalker by Josephine Angelini and I'm literally so emotionally unstable rn so I'm sorry if that comes through in this next chapter .**

 _Chapter Twenty-Three_

❂ **Of Truest Heart**

Lady Elia

Logan and I continued to gallop until we reached the edge of the castle grounds. A beach. An immense bonfire cackled not too far from the shoreline and the scent of saltwater wafted into my nose.

"What I nice candlelit dinner," I laughed. It was true though. Save for the candles, there was a log stretched along the side of the flames, and a bag of what I assumed contained our dinner lay at the foot of the bench. Nothing too fancy.

Grinning, Logan dismounted Spirit and extended an arm to me. Hopping off the horse with his assistance, he tied up my mount, leaving his own free to wander if she wished.

It took us approximately fifteen minutes to arrive at the site, as it was a good distance from the castle itself, leaving us with half an hour before the sun set.

My shoes sunk into the sand, and my balance wobbled. In order to steady me, Logan placed his hands on my waist.

"Woah there," he chuckled. My cheeks flushed in embarrassment, and the fact that he was holding my midriff was a little unnerving for me.

Logan's hands dropped to his side and he started sprinting down to the setup, kicking mounds of sand into the air behind him. A giddy noise escaped my lips and I bounded down to the fire to join my date.

My date.

The _prince of Illea_ was _my_ date tonight.

Drawing out sterilized pole, Logan unpacked our dinner. Sausages, marshmallows, chocolate, graham crackers, dough, marinara sauce, and cheese, then littered the sand surrounding us.

He placed a metal grate over the fire and began to roll out the dough. "I'm not sure if I'm going this right…which is exactly why I brought along the sausages, too." Logan jested, insecure about his cooking skills.

I slipped off my heels and placed them by the log. Skipping over to the prince, I dumped a spoon of marinara sauce on the fanned out bread. Logan's face twisted into a devilish smirk and he scooped up sauce on his fingertips, and before I could squirm away, wiped it on my cheek. I squealed and he burst into a fit of laughter.

Making sure we had enough on the dough, I took the whole jar and stalked towards him. Logan's smirk vanished, and his eyes widened.

"Oh no…you wouldn't."

I flashed him a smile, "Try me."

Logan spun on his heel and dashed along the beach, shouting "No, no, no, no!"

I chased him down the shore until the fire was just a speck of light in the distance. The sun was half hidden behind the ocean, catching both of our attentions.

"It's so beautiful," I mused.

Logan froze, halting his flee, and stood beside me. His hands returned to their spot on my waist and he forced me to look up into his eyes.

I stood up on my tiptoes, and…

Poured the jar of marinara sauce into his hair.

The prince gaped at me – hands flung up at his shoulders and his hair dripping with tomatoes. I shrieked as he reached his pink-tainted arms out to grab me. He shook his head like a wet dog airs out his fur, sloshing the food everywhere. My bare feet drummed on the coast with Logan dashing after me, both of us guffawing like lunatics.

Lady Clare

Alena, Cassia, Aaliyah, Aster, and I were on our way to the Great Hall, discussing our decoration plans in advance before consulting with Princess Juliette for her brother's twentieth birthday party.

"I think we should have an ice sculpture of Logan in the center of the room." Alena chimed.

Cassia barked out a laugh, and everyone else's jaw dropped. That was the loudest the sixteen year old had ever been in the time we'd all been in the castle, and it was almost terrifying to hear her voice raised above a whisper.

I frowned, "What do you propose we do?"

The orphan shrugged, "Doesn't seem like he gets many birthday parties. Maybe giving him something from each year he missed? We could do little sections."

Alena pondered for a moment, trying to recall something. "I remember seeing his tenth birthday on the report, but that was the last one."

Aaliyah nodded thoughtfully, "Ten birthdays compiled into one it is then."

Aster and I exchanged a glance, I wasn't often sidelined from the conversation, but if Cassia was actually going to speak, the change was welcome.

I turned my head forward and rounded the corner in the front of the group. My feet glued to the floor and my eyes widened at the site over at the end of the hall. When Aster laid eyes on it, a panicked scream pushed its way out of her mouth.

Aaliyah, Cass, and Alena scurried over to see what the matter was.

"Oh my god…" Aaliyah gasped, her hands immediately covering her mouth.

Nala-Rose Turner– one of the three eights in the Selection – was sprawled out lifelessly, face first, on the marble flooring. The area around her face was stained with red and her hair was matted with dried blood.

"Is she dead?" I whispered.

The sound of guards running down the hall reached our ears, and Alena visibly relaxed. "Who could do something like this?" the wannabe model questioned, tears gathering in her eyes. Even the bitch was tormented by the sight.

One of the guards ran over to me, "Lady Clare, what happened? Is everyone alright? We heard the scream."

I shook my head, "No! It's not alright, Nala is dead…and how did you know my name?"

The man shrugged, "I'm a friend of Tobias. He was your maid's fiancé."

My eyes narrowed, "Was? Kirsten's been looking for him, is he okay?"

He peered back his job-mates talking to the other girls, and going to move Nala to the Hospital Wing. "I don't think now is a good time." He stuttered, taking a step away from me.

I reached out and grabbed his arm, "Please. Kirsten is my friend."

The guard had a solemn look on his face, "Tobias didn't make it out of the rebel attack. He was one of the five casualties."

My knees buckles, why hadn't anyone told Kirsten? Didn't she deserve to know? The guard tried to steady me, and I turned, looking him dead in the eyes, "What's your name?"

He dipped his head as a mere curtesy and helped me back onto stable ground, "Officer Jace Westfall."

I bit my lip, "Well, Officer Westfall – please go inform my maid of her fiancé's fate. It isn't right to keep her in the dark, and you knew Tobias, so you must be acquainted with her."

Jace bowed, his light brown eyes full of regret. "Of course, Lady Clare."

Lady Aaliyah

It was well past seven, and Logan still hadn't arrived with Elia. The other girls arrived some half an hour ago, and Sara continued to try to comfort me.

I was past comforting.

I had just seen a girl I knew _dead_ on the castle floor, and no one was telling us anything.

Squeezing my eyes shut, I tried to block out everything going on.

"What's going on?" A voice distinctly identifiable as Sawyer, rang out as she jogged down the stretch of flooring.

Gavin's eyes narrowed, "We could ask you the same thing. Where were you during the rebel attack, and why did it take you so long to return?"

Sawyer didn't answer as her gaze settled on Nala's corpse, and all willingness to talk left the ex-bartender.

Queen Mila and King Edmund stormed into the hallway, already in a heated conversation, the palace "seer" following close behind.

Eying the head wounds, Enzo rushed to death's side. He turned the blonde's head from side to side in order to get a good idea of what happened to her. He analyzed Nala, ruling out all the improbable causes of death.

That was when Logan and Elia burst into the room. Logan's hair was damp, and glistening with water and his shirt was rimmed with reddish pulp, while Elia had specks of red on her dress.

At the sight of Nala, instead of losing all ability to move, Logan stomped over to his parents, yelling at them in a hushed tone.

❂ **Of Truest Heart**

"Logan, wait!" I called out, forgetting all the formalities that were supposed to precede this moment.

He turned, waiting on me to speak since Nala was sent off and he had work to get to. "What can I do for you, Lady Aaliyah?"

I hiked up my skirt to just above my ankle so I could run over to the prince. "I know this isn't a good time…but I was worried I'd never get another time, with Nala-Rose murdered and all."

Logan gazed at me protectively, but I was sure he did the same for the other girls he met with. "Is everything alright?"

I fumbled in my brain for the right words, what I was asking just seemed stupid to me now. Still I repeated the question constantly in my brain to him, "Did I repulse you?"

His eyebrows knitted together, "Aaliyah, what do you mean?"

Taking in a shuddery breath, I continued, "When I kissed you at the fair, did you feel repulsed by me? You haven't talked to me since."

Logan took a step forward and intertwined our fingers, bringing his lips down to my lips. He kissed me slowly – it wasn't rushed, or out of the blue like our first, but like we had all the time in the world to develop our feelings.

After a few heartbeats, he broke away and pressed his forehead to mine, "Does that answer your question?"

I smiled weakly and nodded, relieved that he wasn't just postponing my elimination. Satisfied with my response, Logan pecked my cheek and dashed down the hall to his office.

Leaning against the wall for support, I wondered, _surely he's kissed some other Selected, right?_

Lady Delantie

After the event that unfolded earlier, all I wanted was a good night's sleep, but fear tugged in my chest, clawing me down to pit bottom of an utter void.

The dream washed over me before I felt like I was even fully asleep.

 _"Lanie! Hurry up! Uncle Karlstin is waiting on us." My mother, Magdalen Custers laughed._

 _I frowned, Uncle Karlstin made me uneasy, even if I was only seven, something about him wasn't ever right. Daddy said that he was just sick, and the doctors were helping him get better, and that I shouldn't be afraid of him – but still, the man terrifying me._

 _Hopping into my parent's car, we drove to_ Dakota Province Hospital. _The drive was long, and I didn't like it. There was nothing sweet, no candy, nada. Just my mommy, daddy, and I going to visit family._

Family.

 _Karlstin was an eight living off of the money my parents provided him with to keep him in the hospital instead of on the streets, yet whenever we went to go see him, he was always shouting something mean and nasty to them, still they called him family._

 _The room he was staying in was whitewashed and smelled of antibiotics. Cringing at the scent, I shuffled over to the bench, exhaustion washing over me the moment I laid down on something that wasn't hitting every pothole possible. My eyes fluttered shut, my ears tuned out of the conversation buzzing around me._

 **Of Truest Heart**

 _I woke up to the sound of metal clanking on the ground – no doubt someone dropped it. I rubbed the sleepiness out of my eyes, I sat up._

 _"Mommy? Daddy?" I croaked, seeing them fast asleep on the floor, purple and blue necklaces strung around their collars._

 _The nurse who dropped her tray crept over to me, snatching my small frame in her arms like I would do harm if she didn't. She hurried out the door – my stuffed kitty falling to the floor at the quick movement._

 _She conversed with the doctors and I tried calling out for my parents. The nurse mentioned something of Karlstin overdosing on some fancy scientifical word that my seven year old brain couldn't comprehend._

 _They all glanced at me, terror etched into their faces. I yelled for my parents again, not liking where this seemed to be heading. The nurse shoved me into the doctor's arm, and he moved me to an ambulance._

 _It wasn't until after they placed me in a mental institute did they tell me that my parents and uncle were all dead._

 _And that they thought I did it._

 **Soo…yeah…I didn't actually** _ **kill**_ **anyone this chapter…they all just…died…**

 **Please Review! It's what motivates me**

 **Bye Lovelies!**

 **~Hailey**


	24. Birthday Boy

**Soooo…as a lot of you may noticed, I have a new story up (Before My World Crumbles) but I am no were near done with Of Truest Heart, and I do intend to have a sequel for this (but not until it's done) but BMWC follows Dorian Schreave in the first ever Selection (IN MY WORLD) and Dorian is Logan's way back ancestor.**

 _Chapter Twenty-Four_

❂ **Of Truest Heart**

Prince Logan

"Why are we up here again, Brooks?" I asked my brother as he insistently dragged me up into a room that functioned as our "attic".

The fourteen year old shrugged, "Just found some old family heir looms I thought you may want to see."

He yanked me into the room and shut the door. My jaw dropped at the large paintings littering the ground. "Who are these people?"

Brooks shrugged, "Considering the age, my guess is that they are the elite from the first ever Selection."

I cocked an eyebrow, "From the 1200s? How are they still intact?"

"Some aren't most of them have holes in them. I guess the moths got hungry for something other than century old linens."

I stared at my little brother in complete shock, "You mean to tell me that King Dorian's clothes are still in this room, and his Elite have paintings up here, and we just left them to gather dust?"

Rolling his eyes, he replied, "We still have many-great-grandpa Dorian's painting out."

My fingers trailed along the old wooden chests, grime coating my fingertips. I yanked at the rusted clasp. "Hey, Brooks, can you help me get this open?"

He chuckled, "If you can't get it, I highly doubt I could."

"Well can you get like butter or something to help loosen it? It's really rusted on there." I yanked on it again and Brooks just stood there, "I'd rather not get tetanus, so any day now."

Brooks bit his lip, but turned, and I tried one more time to pry it open on my own. This time, it flipped up. I wiped the sweat that was gathering on my brow off, "Never mind then."

Peering over my shoulder, Brooks silently encouraged me to open the chest. Opening it was like nails on a chalkboard, but inside was a silver tiara that looked like flames. It was imbedded with small diamonds with larger ones in between the gaps.

"That was not what I was expecting." Brooks murmured.

"What did you think it was?" I asked, turning my head to look up at him from my crouched position.

"I don't know, some old princely clothes with holes in them?"

I gingerly grasped the tiara and examined it closer, "I've seen this before."

Brooks narrowed his eyes, "Where? In a museum? Because I'm pretty sure it's been up here for centuries."

I shook my head, "No, in a painting."

Throwing his hands up in frustration, Brooks retorted, sarcasm dripping in his voice, "Great, well that narrows it down a lot."

"Hey, you okay?"

Lips pursed, he checked his watch. "I have one more thing to show you."

"Is it going to be something else really old?"

My brother shook his head, "No this is up to date."

I sighed with relief, "Thank god. I don't think I could deal with another jammed shut chest holding precious items."

Dragging me into the Great Hall, I flashed Brooks a suspicious glance, but didn't say anything. He opened the door, and the room was pitch black.

"Brooks, what's going on?"

The lights switched on and the remaining my family, Selected girls, and what seemed to be their families, jumped out from hiding places.

"Surprise!" they screamed in unison.

I gaped at the banner draped from the ceiling, _Happy 20_ _th_ _Birthday, Logan!_ It read. Was it already my birthday? _Was I already twenty?_

Thankfully, the music was not an orchestra, or hard rock. Lady Sparrow had pulled some strings and gotten a nice band to play, but what wasn't what really caught my eye.

The decorations were set up just like my dream parties from when I was turning eleven to now. One corner had a piñata, another had a mini-race car track with remote control cars, after seeing the third – I nearly chocked on the glass of champagne that appeared in my hands – it was an ice statue of myself, and the fourth corner had a castle and a set of swords with Elia playing princess at the top.

My eyebrows disappeared in my hairline at the sight of her dress. At first glance, it was scandalous. Its ruby skirt swishing at the floor, but the bodice was made of a transparent red mesh adorned with red roses that traveled up like a turtleneck and long sleeves. She must've been wearing a nude color undershirt or something because it looked conservative now.

When she caught me staring at her, she smirked and friskily winked.

Seeing the connection, Lady Lilith stalked over to me, her hips swaying. "Choosing a Princess already?" She laughed.

"What?" I asked, muddled.

She motioned for the crown in my hands that I had completely failed to recall that I was holding. I shook my head, smiling. "No, this is just a family heirloom I found and forgot to put back."

Lilly seemed almost disappointed, but nodded and skipped off.

"I saw you looking at my daughter." A voice whispered in my ear, and I quite nearly jumped out of my skin.

I turned around and was met face to face with a women who it seemed impossible for her to age. She had long, wavy brown hair, and bright blue eyes. However, she radiated ice cold harshness.

"Andromeda, lovely to finally meet your acquaintance." I smile, hoping it didn't come off as a grimace.

She curtseyed then stared me dead in the eyes. Ice blue eyes to sky blue eyes. "What exactly do you see in her? She can't even keep a little secret."

I tried to keep my smile from faltering, "The moment she shut you out, you decided that she wasn't worth anything you gave her, didn't you? Don't want her in the Selection anymore because she publically humiliated you?"

Huffing in resentment, Andromeda stormed off. I downed my glass of champagne and set it down on one of the tables, making my way over to the food – grabbing another glass as I went.

"Don't drink too much." Violet warned, coming up alongside me, "You wouldn't want to get drunk with all these girls around you, would you?"

I shrugged, already feeling my nerves calm. "I'm completely sober." I insist, flashing her a lopsided grin.

Violet rolled her eye – one eye. Strange. I glanced into my glass and frowned, "It's gone."

"Two drinks and you're already close to drunk, how sensitive are you?"

I laughed, "I'm not even close to drunk, dear."

My mother clapped her hands together, "I think it's time for presents."

I lifted an eyebrow, presents already?

Eh, I wasn't going to complain.

Climbing down from her tower, Elia grabbed her gift and shoved it into my hands, "Open this first."

I laughed but some of the girls didn't find her enthusiasm funny, and glared at her. Ripping the paper, I felt the texture of a canvas beneath my fingers. A painting – one of me laughing. "Did you paint this?"

Elia nodded sheepishly.

I thanked her and placed it right next to my chair. Bash stood next, "I hate to take time away from these ladies, but I think if I make my gift wait any longer, he'll start ripping something up."

The doors to the great hall opened and Luce entered, carrying a small Border collie puppy. His nose was black, but with a pink mark on the side.

Luce placed the dog into my lap, and he immediately started attacking my face with his small tongue. Most of the girls giggled, and awed. Bash smiled triumphantly at his gifting success, but the look Sawyer gave him did not go unnoticed on my part.

And the fact that Bash made eye contact and engaged in conversation with everyone but her. I shrugged it off, if anything was going on there, by half-brother ended it.

The presents continued to pile up. An outfit, designed by Aaliyah, and a collage of sketches with old book quotes. A black leather band with a topaz attached to it from Sara, a blanket with all my favorite sports team logos on it and a huge box of chocolates from Scarlett, and first addition, signed, copies of all of West's books, which may have seemed conceded, but I did enjoy them.

My father sent for maids to pick up all of my gifts aside from the puppy and the band, which I already wrapped around my wrist.

Lady Nia walked up to me, crouching down and scratching the dog behind his ear. "What are you going to name him?" She asked, her brown eyes intently on the young pup.

I frowned, contemplating my answer. "Chance." I concluded. I didn't really have a good reason behind the name though, aside from the childhood promise from years ago that I would name my first dog Chance. I don't remember when I made that vow to myself, but I did, and I was following up on it.

Juliette bounded over to me, her red curls flopping as she ran. "Logan!" She squealed, "Come save the princess from the castle!"

Nia struggled to hold back her laugh as Jules gripped my hand and dragged me over to the cardboard structure, leaving Chance in the previous-maid's clutches, and the tiara still in mine.

Seeing the sterling silver crown, Julie beamed, "That's really pretty, Logan." She mused.

I admired the craftsmanship of it before placing it onto her red-head, "Now it's yours for the day, take good care of it. It's really old and very valuable."

Julie bobbed her head up and down and pulled me to the front "gates" of the castle, forcing a foam sword into my hands, "Go slay the dragon and save your princess." She squealed, hardly containing her excitement.

I chuckled and entered the surprisingly vast and stable architecture. After some wandering, I was about to give up, when Officer Westfall roared and peeked around one of the insubstantial pillars, dressed in some tacky dragon costume, with someone behind him, acting as the legs.

Regardless of my attempts, I couldn't contain my enjoyment of their pain. At the familiar noise, Adam pushed the costume off his head, "Oh no. I've had to stand behind Jace for _hours_ as the siblings of the Selected girls – along with Constance and Jules – tried to get to your girlfriend up in the tower, but I will not give you the pleasure."

I keeled over and nearly fell to the ground, shaking with laughter, and even Jace cracked a smile – and the man just lost his best friend in a rebel attack, only to be the one to tell his fiancé about the accident.

"So how exactly does this work?" I asked, after regaining my composure.

Adam glared at me, "The Selected girls go in shifts, pretending to be the Princess that has to be saved. Westfall here and I are stuck as the dragon."

"Whose shift is it now?"

"Lady Circe."

I nodded and proceeded to jab at Adam with my foam sword just for kicks, until he yelled at me with certain profanity that would not have been good for a young child to hear. Leaving me in a state of mirth once again.

With caution, I hiked up the stairs to the top. "Lady Circe." I leered.

Something was off with her, she had a sad expression on her face when she turned to me. "I just received word from my parents." She explained, motioning to her brother, who no doubt delivered the message. "I have a new suitor, and my parents believe an alliance with them would be more beneficial than one with Illea. They want me to return to Greece as soon as possible, if you'd let me."

"Do you want that?" I inquired, I wasn't about to send her into something she didn't want.

She shrugged, "I guess it would be nice to go home. It's been far too long."

I bowed my head, "Then you are relieved of your duties as my Selected." My lips quirked upward at the formal way that was spoken. "However, if you do want to go home, why the long face?"

"The thought that I probably won't be returning to Illea for some time as soon as I get on that plane with Daewon, and I'll be leaving Faddley with Marcus."

I nodded in understanding, "I'll be sure your brother and advisor are taken care of for as long as they choose to remain in Illea."

She smiled gratefully and pulled me into a hug. "Good luck finding your wife, Logan. You deserve to be happy."

After she released me, I stated, "It's my birthday and your last night in this beautiful country. Let's enjoy it. As friends."

Her smile grew wider, "I'd like that."

Lady Scarlett

I wasn't exactly sure how many glasses of champagne Logan had consumed, I lost count after…the fifth toast, I think.

He was holding his alcohol well, but one person can only drink so much before getting drunk, but hey – it was his birthday. He was twenty, and if he was going to get drunk, today was probably the best day for him to do so.

My sister, Amber wiggled her eyebrows at me watching the Prince, "What a catch you've got there, little sis. He's got a nice face, and honestly a nice everything."

Cheeks flushing, I glared at her, "You're three years older than him."

She shrugged, "So? Sue me for thinking my future king is attractive."

I rolled my eyes, "He's drunk off his ass."

Amber's eyes got a mysterious twinkle, "Yet another thing on him that's attractive."

In embarrassment, I rested my head on the table and my mother laughed. I had completely forgot she was sitting next to me. "Your sister does have a point, Scarlett."

My face warped into something of disgust, "Could you two please stop talking about Logan's ass?"

They shrugged and I averted my attention back to the man himself, only to find him staring at me. A disproportionate grin slapped on that perfect face of his.

I think I've had too much to drink.

He beckoned me over to a table of royals or people of importance and I looked behind me, just to make sure he was indeed talking to me.

But there was no one behind me looking at Logan.

So I stood and strode over to the crowned prince.

"Everyone, this is Dawn Scarlett." He slurred.

"Scarlett Dawn," I corrected, smiling politely at the crowd gathered around the table.

Logan bit his lip, "Whoops!"

I pulled up a chair and listened as people introduced themselves. Ambassador Aloysius of the Netherlands, King Marco of France, Lord Sebastian, the new little puppy – Chance, and Prince Daewon of Greece. Most of them drunk like Logan.

I mumbled my greetings of, "Your Majesty" and "Your Highness" like Octavia taught us to, and plucked the new glass Logan was holding out of his hands, "You've had enough."

The Prince pouted, reaching for his glass, and before he could come up with excuses as to why he should be allowed to drink more, I explained, "You don't want to be sick."

Bash laughed, "Looks like Logan is out of the game."

The prince grumbled something un-princely and flopped back into his chair

Eyebrows raising, I glanced at the supposed illegitimate son of the King, "What game?"

The lord smirked, and I could see some resemblance between the half-brothers, "How much can someone worry before someone gets drink and makes them stop." Bash looked too Daewon, "And we are the only two left standing, cheers!"

Grinning, the Greek Prince clanked his glass with the green-eyed British male. "Cheers!"

Shocked, I found Logan leaning against my shoulder, "You smell good." He mumbled, and I helped him up.

"Yep, you've had too much to drink."

"Noooooo..." he swore, stumbling as I walked him closer to the door, taking his whining dog in one arm.

Seeing my struggle, Elia dashed over to help me haul the Prince to his room, ignoring the fact that we weren't _technically_ supposed to be going up there.

I glanced appreciatively at the former-eight, but Officer Chase stopped us the moment we stepped out of the Great Hall, "Is he okay?"

I flicked the prince's cheek, "He drank too much. Elia and I were just about to bring him up to his room."

Xavier Chase thought for moment, knowing that we weren't permitted in the Royal's hall, but he shrugged, "I'm not allowed to leave my post, so take good care of him, okay? No one will fuss about it, I promise."

After Elia thanked him, we were left alone to deal with Logan's complaints, poor footing, and random nonsense that spewed out of his mouth.

At one point he very nearly knocked Elia to the ground, about to fall on top of her – another he asked what was in Yukon and Fennley.

"Is there even electricity there?" his enquiry was, at that time, directed at Elia.

"Yes, we got it just last year." She teased, but Logan obviously thought she was being serious.

Logan flashed what I suppose was an apologetic glance at Elia, and it seemed to be taking all her might not to laugh at him.

"I don't feel well…" he groaned, face paling.

I increased our paced until we finally reached the door and Chance was very close to falling out of my grasp.

Handing the prince off to my companion, I set down the puppy on his floor, and took in the sight of the room. None of it seemed boyish…all so plain, save for the millions of framed photos on his wall.

Many of them were of him and his siblings, but there was one where he looked around sixteen years old and was standing with his arm around a blonde kissing his cheek.

They both looked so young, innocent, and happy. The sound of Logan hurling into what I hoped was a toilet knocked me out of my thoughts. I creeped over to the bathroom and found Elia rubbing Logan's back as he emptied the contents of his stomach.

After he was all cleaned up, the girl moved him to his bed. "How do you know how to do all of this?" I asked.

Elia shrugged, "I have a little sister and whenever she got sick, I was the one caring for her. It angered my mom because it took away time from me rehearsing, but Cassie – she's my sister. She's the only one in my family who actually spends enough time with me to _really_ love me."

I glanced at Logan's passed out form on the bed, "He sure does care about you."

She shook her head, "He has to care about all of us at least a little bit, or we wouldn't be here."

"No. He _really_ cares about you and Aaliyah. It's obvious. He may've only been on one date with you, but he stood up for you earlier and when he does look at you, there's something in his eyes."

"He stood up for me?" She didn't believe me.

"I saw him talking to your mother earlier, and she stormed off, so something he said ticked her off and my best guess is that it was about you."

Elia gritted her teeth, "Oh fun, that must've been a lovely birthday present."

"This is going to be a lovely birthday present for him tomorrow morning." I gestured to him, hoping she got the idea that I meant a hangover.

And she did.

"Poor little prince. Shall we head back to the Great Hall?"

"I believe we shall."

 **Sooo I got bored at the airport…which is why this chapter is longer than usual, plus his birthday is going to only be this chapter since the birthday boy is now passed out.**

 **I hope you liked it!**

 **Bye Lovelies!**

 **~Hailey**


	25. Repercussions of Murder

**I have exams in two weeks…so it may be harder for me to update bc I really need to get on studying XD**

 **SORRY ABOUT MY MASS ELIMINATIONS, BUT I HAVE SO MANY GIRLS THAT I CANT GIVE THEM ENOUGH POVs SO IVE BEEN MOSTLY ELIMINATING MY CHARACTERS**

 _Chapter Twenty-Five_

❂ **Of Truest Heart**

 **Prince Logan**

I woke up to a small, wet thing licking my face and a shooting pain in my skull. Groaning, my eyes squinted open to find a black and white ball of fur with his pink tongue attacking me.

Dry-mouthed, I sat up. Chance barked – sending a new wave of discomfort through my head. I winced. "Chance – bud – don't do that." Gathering the Border collie into my arms, I stumbled out of bed, shocked to find myself in the same clothes.

I frowned as I glanced around my room, unsure of how I even got here in the first place.

My clothes were rumpled and no longer looked presentable, much to my dismay. All I wanted right now was some coffee and a muffin. Some sort of food, but a muffin sounded the best.

I rubbed my eyes and my temple in a futile attempt to get used to the lighting.

"Logan?" Xavier's voice called out from behind my white door. I cringed at the noise and felt the world spin a little bit.

"Mhm, I'm awake – keep your voice down, though, please."

He snorted in amusement, and I was close to setting my vicious puppy on him. And wasn't afraid to tell him so.

I trudged into my closet and pulled out a shirt and a sweater, discarding my old clothes as I walked to the door.

Twisting the knob, my feet dragged out into the hall.

Xavier cleared his throat, "Logan, do you plan on going to breakfast in that?"

I glanced down at my shirt and furrowed my brows, "My shirts fine -."

" _Your Highness,_ you aren't wearing any pants."

My cheeks burned, and I spun on my heels back into my room. I raised a hand to catch my guard's attention before I exited out of sight, "Please get a maid to fetch me some black coffee and a _muffin._ "

 **Lady Adelaide**

Ever since Logan's twentieth birthday passed, the crushing weight of Nala's murder finally set it. The girls in the lower castes began to worry if the Royal's were plotting _their_ murder, next.

Not to mention, Vivian Turner - Nala's mother - just found out about her daughter's death and was on her way to the castle from Zuni.

After parents caught wind of the accident, a few pulled their daughters out of the Selection as Logan slept off the alcohol.

Aster and Alena's folks withdrew them, and West decided that she's more into writing about murder than seeing it for herself.

Amethyst glided over to me, her dress reaching her knees, "Adelaide, have you seen Logan…or any of the Royals for that matter?"

Peering up from her game of chess with Delantie, Astra scoffed, "Probably 'planning the next murder'."

Elia stiffened, her silver-blonde hair shielding her youthful face.

Eyes narrowing, Eris scowled at Astra, "No one else is dying. I was already forced into that safe-room, but I won't be again."

"Eris, you know you can't save _everyone,_ right?" I asked, worried about the weight she might be unnecessarily forcing onto her shoulders.

The detective shrugged, "I can sure as hell try." She didn't wait to hear anyone else's opinion - swinging the heavy wooden door open.

Frowning, Cassia turned to me, "Should we go after her?"

I shook my head, "If Eris had any interest in being our friends, she would've tried a long time ago."

 _If the prince had any interest in some of us…wouldn't he have already talked to us?_

I shoved the thought out of my mind, but I couldn't help my dislike for the future king.

 **Lady Clare**

After the party, and Kirsten's sobbing, I didn't have it in me to even go down for breakfast the next morning. Let alone talk to anyone.

There was a dull throbbing in the front of my skull from one too many drinks, and I drew my knees to my chest. My other two maids scurried around the room, cleaning things off.

A gentle knock echoed from the other side of my wall, and my maid - Sophia - dropped her duster and strode over to the entrance of my room.

"Officer Westfall-" She started, but Jace cut her off.

"Is Lady Clare present?"

Sophia stepped out of the way, allowing the officer inside.

He carried a tray of assorted foods over to my bedside table, and after seeing my quizzical glance, explained, "Prince Logan was worried when you weren't down at breakfast so he sent for me to bring this up to you."

I could see the lie in his eyes, and I could also see that he wasn't trying to hide it. "Julia, Sophia - thank you, but you're dismissed."

Julia - who had wanted to be in the Selection - huffed and stormed out of the room.

"Logan was drunk yesterday. The chances of him _actually_ going to breakfast this morning are one-thousand to one." I blurted, crossing my arms over my chest, "So why did you really bring me the food."

Jace's lips quirked up, "I brought it for Kirsten, she's hardly eaten after she found out about Tobias. Then once she profusely rejected it, I ended up recalling a certain someone who'd discovered the body of one of her fellow Selected mates - so when I heard you hadn't eaten yet, I thought; 'what better use for this food?'."

I ran my finger's through my part, "How thoughtful."

Even though I had no interest in admitting it, I was grateful for the food. I saw Nala-Rose's body. Bleeding. How could anyone be in their right mind after that?

 **Officer Xavier Chase**

Logan looked like crap, even worse then he did yesterday as Lady Scarlett and Lady Elia hauled his stupid ass back to his room.

He didn't even know he wasn't wearing pants this morning. Insisting he needed a muffin. Out of everything in the castle, he only wanted a muffin.

I couldn't get his condition out of my mind, even when a short, blonde women came dashing into the castle. Rugged and barefoot.

Snapping out of overly-protective brother mode, I adjusted back to my castle-guard self, and reached out to the woman, "Miss, wait."

She recoiled from my touch, but looked me dead in the eyes - the blue irises full of sorrow and tears, "Where is my daughter."

I tried connecting the dots, but my brain was too fuzzy. "Miss, what is your name."

"Vivian Turner. I'm Nala-Rose's mother. I _need_ to see my daughter."

"Miss-."

" _Stop calling me that._ And don't you tell me that my sweet little girl is dead. _Don't you tell me that, too."_

So she did know. That explained a lot.

"Would you mind waiting here as I fetch Prince Logan?" I asked, carefully choosing my words.

Vivian nodded and wiped her eyes.

I started off walking, back straight - but the moment I was out of sight from anyone, I sped up to a jog.

Not even bothering to knock, I opened the door to Logan's study.

He was standing by the coffee machine and I frowned, "Logan - you shouldn't drink too much of that stuff."

In shock, the pot slipped from his grasp and wobbled at its impact with the counter. "What can I do for you, officer?"

"Vivian Turner has arrived, I thought you might want to know."

Logan froze, and quickly maneuvered around me and out into the hall, abandoning all wishes for caffeine.

"Miss Turner, I wanted to let you know that your loss has been a devastation throughout the whole castle." Logan consoled the women - and not in the way that it was obvious he didn't care - he drew her into a hug as her body rocked with sobs.

"So she really is gone." She mumbled into his sweater, and I watched as the prince grimaced in pain from the loud sounds of the mother's cries.

"She didn't deserve to die. Not like that. Not at all." He replied to her in a hushed tone. It seemed more like a father comforting his daughter than a prince comforting a mother.

I tried to keep the smile from coming onto my face as I imagined the prince, happily married with kids of his own, comforting his daughter after her first breakup.

I wished it was just as easy to see that future for me as it was for the crowned prince of Illea.

The conversation between the older women and the young adult continued, until Logan addressed both me and Vivian. "Miss Turner, this is Officer Xavier Chase. He's my personal guard - and will be escorting you to visit your daughter in the Medical Wing. We wanted to wait and see if you wanted her cremated or buried."

She nodded, and thanked him. I looked to my prince, "Do you want me to also find some maids to get her a room set up?"

Logan flashed me a grateful look, "That would be wonderful. Thank you."

 **Prince Logan**

I saw a flash of silver-blonde hair and the corner of a light blue skirt turning the corner. The sound of heels clicking on the marble flooring.

Curiosity getting the better of me, I followed. Slowly increasing my speed from long strides to a jog. Until I found Elia pressed up in a corner.

"Lady Elia?" I queried, "Is everything alright?"

She said nothing, merely pulled the latest copy of the _Illean Daily_ closer to her chest.

I reached out for her arm, but she dodged my grasp, deserted her corner.

My eyes widened in a sudden realization, "Elia - if I said anything that offended you while I was drunk-"

Her head vigorously shook from side to side, "No, Logan. You didn't offend me." She took a step back, "But that doesn't mean you aren't trying to kill me."

My mouth hit the floor with a thud, _kill her?_ "Elia…where is this coming from?" I tried to move closer to her, but she only increased the distance between us by twice of what I had tried to decrease.

Finally, she threw the magazine at my feet. "People say the Royals are targeting the lower castes."

She took a step back.

I felt agitation bubble in my chest, "You think I want to kill you, because a _gossip magazine_ made an article about it."

Another step backwards.

"The 'gossip magazine' is more often right than it is wrong. I know, I used to be in it." She seethed, trying to be brave all the while fear was emanate in her voice.

Elia attempted to take another step, but found herself pinned against the wall.

I took this moment to close the distance between us, and even though she protested as I pulled her into my arms, the moment I looked down at her, she must've seen something in my eyes.

I found myself watching as the fear dissipated from her aquamarine eyes, the smell of her honey-lilac perfume enveloping my sense of smell. My head tilted to the side and bent forward until my nose brushed against her cheek.

Pausing, I kept myself in that position, close to kissing her - but not quite.

Eyes peeking open, Elia made a face and wrapped a soft hand around the back of my neck, forcing the distance to close - and my mouth to find hers.

The skin on the back of my neck burned, and the kiss started out awkward - as it seemed to be her first one.

That didn't stop the electrical current from running down my spine.

 **Lady Elia**

I'll admit, I had imagined what kissing Logan would be like. But this. This wasn't it.

This was better.

He tasted of pastries mixed with the bitter flavor of coffee. Logan's finger brushed along my bicep, his other arm still wrapped around my waist.

Gathering some courage, I entangled my hands into his brunet hair, and he smiled against my lips.

I pulled back, gasping for air. The remains of my silly accusation vanished from my mind, and the prince smirked.

"I really do like you Elia. I would never want to hurt you, or any of the girls here." He mumbled.

I couldn't help the question from spilling out, "You also like Aaliyah, though, right?"

His arms dropped to his sides, and mine did the same. "Yes, I do like Aaliyah, too. I won't lie to you."

I bit my lip, he wasn't exclusively mine. Of course he was going to like other girls, and Aaliyah was great girl. We were so different, though.

Logan rubbed the back of his neck, "This Selection is messing with my emotions. I remember when the only girl I cared about in this way was Evelaine."

The memory of a photo with a blonde girl kissing Logan's cheek flashes in my mind. "The photo - in your room. The one with the blonde girl kissing your cheek, was that Evelaine?"

He nodded, but then stopped abruptly. "How did you know that?"

I giggled, "When you were drunk last night, Scarlett and I had to haul you and your little puppy back to your room. You asked me if Fennley had electricity."

Logan's cheeks flushed and he covered his face, "Oh dear lord. I don't want to hear anymore." Neither one of us said anything, just sat in silence for a few heartbeats, before the prince's baby blue eyes reappeared from behind his hands. "Are you okay, now?"

My recent actions crashed into me all at once, and I gazed up at him, "Yes - I don't know why I thought that you're family would do anything like that. I'm sorry." The partial lie slipped off my tongue. I believed Logan. I believed _in_ Logan. Just…not his parents.

 **WOOOOOT I STAYED UP LATER THAN I USUALLY DO BC WOLFOFSTARK TOLD ME THAT IF I DIDNT HAVE THE CHAPTER UP BY THE TIME SHE WOKE UP THAT SHE'LL WAKE UP SUPER DISAPPOINTED AND APPARENTLY I WOULDNT WANT THAT.**

 **So here's me holding up my end of the deal xD**

 **I PROMISE IM TRYING TO GIVE THE OTHER GIRLS MORE ATTENTION, BUT USALLY I LEAN TOWARDS THE GIRLS I HAVE A STORYLINE FOR OR HAVE MORE DETAIL**

 **ok ill stop yelling in caps now. And go to sleep.**

 **Bye lovelies!**

 **~Hailey**


	26. Dark Twisted Fantasy Turn to Reality

**So this is like the last time ill be able to update until after my exams…so I thought I'd give y'all another chap.**

 **Sorry I'm currently emotionally unstable, I finished season one of The Flash with tears running down my face the MABubbles was no help with her emotional chapter of 35 Hearts.**

 _Chapter Twenty-Six_

❂ **Of Truest Heart**

 **Princess Lucille**

I didn't know anything. I didn't know why Nala-Rose Turner was murdered. I didn't know why my father conceived an illegitimate son. I didn't know why the rebels attacked. I didn't even know where I stood with Adam.

I hated hiding this from Logan, while I'm his sister, and Adam's his best friend, Logan is also _my_ best friend. Not to mention it was only a matter of time before mother or father decided I'm better off marrying someone of importance.

A marriage of convenience. That's what Úna got, so of course – why not me?

But it wasn't what I wanted. I wanted love. I wanted to _marry_ for love. But Adam – I couldn't love Adam. He couldn't love me.

Who did that leave? Some guards that mother would never agree for me to wed, or a marriage of convenience.

I was stuck.

Stuck in a world where princesses couldn't marry the common folk, but the crowned prince was expected to.

"Princess? Are you alright?"

I opened my eyes to find pale green ones staring at me from across the table in the Great Hall where I tended to find myself lost in thought. "Sebastian?"

"You look like you about lost the plot."

I raised a brow at my half-brother, "Lost the plot?"

He smiled weakly, "Someone's full of questions."

Shaking my head, I propped up onto my elbows, "Just thinking about things – more like people, I can't have."

Bash plopped down beside me, "I know the feeling, mate."

"Mate? Really Bash?"

He shrugged, "Want me to call you lass or love?"

I rolled my eyes, "Mate it is then."

Pulling out a small flask, Bash looked to me, "So what's your issue?"

Eyes shutting in embarrassment, I ran a hand through my golden hair, "I like this guy, but I don't know how he feels about me – and I shouldn't like him. And holy crap I sound so narcissistic talking about my boy problems after everything that happened. Hell, you were strangled."

Bash winced, "Don't remind me." His fingers traced lightly along the purple and blue circle drawn around his neck, "However, you and me are in the same boat."

Before I could ask him what he meant, the British man set his flask beside me, and strode out of the Great Hall.

 **Lady Amethyst**

Astra was confusing everyone in the Women's Room with her magic tricks.

Ash, Nia, and Delantie kept to themselves.

Lilly was laughing about something none of us were sure we wanted to know.

Adelaide was trying to teach Cassia how to read.

Sara and Aaliyah were gossiping about something in hushed tones.

Eris was stroking her _cat,_ knee deep in case papers she usually kept in her room,

Jess read magazines – trying to keep up with her bands whereabouts.

And I felt Farrah's eyes glued to the back of my head. It was quite uncomfortable.

Soon, the boredom got the better of me, and I started walking towards the gardens. Aimlessly I might add. I took my sweet time, following all the longer paths.

"Lady Amethyst!"

I turned my head over my shoulder to find Logan jogging up to me. I flashed him a jokingly seductive smile, and the prince smirked.

"Where are you off to?" He asked, slowing down his stride as he pulled up alongside me.

I shrugged, "Just for a walk in the gardens. The Women's Room is dreadfully boring at the moment."

He nodded in understanding, "I may as well accompany you then."

Another shrug, "If you so desire."

As we walked, Logan asked me about my life in Panama, and in return – I asked about his favorite place to visit, shocked to find out that it was the Castle beach.

"You mean to tell me that you _haven't_ been someplace exotic?"

Logan shook his head, smiling all the while – "Being the crowned prince doesn't exactly make you expendable."

"Fair point."

Once we reached our intended destination, Logan plucked one of the flowers from an abundant patch, tucking it behind my ear.

I tried to keep a straight face, "Such a typical Casanova."

The prince laughed, but the amusement faded when the soft noise of someone screaming reached our ears.

"What the hell…?" He muttered, turning to me, "Excuse me, Lady Amethyst." With that – he took off sprinting to the front gates.

Ever curious, I hiked up my skirt and ran after him.

The massive metal arched gate was shut closed and guards positioned themselves around it, but the prince pushed his way through, and soon I was right behind him – extremely glad I hadn't worn heels today.

There was a girl, bone thin and blonde hair three times it's normal size due to knots. She appeared to be a young adult, but it was hard to tell.

"Holy _shit_." Logan cursed. Eyes wide.

"Prince Logan – who is this?" I asked, grateful that Octavia had ingrained proper etiquette into my brain.

Brushing off my question, he turned to the guard. "Let her in, and get her to the Hospital Wing. Get someone to fetch her a meal and some new clothes – and a bath."

The girl's brown eyes found their way to the prince's face, they lit up – but his remained stone cold – but there was a speck of confusion leaking out behind the walls – meaning there was more behind them. Much more. "Logan-" she started.

He shook his head, " _No_. Don't."

I stepped up next to him, "Logan, who is this?"

His regal façade improved, and he looked to the guard. "Get Eveline to the Hospital Wing, _now."_

The guard thawed from his iced composure, and gathered the frail girl – Eveline – into his arms.

"Eveline?"

Logan's face crumpled and he fell back against the gate, "The Dutch Ambassador's daughter."

"Oh…"

"And my ex-girlfriend."

" _Oh."_

"And she's been dead for four years."

"Wait what? Back up. She's been dead?" I gaped at him, as if he told me that he wasn't a prince at all. Just some dude who murdered the real Logan and got plastic surgery to look like the prince.

He nodded, looking even more muddled than I was, "She died in a plane crash. The bodies were all burned in a fire from the engine, so no one was identified – but Eveline and her mother _died._ And even if they didn't, why come back now? Why not four years ago?"

I could see the tears welling up in the princes' eyes, and the situation got ten times more awkward.

"Do you still love her?"

Logan shook his head, "I don't think I could find it in me to ever reciprocate any feelings that were there ever again after this."

 **Lord Sebastian**

The door opened of my bedroom, and my guard peeked his head in, "Lord Sebastian, your mother requests to enter."

I internally groaned, I had no interest in speaking with her, but telling her – or anyone – that wouldn't end well for an already unfavorable bastard son. The news traveled very quickly through the castle. To some I was now "Prince Sebastian" to others I was "Sebastard".

I didn't even have it in me to be mad at Logan for telling everyone.

This was going to happen at some point. I couldn't hide my heritage forever. I guess part of me hoped I could try.

A very naïve part.

"Send her in." I took a sip of wine, letting the bitter taste painfully slide down my bruised throat and ease some of heartache and eventually neck pains.

"You know; this is why they created painkillers."

I sneered, "Thanks for that wonderful bit of knowledge, _mother._ "

Aretha sat gracefully down on the bench across from me. "Sebastian, your father and I have been discussing an arrangement that appeals to all parties – aside from yours as it is unknown where you stand."

I rubbed my eyes – not bothering to correct her on the usage of the king as my father, "Do continue."

"Well, Scotland is looking for an alliance, Mila isn't too pleased with us, and you're of age – Úna needs a husband, you're the king's son."

"No."

"Sebast-"

"No."

"Just think-"

"I'm not marrying the future Queen of Scotland so you can get more power."

Aretha sighed, "I didn't want it to come to this, I truly hoped that you'd agree willingly, but as an order of your king and queen. You – Sebastian Le Tourneau, are engaged to Princess Úna Acheson of Scotland."

Eyes clouded in rage, I stood to my feet, the glass of wine clattering to the floor. "What?" I demanded. "Úna agreed to this?"

My mother rolled her eyes, "Quit being so dramatic. The _princess_ was in need of the alliance, and since Brooks is too young, and Logan has the Selection – you were the next best candidate."

"So now what? I'm engaged to the crowned princess of Scotland? What happens when we get married?" While Úna was a great girl, and a great reason to move on from Sawyer, I wasn't so sure my feelings were so easy to deny any longer.

"You move to Scotland – produce some heirs. Secure your rule in the country. Overcome the name of the Illean King's bastard son, and be known as the King-Consort of Scots."

I gritted my teeth, "Is that all? Or can you leave now. Please." I added the last part in a heartbeat after, thrusting all the resentment I could into the word.

Huffing in offense, my mother exited my chambers.

Discarding my clothes onto the floor, I stepped into the shower. Letting the water trickle down my face. Wishing that everything could wash down the drain with the water. I stood still as the showerhead cried scalding tears down my bare back.

I shut my eyes. Unable to think any longer.

I needed to stop thinking for a moment.

Twisting the water off, I hastily put on some slacks and pulled a shirt over my head. Hair still dripping wet and feet bare, I ran to the one place where I was holding onto the hope she'd be.

My feet slapped the cool marble flooring, and I regretted not grabbing shoes. Not to mention the water dripping into my eyes.

I ran into the gardens – making sure that no windows could spot me from this location, and I waited until Sawyer followed me. I knew she was here. I had seen her walk by the gardens not long after Logan and Amethyst ran to the front gates because of something that I wasn't really in the mood to learn about.

"Bash?"

I spun around, "Lady Sawyer."

She grimaced, hurt in her eyes. "Is that what we've come to?"

"Sawy-"

She shook her head, "No, you've been ignoring me. I want to know why."

My fingers raked through my sopping hair, "I haven't been ignoring you."

"Bullshit." Her language catching me off guard.

I sighed, "Sawyer. I like you, and I shouldn't like you. You're my half-brother's girl." Her eyes widened, and I remembered that she wasn't there when everyone found out. "Yes. I'm the bastard son you've probably heard whispers about."

Sawyer shook her head and took a step closer to me, "I don't care."

"You should care. This could get us killed."

"Then we'll be careful."

I extended my arms, trying to keep her a good distance, "No. You don't understand. Logan isn't the only obstacle anymore."

Eyebrows creasing, "What do you mean?"

I bit my lip, "I'm engaged. As of a few minutes ago – I'm engaged to Princess Úna of Scotland, Sawyer – this can't happen. It can't work. I won't put you in that danger. If anything happened to you, because of me, I would never forgive myself."

 **OK im sorry. I feed off of drama. It's not healthy. I literally cant write a lighthearted chapter anymore…there's always someone with a problem. And in this case, everyone has a problem.**

 **HEHE Luce has some longing troubles, and we see a cute little half-sibling moment, I guess.**

 **AND EVELINE ISNT DEAD – HEHEEEEEEE PLOT TWIST.**

 **Finally, our Sash issue. Bash is now engaged to Úna.**

 **Star plz don't take Logan from me ;-;**

 **Bye lovelies!**

 **~Hailey**


	27. Lost in the Pages of Self-Made Cages

**HOOOOLYY SHITAKIMUSHROOMS WE'VE REACHED OVER 100 REVIEWS WTF IM FREAKING OUT TYSM TO EVERYONE WHO'S PUT UP WITH MY HOPEFULLY ONLY OCCASIONALLY CRAPPY CHAPTERS (that was a lot of adverbs. My English teacher would not be proud. "Shame on you" as the old lady would say)**

 **SO THIS IS ALSO BELATED BUT ON JAN. 14** **TH** **GRANT GUSTIN (a.k.a Logan Reyes' faceclaim) TURNED 26 WHICH MEANS HE ISNT DOUBLE MY AGE LIKE JENSEN ACKLES AND DAVID GIUNTOLI SO THERE'S STILL HOPE BETWEEN ME AND HIM**

 **So HAPPY BDAY GRANT / BAE / LOGAN!**

 _Chapter Twenty-Seven_

❂ **Of Truest Heart**

 **Eveline**

I came back to the castle in search for help and to be reunited with the man I loved. My love for Logan was that eternal love. The one someone could never forget. And I was _sure_ he felt the same way about me, what we had wasn't so easily forgotten – yet he was so _stubborn_. He convinced himself that he hated me rather than loved me.

It was my plan to show him his true feelings.

For me. Not for one of the Selected girls.

The Selection was something Logan had been sure he'd never have to endure because he had me and I had him. A marriage to me would have more international benefits than to a commoner from Illea. But then after the crash, I was so sure that maybe it was for the best. Maybe Mila would make him have a Selection anyways, and if I just left and was seen as dead, it would be easier for both of us. I never wanted the life of a noblewoman – and that was my escape. I wanted Logan, but not the crown. I was young and naïve.

A trio of maids yanked their brushes through my freshly washed, knotted hair until it returned to it's former glory. Next, they tied me into one of Lucille's dresses that hung loosely around my malnourished body and shoved a meal down my throat.

They yanked, tied, and tugged until I looked presentable – and was then permitted to socialize.

My feet strolled down familiar hallways, but with a rusty memory – it made it hard to remember where to find the entrance to the gardens.

I heard two people talking – but couldn't make out what they were saying as their voices were so low.

Turning the corner, my heart twisted and wrenched as Logan swiftly kissed one of the Selected. Her hair was silver-blonde and she was _much_ shorter than my prince.

Anger fumed in my chest, the fact that Logan had emotionally attached himself to at least one of the girls was both frightening for me, and complicated my plan to win him back.

I clenched my fists and dug my nails into my palm, trying to let the physical pain distract me from emotional.

The girl smiled after the brief kiss concluded and my prince jogged off, face beaming.

She turned, and her mouth parted in shock when she saw me.

I shook off her gaze and stood up straighter, purposefully bumping into her as I walked past.

I wasn't about to give up.

 **Prince Logan**

I took it upon myself to inform the girls _personally_ about Eveline's presence in the castle, not wanting to worry them about my commitment to the Selection.

I was still going through with this.

Half the girls already checked off my list, my half-brother and recent fiancé to the future Queen of Scots strode over to me, "So apparently I am now the ace messenger of the Royal family, because your father wanted me to inform you that your mother has taken the liberty of sending one of your lasses, home after new information arouse, connecting her to the murder of a nobleman a few years ago."

I ran a hand over my face, "Who did she send home?"

Bash was silent for a moment, trying to recall the girl's name, "I believe it was Ash Celesta Raven."

My eyebrows knitted together, but I guess I wasn't that shocked. Ash kept to herself. The only time I had spoken privately with her was in the interviews in which I had decided that Natalia, London, and Savannah were not the right girls for me off the bat.

I nodded, too exhausted to be angry at my mother for not conversing with me about the elimination first.

As a maid walked by, I stopped her, asking her to bring me the next girl on my list of now-twenty-one girls.

Bash's phone beeped, and he groaned, "I better be off, my mother want's to discuss wedding arrangements already. I've already blown off seeing my fiancé once, doing it again would not be ideal in Aretha Le Tourneau's book."

I laughed, "Good luck, King Sebastian of Scotland."

He grimaced, and flashed a _very_ un-royal hand gesture at me.

After he walked away, the very person I sent for arrived.

She smiled and curtseyed as I'm sure was now something branded into all the girl's muscle memory thanks to Octavia. The women, while genuinely lighthearted, could be brutal when it came to manners.

"Elia, I wanted to be the one to inform you that Eveline Hanson is actually alive."

She frowned, "Eveline? As in your ex-girlfriend? The one who we just recently cleared the air on who she was?"

I pursed my lips, "Yes, that'll be her."

"Okay." She says, nodding. Not asking anymore questions.

Eyebrow raised, I repeated, "Okay?"

Elia shrugged, "Yeah, why?"

"Most girls I told have ask me 'how is she still alive?' or 'do I still love her?'."

She rolled her eyes, but a smiled formed on her face, "Logan – I'm not like most girls. I thought that was pretty obvious. But I trust you. My whole freak-out was just me denying the fact that _I trust you_."

I grinned and cupped my hands around her cheeks, pulling her in for a quick kiss – before bounding off to tell the other Selection, refreshed that someone didn't have a jealous girlfriend meltdown.

 **Lady Jessamine**

Everyday I woke up thinking, "Maybe today I can go home. Maybe today my mother will see it as an acceptable time to return to Clermont.

But everyday it never was.

So here I was, in my room as my maids scurry around me. Still in the castle. Still away from _Out of Nonsense,_ because when my mother showed up at Logan's birthday party – she told me that the Elite and beyond was the expectation. As the daughter of Andrew Swan, I would have to live up to that expectation.

A knock on my door reverberated through the vast room that was much larger than the one I had at home. I sat up, "It's open!"

Scarlett Dawn peeked her head in, "Can I come in?"

I shrugged, "You're halfway in already. Go for it."

The red-head smiled, and tucked a curled strand of hair behind her ear.

"So what can I do for you, Scarlett?" I asked, wanting to just curl up and wallow in my misery.

"I was worried."

"About me?"

Scarlett's dark eyebrows drew together, "Is that really so shocking? You don't seem happy here."

My back flopped down onto the mattress, "My mother wouldn't allow me to go home, and there's a guy I have feelings for in my band."

"Nathan Wesley, right?" She asked, sitting down beside me.

"How'd you know?"

Scarlett laughed as if it were obvious, "Please, _Out of Nonsense_ has been my favorite band since the first album was released."

Yes, my band was popular – but I didn't have to worry about my mother or Isobel finding out about it via the radio because neither listened to the kind of music we played.

It was quite a relief.

I smiled, "It's good to know that people like what we play."

"Jess, people out there want you to date Nathan. While they've never seen you in person, they know who Jessamine Swan is. If you love-"

I shook my head, still unable to accept the truth. "I don't love Nathan."

The girl rolled her eyes, "Yet you didn't even like your most recent boyfriend. So obviously you've dated boys for less."

I scoffed lightheartedly, "You're making me sound like a slut."

"Sometimes that's what you need friends to do – single you out when you're acting like a slut."

A smile pushed its way onto my face, "That'll be nice."

 **Lady Sparrow**

I couldn't wrap my head around everything that's happened. First a rebel attack, then we find out that Sebastian was an illegitimate son, _then_ Nala was found murdered.

Now Eveline Hanson was alive. I had heard her name before in the news, people talked about her relationship with Logan.

I didn't know what to think, and honestly – if it was worth to stay in the castle. I was happy at home.

Though sure, I was often reminded of my mother committing suicide, home was still home. And this wasn't home.

"Lady Sparrow?"

I nearly jumped out of my skin. I found myself looking down to a man in a wheelchair. "Oh! Lord William!"

He chuckled, and motioned for me to follow him, "William or Will will do just fine."

I nodded, and followed his chair. "Is everything alright - William?"

"I think I should ask you the same question, you look very troubled, Lady Sparrow."

My eyes glued to my shoes, "I'm wondering if I should've even applied in the first place."

The former king raised a graying eyebrow, "Is that so?"

"My friend wanted me to enter in order to take my mind off an accident years ago, but after everything that's happened – I'm not thinking about the event, but I'm even more terrified than before." I explained, not comfortable talking about my mother with anyone just yet.

He nodded in understanding, "When Angelina first married Jean, and left for France – she was terrified as well. She didn't know what to expect, and France scared her to her wit's end. But she stayed, because it was her duty as the Queen of France and the Princess of Illea. There were many times in which my twin wrote to me about her fears. Many times in which she wished she stayed home."

"My father used to tell me stories of your sister."

Will stopped wheeling, "What did he say?"

I shrugged, "He couldn't shut up about her fiery personality. In all honesty I started to get curious if he had a crush on her."

The Queen's father laughed, "I think Angel may be a generation too old for him."

I paused for a second, "If you don't mind me asking – what were Maxon and America like?"

"Utterly amazing. They loved each other to no end, which is more than I can say for my daughter's marriage. What she has now is not what Lila and I _ever_ wanted for her. A husband who cheated on her and had another son that he kept hidden for almost twenty-two years. But my parents, they were so full of love, so loved. And so righteous. At times I fear that I didn't appreciate them as much as I should've."

After much deliberation, I placed a hand carefully on his shoulder.

"Excuse me, Lady Sparrow, but if I'm out much longer the devil herself will hunt me down. When you're crippled – your wife and sister tend to treat you like a newborn child."

"I'm sorry."

He shook his head, "Don't be, the only thing I'd change is who my daughter married."

I nodded, "Thank you, William. For all the advice."

William spun around his chair to look at me before rolling down the hall, he looked a few years older than he was in that moment, "Sparrow, if you fear for your life here, if you do care for Logan in more ways then just finding him attractive, then maybe you'll stay, but if not and you are fearful for your life – for your sake and his, maybe it would be better to just find love elsewhere."

I knew he didn't mean to be hurtful, or bitter in anyway. He was being a protective grandfather who also seemed to want the best for everyone.

Still, his words were stuck in my brain.

 _Find love elsewhere._

 **OOOOOK I SURIVED THE WEEK BEFORE EXAMS – BUT WILL I SURVIVE EXAMS?**

 **BUT OH MY LORD**

 **So I've had this nasty smell in the corner of my room for the past week and a half, and I assumed my cat peed on my bed when I was out of town (bc my cat likes to pee on places she sleeps on when she's locked in there, or just on dog beds – it's v gross) so I like cleaned off the area where the smell was coming from with like pet odor stuff, and IT DIDN'T WORK and I was stuck suffering. WRITING WAS SO DIFFICULT BC I'D HAVE TO ENHALE THE SMELL ON MY CLOTHES SO I DIDN'T LIKE DIE. But so then like two hours ago I finally figured out what the smell was.**

 **A BOQUET OF GODHAIOFHEWOFHWESOIADAMN FLOWERS THAT MY MOTHER GAVE ME**

 **My suffering was all because of flowers.**

 **OK AND LASTLY**

 **Special shoutout to wolfofstark who literally saves my life every day xD if not for her I'd probably be an emotional wreck with TV shows, and all that fun stuff. Plus she helps me sort out my good ideas from my bad ones. Literally like OTH wouldn't be where it was now if it wasn't for wolfofstark – MA SISTAAAAAA**

 **Bye Lovelies!**

 **~Hailey**


	28. Night Off

**Woot im already exhausted half way into writing this bc I just got home from a party.**

 _Chapter Twenty-Eight_

❂ **Of Truest Heart**

 **Prince Logan**

I needed to do something to get everyone's mind off of everything going on. What better way then a night out? Well, not necessarily _out_ , but in the castle ballroom. Hopefully it would work. I needed a break from everything and to just have fun.

It wasn't a challenge to dig up a DJ, and a good playlist, but I made the mistake in letting Luce help out.

"Okay, Logan – we _have_ to have a karaoke machine there. It's a good way to let loose." She insisted, clipboard in hand as she scribbled on it in the center of the dance floor.

I sighed, "C'mon, Luce, if you think I'm going to get up there –"

My sister burst into a fit of giggles, "If I know you, and I do, you're going to have a very hard time resisting the stage."

I rubbed my forehead with the heel of my palm, "Lucille Jocelyn Reyes, you're giving me a headache."

"Logan Maxon Reyes, your history of vocal and dance classes was going to resurface again at some point."

"I was _twelve._ Can we please just let it go?"

"Nope! Oh and also, I decided to invite Richard Hayes' son's, Jasper and John, since mother's always talking about how we need Richard to stop nonchalantly bad mouthing us."

Groaning, I stared dead into my sister's blue eyes, "You invited people because of political reasons?"

Luce laughed, "No, of course not. They're cute. That's just my excuse. I have no interest in talking politics, you should know that better than anyone." She winked and I rolled my eyes.

"Let's just get this set up."

"Aye, Aye, Cap'n!" The princess fake saluted, trying to keep a straight face. And ultimately failing.

❂ **Of Truest Heart**

Music blared from the speakers and colorful lights illuminated the room with a tint of blue, green, and red.

Standing near the refreshments, a man standing two inches shorter than me walked over. I smiled, recognizing him as one of the Hayes boys.

"Nice party." He shouted.

I extended a hand to him, "You're Jasper Hayes, correct?"

He grinned and nodded. "And I'm just going to take a wild guess here, but you must be Prince Logan Reyes."

Chuckling, motioned to the currently empty stage, "You planning on trying it?"

Jasper bit his lip, "No, if I did I'd probably be recalled home as an embarrassment."

I scanned over the crowd to locate his elder brother, John – currently flirting with Lucille.

My brotherly instinct told me to go over there and punch him in the face for even looking at her, but my princely side forced me to remain next to Jasper Hayes and let the princess deal with it herself.

"Prince Logan!" Sparrow shouted, squirming her way through the mass of people. Excess guards, maids, Selected, cooks, you name it.

I plastered a smile back onto my face with ease, "Lady Sparrow, you enjoying yourself?"

She shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot, "I actually wanted to ask you something."

"Shoot." I said, leaning against the table.

"I was wondering if you'd like to do a duet with me on the karaoke machine…it's been a while since I've sung, and your sister-"

Eyes shutting, I pursed my lips.

Sparrow stuttered, "Or not- it's totally cool, I'm going to go dig a hole. I should be in New Asia by midnight."

I shook my head, stopping her from turning around. "Sure. Sorry, I just wasn't expecting Luce to tell anyone about my history of singing."

The five beamed and thoughtlessly grabbed my hand – forcing me up onto the stage.

I caught Luce's eyes in the crowd and she mouthed 'I told you so'.

Once the staff set up two microphones, I turned to Sparrow, "You got a song in mind?"

She smirked, and motioned for the music to start.

I was completely caught off guard as the cello started to play, and the lyrics flashed onto the screen.

Blue meaning the male part sung, I grasped the plastic handle in my hands,

" _As he came into the window_

 _It was the sound of a crescendo_

 _He came into her apartment_

 _He left the bloodstains on the carpet._

 _She ran underneath the table_

 _He could see she was unable_

 _So she ran into the bedroom_

 _She was struck down_

 _It was her doom_

 _Annie are you okay?"_

Sparrow joined in, repeating the last line.

" _Are you okay, Annie?_

 _Annie are you OK?_

 _Will you tell us that you're okay_

 _There's a sign in the window_

 _That he struck you - A crescendo Annie_

 _He came into your apartment_

 _He left the bloodstains on the carpet_

 _Then you ran into the bedroom_

 _You were struck down_

 _It was your doom."_

" _You've been hit by,"_

" _You've been struck by,"_

" _A smooth criminal."_

Once the song drew to a close, the crowd erupted into cheers, most likely because they thought they had to because I was the crowned prince.

Sparrow shined, and I rubbed the back of my neck, trying not to smile sheepishly. I stumbled off the stage.

"So is Annie okay?" Aaliyah asked as I nearly slammed into her.

I shrugged, "I've asked so many times, but she hasn't responded."

She laughed and grabbed my hand, "I know you're supposed to ask this, but would you dance with me?"

Flashing a smile, I pulled Aaliyah to the dance floor. "I've got to warn you though, I'm a pretty damn good dancer."

Aaliyah smirked, "If you can dance half as good as you can sing, I'll be impressed."

I spread out my arms and took a little bow, "Then be prepared to be impressed with my talent in the arts of singing and dancing."

"You're half way there, mister."

 **Lady Elia**

My heart fluttered in my chest when Logan sang, he was my first kiss – the first guy I developed a crush on. A _real_ crush.

Seeing him up there made me notice how much I really did like him.

But not many were wooed by the prince's musical talent.

Sawyer seemed distraught, she had for the past few days, and it was starting to become more and more obvious to those who didn't bother to notice her secluded aura, now it seeped into her personality, and her actions. She wasn't eating as much; she wasn't joining into conversations.

"Sawyer, are you alright?"

She shrugged, "I guess everything is getting to me."

"If you want to talk about-"

"Sorry Elia, but I don't really want to drag you into this." She interrupted, excusing herself from the ballroom – an action that was _very_ strange for the girl.

"Oh, okay, sure." I spoke softly to the empty space in front of me.

 **Lady Clare**

"Lady Clare, good to finally get a chance to talk to you without you ordering me to tell a woman about their fiancé's death, or to be sure you were fed."

I turned to find Jace leaning against the wall and nodded in greeting. "Officer Westfall."

He cocked an eyebrow, "Is that all?"

Crossing my arms, I stared him dead in the eye. "If you've forgotten, I'm in the prince's Selection."

Jace barked out a laugh, "I'm not trying to sweep you off your feet, Quinn sees that as his job. I'm just trying to be friendly."

"I appreciate the thought, but after everything – I don't think I can deal with the rumors that us openly being friends would spread." I protested, not wanting this conversation to go any further.

The guard looked taken aback, and slightly hurt, "Good to know how you feel about this situation, Lady Clare."

After he walked away, I twisted a strand of hair around my fingers in frustration. Why did everything have to be so complicated and so difficult. I wanted it to go back to when things were simple, before the Selection.

I just wanted an adventure.

I didn't expect that adventure to take such a twist.

Still, keeping my head high and my reputation clean was the best way for me to push through the horrors. If I remain a valuable resource to the crown, if it is indeed the royals who killed Nala, then the risk of my safety diminishes. However, if I were just to leave – leaving home would've been pointless. So why not enjoy myself while I still can.

After all, you only live once.

Why not life that one life to the fullest possible potential?

No point in wallowing in self-pity, denial, and terror when you can life in curiosity and wonder. Completely awed by the things life can present you with.

 _Every time it rains, it stops raining. Every time you hurt, you heal. After darkness, there is always light and you get reminded of this, every morning but still you choose to believe that the night will last forever. Nothing lasts forever. Not the good or the bad. So you might as well smile while you're here._

 **(** **i got that quote from wolfofstark who found it from some author/poet)**

 **Lady Aaliyah**

I shut my eyes and took a deep breath, letting the crisp night air inflate my lungs. My fingers trailed along the cement barricade at the edge of the balcony.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Logan murmured next to me.

It was. It was more than beautiful.

It was perfect.

My lips quirked upward into a smile, "Beyond beautiful."

The prince brought his mouth down to my ear, whispering, "Open your eyes."

His breath was hot against my jaw, but he didn't make any sort of move to close the distance. I peeked my eyes open and took in the scenery.

The glowing full moon in the blue-tinted sky.

The stars glittering.

The ocean that met up with the skyline off in the distance.

Unconsciously, I leaned into Logan's chest, comfortable with the way things were between us. "I think I'd want to name my first daughter Cassiopeia."

"Hm?" the prince asked, unsure of what I was talking about.

"I love the constellations; they all have their own story. I think I'd like to name my first daughter Cassiopeia. What about you?"

I felt his weight shift behind me, and he looked up, "I like the name Astrid. For a girl."

"Astrid." I repeated, trying the name out on my tongue. "I like that, too." Gaze fixing on the prince, I smiled, "One more question. If you weren't a prince, and in any caste you wanted to be in – what occupation would you have?"

His chest shook with silent laughs, "You'd make fun of me."

My eyebrows knotted in confusion. "No I wouldn't."

Blue eyes filling with uncertainty, Logan bit his lip, "It's cliché, but the last time I thought about what job I wanted if I wasn't a prince, I was fourteen. And I wanted to be a Broadway performer."

My jaw dropped, "I knew you could sing, but I didn't peg you as the type to sing ballads."

He drew away from the edge of the balcony and started walking to the door, "I never said _anything_ about ballads. I'm sure if I was ever in a musical now, I'd be singing some pretty badass song."

I grabbed his wrist, not allowing him to leave quite yet, and pecked his lips. "Maybe the next time we have a party you'll perform said badass song for us."

The moonlight irradiated his face to where I could see the lines that framed his mouth whenever he smiled. "Perhaps."

Then the thought of returning to the party settled in my mind, and I groaned.

"What?"

"I was just thinking about how we have to go socialize with everyone else now. Since you are going to be the future king, I can only steal you for so long."

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me in for a hug, "I do look forward to those moments."

 **Hiiiiiiii so sorry if this chap sucks and I mean this literally bc I've been brain-dead these past few days and used all I had left on exams. So I tried. I hope it wasn't too bad.**

 **Soooooo I have a few questions for y'all**

 **Who's your favorite character?**

 **Who's your favorite Selected?**

 **Who do you think should have the next date?**

 **What is your ideal Elite for OTH?**

 **Who/What do you want to see more of?**

 **WAS THIS CHAPTER AWFUL?**

 **I posted the song from Karaoke onto OTH Pinterest board.**

 **It's Smooth Criminal from Glee though.**

 **I had to do karaoke since I'd been watching Grant Gustin videos all day earlier**

 **Bye Lovelies!**

 **~Hailey**


	29. The Scars of the Past

**OK I JUST WANTED TO LET Y'ALL KNOW THAT WE WILL SEE MORE OF THE REYES SIBLINGS BOND WITH THE SELECTED ONCE I GET TO THE ELITE. Kinda with Amberly. She didn't want to make too many bonds to have them all leave.**

 _Chapter Twenty-Nine_

❂ **Of Truest Heart**

 **Queen-Father William**

I rubbed my eyes, trying to ignore the phantom pain in my spine. I can still imagine the bullet lodging itself into my back, preventing me from ever walking again.

But I didn't regret what I did back then. The bullet wasn't aimed for me. It was aimed for my daughter.

I could still feel it disconnecting the nerves _years_ after the wound closed. I could still see my wife's face as my legs crumpled beneath me. I could still hear the bang as the shot was fired.

I tried to act as if nothing from that day bothered me. It was in the past and would stay buried in the past, and I wanted that to be true – more than anything.

If loosing feeling in my legs saved Mila, I would do it over and over again. Saving her was the second-easiest decision I ever made in my life, next to marrying Lila.

I wouldn't change that day.

Never.

That day is what lead up to giving me Logan, Lucille, Brooks, and little Juliette. It gave my daughter – and Illea – a future.

All for the price of my legs.

A price I was willing to pay without a second thought.

 **Lady Elia**

I new it was a longshot…but I needed to be completely honest if this was going to work. So I asked a maid to send Logan a message that I requested to meet with him in my room.

Though honestly, I wasn't sure if he'd even show up. He had no obligation to me specifically. I was grasping onto the hope that there was something between us after we kissed. But there was no way for me to be one hundred percent sure.

But there was a knock the door, and butterflies infested my stomach.

"Come in!"

Logan peeked his head through the door, "You called? Saying you had something you wanted to show me?"

I chewed on the inside of my cheek, I shut my eyes and nodded, "Yes. I do." I reached behind my back to unzip my dress.

"Wait – Elia what are you doing?" He asked, completely baffled by what he probably assumed as a sexual advance.

But it was nothing like that.

My fingers fumbled and my cheeks flushed. "Maybe this was a bad idea." I instantly regretted sending for him. "I mean; I understand if you don't want to be with someone who has issues."

He took a step forward and grasped my small hands away from the zipper and into his, swallowing them whole. "What are you talking about? Everyone has their own issues."

I shook my head, feeling my eyes water, "I don't want you to be repulsed." I looked at the ground, avoiding his face.

He cupped my chin and forced me to look at him, "Why are you trying to undress yourself."

A single tear rolled down my cheek, leaving a trail water behind it, and he move a finger away from my chin and wiped it away. "I wanted to be honest with you."

He looked at me in confusion, "Is everything okay?"

I stepped away – regaining my courage – and reached behind my back and pulled the zipper all the way down. Letting the dress fall to the ground, leaving me in simple undergarments.

Taking a deep, ragged breath, I felt his eyes wander the white scars on my thighs. Thin white clusters of lines that drew dangerously close to my underwear.

His eyes found mine in shock, "Why?" was all he could say, and I could feel my heart pounding.

I let out a breath, and tears continued to travel down my face, "I felt backed into a corner by a cruel and overbearing mother who felt it was her duty to control me. I spiraled down into a pit of depression. Leading to self-harm. I've never told anyone this, not even my father."

My body started to shake as the tears turned into sobs and before I fell to the ground, Logan grabbed my bare waist to keep me upright. He intertwined his fingers into my hair with one hand, and kept me sturdy with a cool hand on my waist – pressing me into his chest. Letting me sob.

The buckets of self-consciousness I felt, buried down deep into my chest and I let myself be enveloped in his warmth. After a solid five minutes of crying, and Logan's shirt drenched in tears – I pulled away and slipped back into my dress.

I glanced at him, embarrassed, "Could you help me zip this back up?"

Logan nodded, smiling sweetly, and a shiver ran up my spine as his hand traveled up to the bottom of my neck. He leaned into my ear, "We all have our scars, my little dove."

"A dove?" I asked, curious as to how he came up with that.

He shrugged slightly, "Doves are beautiful, delicate, and pure. In my mind, you are all of those things."

I blushed furiously, "So what's your scar?"

He stepped away and shrugged off his gray blazer, leaving him in a tight-fitted red t-shirt. "I guess it's my turn to show you something."

He grasped the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head. My eyes instantly fell upon the black ink below his collarbone. A tattoo of a star surrounded by flames. "What does it mean?"

Logan's tongue ran over his bottom lip, and he chuckled, "Anti-possession."

I giggled, "Like demon possession?"

He rolled his eyes in a light-hearted manner, "Originally, yes." My eyes meandered to his toned abdominal against my will, and he smirked, "In my case – however, it symbolizes that I won't consumed, or 'possessed' by grief ever again, after Eveline supposedly died."

I nodded and moved towards him, allowing my fingers to trail along the inked skin. "I like it." My mind lost all commonsense, and I added, "It's kind of hot."

He laughed, and cupped my cheeks, gently pressing his lips against mine. My eyes clamped shut, and I easily kissed him back, deepening what he initially planned. I kept one hand on his chest, and the other tangled into his chocolate hair.

I felt his rough hands slide down to the small of my back, and I let the smell of his cologne be the only thing I could possibly smell. The familiar taste of coffee once again on his lips. The world stopped and nothing else mattered. He didn't care that I had resulted to self-harm.

He didn't care about my messed up life.

Logan disappeared and I felt my self slip into a pit. I fell what I assumed was halfway down it, and I could barely make out the bottom, but then I stopped. Grasping onto a log jutting out, trying to save myself.

Then the prince was back, and I was back in his arms. No dangerous pit with who knows what down at the end.

Logan broke the kiss and pressed his forehead against mine. "As much as I would kill to spend the day like this, I have princely business to get to, including a dreadful meeting with the Queen's council that I have no interest in going to."

I detangled myself from him, and he pulled his shirt back over his head and grabbed his blazer, but then froze. "Elia, I'm glad you trust me enough for you to tell me about what happened. Truly, and completely."

My heart soared and I knew it was worth the embarrassment of stripping down in front of someone who was probably worrying about being advanced by around twenty girls to tell him.

 **Lord Sebastian**

Was it possible for me to fall in love so quickly with someone I hardly knew? Maybe it wasn't love. Maybe I would get over it. Maybe I would fall for Úna as quickly as I fell for her.

But no matter how much I convinced myself that the marriage was for the best, I found it to be getting harder and harder to believe it. I felt like I was dissuading myself, rather than persuading.

So lying on my bed with the curtains shut, and a bottle of wine next to me seemed like the only way to deal with the situation.

My bruises had just started to fade, and it felt like someone punched me in the gut.

The door opened, and my guard stepped inside, "Lord Sebastian – Princess Úna wishes to enter."

I rolled over, "Send her in."

My fiancé stormed into the room, looking extremely pissed. "Bash, are you really planning on behaving this way for the rest of your life? This isn't ideal for me either. I wanted to marry someone who I loved and someone who loved me back, and it clearly isn't you – but this is what we're stuck with. Both of us. We're in this together now, and you moping around is very much insulting."

I sighed and rubbed my face, "I'm sorry. Is that what you want me to say? I'm a bastard son who's now being sold into a marriage although his heart is captured by another and you're a princess who deserves more than me."

Úna shifted awkwardly from foot to foot, "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"Didn't know what?"

"That you loved someone else."

Shit. I said that didn't I? "Doesn't matter anyways. It never would've worked. Her heart is not mine to have."

I sat up, watching as she nimbly sat down on the corner of my bed. "I hope we can at least be friends, Sebastian. Get past avoiding each other, and not even making eye contact."

"I hope so, too."

 **Lady Eris**

I wasn't sure how everyone in the castle could see someone murdered and figure it's the perfect time to have a party.

Last night was careless.

And carelessness was what leads to death.

Chocola mewed and rubbed against my arm, and I dug my spoon into my pint of mint chocolate chip ice-cream I convinced one of the maids to smuggle in for me.

I shifted through the background checks of the other Selected Girls Queen Mila asked me to run through after I found the connection with Ash Raven to the murder of Jack Anderson of Angeles.

Delantie's past was the one that intrigued me the most. She didn't speak much, and seemed all too nice for her past to be squeaky clean.

And I was right about that.

She'd just been cleared innocent for the murder of her parents and her uncle. Her uncle turned out to have strangled them, then overdosed himself – committing suicide. All while the young girl slept.

What I had a hard time believing was how the she slept through her parent's murder without hearing anything.

Strangulation isn't the quickest death. So why didn't the parent's scream? Why didn't Delantie wake up?

Plus, I wasn't so sure of the uncle's motivation was purely mental illness. That's not usually how murder works.

There's always motive for murder. Whether it's a hidden displeasure they had buried for years, or a blatant seething hatred – there had to be something behind what happened.

Yet the girl had no priors due to being stuck in the rubber room for years on end. She was from a rich family who clearly loved her. So while I was so sure there was more going on then then files let on, there was no proof anywhere to back me up.

No way for me to find a clue in the medical room since it's been since cleared.

Not to mention I was five or six when the murders happened.

So I was forced to simply eat my ice-cream in frustration, scavenging up theories with dead-ends.

The wonders of being in Prince Logan's Selection.

 **AND now we're back to dark tragedies. I gave y'all a light-hearted chapter, but drama is what OTH is all about xD**

 **QUESTIONS:**

 **What do you think of Elia's secret?**

 **Do you think Bash is overreacting to his engagement?**

 **Do you like Elia and Logan together? (Eligan is their ship name- courtesy of wolf)**

 **WHO WANT'S WILL AS THEIR GRANDPA? IK I DO!**

 **Ok I need to eat something.**

 **You're welcome for the quick update.**

 **Bye Lovelies!**


	30. A Monster's Nightmare

**OTH is officially 19 chapters longer than anything I've ever written :P. Turns out most novels are like 50,000 – 110,000 words. OTH is like 65,000 (im estimated bc of my author notes) words – and im not even done.**

 **Omg so I was talking to my 10-year-old cousin and I was just like "Grant Gustin is literally amazing." And she sends me this photo of a decoration saying "relax" and tells me: "You should take that advice." AND NOW I LIKE AM DYING BC I WASN'T EXPECTING THAT**

 _Chapter Thirty_

❂ **Of Truest Heart**

 **Lady Sawyer**

* * *

 _Met me in the gardens by the cupid fountains in two hours – make sure no one sees you._

* * *

I've been staring at this note for too long. It was left unsigned and addressed to me. My heart wanted it to be Bash, but my brain knew that he was with Úna now.

It still hurt.

The thought that he was going to get his happily ever after. Some part of me wished it was me with him.

I'd spent nearly an hour pretending to be reading a magazine, but truly just staring at the slip of parchment in the Women's Room.

But I still had an hour to go.

I tucked the sheet into my bra, hoping no one saw, and turned to the closest person to me. Nia.

"Tell me something to get my mind off of everything." I asked, expecting some sort of random fact like how earth was practically a natural spaceship and we were all on a life-long voyage around the sun.

Instead I got: "I'm the Princess of New India."

I laughed, "And I'm the Princess of the German Federation."

She smiled meekly, but turned back to her book. She didn't socialize much. Not after Aria was eliminated. I guess Nia was more of a "only have one close friend and keep the others out to prevent yourself from hurting" kind of person.

I could relate, but I found that since I was so caught up in Bash, I had yet to make many friends – yet apparently Nia wasn't interested in talking.

I wandered over to where Aaliyah and Sara were playing a game of cards. "Mind if I join?" I asked.

Sara looked up, "Go for it, we were just about to deal a new round."

"What game are you playing?"

"Blackjack. You're trying to get your cards as close to twenty as you can – if you go over, you're out." Aaliyah explained, "It's better with more people. So this is actually great."

The forty-five minutes flew by with all conversation fixated on the game.

Then Aaliyah started a conversation about more than that, "So, Sawyer, have you gone a date with the prince?"

I shrugged, "I wouldn't call it a date. I was hungry and needed a hamburger, but the cook was refusing to make me one – he came in and saved me."

Sara rolled her eyes, "Apparently he's into that."

Aaliyah shoved Sara playfully, "Please, he fell out of the car on the way to the fair. Just because you haven't been on a date doesn't mean you won't."

She shrugged, "I don't know. Don't you think that if we were going to have some sort of connection, it would've happened already?"

Aaliyah bit her lip, but stayed quiet, keeping her eyes on her cards.

I furrowed my eyebrows but didn't call her out on it. My gaze fell upon the clock, and I stood, "I'm going to go back to my room. Thank you for the game though." I smiled gratefully, and rushed to the door.

My heels echoed through the rooms as I jogged to the gardens – and around to the fountains decorated with young children made of marble carrying bows.

"You made it." A gruff voice exclaimed.

I turned and found Sebastian leaning against one of the bird feeders. "I wanted to know who the mystery man was."

He looked a bit shocked, "I thought it was fairly obvious it was me, love."

I shook my head, "You made it pretty clear that you were with Úna."

Bash let out an exasperated sigh. "Úna is a wonderful lass, but I don't care for her in that way."

I closed the distance between us and placed my hands on his chest, "I'm scared as hell to want you, but here I am- wanting you anyways."

Pressing his forehead against mine, he whispered, "I've wanted to be with you since the moment I laid eyes on you when you first arrived." His pale green irises bore into my heterochromic eyes and his voice deepened into a husky tone, "Tell me not to kiss you."

My lips quirked upward into a smile, "Don't kiss me."

"Mean it."

I chewed on my lip, "I can't."

Bash rubbed his chin, coated with stubble, and took in a deep breath – turning away from me. But moments later he turned back around and cupped my cheeks with his rough hands and brought his lips down hard against mine. I felt the wind blow at my skirt and the sun blinding my closed eyes, but I didn't have it in me to care.

This felt so _right. We_ felt so right.

His hands migrated from my cheeks to the back of my neck, then slowly down to my waist, sending a chill down my spine.

I trailed my fingers along his upper chest, then intertwined them around his neck, playing with the bottom of his raven hair.

He broke away for a split second to catch his breath, allowing me to do the same, before he pulled me back into the kiss.

I peeked my eyes open to see his face from this close, and found my heart quivering. His nose pressed up against my cheek, and he was lost in the forbidden passion himself.

I knew something then that I didn't want to admit to myself before.

Not only did I want Sebastian Le Tourneau – I was _in love_ with him.

 **Aralynn**

I didn't know my way around like I assumed I would. I guess that's the price for being in a basement for a few years. My fingers twitched with the memory of the candlestick, the girl, and the blood.

She was going to scream. I had no other choice.

 _I had no other choice._

And now Enzo was going to pay for my mistake. My two fatal mistakes.

I heard hushed rumors – never spoken around the Prince or his petty girls – that Enzo was to be hanged, just like in the olden days, to pay the price of keeping me alive.

It was in this moment where I couldn't decide whether I hated him with every fiber in my body, or if he was like my father.

I rocked back and forth with my knees close to my chest in a well protected room I found. It had food, water, a bed, and other provisions.

It gave me a place to recollect my thoughts.

The King couldn't be punished.

So Enzo had to be.

But god I wished it was the King.

My nail-beds were stained red, and I couldn't wash it out, no matter how hard I tried.

I shivered and dug my fingers into my palm, feeling the sting as they pierced the skin. Hands positioning themselves on either side of me, I stood. Leaving red prints on the cement below me.

I was not going to sit by and watch as the only person who cared about me in a weird twisted way was murdered for my crime.

I wasn't scared to die in the process – but I would take others down with me.

If there's one thing I've learned- it's that monsters have nightmares too.

And this time, it's me.

 **Eveline**

I fiddled with the hem of my dress and brushed out my skirts all the while, my maids adjusted my hair into a stylish up-do.

This would be the first time I had a sit down conversation with my father since I arrived back at the castle. But my mind was so preoccupied with Logan and his refusal to come back to me.

I walked over to the Great Hall, and my father dashed out to meet me, pulling me into a warm, paternal embrace. "Eveline, Ik de gedachte dat je dood was."

"Het spijt me het maken van je denkt dat die, vader, maar het was voor het beste."

I let myself inhale the familiar sent of Dutch wildlife that reminded me so much of home.

But Logan had been my home for so long – he was what mattered to me now. Not that I didn't love my father – I did, and I missed him terribly. But I only had one shot at getting the man I loved back, and that one shot was here, and now.

"How is the Netherlands?" I asked.

He shrugged, "They've been fine. But how are _you,_ and where have _you_ been?"

"I've been everywhere, laying low in the only places I could afford. Following rules, trying not to give everyone hope that I was still alive. Believe me, vader, I wanted to tell you. I wanted to call you, and fall back into your – and Logan's – arms, but I knew that my heart would only be broken later on. So I was naïve enough to take it to the next level. But when I realized my mistake, the fear in my heart was so immense that I had already lost everyone I loved, that I let myself stay away."

He placed a hand on my neck, "You still love him, don't you?"

I nodded, "I never stopped."

Pulling me at a distance so he could look me in the eyes, my father looked as if he was about to cry, "My poor girl. How much you must be hurting to see him with those other girls."

The heart-stabbing sensation returned and I felt like being a little girl again and tell Aloysius all about how I found him kissing that silver-blonde haired girl.

But I had to be strong, I couldn't break down and cry as much as I wanted to. I had to be smart about this. I couldn't be brash. I couldn't let a fleeting emotion like anger allow myself to ruin any chances I had to be reunited with the man I once knew.

"Who does he seem to favor?"

My father used his fingers to brush through my strands of yellow hair, "Aaliyah Sultani – a four from Calgary – and Elia Starr, a former two but recently an eight from Fennley."

"And what do you think?"

"I think that if they are causing you pain, they are no friend of mine."

"I love you, daddy."

"I love you, too, Evie."

 **Prince Logan**

I liked this. Just casually watching the clouds with someone I had feelings for. Lying in the grass in some field off in some distance from the castle.

Spirit grazing behind us, and her mount mimicking mine.

We didn't speak, just stared at the sky – letting ourselves be lost in a world of maybe things were different.

Maybe if I wasn't prince, I'd be on the stage – with her beside me. But I wasn't sure. I could also be in the same place – but with someone else waiting back stage, talking about costumes.

I felt her hand snake through the grass and intertwine with mine, and Elia propped herself up onto her elbow.

I turned my head to I was looking in her direction, "How do you do it?"

She looked confused, "Do what?"

"Be so strong." My eyes averted back to the clouds. These days I felt like my whole world was falling apart. Things I thought would be easy and simple – just weren't.

"Be soft, do not let the world make you hard. Do not let pain make you hate. Do not let the bitterness take away your sweetness." She murmured, pulling herself closer to my side.

It was nice to have her near, I didn't mind the silence – or the lack of terribly much physical contact. We were virtually in our own worlds, but still together.

And that was more than I could ask for with everything happening.

 **WOOOT sooooo we had a Sash kiss! The first one ever that wasn't on the cheek :-)**

 **It's not like even that late…so I'm not struggling to like keep my eyes open (only slightly but that's bc im sick so fun)**

 _ **THIS IS IMPORTANT**_

 **I have this new idea, and it may happen occasionally – or every chapter. But someone (or maybe multiple people) can leave a quote they want me to use in the next chapter (it can't be like directed at someone specific bc I wanna be able to make it work with my plot), and ill incorporate it.**

 **THIS STARTS NOW!**

 **Ok and so the Dutch in the chapter- first off I'd like to apologize to wolf but you were asleep so I was forced to use google translate. But this is what the conversation meant:**

" **Eveline, I thought you were dead."**

" **I'm sorry to make you think that, father, but it was for the best."**

 **Ik. Very heartfelt Eveline.**

 **QUESTION TIME!**

 **What do you think of the quote idea?**

 **Do you have a quote you want me to use next chapter?**

 **What do you think Aralynn is going to do next?**

 **Who should have the next date?**

 **To what extent do you think Eveline will go to get Logan back?**

 **How long can Sash remain a secret?**

 **BYE LOVELIES!**

 **~Hailey**


	31. Boy With a Broken Soul

**This is an all Logan POV Chapter – AND LONGER THAN USUAL- YEYEYEY**

 **I actually don't have much to say here…ALONSI**

 _Chapter Thirty-One_

❂ **Of Truest Heart** ❂

 _TWO YEARS AGO_

 **Prince Logan**

The blinding lights surrounded my family and I as Killian asked my mother all about what was going on in our country, yet anxiety consumed me – I had yet to hear that Eveline and her parents was safely back in the Netherlands.

My stomach was twisted in knots, and beads of sweat formed along my hairline. It had been two days since the plane was supposed to have landed.

A servant scurried onto the stage – handing Killian a thick envelope. The boy whispered something in the reporter's ear, and a shocked expression consumed the receiver.

He turned to the cameras, "It seems we have just received word from the Netherlands."

I scooted forward in my chair, anticipating the news. Lucille grabbed my hand, intertwining her fingers with mine, squeezing it reassuringly.

Killian pealed open the envelope's seal, and gazed over the letter. He turned his head towards me, an apologetic and grim look on his face.

And my whole world came crashing down.

My shoulders slumped and I felt my eyes beginning to water.

"The plane crashed in Luxemburg. Neither Cornelia nor Eveline Hanson made it out of the inferno."

My heart shattered and Luce gasped. I stood, stumbling off the stage – trying to hold in the sobs until I was off national television.

I tried to find the way back into my room, but my vision clouded and tears coursed down my face – and I crumpled to the floor in some hall. I rested my head against the wall, and let the heartbreak consume me.

Eveline was dead.

I would never see her warm brown eyes – so full of love – or the way her blonde hair stuck out in all directions in the mornings. I wouldn't see the way her whole face lit up when we were reunited with each other after she returned from her travels.

Most of all, I felt responsible. I told her that she needed to go home and check on things. I didn't try to talk her out of it. I told her that I'd be waiting here for her the moment she came back.

Now she wouldn't ever come back.

I felt someone wrap an arm under mine and haul me to my feet.

I couldn't make out any solid shapes, and the person grunted – trying to carry me back to my room.

It was the kind of heartache you can feel in your bones. I couldn't bring myself to move.

They placed me onto my bed, and grabbed a glass of water.

Then Xavier returned to his post outside my door.

❂ **Of Truest Heart** ❂

 _A FEW MONTHS LATER_

Adam had been trying to get me to come out with him into town for a few months now, but ever since the accident – I couldn't bring myself to do much more than half the work load my mother was trying to diminish for me, eat, and sleep.

Tonight was the first night I planned on taking my friend up on his offer.

Brooks sat on the corner of my bed as I pulled a navy blue t-shit over my head and shrugged on a leather jacket.

"Are you sure this is a good way to deal with the pain? Going to a bar? You're underage." The twelve-year-old frowned.

"I'm the crowned prince of Illea. What are they going to do? Tell mom?"

Brooks shrugged, "Maybe?"

I rolled my eyes, "If they do, then I'll deal with her then. Not now though."

My door opened, and Adam peaked his head through, "Logan – you ready, man?"

I nodded and stuffed my wallet into the back pocket of my jeans. "Let's go."

❂ **Of Truest Heart** ❂

A couple shots and multiple flirting girls later, Adam was off with some red-haired chick and I was slightly wasted.

From the corner of my peripheral vision, I saw a girl sit down on the stool next to mine, "What brings the prince of our wonderful country to a rundown bar like this one?"

I turned my head towards her and flashed a lopsided grin, "Is it that obvious?"

She laughed, her light blonde hair pinned up in a ponytail, "I do watch the report you know, Prince Logan."

I frowned, "How's it fair that someone as gorgeous as yourself get to know my name, but I don't get to know yours?"

She took my drink from in front of me, and took a sip, "Jackie."

I stared at the place where my drink once was and pouted, "I was drinking that."

Jackie smirked, "I thought you bought it for a gorgeous woman like myself, plus if you drink much more you may wake up in someone else's bed and not know how you got there."

I shrugged, "That could be useful."

Jackie shook her head, "Don't be stupid. I've experience what that's like, and while I'm sure it helped ease the pain while it was happening, I was back to where I was the night before. But this time with someone I didn't know in my bed, and a pounding headache."

My eyes fell upon the ink on her wrist, noticing – Jackie turned her arm over so I could get a better look, "I work at a tattoo parlor not too far from here, but don't get to do it often for myself. This was just a little thing I was able to do in my free time."

I stared at the tattoo for a moment before looking back at her, "Can you do one for me?"

She laughed, "You can't be serious."

I shrugged, "Please?"

Grunting, she grabbed my hand – "I can't really say no to my future king, can I?"

My face broke out into a grin, and I followed her out into the night.

After we walked about a block, Jackie opened the door to a place illuminated with a neon light that wrote out: "TATTOO"

"Go look for one you want; I'll go get it set up."

My fingers traced over thousands of patterns – from a simple heart to my face. I picked up the pattern of me, and Jackie peeked her head around the corner – seeing my baffled expression – her blue eyes flashed with amusement. "You'd be shocked how many girls come in here wanting that on their back or their arm. I'm sure they regret it the day after."

I placed a hand on my heart, "Ouch, Jackie, that hurt. My face is quite attractive; I'll have you know."

"I'm aware." She said, one side of her lip quirking up into a smirk.

I turned back to the stacks of patterns and found one of a star surrounded in flames, "What's this?"

Her eyes trailed to the one I was referring to, "That, Logan, is an anti-demonic possession tattoo. From some action and drama show from the early twenty-first century."

My mind wandered to Eveline, and the grief that consumed me every day. Possessing me, so to speak. And I looked back at the flaming star. "I'll take this one."

I strolled back behind the curtain where Jackie was setting up a needle and ink. And placed the stencil beside her.

"Okay, where do you want it?"

I bid my lip, then took my arms out of my jacket and pulled off my shirt. Pointing to the spot below my collarbone, "Here."

Jackie turned around, and froze when she saw my half-undressed state, but then her eyes wandered shamelessly down to my torso. "Damn." She muttered, and I found my cheeks warming. "Go ahead and lie down on the chair for me." She instructed.

Obediently, I set my shirt and jacket on the floor beside me, and slid into the old, leather recliner.

She walked over to me, the needled in hand, and positioned the stencil where I wanted. "This will hurt, your highness." She warned, then plunged the needle into my skin.

I gritted my teeth to keep from shouting, and winced. The painful process continued for what seemed like eternity, until she finally pulled away and walked over to a poorly painted fridge, pulling out an ice pack and a bandage.

She pressed the bandage onto my chest, and handed the ice over to me, "You may want this. It'll help prevent any possible swelling, and keep the pain down at a little bit."

I tried to smile gratefully, but I was sure it looked more like a wince. "Thanks."

The bell on the door jingled – signaling that another customer had entered, and Jackie groaned. "I'll be back."

"Jackie, hey babe, the boys and I missed you earlier." A gruff voice slurred, obviously more drunk than I was.

"Sorry Miles, I wasn't in the mood to deal with you or your _boys_."

"Aw, c'mon…"

There was a crash, and Jackie sounded pissed after a moment, "Miles, please leave."

I stood to my feet, wobbling a little bit, and pulled on my shirt hastily – before going out into the main part of the shop. "Miles - that's your name right?"

I inwardly wanted to slap myself for my boldness as I got a good look at him. He was slightly taller than me, and definitely with more muscle weight. He smirked as if he was a cat looking at a mouse, and I stood up straighter, "Yes, that'll be me, and who are you?"

God this was going to sound stupid, "Prince Logan Reyes."

He snorted, "And I'm the king."

I raised an eyebrow, "You really want to test me? I can easily get you arrested for harassment of the prince. And not just into some local prison – no, one at the castle."

Miles rolled his eyes, and his fist moved too fast for me to be able to duck before it hit me in the jaw.

Jackie gasped and I stumbled, clutching the side of my face. "Miles. Get out of my shop." She warned, venom dripping in her voice.

Shocked by her sudden outburst, he grunted and slammed the door behind him as he left.

The blonde girl rushed to my side, "You may need that icepack for your jaw instead of the tattoo now." I laughed shakily, and she glanced up into my eyes, "Sorry for that, he's my ex-boyfriend. I broke up with him two days ago and he still hasn't gotten it into his thick head that I don't want to be with him. To be honest, he scares the living shit out of me."

I looked at her, and cupped my hand around the back of her neck, bringing her lips down to mine.

I kissed her, and she fiddled with the hem of my shirt, before breaking away, "I was wondering when you were going to do that." I chuckled and she frowned at the shirt, "I think I liked this better when it was off."

Smirking, I pulled my shirt back over my head and tossed it onto the ground – and Jackie crashed her lips back against mine. She grabbed my hands and trailed them along until they reached the front of her button up shirt- and the top button.

And soon that was on the floor too.

❂ **Of Truest Heart** ❂

 _PRESENT DAY_

The sun reflected off the swimming pool's water, and I was thankful I was wearing sunglasses.

Chance bounded happily around the pool as the two of us waited for the seven girls who were going to join me for a swim.

"Hey, Chance – come here boy," I called out, and he froze, ears perked at the sound. He swung his head to the side and I could've sworn the border collie grinned before running back over.

While running, he took a little tumble, and with a yelp – fell into the pool. I shot into action, he had yet to learn how to swim. Not bothering to take my glasses off, I dove into the water and paddled over to the middle where he frantically tired to get his head above the water.

"Hey, buddy – it's okay, I got you." I soothed, as I gathered Chance into my arms and moved over to the shallow end.

"Couldn't wait for us, could you, your highness?" Violet laughed, I looked up to find all seven of my dates looking amused as I held a sopping rat in my arms, with water dripping from my hair.

I chuckled, "Chance here thought it was a good idea to fall into the water when he doesn't even know how to swim."

Aiyana squealed and Astra winced slightly at the loud noise, "Prince Logan! We should teach him how!"

I thought about it for a moment, it beat playing water polo. "Sure, he'd love the attention that would get him."

Gavin was the first to jump in. She tucked her legs against her chest and cannonballed into the deep end, quickly followed by Aiyana and Violet. Astra, Delantie, Lilith, and Nia on the other hand, stepped in from the shallow end.

"Alright, everyone, form a circle around Chance and I," I instructed – once that was complete, I turned to Delantie, "Alright, Delantie, call Chance over to you. I'm going to let him go now." I released him from my grasp, and the puppy yelped, unsure where to go.

"Chance! Over here boy!" Delantie shouted, catching the dogs interest. I placed a hand under his stomach to keep him from drowning and propelled him slightly to get him in the right direction.

We continued to call him over from different angles until I could move away, and he could do it on his own, even Astra seemed to be genuinely having fun. They each babied the puppy, feeding him bits of their sandwiches that I had sent for earlier, and somehow Chance looked happier than usual. I wasn't even sure how that was physically possible for him, though.

I took a bite out of my lunch and looked to the girls, "So what did each of you do before you came to the castle to compete for my love." I asked, my voice getting a little raillery at the end.

Violet kept her eyes on the wet ball of fur in her lap and responded, "I took over my father's job as an inventor."

Astra shrugged, plucking a grape off the fruit tray, "I was a street magician."

I furrowed my eyebrows, "So how does that work?"

The five smirked, "I'm really perceptive, so when people thought I was reading their palm or something – I could just use deductive reasoning to figure out what kind of person they were, and what they wanted to hear."

"So what do I want to hear?"

Astra Delarosa laughed, "You're easy, your highness, you want to fall in love with one of the girls here and be happily married. You want to be a good King, and a good father – you don't want to be like your dad and in all honesty, like your mother."

I frowned at her accuracy, "Am I really that easy to understand?"

She shrugged, "Nope. I'm still confused as hell about who you are, but with what's going on- that bit is easy to figure out."

❂ **Of Truest Heart** ❂

The sun had dipped below the horizon and all the girls were in their rooms, and Chance was passed out in his kennel.

I hadn't bothered to shower and just threw on a t-shirt and a pair of sandals and went for a walk. I found myself walking to the balcony where I talked to Aaliyah during the party.

I placed my hands on the railing and looked down on the garden below, and could barely see the beach off in the distance.

Someone squealed in shock, and I swung around to find Aaliyah clutching her heart, "Sorry, you startled me. I wasn't expecting to find you here."

I smiled and motioned for her to come stand with me, "Do you come here often?" I asked, and she blushed.

"Only the past few nights. It's a good place for me to clear my head."

"That it is," I nodded in agreement.

Aaliyah looked nervous and stood next to me, "Logan, I'm terrified."

Confused, I grasped her hands in mine, "Why?"

She looked into my eyes, "I'm terrified of how I feel for you. I've always felt so broken after my brother left me alone, I'm terrified you'll leave me, too."

I pulled her into a hug, "I'm not going to leave you. Even if we don't work out _together_ , I'm willing to stay by your side as a friend."

"Promise?" She pleaded, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I promise." I replied, pressing a kiss to her forehead, "I'll be there."

 **I got carried away with the flashback, and I couldn't just give y'all that without and present time.**

 **Honestly Logan's last line reminds me so much of this song called "I'll be there" from the Pirate Queen (it's a musical that apparently wasn't that good), I found it when I was looking for pirate songs like Jolly Sailor Bold and Hoist the Colours.**

 **The Quote this chapter was: "** It was the kind of heartache you can feel in your bones." **Given to me by wolfofstark**

 **IF YOU HAVE A QUOTE- PUT IT IN YOUR REVIEW!**

 **Bye lovelies!**

 **~Hailey**


	32. In the Dark of the Night

**Ok sorry, I've been watching Daredevil. Charlie Cox is hot.**

 _Chapter Thirty-Two_

❂ **Of Truest Heart**

 **Princess Lucille**

I wringed my hands around my dress, awaiting his arrival. My mouth was dry and my palms grew slick with sweat. Part of me wished that our dalliance could be more than just that, but a larger part knew that I couldn't go on lying to my own brother.

Adam walked through the stable door, and I looked to Abu for some sort of support. The horse huffed, and I turned back to Adam, and his mouth twisted.

"I was hoping we were going riding." He admitted.

I kept my eyes trained on the floor, "I can't."

Adam's forehead creased, eyes filling with confusion. He stared at me, waiting for elaboration that I was reluctant to give.

I drew my lower lip between my teeth and puffed out air from the corners of my mouth, "Adam, I'm trying to say that I can't do this anymore. What we had was just a short affair that needs to end before we hurt anyone."

"You mean hurt Logan." He frowned, seeming pissed off.

"Logan is my brother and both of our best friends, I'm not willing to loose him over something like this." I tried to explain it to him in the most civilized way I possibly could.

But Adam just wasn't having it.

"I'm not about to loose you, Luce. Not to your brother. I'm sick of being second best."

I took in a deep breath. I wanted him to understand, "You're right. You deserve better than someone who will always put your needs after their brothers. My brother needs me to be supportive of him right now, he needs me to help him – whether he wants to admit it or not – and I'm definitely not helping him by sleeping with his best friend behind his back." Why couldn't he see how wrong what we were doing was? Why couldn't he see that I was trying to do the right thing?

The blonde turned his back to me, his shoulders tensed, "Luce, I don't want what we have to end."

I knew exactly what I had to say. I remember reading a book from the secret library of books from America, from when the Monarchy was non-existent and the Schreave family was living as rich nobles whose name switched over to Illea, then back to Schreave later in the future.

The book was called _Romeo and Juliet_ , written by a man named William Shakespeare. One of the characters, a cynical and witty guy named Mercutio, said: _"If love be rough with you, be rough with love."_ And while I didn't love Adam, I knew that there was a truth in what Mercutio was saying.

"Don't you get it, Adam, I _do_ want it to end!"

Louisa Leger's grandson recoiled away from me, shocked by my sudden harshness. "If that's how you really feel."

I pinched the skin between my index finger and my thumb, "Yes, it is."

 **Prince Brooks**

I don't exactly know what I was doing down in the holding cells, but I had heard something about an execution that was soon to happen. The man responsible for one of _my_ brother's Selected girl's murder.

I guess I wanted to be the hero for once, to figure out why someone would kill someone as sweet as Nala-Rose. I wanted to be a useful asset to Logan. I wanted to put Vivian's mind at ease.

My fingers combed through my brown hair, and I tried my best to look like someone of authority. I tried to even out my shaky breathing, and I wandered down the almost empty hall of cells.

There were no signs of life, no heavy breathing – or even the slight scuttle of someone moving a leg.

Just eerie silence.

The door to one of the cells was wide open – _was I too late? Was he already executed?_

I crept towards the opening, terror infesting my stomach.

Peeking into the dark room, my breathe drew in quickly and I felt like I was about to throw up. I couldn't move. I could barely breathe.

Dark liquid was still oozing fresh out of the thin slit in Enzo Malificum's neck, but he was dead.

I must've screamed, but I don't remember the sound coming out of my mouth, because my mother and father raced down the stairs with guards following quickly behind them, assuming I was in some sort of danger.

My face blanched, and my mother - upon her seeing the bloody corpse, drew me into her arms, and away from the sight.

She ran her hands through my hair as I let the tears flow out of my eyes.

The sound of two pairs of feet flying down the stairs echoed in the hallway. "What the hell happened?" Logan demanded as he came over to the rest of us. Lucille gasped next to him, and my father looked at his daughter.

"Luce, I think it would be better if you take Brooks out of here and go care for Juliette."

She didn't even try to protest, just pried me from the Queen's protective grasp and dragged me up the stairs.

 **Prince Logan**

Brooks didn't deserve to see that. He shouldn't have even been down here. I wanted to go up with Lucille and take care of him and my two sisters, but as the future king, I would have to deal with stuff like this at some point.

I crouched next to Enzo's body, and Eris Von-Justice emerged from the hallway. She jogged over to me, and pulled on latex gloves.

"Do you just have those lying around?" I asked, completely baffled by her ease with this kind of situation while I was at the verge of breaking.

My baby brother had just found someone with a slit throat lying dead on the ground.

Eris looked to the guards, "You can go."

Huffing, the crowd of men fizzled out until Xavier and Officer Westfall were the only ones remaining.

The detective stared at the slit, "The wound too thin to be from a knife." She stated.

Mila stared at Eris, "Then what is it?"

She shrugged, "My guess is that this was made from a garrote." Her gloved hands patted down the corpse, searching for a clue as to who might've murdered Enzo. Her fingers reaching into his pocket, she pulled out a playing card.

I felt my breath hitch, and my mother and father swung their attention towards me. Eris handed the card up to me, and this time there was no rhyme.

Just words.

 _-x-_

 _Even the most secure places_

 _Aren't impenetrable_

 _-x-_

Mila stared at me, "Logan, have you seen something like that before?"

I couldn't remove my eyes from the card, "Multiple times."

My father moved quickly to my side to read what it said, "And you didn't inform us?"

Looking to Eris, I said, "Thank you, I'll talk to you this evening, but for now – I need to discuss something with my parents alone."

She nodded, and getting the idea – Xavier and Jace followed her out.

Seething with fury, I turned back to the two people who I was supposed to be able to trust wholeheartedly, "I'm sorry if I didn't feel like it was a good idea to tell you that I had been receiving threats about all sorts of things. Some directed at me, and others directed at the line of succession. Sorry if I didn't feel like I could trust the two of you enough to do so. What with never telling anyone about an illegitament son that was the cause of an affair way back when, and then with the whole eliminating one of _my_ girls without even consulting _me_ first."

I stuffed the card into the back pocket of my jeans and left the King and Queen in the bloody hallway before I could say anything else that might destroy what little relationship I had left with them.

❂ **Of Truest Heart**

"So you may all be wondering why I decided to gather you all in one room." I said, addressing all of the Selected in the Women's Room.

There were nods, and murmurs of yesses, but I continued, "I felt that you all had the right to know that people that I assume are the rebels have made it very clear that they have means to access any part of the castle that they need to. We will be increasing safety measures, and expanding the number of _trusted_ guards here at the castle – but if you feel as though you can't be safe here no matter what we do, please don't feel as though you have an obligation to stay."

More hushed whispers traveled throughout the room, and Scarlett piped up, "What exactly happened?"

I gnawed on the inside of my cheek, this was the one thing I planned on leaving out, but once again, they had a right to know. "Enzo Malificum, the King's advisor, was found murdered recently."

Gasped echoed through the room, and Sara stood – on the brink of tears, "I can't- I'm sorry."

I shook my head and pulled her into a hug, "It's fine, I understand. I wish you well, Lady Sara."

Cassia, Sparrow, Gavin, Astra, and Aiyana all followed Sara out – all looking very distraught and unable to wrap their heads around what happened.

This was the second murder that occurred while my family was supposed to be keeping them safe.

I couldn't blame them for wanting to go home.

But part of me swelled with pride as the mass majority of those who remained stayed in their seats.

 **Princess Lucile**

My mother returned soon after the girls who wished to leave were safely on their planes back to the provinces they were originally from – now promoted to the caste of three.

The Queen peeked her head into Brooks room where he cried himself to sleep, and where I held a passed out Juliette in my arms. Mila looked as if she'd been crying, her eyes were red and puffy, and she sat down on the floor next to me, "Do you trust me?" she asked and I looked at her, shocked.

"Mom, I've never had a reason not to trust you, dad maybe, but not you."

She nodded, and a single tear rolled down her cheek.

I handed her Jules, and she smiled gratefully, "I haven't been the best mother to all of you. I've been so harsh on Brooks and Juliette, trying to get them to grow up to be amazing people, that I didn't realized how that looked to Logan. Then after finding out about Edmund and Aretha…I just lost it…"

I leaned into my mother's side as she cried, and I felt like I was six years old all over again, when she would be stressed and would come to me and join me for a tea party with all my little bears to calm down, "It's okay, mom."

❂ **Of Truest Heart**

Soon, Mila was asleep too, and I smiled to myself before leaving. On my way to my chambers, I noticed the door to the Women's Room open. Glancing at the clock, I veered off my course and into it, finding Elia Starr on the couch, submerged in a book.

She glanced up at the noise of someone entering, and her eyes widened, "Princess Lucille-." She stuttered.

I smiled, "You do realize it's past midnight, I'm sure your guard is panicked that he'll loose his job."

Her face flushed in embarrassment, "I couldn't bring myself to go to my room."

I plopped down next to her, "What's on your mind?"

"I don't know, I lot of things, I guess."

"Like what?" I asked, hoping I wasn't overstepping my boundaries too much.

Her lips quirked upward in an almost-loving smile, "Your brother." Her head jerked up, and she realized what she said – turning a dark shade of red.

I giggled, "He's quite the charmer."

She closed her book in frustration, throwing it exasperatedly to the side, "Someone _died_ and all I can think about is how it felt to kiss him."

I raised an eyebrow, and shockingly, she managed to turn even redder. "Oh my god, this is your brother I'm talking about. Holy shit, I sound so…so…"

Laughing as she tried to find words, I responded, "Hey, it's fine. I'm here laughing while someone died. But I guess I needed it."

She gaped at me, "So you aren't like angry that I was just talking to you about how Logan and I kissed?"

I glanced at her, amused, "He's trying to find his wife, and I'm just glad that someone here genuinely cares for him."

Elia stared at her hands, "Luce – I _really_ like him…but I don't know if he feels the same way."

I smiled at how she unconsciously was so informal with me. I loved it. I loved how I could finally start bonding with some of the girls. "If he doesn't see it, then he's even more of an idiot than I gave him credit for."

The eight-previously-a-two tried to hold back a laugh, but I wasn't done talking about my brother's feelings just yet, "I've seen the way he looks at you. They're just fleeting glances at meals, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't see the connection reciprocated on his part."

Standing to her feet, Elia tried to suppress a grin, "Thank you."

"You should go to your room and get some sleep before your guard has a heart attack."

With a chuckle, the silver-blonde haired girl exited the Women's Room, leaving me in a happier state than before.

 **I PROMISE I'LL TO MORE SELECTED GIRLS NEXT CHAPTER – THIS CHAP WAS ALL ABOUT THE ROYALS**

 **Shoot…after writing this I forgot to include a quote. I'll do it next time.**

 **BUT THIS TIME THE QUOTE WAS:**

"If love be rough with you, be rough with love." **BY SHAKESPEARE LOL CASUALLY COVERING UP MY MISTAKE**

 **omg when I was writing Brooks finding Enzo…the Star Wars theme came on from my playlist of writing songs (movie soundtracks and stuff) and when I realized it…my reaction was just:**

"Yes this totally fits the mood of what I'm writing -.- … but I cant skip it…the song is too good."

 **BYE LOVELIES!**

 **~Hailey**


	33. Heart With a Gaping Hole

**HAPPY ALMOST VALENTINE'S DAY! I guess this** _ **could**_ **qualify as a Valentine's special.**

 _Chapter Thirty-Three_

❂ **Of Truest Heart**

 **Prince Logan**

I just wanted to curl up in my bed and forget everything. Forget that Eveline was actually alive, forget that Enzo and Nala were both dead, and forget that my Selected girls were dropping like flies.

Taking in a deep breath, I buttoned up my shirt. My eyes lingered slightly on the ink imbedded in my skin and the memory of Elia's scars flashed through my brain. I rolled my sleeves, folding them gently, and pulled on some shoes.

I found myself wondering more and more everyday what life would be like if I wasn't the crowned prince of Illea. The thought had crossed my mind that maybe I could take off, leaving Lucille as the heir, but I knew how selfish that was of me. To think that was even a possibility.

Future King is my burden to bear. Not Lucille's, not Brooks', and most certainly not Juliette's.

My feet dragged me to my next "meeting" in the girl's hallway, and I was practically on the ground, begging that none of the girls came out of their rooms.

Knocking on her door, I stood awkwardly, shifting from foot to foot every so often. A quiet mew found its way to my ears, and Eris opened the door. "Prince Logan, sorry to keep you waiting." She motioned for me to come in, and her cat rubbed against my leg. "How can I help you?"

I had tried to practice saying this in the mirror multiple times before I came over here, I didn't want to sound like a complete asshole, but I also felt as if it was the right thing to do. "I know you're not here to win my heart."

She picked up Chocola, and looked at me, "That's very forward of you."

I laughed, nodding, "Listen, Eris, after yesterday, I realized that it's selfish of my family to be keeping you here when we have great detectives at our disposal while the people from Waverly and wherever else you choose to be are in desperate need of someone with your talents."

Eyes glued on the cat, Eris didn't even look shocked, "Is this your polite way of eliminating me?"

I shrugged, "You were never really competing, were you?"

"Fair point. I'll let Galaxy know, but if I hear about one more murder in the castle…"

"I'll call you."

She nodded, "Good."

 **Lady Scarlett**

I was very grateful for the opportunity to call home rather then send letters, the Royals kept the murder very confidential, and I was glad they did. I didn't need my family knowing that I refused to go home even after two people were murdered in the castle.

They would think I was insane.

But maybe I am.

What good was I to Vanessa or my siblings dead?

Still, I had made friendships here and right now, they needed me more.

Jessamine for starters was starting to really see just how in love she was with Nathan, which made my heart swell. Saying that I was a fan of her music was just an understatement. I loved it with a burning passion.

Ambrose waved her hands in front of my face, "Earth to Scarlett – you need to play a card."

I glanced down at the game of Apples to Apples sprawled out around the fourteen of us here. We all needed to get our mind off of everything so Clare offered up a group game, but of course, Eris was in her room.

the green card was "macho", but no one seemed to be really into it.

Sawyer got to her feet, "Okay, everyone needs to lighten up here. I'll get us some drinks and we're going to play Never Have I Ever."

Aaliyah tossed her cards onto the floor, "Praise you, Sawyer McAlister. What would we ever do without you."

I laughed, and Adelaide playfully shoved Aaliyah's shoulder.

Sawyer returned a few minutes later with fourteen shot glasses and a bottle of wine, "Nothing too hard." She insisted.

Violet raised her hand, "I'll start – Never Ever have I ever kissed or been kissed by someone."

Everyone but Lilith, Nia, Adelaide, Delantie, and I gulped down their first shot of wine, and Clare, who was sitting next to Violet, went next. "Never have I ever stolen alcohol from my parent's liquor cabinet."

Sawyer sighed, and reached for the bottle to poor herself another glass, and Amethyst waited to receive it next. "Damn…" the bartender murmured.

By the time it got halfway around, I was fairly certain Sawyer was tipsy and Delantie hadn't touched a drop.

Elia wasn't too far behind Sawyer, being a previously famous actress and all, but I was shocked to find how little I've actually done compared to some of these girls.

"Never have I ever kissed someone else's boyfriend." Jessamine stated.

Sawyer bit her lip, "Does it count if someone else's fiancé kisses you?"

That caught everyone's interest. Thirteen heads swung in her direction, and Clare was the first one to speak up, "Were they drunk?"

She thought for a moment, "I don't think so."

Aaliyah leaned in towards her, "Was he cute?"

Sawyer's head flew back in a laugh, and she slurred, "Oh man – he was _sexy._ "

Lilith clapped her hands together, "Well, darling, are you going to tell us his name?"

"Nope." She responded, popping her "p" at the end.

Elia stood, wobbling a little on her feet, "Well, I'm going to turn in for the night."

Everyone frowned, and Violet piped up, "Aw c'mon, Elia Sheyla Starr, the night's young."

Smiling apologetically, the former two/eight left the Women's Room – leaving me wondering if maybe I should've walked with her.

 **Lady Elia**

I rubbed the drowsiness out of my eyes, stumbling along the hallway that I assumed was my room.

After my talk with Princess Lucille the night before, I felt the branch I was clinging to snap, and I fell down and hit rock bottom of the pit.

And boy, it stung.

Before I could stop myself, my fist pounded on the pristine white door that I had visited only a couple times before.

And before I could run away, Logan answered it.

His baby blue eyes bored into my soul, and I wrapped my arms around his waist, pressing my face against his chest.

"Hey, there, little dove – what's up?" He mumbled, pulling me into his bedroom.

My heart fluttered. Hearts are wild creatures, that's why our ribs are cages – but mine wasn't doing a very good job at containing it.

"It's amazing when someone comes into your life and you expect nothing of it, but suddenly, there, right in front of you, is all you need." I whispered, my voice muffled against his shirt.

Logan twirled a strand of my hair, the dark brown roots starting to grow back in from the silver-blonde dye. "What was that?"

I looked up at him, "I didn't think I would ever be able to break down my walls and let anyone in. Not after my mother trying to control me, but I think I may have found a way."

He glanced down at my face, cupping my cheek with one hand, "Do share."

I inhaled sharply, "Logan, you have my heart – but I wouldn't want it anywhere else."

The prince drew away from me, his hand falling to the side, "Elia, what are you saying?" His eyes were filled with something that almost looked like panic. Like he was hoping I wasn't saying what he thought I was.

I stood on my tiptoes, and placed both my hands on either side of his face, "What I'm trying to say is that…I think I love you."

He turned away from me, pulling out of my grasp, and my stomach plummeted to my feet. "Elia, you're drunk. You don't mean it."

I furrowed my eyebrows, "My mind is perfectly clear. I know how I feel."

He took a step farther away from me, "No. No you don't."

I tried to move closer to him but with every step I took – he took one to distance us even further.

 **Prince Logan**

When Elia said those three words, my mind went blank and all I could see was Eveline telling me she loved me – getting on that plane – and not returning for two years, letting me believe she was dead.

I couldn't think – there was nothing in my brain for me to be even able to process.

"This will just lead to Eveline all over again." I gushed, not thinking about my words. My heart wrenched as Elia's face crumpled, then hardened.

"Don't you dare compare me to Eveline." She seethed, but tears welled up in her turquoise eyes.

I took a step forward, about to apologize, but she flinched – water beginning to roll down her cheeks, and she spun on her heels, dashing out before I could mutter another word.

God I was an idiot.

I ran a hand over my face and stared at the pictures on my wall, my gaze falling on the picture of Eveline and I not to long after we first started dating.

Anger swelled up in my chest and I snatched it off of the wall and threw it across the room.

Glass shattering all over the floor, I sank to the ground resting my head against the bench at the front of my bed.

Reaching over, I grabbed a shard of the glass – wincing as the edges cut open my palm from holding it too tight. A drop of blood slid down my forearm, and my door swung open. I heard the soft knock that I memorized as my sister's as she pounded on my door, saying she heard something break and wanted to make sure I was okay.

"I'm fine, Luce." I insisted – my tone stone cold. I dropped the shard next to me, and let my exhaustion take over.

 **Lady Elia**

God I was such an _idiot_ to think that I could open up to someone like the prince. Dread consumed me as I realized just how much I told him about my past. Hell, I even stripped down into my undergarments to show him.

And when I thought things were going uphill…the crushing weight of the rock sent me flying back down just as it did for Sisyphus.

My body convulsed with sobs, and my maid, Amara, placed a hand on my shoulder, "Shh…miss…it'll be alright."

Face buried in my pillow, I felt myself slowly drift out of consciousness and into the land of sleep and dreams.

 **Lord Sebastian**

Úna stared at me from across the table, her arms crossed against her chest.

"I think I should first start out by saying I'm sorry. You didn't deserve any of my rude remarks, and I was being overly dramatic by being a bloody arseholed gent." I sincerely admitted, my voice breaking through the silence.

The future queen nodded her head, "At first I thought that you were behaving childishly, then when you told me that you were in love with someone else, I realized that maybe it was a little less childish than I thought."

I chuckled, "That still doesn't dismiss the fact that I was acting like an arse. Our wedding is two fortnights, and whether we want to or not, we will be wed. You at least deserve someone who doesn't treat you like a pile of shit."

She rolled her amber eyes, "You really think I would let a gent treat me like a pile of shit?"

"I sure hope not."

"Good, then we are on the same page. Now tell me, _fiancé_ who is this love of yours." She giggled, trying out the new word.

I groaned, "Now that, your highness, is where things get complicated."

"I would expect no less from Sebastian Le Tourneau, illegitimate son of the Illean throne." Úna jested, taking a bite out of the dinner recently served before her.

I waited before she'd finished chewing and swallowing before telling her, just a precaution so she didn't choke.

"Sawyer McAlister."

Úna's eyes widened, "Like Lady Sawyer McAlister, in your half-brother's Selection?"

"Yes, that one."

She bit her lip, "Now that complicates things, doesn't it."

I nodded, "Just as I said."

 **LOL TWO UPDATES IN ONE DAY**

 **Im on a role.**

 **Plus I was really excited to write this chapter.**

 **OKAY BEFORE I GET THINGS LIKE: "It's too early for Elia to fall in love with Logan" LEMME JUST SAY**

 **Shhh children. I asked Wolf and it is very much so in her character to – when she falls for someone, to fall hard, therefore this is OKAY**

 **Two hours flew by while I wrote this and it didn't even feel that long.**

 **Sisyphus is the man from Greek Mythology who was punished in Tartarus to push a boulder up a hill, only to have it roll back down every time it almost got to the top for all eternity. Don't ask me why he continuously tried. There's probably a logical explanation but im too tired to search the web for it**

 **ANY QUOTES FOR NEXT CHAPTER? I'LL ACTUALLY INCLUDE THEM THIS TIME**

 **Bye lovelies!**

 **~Hailey**


	34. Broken Dreams

**I'M GETTING MY WISDOM TEETH OUT THIS FRIDAY SO IDK OF ILL UPDATE OVER THE WEEKEND DEPENDING ON HOW I FEEL AND IF IM NOT LIKE CRAZY**

 _Chapter Thirty-Four_

❂ **Of Truest Heart** ❂

 **Lady Adelaide**

All the Selected girls were buzzing with confusion when Princess Lucille and Princess Úna requested that we all meet them in the gardens for a picnic lunch.

Elia had already skipped breakfast with the rest of us for reasons none of us could grasp. Maybe she was feeling sick after the game of Never Have I Ever? And then Prince Logan seemed to be looking for something, and he wasn't in the greatest mood, so I could easily speak for all of the thirteen girls at breakfast, we were all thrilled to have a distraction.

Queen Mila had left this morning for a late notice meeting with the German Federation that was confidential, leaving us in the care of King Edmund and his children.

"Why do ya reckon the Princess' wanna eat lunch with us?" Fairy asked Amethyst and I.

Shrugging, I turned my head to look at her, "I don't know, maybe they've decided it's okay for them to finally start bonding with us?"

The other girls and I turned the corner, seeing a lard spread of foods being set up and the youngest red-haired princess playing with her ragged unicorn in the corner.

Vibrant green trees loomed above the display, and Clare happily plopped down on the mat.

Juliette looked up, shocked to find that this wasn't just a lunch between her, her older sister, and the Princess of Scotland. She squinted her eyes at us and clutched her unicorn to her chest.

Ambrose sat next to her, asking the little girl questions about her unicorn.

Luce smiled at all of us, "Welcome, please take a seat."

Úna poured herself a glass of lemonade, "We aren't here spying on you all for Logan." Her tone was light and happy, and I could see from the corner of my peripheral vision, Sawyer wasn't too happy about that.

Violet's mouth was nearly watering at the sight of all the pastries, and Scarlett seemed more than happy to oblige with the invitation.

Her deep blue eyes gazing at all of us, Lucille piped up, "Since only six of you can make it to the Elite, and one of you can win, what do you intend to do with all the new-found money, and the caste of three."

This was a question I could very easily answer, "I'm going to write. I've always wanted to be an author, but my caste held me back. I never thought I could actually become a three. But here I am now."

"What kind of books do you like to write?" Úna asked.

I smiled, I could ramble on all day about literature, "Poetry, short stories, fantasy novels."

Lucille clapped her hands together in delight, "Well I can't wait to walk into town and see a book by Adelaide Withson on the shelves."

A blush crept onto my face and I stared down at the ground, "Let's not get ahead of ourselves."

 **Lady Delantie**

Seeing the three Princesses so genuine and kind really muddled me, most would think that they would let the power get to their heads, but it was quite the contrary in reality. They seemed to want to do what's best for their country.

Juliette stared at all of us, her gaze calculating and a little unnerving. "Do you pretty girls want to marry my big brother?" She asked, twisting a lock of ginger hair around her small little fingers.

The question caught all of us off guard, we were the top fourteen, but none of us had really thought about actually _being_ the one.

Thankfully, Aaliyah had a keen fondness for the prince, "Your brother is a wonderful man, whoever he chooses is extremely lucky."

The little princess nodded, content with the answer she was given. "What are your favorite colors? Mine's purple!"

Adelaide smiled adoringly at the young girl, "Mine too!" She exclaimed, causing Julie's face to break out into a huge grin.

"Mine's lilac, so I guess it could be classified as purple." Elia stated, a weak smile on her usually cheerful face.

Shocked, Lucille giggled, "I didn't know purple was such a popular color."

Aaliyah looked amused, "Mine's pale pink, lavender, and aqua."

The Princess of Scotland went next, "Time to shake things up a bit. I love a deep red. Like a ruby color."

Lucille pouted, "That's because you rock that color. I wish I could look as good in red as you do."

Violet gaped at her, "Please, Princess Lucille, you look so gorgeous in everything you wear. Like you could make sweatpants and a sweater look stylish."

Most girls nodded in agreement, including me. "How do you do it?" I asked, I wasn't one to be jealous, but Luce was gorgeous, and I would be shocked if I met a girl in Illea that wasn't even a smidge jealous of the seventeen-year-old princess.

She took a sip of her water, "What can I say, it's a talent."

A maid walked out to us, "Excuse me, Princess Lucille, Lord Jasper Hayes requested to meet with you. He's in the Great Hall."

The princess nodded, "Of course, I'll be right there." She turned to us with an apologetic look on her face, "Please, enjoy your lunch. You'll find Úna and Jules to be quite the hosts, but I have to take this meeting."

Úna giggled, "Luce, stop acting so apologetic, we know you _want_ to meet with him. And who wouldn't? He's gorgeous."

Lucille looked mortified, "Úna! You're engaged!"

The future queen shrugged, "We're taking it one step at a time, might as well enjoy the eye candy before I'm wed."

Aaliyah laughed, "I like that outlook, your highness."

She tried to keep a straight face, "Me too."

Luce shoved her friends shoulder, and got to her feet, brushing off her light blue dress.

 **Princess Lucille**

I didn't want to admit it, but I agreed with Úna, Jasper was quite attractive, but I didn't want to seem as if I was moving on from Adam so quickly. But it's not like anyone knew that. I'm sure he had already found a new girl.

Shaking the thought out of my head, my heels clicked on the marble flooring as I made my way to the Great Hall.

"Lord Jasper, I heard you wanted to meet with me." I stated, trying to portray the air of royalty.

I wasn't going to let myself get caught up in another secret relationship again.

"Yes, I apologize for dragging you away from your duties, but I was supposed to meet with Prince Logan; however, he canceled, claiming he was ill."

I narrowed my eyes slightly, he in no way seemed ill. Just in a bitter mood this morning. "I'm sorry, I'm sure he must be feeling very under the weather to cancel a meeting, but I'm not entirely sure how I can help."

He rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed, "I guess I must be frank,"

I nodded, "That would be appreciated."

Jasper pursed his lips, "I'm trying to think of how to say this. I've been wanting to get to know you – ever since I saw you at the little party you and your brother threw. I was hoping that you would join me for dinner some time this week."

I bit my lip, this was just the thing I wanted to avoid for a while, but…maybe it was a good idea. "Now, Mister Hayes, did you have the same proposition for my brother?"

He chuckled, playing along, "Yes, but it seems he doesn't reciprocate the attraction."

"Shame, you'd be quite the catch."

"I know!" he responded, looking about ready to crack and die of laughter.

"I guess I must save you from eternal embarrassment and accept your offer."

His face lit up, "Thank the lord, I don't know how I would've been able to cope if both Reyes children rejected me."

"What was it that you were planning on discussing with my brother? I can pass along a message if need be."

He nodded gratefully, "My father wanted to discuss the terms of him to loosen his reigns on the social media."

I sighed, of course it was something important. "I'll go check on him, thank you Jasper."

He bowed, and I smiled before walking out of the room and up to my brother's chambers.

I knocked before just opening the door, my jaw dropped when I saw the glass littering the floor and Logan looking quite disheveled at his desk with papers strewn about.

"Logan, you missed a meeting with Jasper Hayes to discuss his father's support." I chided, and moved over to go clean up the glass.

"Leave it." He murmured, "It motivates me to get these financials done do I can figure out a reason to get Eveline out of Illea and back in the Netherlands."

"Whoa, someone's bitter."

He shook out his hair and laughed sharply, "I screwed up because I'm constantly reminded of what she whenever I see her."

I nodded, "What did you do?"

"My heart got really confused."

"Care to elaborate?"

He scowled, "Not really. I just want to finish up these financials, I'll talk to you later, Luce."

I nodded, "Sure."

 **Lady Elia**

I trudged along silently behind all the girls as we wandered back to our rooms to get some rest. I wasn't in the mood to socialize, and I had a constant fear in my chest that I was going to run into Logan in the hallway.

I couldn't face him right now. I couldn't even believe I felt like I could trust him not to break my heart.

That kind of thinking came back to bite me last night.

I opened the door to my room, and I noticed Nia looking at me, a little worried. I forced a smile, and shut the door – isolating me from everyone else. Something I had wanted to do the moment I set food outside.

When Juliette asked if we wanted to marry Logan, I felt another jab at my heart. Yesterday afternoon, I would've said yes. Yes, because I loved him whether I wanted to or not.

But today, I just wanted to watch a movie with Cassie. But I couldn't go back to Fennley – I couldn't leave on my own accord, I had to ask Logan to let me go, and that involved talking to him.

The sight of a small, long black velvet box perched on my desk caught my eye and I carefully stalked towards it like it was a bomb that would blow any second.

I sat down into the chair, and gripped the box gingerly, using my thumbs to pop it open.

Inside was a piece of paper.

* * *

 _Can we talk? –L_

* * *

I peeled that away and tossed it in the bin, expect that to be all, I turned my attention back to the box so I could close it and throw it away too.

But my breath hitched at the sight of a sterling silver chain, my gaze trailed to the end and I felt tears well up in my eyes as they fell upon a small outline of a dove.

 _My little dove._

A hand flew to my mouth as I tried to stifle a sob, and I quickly shut the box and stuffed it in the bottom drawer of my desk, under piles of parchment that could be used to write letters back home.

My fingers wrapped around the corner of one of them and I pulled it out and grabbed a pen.

* * *

 _My dearest sister, Cassie –_

 _I know I haven't written you before, and I'm sorry for that. I wanted to, but everything here at the castle as been so hectic._

 _But I found myself in need to talk to someone._

 _I never expected things to turn out the way they have here in Angeles. I didn't think that I would fall in love with the prince._

 _Yes, that's right, I'm sure you're squealing with delight – Your big sister is in love with the crowned prince of Illea, but I fear that those feelings aren't reciprocated._

 _I told him. I told him I loved him, and he must've panicked, but he doesn't feel the same way._

 _I can't come back, though. I wish I could, I want nothing more than to see your face again. But I don't know if I can face him or you, or mother until I've sorted everything out._

 _I would appreciate it if you kept this hidden from mother – I hope she isn't the one to find it, but if she is –_

 _I don't regret anything I've said about her in the past._

 _I love you, Cassie._

 _-x- Elia_

* * *

 **Hehe. I hope y'all liked this!**

 **I'll be posting the picture of the dove necklace on my pinterest board soon**

 **Bye Lovelies!**

 **~Hailey**


	35. The Line of Succession

**I've literally been watching TV all of yesterday and most of today after my oral surgery. Time to write.**

 _Chapter Thirty-Five_

❂ **Of Truest Heart** ❂

 **Lady Aretha**

I stared at the men across the table from me. A contorted frown on my face, "You told me that if I helped you, my son would be on the throne."

One of them nodded, "Lady Aretha, we've already started the process, but changing the line of succession will take time."

"Time I do not have." I snapped, my palms were sweating beneath the table, "My time in Illea is running out, Queen Mila wants me gone and I _refuse_ to go hide in Scotland where my son is to be crowned king."

A bald man with tattoos twisted along his skull laughed, "Your son's to be crowned king of Scotland, yet you still want him on the throne of Illea."

I shrugged, "What can I say, this country's grown on me. I'm not about to let some underage playboy who doesn't know how to even deal with his emotions take it away from someone as influential as my son."

"Watch your tone, Lady Aretha, that's the future king you're talking about. And if Sebastian doesn't turn out to be as _influential_ as you say he is, then we've helped you for no reason beneficiary to us," the first one remarked, "You helped us get into the prison cell where they were keeping Enzo Malificum, yes. That has left the Reyes family in a state of unease, but I'm still not quite sure it's enough for them to be willing to change the line of succession to keep us at arms length. We've already mentioned it to the 'underage playboy' and he seems to be doing nothing about it."

I bit my lip, glancing around the dank warehouse they insisted on meeting in, "Then if you'll excuse me, but if that's all you have to say, I'd prefer to return to the castle."

The three men across from the table watched as I stood up, the bald one didn't say anything, the first one didn't either – but the previously silent one did. "Now, now, Aretha. Leaving so soon? Our discussion has only just begun. You want Sebastian on the throne, we want to be able to have the king under our fist. And _if_ your son can't provide us with that, the repercussions would be…disappointing…to say the least."

I nodded, trying to hold back the fear these men had stricken down to my very core. I always knew that making deals with the Rebels was risky business. "Rest assured, Sebastian will pull through with your demands. Whether he wants to admit it or not, I'm the only family he has that's willing to bring him up to a higher political stance _in Illea._ Not in Scotland."

"Shame though, Scotland's quite the beauty."

Taking one last glance at the armed men, I said, "Not as powerful as this country, though." Then took my leave, not wishing to be in the disgusting room any longer.

 **Prince Logan**

I was worried that the dove necklace didn't get to Elia as she didn't respond to the message I sent her on it in any way shape or form.

But I guess I couldn't blame her. She did tell me she loved me, and then I compared her to Eveline.

Dick move on my part.

The door to my room opened, and someone knocked on the frame, "Logan?"

I turned my head around, recognizing the voice, "Eveline, what are you doing?"

She twisted her pale hair around her fingers, "I wanted to see you."

"Yeah well, I don't particularly want to see you." I snapped. "In fact, I don't want to see you at all."

She took a step closer, "Come on, Lo, you don't mean that."

My face contorted at her nickname for me, "Get out."

A look of pain settled on Eveline's face, "Please, Logan – listen to me."

I shook my head and stood up, "Do you not get it? I don't love you anymore. I don't have it in me to ever love you again. Not after the stunt you pulled."

She glanced at my wall now bare of any photo she was in, "The photo of us…"

"It's gone. I had some staff remove it yesterday after I finally got financials completed, I also requested they remove all others you were in."

Eveline winced, her gaze fell upon the painting Elia did of me on the wall, then the photos from the All Hallows Eve party, then to one of the first time I held Chance at my party. All from the Selection. "You've practically erased me from your life."

I kept my face stern, "And I think it should remain that way."

She stared at me pleadingly, "Logan, I never stopped loving you, I _can't_ loose you."

"Maybe you should've thought about that before you decided to run away from the life we had together."

Taking another step towards me, she reached out for my hands, "We could still have that life."

I shook my head, "No. We can't. I don't want that life. Not anymore."

"But you do. Deep down I _know_ you do. I have to believe it." She insisted, her eyes beginning to water.

Standing, I stared dead into her eyes, refusing to look anywhere else in order to make my point clear, "That's the difference between you and I, Eveline. You keep holding on to what we have, not realizing that I've changed since you left. You want me to be the same boy I was two years ago, dependent on you. But I'm not. And I don't think I ever want to be again."

"Please, think this through. I'm offering myself to you. If not as your wife, then as your mistress." She stood straighter, as if she'd been contemplating this for a long while.

I barked out a heartless laugh, "Eveline, I've made it clear – I don't want you. And I don't want to be like my father."

She stalked closer, "But wouldn't you want to be with someone who loved you?"

My mind flickered to Elia, "The women I marry here in the Selection, I'm going to marry her for love. Not for politics. So I won't be in a loveless marriage, which means I have no reason to have a mistress. Nor a want for one. Now, if you don't leave now, I'll call the guards to forcefully drag you out of my chambers."

 **Lady Elia**

I almost screamed at the sight of the dress sprawled out on my bed, thinking there was someone inside it.

But it was just a _gorgeous_ fairy-like gown that was much longer than I was. It was all pastel shades of blue, pink, and purple – draped with a flower pattern and flowing sleeves. Resting on top of the bodice, was a silver floral patterned circlet.

I looked to my maid, Lila, "When did this get here?"

She looked about ready to burst with excitement, "Prince Logan brought it over personally. He looked like he was about to drown in all the beautiful fabrics." Lila stared at the dress in awe, "I wish someone would do that for me."

Katerina, my usual dress-making maid, even looked as if she was under the dress's spell, "I've never seen anything so intricately stitched."

Moving the circlet to the side, I wrapped my fingers gingerly around where my shoulders would go, "Can you put this in my closet please, Lila?"

The young girl stared at me in shock, "You aren't going to try it on?" Still, she took it out of my grasp.

I snatched the silver hair-piece off the comforter of my bed, and walked over to the mirror and slowly placed it down on my white-blonde hair. I gulped, and Amara rested a hand on my shoulder, "You look like a Princess, Lady Elia."

She did have a point, and I squeezed my eyes shut, imagining myself in that dress with this circlet on, and the dove necklace resting on my collarbone. The way I pictured myself, _I did_ look like a princess.

I quickly removed the piece, and stashed it away in the drawer with the velvet box. He had yet to tell me if he loved me back, rather tried to bribe me with fancy things for my forgiveness, or at least the chance to explain himself.

While the part of me that was completely struck by cupid's bow wanted to fall into his arms and never leave – the part that had my heart completely melted by all his gifts. But the part of me that was toughened by my mother's treatment knew that I couldn't just fall back into the arms of the person who hurt you.

I just couldn't.

 **Lady Aaliyah**

I didn't know what to do here at the castle now that Sara was gone. I dawdled around the Women's Room for hours, reading magazines, or started numerous books.

After trying to engage in a conversation with Jess and Scarlett about music I had never listened to before, I decided I should try to get some fresh air.

I was wandering around, still yet to have memorized how to get to the gardens, when the Queen-Mother of France, Angelina Schreave-Gasquet, ran into me.

I stared at her graying red hair as she stumbled slightly, "Oh! Queen-Mother! I'm sorry-"

She laughed, shaking her head, "It's fine. I was just going to get some cups for Will's tea. Say…would you care to join us?"

I barely found myself able to nod in assent, "I would love to."

Angelina's face broke out into a smile, "Great! I'll just get a maid to bring up the cups, and I can escort you to our usual spot." The elderly women motioned for me to follow as she quite nearly skipped out into the gardens and into a clearing where a table was set up. Lila and William were already seated, and the Queen-Mother of Illea was laughing at something the ex-King had said.

They glanced up, and William smiled warmly, "Lady Aaliyah, how wonderful!"

"I hope you don't mind me intruding." I replied, careful to sound as polite as Octavia naturally did.

Lila waved me off, "Oh nonsense, we love to have get to know Logan's girlfriends."

I blushed at the term and sat down beside Angelina and Will.

"So, Lady Aaliyah, tell us about yourself." Lila insisted, leaning forward in true curiosity.

Shrugging, I responded, "There isn't much to tell. My father managed to scavenge enough money to bring me up to a three from a four so I could go to a fashion institute in Calgary. Then I started to intern for Elliana, and applied for the Selection in hope to help her with publicity, and maybe even get my own career started."

Angelina nodded, "That doesn't seem like 'not much to tell'."

Will grunted, almost as if the noise was painful to get out. Lila's attention swung back around to her husband, as did mine. His eyes flashed in discomfort, and a trickle of sweat ran down the side of his face.

"Will?" his twin sister asked, concern laced in every bit of her voice.

He shrugged the two women off, "I'm fine."

"Excuse me, William, but I'm not sure 'fine' is an accurate response." I claimed, "Are you too hot?"

He shook his head, "Quite the contrary actually, I'm freezing cold."

Lila's face blanched, "Will, we should get a doctor to look after you."

"No. I'm fine, don't scare the young girl."

I shook my head, "Sir, if you aren't feeling well please go to the hospital wing, don't be held back by me."

Will smiled, but the expression twisted uncomfortably, "It's nothing. Just a little bit of chest pains. My age must be catching up to me." He tried to laugh, but keeled over.

"Will!" Lila screamed as he fell out of his chair.

I helped the two women get the ex-king back up and started to wheel him while running to the castle gates.

The guards glanced at me suspiciously as I neared, but they dashed towards me, "What happened?"

I shook my head, "I don't know, he was saying his chest hurt, he had cold sweats, then suddenly he just…just collapsed."

Angel and Lila ran closer, panic blatant on both their faces.

The guards nodded, taking the wheel-chair from me, and pushing their way, faster than I could, to the hospital wing.

The Reyes family didn't need to loose their grandfather now.

 **I was going to make this longer and include some Sash…but after what I just pulled I don't think that it's necessary, or really wanted…**

 **So yeah…**

 **Will…**

 **Is he going to die? Or will he live? I DON'T KNOW! Hahahaha**

 **So Eveline tried to convince Logan to let her be his mistress. And Elia was being the cute little girl she always is. Then Aaliyah had tea with the elderly Schreaves. And then Will collapsed (I AM NOT COPYING ANYTHING WITH AMERICA HERE, HE'S OLDER AND IT'S SADLY MORE COMMON THAN I WISH IT WOULD BE)**

 **Ok on a totally different note…**

 **Ive been planning a Sequel to Of Truest Heart (Called Of Truest Intent) and I was going to have the heir be a girl (I KNOW THAT THERE ARE MANY SEQUELS WITH GIRLS, BUT LIKE UM GIRLS ARE AWESOME, AND I WANNA ADMIRE ALL THE HOT GUYS ID BE GETTING)**

 **I wont reveal her name. Sorry.**

 **Or any other Reyes children-to-come whether they are Brooks', Luce's, or even little Jules (and any of Sebastian's kids).**

 **time to go watch more netflix**

 **BYE LOVELIES**

 **~Hailey**


	36. Fixing Relationships

**HOLA IM BACK AND NOW WITH ONLY MINOR PAINS IN MY JAW INSTEAD OF LIKE STITCHES AND HELL**

 **It's February and 72 degrees Fahrenheit here, so my mom said that she didn't want me in my dark room all day.**

 **My solution – open my usually closed blinds and one window. Boom. It isn't dark any more.**

 _Chapter Thirty-Six_

❂ **Of Truest Heart** ❂

 **Prince Logan**

Another stitch in the seam holding together my world snapped. The doctors say that it was a heart attack, and my grandfather will be fine. Yet they insist on keeping an eye on him, which makes me doubt the fact that he'll _actually_ be fine.

Lucille tried to convince me that it's just a precaution.

I sat on the chair beside Grandpa Will's bed, and Juliette bounces over to me, her fiery tendrils framing her face like a halo.

"Hey there, little princess. What's up?" I asked, picking her up and letting her perch on my knee.

She stared at me with her wide blue eyes, and a shiver coursed through my body. Some day I would be in a similar situation, with a young child near me, but that child wouldn't be my sister. It would be _my_ daughter or son.

That thought was terrifying.

I had been so caught up in finding a wife, I never considered being a father.

"Logan," she started, the word sounding more like "Wogan", "Do you still love mommy?"

I glanced down at the five-year-old and my heart caught in my throat, "Jules, of course I do." A partial lie. I wasn't sure. Relationships were built on trust, and I don't even know if I can trust her. Still, I am her son. She is my mother, and I don't think a relationship like that can break over something as trifle as eliminated a potential threat to everyone in the castle.

Even if it did cause me to doubt her.

 _She's still my mother._

I pulled the young girl into a hug and set her on the floor. "I have an errand I need to run, okay?"

She nodded, and I ran to my room, and shrugged on a black blazer over a gray t-shirt, not changing out of my jeans and converse.

"Xavier, I'm going out into the city, and I figured you would kill me if I didn't tell you and 'invite you along to protect me'." I said, after I was halfway down the hall.

My guard, and friend, murmured something under his breath and jogged over beside me. "Do you plan on taking a car?"

"Nope." I replied, flashing him a smirk.

"Care to tell me what's so important that you don't want to get a staff member to get it for you?" He pestered.

"I'm trying to mend relationships, and it's not really heartfelt if you don't get the gifts yourself."

He nodded, but still skeptical about this endeavor.

❂ **Of Truest Heart** ❂

Xavier looked seemingly uncomfortable in the florist's store. Surrounded by fragrances and flowers of all sorts.

No one had really paid attention to me –they were all unaware that their future king was amongst them, and that's just how I enjoyed it to be.

Though I doubted it would last long.

I sifted through bouquet after bouquet, looking for just the right one for my mother. It wasn't much, but it was a start.

The sound of drumming came from the ajar door, and then deep voices began a song, trying to scavenge up what money they could.

Shock overwhelmed me as I noticed that they were practically a street choir in rugged clothes and hollow cheeks.

I turned to Xavier, "This isn't an unusually sight to see in the provinces, is it?"

He pursed his lips, but reluctantly shook his head after a moment, "Unemployment has been steadily increasing, but since it's happening quite slowly, it's just pushed aside and not brought up as a matter to discuss with you and your siblings."

Grimacing, I handed a bouquet of flowers to him, "Can you buy these? I have something I need to take care of." My friend's strong hands took the flowers out of my hands, and I walked out the door.

The street choir finished up a number – one of their hat's filled with only a few coins.

I dug into my wallet and pulled out a twenty, then placed it into the cap. One of them glanced up at me in shock, only to be utterly flabbergasted that it was the prince.

"Yo-You-Your Highness." He stuttered, quickly bowing. The rest turned their attention towards me, and a few gasped.

I smiled, and someone in the back glanced at the money I gave to them, "Is that all you could muster for us? Twenty dollars? Out of the billions upon billions your family has access to?"

My smile disappeared, and my jaw tightened, "What's your name?"

He rolled his eyes, "Kaleb Wallace, your highness." His back curved as he dipped down into a mock bow, "Pleasure to meet your royal acquaintance."

I found myself chuckling, "I don't keep billions upon billions of dollars in my wallet, Kaleb. Especially when I only intend on buying a bouquet of flowers."

My eyes skirted over all of them, and the first one piped up, "We appreciate any donation we get."

I shook my head, "It's not a donation. It is money well earned."

His face broke out into a grin and he extended a hand, "I'm Arron Brecken, by the way."

Accepting his greeting I responded, "Logan Reyes, _but_ you already knew that, I guess."

Arron chuckled, his shaggy blonde hair draping into his face. "We aren't even employed."

I squeezed my eyes shut for a moment, "I know. Which is why I fully intend to help you all get jobs."

Kaleb's head swung back around in my direction, "You're kidding me right?" his jaw went slack, and many of the other members of the choir they had going started to murmur amongst themselves.

I thought about the reason why I was here in the first place, to mend relationships, and an idea came to my mind.

"First, I need your help with something."

 **Aralynn**

I wanted to scream, yank out my hair, and make them pay. Make them all pay for what they did to Enzo.

He was dead, but not mercifully. He didn't get that respect. Not like the way he deserved.

It was their fault. The Royals. They didn't protect him until his execution. Anger broiled in my stomach and I traced the markings along my face.

The moment I hid out in the safe room, I covered every piece of glass, metal, and reflective substances, afraid of what I would see.

But now I walked over to the canvas cover draped over the one mirror in the room, and yanked it off, now willing to see what other people saw.

Long twisted pink marks traveled along my nose, forehead, cheek, and neck – all on the left side. A birth defect. My dark hair was gritty and knotted, my cheeks hollow, and my eyes sunken in and colorless. My skin had a sickly green tint to it and looked thin as a sheet.

A single tear rolled down my unmarred side and I quickly moved to get rid of it, unsure how I felt about any emotion that wasn't pain or hatred.

I shoved the mirror onto the floor, causing it to shatter into dozens of pieces. The noise reverberated in my ear, and I hoped the room was as sound proof as I assumed it to be.

 **Lady Sawyer**

Bash seemed as if he was in a whole other world. His gaze was off in the distance, and he hardly paid attention to anything that was said at the meeting beforehand.

Of course I fell in love with someone who was an utter mess at times. And someone who wasn't the prince. The person I came to compete for in the first place. Rather his half-brother who seemed to not be handling drama incredibly well.

"Bash!" I yelled, but trying not to raise my voice above a whisper.

He jumped, and looked at me as if he'd completely forgotten I was there.

"Are you taking drugs or something? Because you seem like you've totally lost it." I asked, my eyes narrow. Being a seven, working at a Gentleman's Club, it wasn't uncommon to run into people high. And it was disgusting.

Sebastian's face twisted into a sickened expression like the one I felt, and he gaped at me, "As the future king of Scotland, do you really think they would let me anywhere near anything like that? Or that I would let myself near anything like that?"

My heart sunk again. He was engaged. His fiancé was a legitimate Princess, and the heir to a throne. And he and I could never be together.

But that was always something I subconsciously knew. I placed a hand on his bicep, "Hey, what's on your mind?"

He pursed his lips, "I told Úna. I thought it was a good idea at the time…but now I'm worried she's not the person I thought she was, and she'd tell my father…my mother...the queen… _Logan._ "

I cocked an eyebrow, "Tell them what? What did you tell Princess Úna?"

Inhaling deeply, his pale green eyes stared at me, "That I love you."

My lips nearly went off the sides of my cheek in a wide grin, and I wrapped my hands around his neck, planting a quick kiss on his lips. "I love you, too, Bash. We'll figure this out. It'll be okay."

He nodded, looking as if a weight had been lifted off his chest – at least part of it.

I brought my lips back down to his as the sun peaked through the bushes that concealed us from all other view. His fingers wrapped around my waist and pressed me closer to him, moving one hand to the small of my back.

Pulling back, I gasped for air – but Bash continued to plant kisses along my neck. I giggled as his stubble tickled my jaw. It was so blissful.

I felt safe and happy in his arms. I loved him. He loved me.

The pinnacle of my time at the Selection was right here in this moment.

And fear gripped me in the heart that the only way to go from there…was down.

 **Lady Aretha**

The rebels I had met with - obnoxiously referring to themselves as Pike, Red, and Kane – sent word that the plan was beginning to take motion.

Once the staff had given me the sealed letter, and I had read its contents, naturally, it was burned.

I glanced out my window, seeing the outline of Sebastian and Lady Sawyer McAlister through the bushes. Smirking, I took a sip of my Champaign.

When I first saw them together, I had been tempted to go tell my son to cut any ties they had. But as time progressed, and they stopped seeing one and other, I figured maybe he'd come to his senses on his own. But then it started up again recently. Beginning with a kiss. _After_ the engagement.

I was mortified, after all the work I did to get him that position, and he was willing to throw it away for a bartender, and a seven at that.

First. It started with her. Motivation for my son, and a step closer to the result I want.

Then another one of the girls.

Then another.

Continuing until the Schreave family gives Sebastian Le Tourneau the throne as the only way for them to achieve the peace they need.

Because as the Selected girls were to be disposed of, other rebels within Pike's regiment would take down city after city. Province after province.

A full out war.

Those in the south scavenged up all the weapons and soldiers they could for years.

And now was their chance to finally put them to good use.

 **YAYAYAYA NEW CHAPTER**

 **HEHE**

 **I'm going to go eat food now.**

 **REVIEW!**

 **Bye Lovelies!**

 **~Hailey**


	37. Shattered Glass

**Ive been wanting to update all week…but nope. Wolfofstark had to follow the laws of gravity and break her collar bone so I've been going through Killian/Killiwyn withdrawal and then schools just been crap this week, and I REALLY wanted to write. But I couldn't. Finally, my last excuse for not updating a week ago was bc I was at a Regatta for my crew team and I couldn't . I've had this chapter planned out since I posted last chapter.**

 _Chapter Thirty-Seven_

❂ **Of Truest Heart** ❂

 **Princess Lucille**

My maids touched up on hair and makeup as I mentally prepared myself for dinner with Jasper Hayes.

I didn't know why I was so nervous; it wasn't like this was my first date…

Scratch that. Adam never took me on any dates, it was all sexual no romance.

My heart pounded in my chest and I found myself wishing for a brief moment that my parents could see me off to my first date.

But how could they do that when they weren't even on speaking terms?

"Your highness, you're all ready for your date!" My maid, Louise, squealed, visibly bouncing with excitement.

I thanked the three girls clustered around me and glanced at the mirror.

The girl who looked at me back had golden locks that were tied back in a braid, and she wore a dress that ended a few inches above the knee and her strappy heels made it so she was at least chin level with Logan and her date.

Content with what I saw, I skipped outside my bedroom.

"Whoa, someone seems particularly cheery." A familiar voice asked from behind me.

I turned, "Adam, what are you doing here?"

He rolled his eyes, evidently still bitter about the way I ended things, "Your brother _is_ still my best friend."

Inhaling deeply, I glanced at the man who gave me both heartache and a headache. "Then where have you been recently? Logan needed you ever since the Selection started. And while, for the most part, you were here. You weren't _really_ here. You never went to go see him, help him, or anything. You were so caught up in sleeping with me, his sister, and being jealous that he was fawned over by thirty-five other girls when you couldn't even have a good relationship with one."

Adam set his jaw in a hard line, "I am _not_ jealous."

Barking out a heartless laugh, I claimed, "You are the definition of Mr. Brightside. Did you sleep with me because you cared about me? Or because you wanted to spite my brother for his birth right?"

The man in front of me stared into my stone cold eyes, and backed down. "Your highness, might I ask where you are off to this fine night?"

I gritted my teeth, "As if it were any of your business, but I have a date tonight with Jasper Hayes. Ever heard of one? It's a good way to keep a girl interested."

Pushing past him, I strode away to meet Jasper in the Great Hall.

 **Prince Logan**

Kaleb, Arron, and the rest of the Street Choir watched as I demonstrated the dance move for what felt like the hundredth time. "You lean forward, take a step and snap, then move the foot back, lean out, and snap." I explained.

Arron ran a hand through his hair, sweat glistening on his forehead. "When do we do that again?"

"Trying to live without your love, is one more sleepless night. Let me show you girl, that I know wrong from right." I recited and they nodded.

Kaleb clapped his hands together, "Alright, let's take this from the top."

❂ **Of Truest Heart** ❂

The sun was looming over the edge of the horizon by the time I returned to the castle. Feeling as though I'd been neglecting the remaining fourteen girls, I invited them all for dinner. Away from the rest of my dysfunctional family, and the fear of speaking up.

I stood up from my chair as they started filling in one after another, "Ladies, thank you for joining me for dinner."

Lady Violet smiled, her eye patch matching the style of her lavender dress. Elia ignored me, and my heart wretched as she sat by Scarlett and Jessamine.

Mood brightening, I saw Aaliyah enter, she looked quite breathtaking in the formal, blush sari rimmed with gold. Her fingers were painted a metallic pink, and her hands were laced in two different forms of henna. Bangles adorned her wrists, and elaborate golden jewelry hung from her ears, forehead, and around her neck.

I forced my eyes off of Aaliyah, and glanced around at the other girls.

Adelaide wore a cream colored, multi-layered dress where the bodice formed into roses with green stems connecting it all together. The same roses speckled down the hips of her dress. She caught me starting and frowned. Heat rose up in my cheeks, and I found my eyes training back on Elia.

Her dress was simple and laced. It was sleeveless cream color with the same color ribbon tied around her waist. It was simple, yet she made it look elegant, and I wanted nothing more than to hold her in my arms right then and there.

I internally chided myself, she had every right to be mad for what I said.

"So…" Lady Farrah piped up, "How 'bout we play a game? To, ya know, break the ice. We 'ardly know anythin' about the crown'd prince of Illea."

Delantie was the first to reach for her glass of champagne, taking a sip, curious to see it's flavor.

Chuckling, I played off the guilt nagging in my stomach. These girls were here for me. Whether they wanted the crown, or the money, or me – it was because of me that they were able to. "I truly do regret not being able to get to know all of you girls-"

I opened my mouth to continue but, a shot rang out and the glass I had always assumed was bullet proof, shattered. The girls screamed and ducked under the table, and I covered my head as bits of glass fell, cutting into my hands.

Seeing the target, Xavier sprinted over to Sawyer, and pushed her to the ground, but the bullet tore through his torso. I quickly stood to my feet, ignoring the blood dripping down my cheek from the first piece of glass, and dashed over to Xavier, who was crushing Sawyer beneath him.

With her help, we rolled him over, and I pressed a hand to the wound, panic fleeting all through my mind. Looking past Sawyer's blood stained dress, I stared at Aaliyah with pleading eyes. "Go get help!" I yelled, and she ran out of the room.

Lilith pressed a hand on my shoulder, "Logan! Listen to me, I'm a doctor. Let me see the wound."

I removed my crimson stained hands, and sat back on my heels, letting the realization seep in that perhaps the man I considered to be an older brother to me might die. Lilith motions for Elia to strip the tablecloth off to help stop the bleeding.

Tears run down the side of my cheeks, I ran a hand over my face, trying to compose myself, but only managing to get Xavier's blood everywhere.

Aaliyah dashed back in with medics and multiple other guards, and they hurriedly placed him on a tarp, carrying him off to the medical wing.

I rested my face against my knee, and I heard Bash's British accent echo through the room, "Bloody hell…what happened?"

Delantie, being the only one not completely incapable of speaking, raised her voice, "Someone tried to kill Sawyer, but Officer Chase saved her, but at the cost of possibly his life."

Looked up, and saw Bash gazing at Sawyer in concern, but with fuming anger hiding behind his pale green eyes.

My half-brother turned towards me, and upon seeing my disheveled state, rushed over. I shook my head, "He can't die. Xavier's been like my brother and protector from the moment I met him."

Aaliyah hurried to Bash, her face twisted in fear. "Lord Sebastian, I can take Prince Logan back up to his chambers so you can continue to help here."

He nodded, "Thank you, Lady Aaliyah."

 **Lady Aaliyah**

Seeing Logan completely broken was not something I'd expect to ever witness in my life. The way he crumpled when his guard was shot…he seemed so vulnerable and alone. I noticed Elia's turquoise eyes on his back, filled with longing and pain to see him in that situation, and curiosity sparked into my mind as to why she was so distant with the prince recently.

But that was not my concern right in that moment.

I helped Logan to his feet, and he buried his face into my neck. As I guiding him along, his body racked with sobs.

Someone getting shot was all terrifying and awful for all of us. But for Logan…it was as if the world was ending. Officer Chase was his personal guard and friend, and I couldn't imagine what he was going through. Worry that one of his Selected was almost assassinated…and then the fact that his guard might not make it through the night.

I shook my head, banishing the thoughts from my mind and helped the crowned prince up the stairs and into the Royal's hallway.

"Where's Lucille?" he mumbled, his voice hoarse and raw.

An image of her and the Hayes boy leaving castle grounds raked through my mind, "She's not in the castle." I replied.

He nodded, "Good. She doesn't need to see this."

I smiled sadly as he tried to protect his little sister in his condition. "Logan, which one is your room?"

Lifting his head, he pointed to a pristine white door. He tried to walk towards it, but stumbled, and pressed a hand against it.

I tried to help him back into a steady position, my heart pounding as his hand left a mark of gore.

Feeling bile rise up in my throat, I quickly guided him into his bedroom and into his bathroom. I motioned to the closed toilet top, "Go ahead and sit down."

My shaky hands ready to grab some towels, Logan pressed a hand against my cheek, "Are you okay?" He asked in a hushed tone.

I moved away from his palm, and over to the towels, "I'm fine, why?"

He glanced down at my patterned hands, "They were shaking."

I shrugged, "I'm not used to seeing blood. My first time of seeing that much was when we found Nala-Rose."

Crossing to the other end of the bathroom, I turned the warm water on in the tub.

Logan's red and puffy eyes remained on my face as I dipped the towel into the water and motioned for him to now move to the edge with me.

Bringing the wet cloth to his left cheek, I wiped away the blood, then continued until it was all off his face.

My fingers released the towel into the tub and I snatched the soap off the counter and lathered it onto his hands.

"I should be in the hospital wing." Logan whispered, his words full of self-loathing.

Thoughtlessly, I cupped a hand around his chin and forced him to look at me, "Hey, listen, the doctors are doing everything they can to stabilize Xavier. You being there won't do any good."

So caught in the moment, I let my lips brush against his, before remembering the situation and pulling away.

I stared at his stained white button up, and my cheeks grew hot. "Um…you may want to take that off." It felt impossible to look away as he unbuttoned it and shrugged it off. "There's still some blood on your chest."

He nodded, "I think I'll shower."

 **Lady Delantie**

My brain felt muddled, I could hardly even recount the night's events to Lord Sebastian…but that wasn't this feeling.

I felt light headed, and dizzy, my feet barely capable of carrying me to my room. It wasn't the blood. It wasn't the bullet. It was something else…

My hands gripped the cool brass doorknob and I entered my room. Both my parents sat at the foot of my bed and a yelp of surprise escaped my lips.

Head tilting to the side in confusion, I tried to make out some sort of projector that would prove they weren't actually there.

But when I turned around to close my door, Uncle Karlstin loomed over me, his big, beefy hands gripping my parent's throats.

I squeeze my eyes shut, and reopened. And he disappeared.

Letting out a breath I wasn't even aware I was holding, I turned back around, ready for the day to be over so I could curl up and sleep.

My body collapsing with exhaustion onto my mattress, I turned my head to the side, prepared to fall asleep.

But there my Uncle was.

His pale corpse asleep next to me.

 **Plz don't kill me…things will be okay…I promise…**

 **I had more planned for this chapter…but it seemed like too much to include the Jaspiclle date…(but you'll get to see part of it next chapter) and one other thing I had planned…but now I don't think I want that to happen just yet.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**

 **Bye lovelies!**

 **~Hailey**


	38. Up is Down

**I didn't want to do my history homework just yet, and im waiting on my grandma to edit my English paper, so I decided- why not write OTH when I'm inspired and in the mood?**

 _Chapter Thirty-Eight_

❂ **Of Truest Heart** ❂

 **Lady Elia**

The sound of alarms blaring all through the castle jarred me out of my horrid sleep.

I had been tossing and turning all night long. The images of Officer Chase being shot replaying through my brain, and the fear of Logan doing something stupid while he was unstable.

Lights flashing red, my guard pulled me out of bed hardly giving me enough time to snatch my cream transparent robe off the hanger. My bare feet slapped the cool marble as he dragged me along behind him.

My eyes adjusted to the darkened hallways, and I noticed that a guard wouldn't be wearing navy sweatpants and a fitted gray t-shirt.

In fact, my guard had blonde hair.

This man's hair was brown.

"Logan?" I slurred, my voice still thick with sleep.

He turned and pressed a finger to his lips. That's when I heard the shouting and the pounding of feet.

Pressing me against the wall, Logan reached into a vase near us and I gaped at him in shock and slight terror as he brought out a gun.

He clicked off the safety and held it up, finger dancing on the trigger.

Two rebels turned the corner, grasping knives in their palms, and I turned my attention to Logan. My stomach twisted and butterflies wouldn't stop, and the prince inhaled deeply before firing.

Twice.

The men's heads shot back and they crumbled to the floor and Logan reached for me, his hand trembling.

I pushed back the question of where learned to shoot, knowing the answer would be Xavier, and followed him, terrified of being in the dark alone.

I couldn't breathe. I had just witnessed the man I love kill two people, but they were going to kill us.

Logan froze in front of an incredibly large painting much like all the other ones in the hallway, quickly, he removed it from it's place and pressed against the wall, pushing open the safe room door. "Elia, if I knew any other option than leaving you in here, I would do it. But I can't think of one, and getting you to the safe room with everyone else is too much of a risk."

"Where are you going?" I asked, my voice pleading him not to leave me alone in that room.

He winced, "A man can only gain the respect of his army by fighting alongside them."

I nodded, he was trying to be brave. So I would be too. "What will to happen to Illea and all of us if you die out there?"

"I guess I'll have to not die."

Biting my lip, I turned my head up to look at him the best I could, "Then I'll be fine." He turned to close the safe room door after I stepped inside, but I reached for his hand, "Logan – wait. Promise me you'll come back. Promise me you'll live."

He cupped my cheek and pressed his lips against my forehead, "I promise." With that, the door shut and I found myself completely swallowed in darkness.

I tiptoed down the stairs and into the cemented room, eyeing a broken mirror suspiciously.

Fear coursed through my veins and wrapped my arms around my body. My stomach tightened as shuffling sounded from the very corner of the room.

Eyes widening, I swung around and noticed a frail girl crouched in the corner. I took a step back, "Who are you?"

She glanced up and I gasped, her face was marred with scars all along her face. At the noise, she retracted even further back and coward behind her knees.

I gulped and took a step forward, "I'm Elia Starr…what's your name?"

She looked up with colorless brown eyes, and spoke very slowly and softly, "My…name…is…Aralynn."

 **Lady Clare**

Jace was the one to drag me into the safe room, it was the first time we'd spoken since I told him that I didn't want to be friends then have people assume we were together in an affair.

Neither Elia nor Logan showed up, and it was sending us all back to the last rebel attack with Sawyer and Bash no where to be found.

"We need a plan incase Logan and Elia aren't found soon." Aaliyah stated, wringing her hands in anxiety.

"You don't always need a plan. Sometimes you just need to breathe, trust, let go and see what happens" Delantie replied, obviously not believing her words, but doing to calm down our fellow Selected.

I stared at the wall, my heart racing. This was the second rebel attack in the Selection, and the second time where one of the selected girls went missing with someone from the royal family.

Jess gripped Scarlett's arm and the two spoke in hurried hushed tones. Fairy and Amethyst sat strangely close to one another on the cot, not speaking but in a comfortable silence.

At least as comfortable as one could get while guns were firing away outside a door.

Aaliyah looked to me, "Do you think they're okay?"

I frowned, "I don't think asking that is going to make them okay."

She huffed, and turned onto her back on her cot.

The queen hurried over to her family, "Have you seen Lucille?"

Aaliyah looked about ready to speak, but Lord Adam spoke first, "She said she had a date with Jasper Hayes, I think they went off the castle grounds."

Relief washed over the mother and she didn't have it in her to be mad that her daughter didn't tell her where she was going or take a guard with her.

It seemed that if she was safe it was okay.

Lila hovered over William, and he complained that he felt fine and didn't need pampering, but his wife insisted that she wouldn't let stress send him into cardiac arrest.

I shut my eyes, trying to block out everything, and let myself drift to sleep.

 **Prince Logan**

Numerous occasions I was tempted to hurry back to the safe room in which I regrettably left Elia alone.

God, why was I an idiot?

It seemed as if all the decisions I was making now contradicted ones I would make in the past.

Almost as if up were down and down were up.

Adrenaline pumped through my blood, and I kept the gun raised, forcing the memories of the two guards I killed into the back of my brain.

Xavier always told me that once you took a life, you were never the same again.

And know I knew exactly what he meant, but that doesn't change the fact that I would do it again to save Elia's life.

I picked up one of the fallen rebel's padded vests and shrugged it on, giving myself more armor than just a gray t-shirt near the things vital.

Rebels dashed around the corner, three of them in total. As they stared at my jacket in a brief moment of confusion, I took the opportunity to fire at their legs. A non-fatal blow.

They crumpled and I sprinted over, emptying their guns of any ammo they contained.

I ran off in the other direction, in need to be sure Elia was okay.

As I cut through a split in the hallway, someone else collided into me. Colliding with the ground, all air inside my lungs exited with a _whoosh._

My attacker pulled back, knife clutched in his beefy fingers. I rolled to one side as the knife grazed my upper bicep. My jaw clenched, holding back a yelp as pain raced through me. A gunshot fired and the rebel froze. His fingers released the knife, and it narrowly missed my thigh.

Hope grasped my heart that Xavier was with me, but I looked up to see Officer Westfall looming over me.

"Your highness, are you alright?" he asked, I nodded, and waved him off.

He looked hesitant, and oblivious to the gash in my arm but at last, he ran off to go help the rest of his unit.

I stood, and walked along the halls, keeping a hand on the wall to guide myself to Elia's safe room.

Wincing, I pushed the door in, being sure to leave the painting on. "Who's there?" Elia's voice squeaked in the darkness.

My feet gave out momentarily, and I stumbled down the stairs.

"Logan?" She gasped, hurrying to my side, her fingers grazed over the wound and she turned her head around, "Aralynn, can you find a first aid kit? The prince needs stitches."

 _Aralynn?_ Why had I never heard that name before?

Elia guided me over to a chair and attempted to rib the sleeve off my shirt multiple times before giving up and using a shard of glass, careful not to cut any skin.

"First glass to the cheek, now a knife in the arm? What did you do to piss off these rebels?" She asked.

I chuckled, and the Aralynn girl returned, and plastic box in hand.

My little dove looked me dead in the eye, "Logan, you do understand that I've only seen this done in the movies right?"

I grimaced, but nodded, and she grabbed an old, dusty bottle of liquor of the shelf. "This is going to hurt." She mumbled before pouring some on the open wound.

Gritting my teeth, a groan of pain escaped my mouth and Elia handed me the bottle, "Go a head and drink a little," she instructed before beginning to thread the needle in the kit.

I brought the bottle up to my lips, and chugged.

 **Princess Lucille**

My night with Jasper was lasting a lot longer than originally expected, and we were just talking. Two in the morning rolled by when a short, stubby man ran into the restaurant, claiming that a rebel attack was in the midst and those within the closest radius to the castle were to hurry to their designated safe room in an orderly fashion.

The restaurant was a quarter mile from the Castle gates.

The clock struck three and I was curled up next to Jasper in a room with cooks, waiters, and other late-night guests. His blazer was strewn on top of me, and he didn't mine when I rested my head in the crook of his neck and tried to sleep.

But I couldn't, not when knowing that my family was in danger and could very easily die tonight and I couldn't do anything to stop it.

Jasper had fallen asleep about fifteen minutes ago, and I was glad. He was completely exhausted from the day's tasks for him in his father's business.

I shut my eyes and imagined Logan, Brooks, Juliette, Mother, Father, and even Bash were all with me on some far away island that no one could touch.

I let myself be drawn into the fairy tale of a perfect life where rebels weren't trying to take down my family, and I could marry whomever I wished without the constant fear of being married off to some prince of some far off country.

Opening one eye, I glanced up at the peaceful, sleeping face of Jasper and felt a smile twitch at my lips.

Was this how Eveline and Logan felt in the beginning? True, she did start out loathing him for trying to talk to her when she didn't want to be talked to. I wondered if he was in love with any of the girls now, and was desperately afraid for her.

No doubt he was trying to be the hero, and protect her from the dangers of the castle.

Or perhaps he wasn't in love, and merely sat and conversed with everyone in the safe room.

God, I hoped he was in love. He deserved it. After everything, he deserves love more than I ever will.

But I felt as if I was beginning to fall into that hole with Jasper.

 **WOOOT SO I HAVE QUESTIONS FOR THIS CHAPTER AND FINALLY INCLUDED THE QUOTE KEEP CALM AND LOVE READING WANTED ME TO which is this one:** "You don't always need a plan. Sometimes you just need to breathe, trust, let go and see what happens"

 **So question time:**

 **1: Do you have a quote for next chapter (be mindful that it cant include specific names but you can like be like – insert name here – and it can't like: "I stared down at the corpse of [insert name here]" bc that means I have to kill someone and I don't think yall want that just yet)**

 **2: sooo what did you think of Aralynn being scared and kinda nice?**

 **3: what did you think of Logan being all brave and noble?**

 **4: Has your ideal elite changed? If so what is it? And what is it anyways?**

 **5: Who's POVs do you want to see next chapter?**

 **6: who do you think goes best with Logan? (Wolf I already know your answer so shhhhh xD)**

 **7: Have I been killing your soul these past few chapters?**

 **Bye lovelies!**

 **~Hailey**


	39. Dreaded Memories

**Im on spring break so I keep putting this off saying that I have all week to do it, but here it is. Ive spent the last couple days sobbing because of Arrow.**

 _Chapter Thirty-Nine_

❂ **Of Truest Heart** ❂

 _ **Two Days Later**_

 **Prince Logan**

My heart pounded rapidly in my chest as I simply stared at my bedroom ceiling. The covers to my bed were thrown off to the side, and the lights were shut off.

I had tried to sleep that night, but the memory continued to flood back into my brain.

The sound the gun made. How Xavier's training instinctively kicked in. The way their heads snapped back as the bullet hit them square in the forehead. Every time I shut my eyes, I imagined their families. Wives. Children. Who would never see their husbands or fathers again because of me.

A soft pounding on my door echoed through the room, and I trudged over. The door squeaked as it opened, and I made a quick mental note to get the hinges oiled. "Elia?" I asked, as I saw her turquoise eyes, "We seem to be in the habit of breaking the 'no girls in the Royal Hallway' rule."

Her face flushed and she looked to the floor, "Sorry, I hope I didn't wake you."

Shaking my head, I replied, "No, I haven't really slept." Elia's eyebrows knitted together in concern, but I waved her off, "I'll be fine."

Disbelieving, she nodded, "I couldn't stop thinking about why you saved me and my guard didn't."

I bit my lip, "The alarm had been going on before you woke up. All the girls were already in the safe room, and when I didn't see you, I rushed to your room. Your guard wasn't there, and you were asleep." She stared at me, stunned, and I clenched my fists, her guard was hired to protect her. And he didn't seem to be doing a good job.

She opened her mouth to respond, but it quickly snapped closed. Taking steps back to the door, Elia seemed to recall she's supposed to hate me.

I groaned as the door shut behind her and hurried into the bathroom with the intent of making myself look semi-presentable.

❂ **Of Truest Heart** ❂

Kicking a shard of glass with my converse, I shoved my hands into my blazer's pocket and walked down the hall to the dining room. Luce hadn't even returned home yet…

"Illea has gone to bloody hell in our absence." A British male voice quirked.

Part of me expected it to be Bash, as he was the only male from England here – but my half-brother had been here the entire time. I swung around to be face to face with the Crown Prince of England, his fiancé, and his cousin.

I plastered on my best smile, and greeted him, "Prince Carlyle, how nice of you to drop by!"

Carlyle Fairchild beamed and clapped me on the shoulder, "Logan, you've met my fiancé, Alayna, right?" He asked, gesturing to a dark haired woman with tanned skin.

She smiled and spoke, "No, I don't believe we've had the pleasure." Her words seemed a bit more flirtatious than should be acceptable for someone already engaged to another prince, but I thought nothing of it as I turned to the other male.

"And you must be Simon Fairchild, the cousin right?" I asked, extending a hand to the guest. The seventeen-year-old boy glowered at me as I called him "the cousin" and I realized how often he must get that. "I'm Logan Reyes."

He nodded, "I know." Reluctantly, he grasped my hand and shook, "How are Aretha and Sebastian? As it seems you had an attack…again."

Trying to keep political composure, I motioned for them to follow me down the hall, "My half-brother and his mother are quite comfortable here in Illea, or I should hope. Sebastian is engaged to Úna, Princess of Scots, and the wedding should be happening fairly soon."

Alayna's head bobbled, "Are you having any sort of party before hand? Say a Valentine's Ball?" Her voice grew excited at the end, and I knew instantly that this woman and Lucille would get along just fine.

Still, I stared at her in shocked, surrounded by floors littered with broken ceramics and shards of glass as maids scurried about to get it all swept up. "We had a rebel attack two nights ago. I hardly think anyone is emotionally fit to party, and the castle is stilling priming up it's condition." I felt an ache jolt through my upper arm from where the Rebel's knife cut me, and I shuddered at the memory of terror.

"Perhaps it would do some good, Prince Logan." Alayna pleaded, obviously very keen on getting her way.

I shot Carlyle a glance, and he tried to stifle his laugh. "You would have to talk to my mother and Octavia White about that."

The future Queen of England's face broke out into a grin and she grabbed her fiancé's cousin and dragged him along to go find the people of authority.

Carlyle walked alongside me as I entered the dining room, late for breakfast. "So, how are you holding up?" The twenty-three-year-old asked, his voice truly concerned.

"I've been better. The Selection is wearing me out, and then I have the issue of someone who I see as an older brother to me getting shot, and then being stabbed by a rebel…" My fellow Royal raised an eyebrow, and I shrugged, "It's a long story."

He chuckled, "Isn't it always? Maybe you should get to your…isn't it called 'Elite'? Soon?"

I rubbed my face, "If only it were that easy, I hardly know these girls so it feels wrong to eliminate them without giving them a chance."

Rolling his eyes, the prince looked me dead in the eye as I reached for a muffin, "You Illeans always make things so much more complicated then they need to be. Take the girls you don't know out on a group date. Get to know them. See if you're compatible. Easy as that."

"Easy for you to say, you're Engaged!" I protested, and Carlyle barked out a laugh.

I didn't realize how much I missed the English Prince until he showed up again.

 **Officer Xavier Chase**

My torso burned, stung, and caused sharp pains through my chest every time I breathed in. The doctors worried that my intestines were damaged, but at first they made sure the bullet wasn't angled to where it could harm my spinal cord.

But I was going to live.

That was the best news I had heard in days.

I kept trying to seek out the blob of blond hair in the crowd, hoping that maybe the little crush I had wasn't so stupid as I thought it was.

But she never came, and I was starting to think that she left Angeles and was already back in Zuni despite Logan's promise to let her stay as long as she wished, even if that was forever.

She lost her daughter, and Logan felt responsible – even though the death of Nala-Rose Turner was not on his hands – so the prince felt it was his duty to welcome Vivian into his home for as long as she needed it. But the woman seemed to have just up and vanished. Never showed up to meals, never seen in the gardens, never seen in the castle. Period.

We all deal with grief in different ways and I didn't expect Vivian to be over her daughter's murder yet as the killer hadn't even been apprehended, but I hoped maybe she'd come visit me.

My hand drifted over to my side where the bullet tore through the muscle. I would live. But I wouldn't be allowed to be a guard anymore.

Protecting Logan Reyes was all I had known for years, and now, everything I knew was ripped from me the moment I saved Sawyer McAlister. Every time I shut my eyes I saw the glass shattering again, Sawyer hidden below me, and then – as I slipped in and out of consciousness – Logan's face, bloodstained and tear streaked. He looked so broken. So alone.

When I saw him like that, I knew I couldn't die. Not when he needed me. In some ways he was my little brother, in others he was my son.

And there was no way in hell I was leaving my son behind.

 **Jasper Hayes**

Knocking on the guest room door to my family's manor, I called out, "Your Highness? Are you ready to go back to your home?"

Luce swung the door open without warning, narrowly missing my head, "Oh yes. While I really appreciate you letting me stay here until the streets opened up, I'm sure my family's sick with worry."

I smiled, "It was no trouble. I'm just trying to keep you safe."

She giggled, "Props to you then, you're already higher up on my preference list then the last guy I 'dated' was." I frowned, confused, and she elaborated, "I had this little thing with Adam Penderwick – you know, Louisa Leger's grandson – and he was definitely not boyfriend material."

My lips squeezed shut trying to suppress a laugh as she babbled on about how horribly un-romantic Adam was, and how grateful she was to be pampered by a guy in a relationship for once. I extended a hand to her as we neared the sleek limousine that would transport her back to the castle, "Luce, I think I should ride with you – just to be sure you make it home okay."

She rolled her eyes, and tapped the tip of my nose, "Jasper, I'm the Princess of Illea. I have guards watching my every move. I think a drive less then ten minutes without you would be fine…though I wouldn't protest. I had a great dinner with you – before the rebel attack, of course."

I beamed, "I did too, your highness."

Planting a kiss on my cheek before sliding into the car, Lucille flashed me a grin, "We'll have to do it again sometime."

My head bobbed up and down in a nod of agreement and I watched as the car drove off, unable to suppress the slight anxiety that she wouldn't make it home okay.

"O Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love and I'll no longer be a Capulet!" Someone cheered from behind me. I swung around to find John in the middle of throwing a rose off the balcony to me, "What's in a name? That which we call a rose, by any other name would smell as sweet!" He cackled, reciting Juliet's lines from Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet._

I rolled my eyes at my elder brother's antics, and kept the day dreaming of strangling him at bay. I froze for a moment, then spun on my heals and got down to one knee under the balcony. "I take thee at thy word. Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized. Henceforth I never will be Romeo!"

John gasped mockingly, throwing a dramatic hand at his chest, "What man art thou that, thus bescreened in night, so stumblest on my counsel?"

I laughed, shaking my head, "Why on earth did you memorize all of that?"

My brother shrugged, "Perks of being the heir to the Hayes family. You don't have free time, so you memorize Shakespeare to procrastinate."

With a light-hearted sigh, I threw John's rose back up at him.

"Hey!" he winced, catching it in his palms, "What the hell, man? There's a thorn stuck in my palm now."

I flashed him a smirk, "Maybe you should've thought of that before you threw it down to me."

My brother threw his hands up in surrender, "Like I would know you'd throw it back up at me! I'm not a psychic, Jasper."

Rubbing my chin, I sighed light-heartedly, "Really? I was so sure…"

John glared at me, "Dick."

"Asshole."

 **YAYAY SORRY THIS TOOK ME SO LONG I HAVENT BEEN LIKE IN THE MOOD TO SIT DOWN AND WRITE**

 **But now I did**

 **And I finished it.**

 **AND IM HALF WAY DONE WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER OF BMWC SO THAT WILL BE UP SOON (hopefully tomorrow, no promises though)**

 **QUESTION TIME!**

 **Do you have a quote?**

 **Who's POV do you want to see next chap (sorry I didn't include everyone)**

 **What do you think of the Fairchild family (not much to go on as of now…sorry)**

 **Should Alayna and everyone else go through with the Valentine's Ball?**

 **What do you think of Jasper and John's relationship?**

 **Sorry if this chapter is a let down xP not much Selected girls in it…**

 **Hmmm maybe next chapter ill have it be all Selected girl's pov to try and work on that…whoops**

 **PLZ LEAVE A REVIEWWWWWWW**

 **Bye Lovelies!**

 **~An Emotionally Unstable and Sleepy Hailey**


	40. May We Meet Again

**THIS CHAPTER IS GONNA BE LONGER THAN NORMAL BECAUSE I WANTED TO INCLUDE ARALYNN AND LOGAN BUT THEN I ALSO PROMISED A SELECTED GIRLS CHAPTER SO…ALONSI**

 _Chapter Forty_

❂ **Of Truest Heart** ❂

 **Aralynn**

Elia Starr hadn't understood why I refused to leave the safe room after the rebel attack was over. She didn't know what I had done, and what I was willing to do to avenge Enzo.

She had been so nice to me that night. She didn't judge me because of the scars on my face, and she actually asked _me_ to help her patch up the _crown prince._ But she had no reason not to trust me.

Prince Logan, on the other hand, seemed thrown off by my presence. I said not a word to him before he downed that bottle of liquor so then for the rest of the night he was a little off his game.

But my heart pounded beats faster every moment he stayed in there with Elia and I. My stomach plummeted farther, and I feared what were to happen if he discovered who I was.

The girl who attempted to kill someone then killed one of his Selected.

My eyes seemed to adjust to the dark lighting of the room, and I kicked the prince's ripped blood stained sleeve with my bare foot. Fingers twitching, I reached down and grabbed the piece of fabric.

Had I not been born with scarred flesh and had I lead a normal life, would I have entered Prince Logan's Selection? My soul would not be tainted by the lives I had taken. Beginning with the guard, and then the young blonde girl.

I crouched down on the floor and gripped the sleeve in both my hands, and suddenly the safe room door squeaked open. "Aralynn?" A sweet voice I recognized as Elia called out.

Hoping my voice wasn't too croaky, I responded, "I'm in here." Her heels clicked on the stone stairs and I felt strange in my tattered slacks next to her blush chiffon tied off with a big black bow in the front and laced heels. "What are you doing?" I asked, immensely confused on why she returned. She was safe now.

Elia shrugged and tucked a curled silver-blonde lock behind her ear, "I wanted to check in and make sure you were okay…and to ask why you won't come out into the castle with me."

I tried to run a hand through my hair, but only ended up getting it tangled in the rat's nest. "If I told you, you wouldn't want to come down again." Brows furrowing, she took a step towards me, but I shot up and backed away. "Elia, I think you should go."

She shook her head, "No-"

"Go!" My voice raised to almost the volume of a shout, and she looked taken aback. Without another word, her feet stomped back up and out of range for me to hear.

Hopefully she wouldn't come back.

I flopped back down onto the cool stone flooring, and shut my eyes. The door opened again, and I groaned, "Elia, I told you-"

But the foot steps weren't the click of heels, they were heavy and flat. "Aralynn Knotley, you are under arrest for the murder of Nala-Rose Turner and the attempted murder of Sebastian Le Tourneau."

I heard the click of the gun before I saw the guards face.

 **Prince Logan**

With each beat of my heart, my ribcage shuttered. I was finally doing it. Finally doing something I should've done along time ago.

My fist beat on the same white door I had to the quick rhythm of my heart, and Eveline opened it moments after. Her lips parted in shock as she saw me standing there, and I felt myself awkwardly shifting from foot to foot.

"Logan?" She questioned, unsure if it was actually me standing before her, or if someone was playing her. "What are you doing here?"

My blue irises stared directly into her brown ones – ones I used to find so beautiful, but now only held pain and sorrow. Bluntly, I stated exactly what I was here to say. No sugarcoating it. "I want you to leave."

Her face crumpled, "But-"

I shook my head, "Offering yourself as my _mistress_ was the turning point, Eve. I'm marrying someone here because I _love_ them."

She quickly ran a hand over her face, "What about our history, is that just going to be erased?"

Biting my lip, I thought for a moment, "No. Because what happened in the past shaped me to be the person I am today. I don't regret loving you, Eveline, but just because you have a past with someone, doesn't mean you should have a future with them."

Throwing her hands up in the air, her face fumed with distress, "So what am I supposed to do? Return back to the Netherlands with my father tomorrow? Never come back? I'm sorry Lo, I _can't_ do that. I feel like I'm programmed to love you, and I always will love you. I _need_ you. Losing you is the only thing I wouldn't know how to handle."

I couldn't hear anymore, I just couldn't, "You have absolutely _no right_ to say that to me. None! You know, you spew all this crap about 'thinking it was for the best' and 'wanting to protect me from the inevitable break up due to the selection' then realizing that it was all a mistake. Well guess what, Eveline. You realized it two years too late."

In that moment, I saw the life leave her brown eyes, even though she wasn't dead. I turned, but paused for a moment and bobbed my arm slightly, "You should let your dad know you're coming with him on the next flight to the Netherlands…or I'll have to tell him myself."

If I was being too harsh, I felt no remorse. There was a huge weight lifted off my shoulders, and for the first time since Eveline showed up at the castle gates, I felt like I could really spend time with the girls.

 **Lady Violet**

Logan had asked me, Lilith, Adelaide, Amethyst, Ambrose, and Farrah on another group date. This time, rather than swimming, the prince decided to go with something simple with lunch and a game of Pictionary.

The five other girls and I were walking to the garden, where the date was set, when Lilith frowned. She looked around and seemed to tune her ears for any noise aside from our heels crunching against the dirt. Giving up, she looked to us, "It is so... Quiet, calm, peaceful. Dear god, is it not absolutely despicable?"

Ambrose blinked, shocked, and I stared at the girl – completely unsure why Delantie was the one stuck in the Mental Institute and not Lily. Fairy, on the other hand, wasn't taking it anymore. "Hold yer horses, are ya insane?"

Lily shrugged, and throwing a glance at me, she said, "Probably. That seems to be a frequently asked question." I sighed, and hoped that everyone would realize that we arrived at the date venue.

Prince Logan smiled as we all neared the big sketch pad, a bowl full of small papers, and an array of foods. "Welcome, ladies." He chuckled, fanning out his arms and gesturing to the set up.

I glanced around at the other Selected girls outfit with my right eye. Upon hearing what the prince wore, one would think we were overdressed. He was dressing in a button up blue plaid shirt with a red pullover sweater, a nice pair of dark pants, and his usual converse; however, somehow the prince pulled it off.

Ambrose's cheeks reddened and she sat down with ballerina grace onto the blanket. "So, your highness, we haven't learned much about you, and the last time we tried – we were shot at."

Face growing somber, Logan nodded, "I can't express how proud I am to have girls brave enough to stay despite the dangers."

Lilith scoffed, "Tch! Bravery is overrated. Of course, a smart person solves a problem but a clever person, yes, a clever person avoids the problem." She brushed off imaginary dust from her knee length, blue laced dress, and sat down.

An eyebrow cocked, the prince gaped at the girl's bold remark, but the girl wasn't even fazed by his reaction and simply reached out and plucked a grape off the stem. Adelaide, trying to relieve some of the tension, piped, "Why don't we get started on that game of Pictionary?"

Logan dipped his head and his smile returned, "Lady Violet, would you like to start us off?" With a nod, I reached into the bowl and pulled out a slip of paper. _Ring Master._ "Alright, you have 30 seconds to draw your picture, starting…now!"

I snatched the pencil and started off by drawing a stick figure. "Human?" Adelaide called out. Shaking my head, I continued by drawing ring grasped in his hand and a line that curved in his other meaning to symbolize a whip or whatever they held.

"Hula-hoop and Jump roper?" Logan guessed, and I found it hard to suppress the laugh bubbling in my throat.

I added a quick hat to the top and then a tailed coat, and gloves, and at last, Amethyst piped, "Oh! Oh! It's a Ring Master!" I let put a sigh of relief and nodded.

A fist pumped into the air, Amy let out a woot, and walked up to the front. "Let's do this."

 **Lady Amethyst**

My word was mime. I shut my eyes and imagined what one looked like before beginning. Starting off like Violet, I drew a rough stick figure and then quickly added in eyes with the little black makeup of lines through the middle. Next, I drew a small little oval on top of his head and heard an unsure voice peep, "Uh…a sad clown?" Violet asked.

I shook my head and drew a striped shirt and suspenders on the supposed "sad clown." And Logan clapped his hands together in excitement. "Oh! I know! It's um…umm…what's it called…they like pretend their stuck in fake boxes and do other crazy shit-" The prince's hands flew to his mouth after the curse word flew out, but then he continued before any of the other girls, who were deep in though, could steal his guess. "That's it! A mime!"

Chuckling, I handed the pencil off to the crowned prince and he beamed with excitement. Barely anyone had touched the food, but we were all having a blast.

The prince walked up to the board, and discovering he was not an artist, we all had difficulties guessing that his drawing was a horse. It looked more like a donkey or a hairy jellybean, if I did say so myself. But he tried and while that got him points in the other girl's books, it just made me laugh.

After we all went at least twice, it was decided that perhaps we should get to know each other for more than just our drawing skills. "Well, you all know my family," Logan began, "So, I'd love to hear about all of yours."

Fairy spoke first, causing my heart to skip a beat. It wasn't right for me to develop a crush on one of my fellow Selected, and it happened so quickly. She was beautiful and she had a great personality, so I couldn't help it. "Ma dad's name is Marlin, he's an 'lectriction. My ma's a car mechanic. I got an ol'er brother, Greg, he's adopted, and e's a carp'nter like me. Af'er me, comes ma lil sis, Gia, who I reckon wants to be an architect. Then the rest of ma family be Smith, Cleo – who also be adopted from a family of eights like Greg – Peter, and fin'ly, ma baby sis, Fiona." She looked to me, her light blue eyes glistening with pride while talking about her family.

I heard myself begin to speak next. "I live with my dad, my Aunt Emmy, and my brother Ethar. It's not a terribly big family and most of us are architects, but Eth like's writing, which is probably where I got into it. My aunt is a lawyer, and fairly good at it too."

Logan nodded, "I think I've heard of your brother…Ethar Rutherford…the name definitely sounds familiar."

By the time we all finished talking, it seemed closer to dinner then it was to lunch. And Logan finally sat up from the position he found himself laying in about an hour ago, "I think it's about time to head in. You girls want to get going?"

Nodding, we all stood and started to walk back, but Logan stretched out a hand and placed it on Lilith's arm. "Wait a moment please."

 **Prince Logan**

Lilith Skylar Evers…the girl was terrifying to say the least. She found joy in scary situations, and I'd seen it once or twice before, but thought nothing of it, thinking maybe it was a spur of the moment kind of thing.

But as it turns out, it's a huge portion of her personality. While I did owe her gratitude for helping Xavier, I couldn't just keep her in my Selection because I was grateful when she scared the crap out of me.

Adelaide, Violet, Amethyst, Ambrose, and Farrah had already left back towards the castle, and I regretted not going with them, but I didn't want to make this too public. "Lady Lilith…I wanted to thank you for helping Xavier Chase, but…"

She nodded, "You're sending me home."

I gnawed on the inside of my cheek, and bowed my head curtly, "I'm sorry."

Waving me off she said, "It's fine. I mean, I did have a little crush on you, but maybe it's for the best."

I stared at her, shocked. Did she _actually_ like me? But before I could ask anymore questions, the girl up and left, presumably to gather her things.

Guilt gripped in my stomach, and with still thirteen girls left, I wondered how I was going to manage to get to my one.

 **Lady Scarlett**

I don't exactly remember how, or why, but both Jess and Elia ended up in my room. Both of whom, looking down and unhappy. "Okay, that's it, what's going on with you to?" I demanded, crossing my arms over my chest.

Jessamine rolled over from her back to her stomach on the foot of my bed, "I think you're right. I think I'm helplessly in love with Nathan."

Giggling at her finally admitting it to herself, I teased, "No shit, Sherlock."

She glared at me, "Shut up, Watson."

Elia laughed for the first time that evening, and I turned my attention to the silver-blonde petite girl. "So, what's on your mind?"

She scratched the back of her neck and breathed deeply. "Oh c'mon, Elia, spill!" Jess elbowed her and she finally sighed.

"I'm in love with Logan." Jess's eyebrows disappeared in her hairline, but the girl continued, "But when I told him, he said something about it being a relapse with Eveline…"

I winced, "Ouch…bad move, your highness."

Jess threw her hands in the air, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! You're telling us that you told Prince Logan you loved him?"

Elia shrugged, "I thought he might feel the same…and I didn't want to keep any secrets."

With a confused expression, I stared at her, "So…have you two…you know…kissed?" She bit her lip, and I knew that she didn't want to betray the prince's trust by telling people about their private moments. I looked to Jessamine and back to Elia, "Lia, don't worry, I understand you don't want to tell people, I promise Jess and I will keep our mouths shut." The business man's daughter nodded her head in agreement, looking very serious.

Letting out a breath of defeat, she confirmed my suspicion, "We've kissed…"

Jess made a rolling motion with her hands to motivate the girl to continue, "Aaaand?"

She blushed, and her eyes trained on the fluffy carpet of my bedroom, "And I've seen him shirtless."

I couldn't help the squeal that pushed it's way out of my mouth and Jess and I both sat straight up, throwing out questions like, "Does he have abs?" or "What's his tattoo like?"

Realizing what we were doing I shut my mouth, "Wait…sorry, that wasn't right."  
Elia giggled, "It's fine, I mean he _is_ attractive."

"Coming from the girl head over heels for him." Jess teased.

She rolled her eyes and continued, "Yes to the abs, and about the tattoo – it's got a more personal meaning behind it…which I don't think I should be going around saying."

I nodded in agreement and understanding. "So…what's the real issue?"

Her lips pursed into a pout and she crossed her arms across her chest, "I'm pissed as hell with him comparing me to Eveline – mostly – but then also risking his life out there during the rebel attack, and then injuring himself."

"He got hurt?" I asked, concerned.

She nodded, "Oh yes, and I had to go full out and stitch up his arm with an old sewing kit from a safe room. He's reckless and thoughtless…"

Jess barked out a laugh, "…and hot as hell…"

I shoved the girls shoulder, "Hey! Think of Nathan!"

Her lips twisted into a smirk, "Oh please, Nathan is in a whole different category. He and Logan are two completely different kinds of hot."

With the night started off in a melancholy mood, I have to say – I think my "therapy" session went well, ending with all of us rolling around the floor in laughter – sometimes falling off the bed.

 **Lady Nia**

The Women's Room was basically empty, only consisting of Lucille – who was quietly reading a book - Aaliyah, Delantie, Clare, and I. The girls who went on the date arrived back in the castle, but retired to their rooms to prepare for dinner.

After the Rebel attack, the staff had dwindled, some injured, some returning back to their families for fear of being injured.

Someone knocked on the door, and a maid peeked their head in, "Prince Logan wishes to speak to Lady Nia in his office." She curtsied at the sight of the seventeen-year-old princess in the corner, and I got a common feeling of homesickness when I saw her.

Still, she had no inkling as to who I was. And she couldn't. I nodded and got to my feet, "Of course."

The walk wasn't that long or difficult, but the anxiety in my chest was difficult to deal with.

I let my tanned fist tap softly on the mahogany wood, and Logan called out for me to enter. Shocked to find that Ambrose was here too, I sat down in the chair beside her.

Logan's eyes filled with doubt as he glanced at the two of us. And after some deliberation of how he was going to break the news to both of us, he concluded on just being blunt. "Regrettably, I'm sending you both home. I've loved having you both here, but a friend of mine told me that perhaps it was best to get to the Elite soon, and I feel selfish keeping you two here, away from your true soul mates."

Ambrose's face crumpled and I knew she liked him. A lot. I nodded, understanding what he meant, but that didn't make it any less painful to comprehend. He wouldn't know that I was the girl he was friends with many years ago.

The five from Allens got to her feet, she kept her eyes on the floor, but then looked at the prince. "I…just want to know what it would be like…" She mumbled, before planting a soft and quick kiss on the Logan's lips.

He smiled at her, no romantic affection, just someone who wished that he didn't have to do this, and he could be a friend to all of us. "May we meet again."

 **OKAY I KNOW IM A COMPLETE TV SHOW GEEK – THAT LAST LINE (AND THE TITLE OF THE CHAPTER)** _ **IS**_ **FROM THE 100. It felt right to use it.**

 **And I actually had 2 quotes from other people this chapter-**

 **From wolfofstark –** "just because you have a past with someone, doesn't mean you should have a future with them."

 **And from devonnlove –** "Losing you is the only thing I wouldn't know how to handle."

 **SO YES I DIDDDD ELIMINATE LIKE 4 PEOPLE THIS CHAPTER –**

 **Logan kicked Eveline out.**

 **And then Lilith, Ambrose, and Nia were eliminated.**

 **Lilith…okay she's an interesting character…but her personality didn't match with Logan**

 **Ambrose…I felt bad not giving her many POVs, and I appreciate every character I get, but she just didn't really fit with the scheme of things**

 **AND LASTLY –**

 **Nia – first I'd like to thank Princess Dream for her, but she came with a plot that I felt like I wasn't giving enough attention, but I couldn't fit it into my story with all the crazy stuff going on. She was great, and thank you very much for her.**

 **QUESTIONS – I'm just gonna ask the basic 2 and let yall say whatchu wanna say from there:**

 **1\. Do you have a quote for me next chapter?**

 **2\. Who's pov do you want to see next chapter?**

 **OKAY AND YES THE DRAWING ON PINTEREST I DID DRAW ON NOTES FROM MY PHONE PLZ DON'T JUDGE MY LACK OF SKILLS XP**

 **Thoughts? Comments? Critics? REVIEEWS?**

 **Bye lovelies!**

 **~Hailey**


	41. Fortune's Unfavored

**ALL I HAVE TO SAY ABOUT MY BELATED UPDATE IS THAT SCHOOL SUCKS.**

 **I have a pinterest board for the Valentine's ball (It's masquerade) where im just pinning random stuff if you need help – Sooo for those of you with characters, feel free to send me the pins, or just pin them on the OTH Clothes board**

 _Chapter Forty-One_

❂ **Of Truest Heart** ❂

 **Lady Sawyer**

The crown prince of England's fiancé wanted to meet with all of us, but I was shocked to find that the other two Englishmen who came with her, as well as Adam, Lucille, Logan, Bash, and Úna, came too.

Alayna clapped her hands together once everyone sat in great hall. "Hello, for those of you who don't know – I'm Alayna Devine, Carlyle's fiancé. And in honor of February fourteenth, and to help lighten the mood, I propose a Valentine's Masquerade Ball."

Low whispers traveled around the eleven of us remaining, and Adelaide piped up, "We just had a rebel attack, what if they take the time to attack again."

Bash stood from his perch on the couch and walked over. My heart fluttered just at the sight of him, and it took all of my might not to go to wrap my arms around his waist. When he spoke, I noticed the way his tone was much more distant than when he would talk to me. "That's why now is a perfect time, the rebels have exhausted their resources for the time being. If we want to do something, it would be now while they haven't had enough time to gather more arms."

Laughing slightly, Logan looked at his brother. "Not even going to say that it would boost the country's morale since we're showing them that they can't knock us down?" Since I had met Bash on my first day in the castle, Logan seemed like a distant fantasy. I knew he wasn't the one, somehow. He was attractive, that was incredibly hard to deny, but he wasn't the man I loved.

The "bastard" royal shook his head with a smile on his face, "You read too many books, Lo." I turned my head towards the other cluster of noblemen and women, noticing Lord Adam's frown, jealous to see his best friend close with his own half-brother.

To brush off Bash's comment, Logan clapped his hands together, "Anyways…unlike my birthday party, all you girls are entitled with is to show up. Alayna, Lucille, and Úna are taking care of all of the preparations."

Whispers of excitement scuttled throughout the room, no one was able to contain their energy to begin planning their outfits. I briefly let the picture of wearing a dress that would match Bash's suit, but expelled the thought out of my mind before I could somehow manage to get my hopes up.

Once the Royals excited the Great Hall, leaving us to chatter amongst ourselves, Aaliyah sat down beside me, "Are you okay? You seem a little off," She asked, her dark chocolate tresses loosely hanging around her.

My eyes trained on the walls, following the intricate golden patterned swirls along the cream background. They migrated towards the hearth, framed with walnut wood. The fireplace held nothing but a pile of ashes, no wood logs and no flame to lick at the lining on the inside. Aaliyah cleared her throat and I tilted my head in her direction, mumbling three little words. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Aaliyah shrugged me off, even though I bet she knew those three words were anything but the truth. _Sometimes I really felt as if_ _fate was playing its cards against me_.

 **Lady Aaliyah**

I couldn't deny that Sawyer had been acting weird lately, but I found it incredibly hard to blame her. With everything going on and all.

But she wasn't the only one suffering. Logan's guard had been shot, and he'd received a pretty deep cut on below his shoulder from a rebel. God he'd been an idiot, going out and fighting against armed men like that. Sure…it was kind of hot, but even more so stupid. I don't know what we all would've done if he had gotten hurt.

Unconsciously, I found myself jogging in the direction of Logan's office. My hands tapped on the glass door and a mop of brown swooped hair peeked up from above piles upon piles of papers. He saw me and smiled, motioning for me to come in. Heels clicking on the floor, I entered and let my fingers trail over the corner of the desk before looking at Logan. "Do you need any help? I used to help Elliana with filling and organizing. Plus, it's dreadfully boring in the Great Hall right now."

In his chair, Logan chuckled placing his hands behind his head. "I could use someone to help file the case evidence of Enzo's death."

My brows furrowed, that was something we hadn't heard, "Enzo? Enzo Malificum? He's dead?"

Logan's eyes widened, realizing that the fate of his father's advisor had been kept a secret from everyone. "Yes…um, never mind I don't think you should have to see that anyways." The prince stood to his feet and walked over to one of the cabinets, raising his bad arm to reach something on the top shelf. I noticed him wince and I glanced at his arm raised in the air. A red spot began to form, growing at a rapid rate.

"Dammit Logan!" I shouted, and he jumped, startled. "You ripped your stitches." He retracted his arm and moved his shoulder to where he could get a clear view of the wound covered by his button up shirt.

He smiled sheepishly and somewhat painfully, "That's what the pain was…I thought I was just stiff." I glared at him and gripped his other bicep, rather tightly. "Ow!" He complained, "I'm having a hard time deciding which hurts more, the gash in my arm or your nails digging into my other arm."

Rolling my eyes, I forced him to go to the hospital wing, "You're an idiot you know that?" I grumbled, my arms crossed across my chest when he sat in the chair waiting for the nurse. "Don't you dare go out into a field of rebels, risking your life, ever again. I don't care if you thought it was the noble thing to do. I don't care if you were trying to protect us. You could've gotten killed."

He pursed his lips, all his amusement and warmth vanished. "You think I don't know that? I risked someone I love's life. I had to _kill_ two people and nearly a third. I can't sleep without seeing their faces, without remembering the knife digging into my arm."

The words were in my head, _I'm sorry you had to go through that. You killed someone? You love someone?_ But they wouldn't form on my tongue. Not when I saw the tears welling up in his eyes, when I finally noticed the purple bags beneath his eyes, or when the tremor in his hands could've shaken a whole room. I couldn't even bring myself to be mad at him for yelling when I was simply trying to help.

At last, the nurse entered the room and quickly got to work patching up his arm. She didn't question the tears in his eyes, figuring that they were from the pain – and they may have been. Partly.

 **Eveline**

 _There are plenty of ways to die, but only love can kill you and keep you alive to feel it._ It killed me - completely killed me – to finally have to come to terms with the fact that I'd lost the love of my life for good. He was going to force me out of the country and I could either go with some dignity left, or have him send guards to drag me out of Illea.

I stared at the blank white wall of the room I used to happily call my own. Everything had changed in this room too. For one, the color. There used to be a blush paint surrounding me, and a canopy bed in the center with lavish pillows – even a crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

Now, the walls were white. The chandelier was gone, and according to my father, Logan burned the bed while in the second stage of grief. Blaming me for leaving him. And I had. I left him to suffer his pain and I just now realized just how much I caused him.

I was an idiot to think that he would still love me after everything I did to him. Tears ran down my cheek and I wished that I could go back to before the plane crash, and never leave his side.

 **Lady Clare**

My maids furiously sketched out the plan for my dress – they ransacked my closet in search for pieces of cloth due to the lack of time to create a whole new dress. I placed a hand on Kristen's shoulder, "Are you sure you're up to this? I still can't imagine what it must be like to loose someone, even if it has been months."

She shook her head, "No, Lady Clare, I need this."

I frowned, "Kris, you know you can call me Clare. Please none of this 'lady' stuff. You're my friend." Her face lit up and my frown warped into a smile. Someone knocked on the door and I called out, "Come in!"

Jace peered around the door, and entered. I opened my mouth to protest his visit, but he shot me a look, aware of my future comment. "I'm not here to see you, Clare. I came to visit Kristen. I was looking for her in the maid's quarters and she wasn't there. Then I was told she was here, so I came up."

My frown found its way back onto my face and I huffed, turning to Julia, "Could you draw me a bath please?" I glanced back at Kristen, "Feel free to stay here or go out in the hallway, I'm fine with either." I'd grown to love Kristen like my own sister, but it was Jace that I couldn't stand. He didn't get the message that I didn't want to see him. I was here for Logan and I couldn't get distracted by someone – especially a guard. It took me back to the memory of Marlee Tames and Carter Woodwork and I stared at my palms. I didn't want that to be me. I couldn't let that be me.

Julia walked out of the bathroom, her usual bitter expression on her face. "Your bath is read, _your highness_." Sarcasm dripped from her voice, and I huffed in annoyance at her tone.

I looked to my maids, "You may be dismissed for the day." Shutting the door behind me, I shrugged off my dress and stepped into the bath. My muscles instantly relaxing at the warmth of the water. I squeezed my eyes shut and submerged my whole head, letting the liquid muffle any sound.

I pulled up for a breath and let myself enjoy the steam. I sat in the tub for what seemed like hours, occasionally adding new hot water to keep the temperature from dropping too far. I let myself imagine what it would be like to have Jace's lips against mine. I wouldn't go as far to say that I liked him, but I definitely was attracted to him. It was wrong and I knew it.

The door swung open and I squealed, my hands moving to cover my chest from view. I glanced up to see Jace's amused face and I glared at him, "Don't you knock?"

He shrugged, "I had been for the past minute. But you were completely lost in thought." His face grew smug, "What were you thinking about?"

"Go to hell." I mumbled, motioning for him to turn around while I grabbed a robe.

He laughed and threw his hands up in the air before spinning, "I was just going to tell you that it's dinner time."

I gripped the bar of soap and chucked it at his head, satisfied with the _thump_ it made at the contact.

 **IEHGEORIHWOIRN**

 **Hi.**

 **I don't know what else to say here, no questions today – just your thoughts because im hungry and ugh gierhsfiowngr**

 **Bye Lovelies!**

 **~Hailey**


	42. True Love's Kiss Will Break Any Curse

**SORRY I'VE BEEN OUT OF TOWN ON FRIDAY AND YESTERDAY AND HAVE BEEN TRAVELING HOME. I read this book called "All of Our Yesterdays" by Cristin Terrill on the rides there and back...I recommend it...I loved it.**

 _Chapter Forty-Two_

❂ **Of Truest Heart** ❂

 **Prince Logan**

Water pounded against my head and shoulders, running down my back and chest. Anxiety clutched my stomach, refusing to release. I could make out the shape of my suit from behind the shower curtain and the mask placed on my sink counter. Hair plastering itself to my forehead, I reveled in the relaxation the water brought my muscles – but not for my nerves.

Soon, the showerhead no longer rained upon me, and I struggled in front of the mirror to perfect my bowtie. My fingers trembled, but the bags under my eyes lessened from a good night's sleep, something I was gifted with before the Masquerade Ball.

Kaleb's fist pounded on my door and he yelled at me to hurry up. The Street Choir was probably more nervous than I was. It was their first paid job and they'd be preforming in front of the Royal Families of England, Scotland, and Illea.

But at least they weren't performing in front of one of their potential wives.

I swallowed down the bile threatening to explode out of my churning stomach, and met Kaleb outside my door.

My nerves tingled as the sound of gentle love songs poured from the ballroom, my stomach doing flip flops. I silently thanked the fact that I had chosen not to eat breakfast as the contents would've been in some trashcan rather than in my stomach. I gulped, entering the ball – and the world lit up.

Elaborate lights dangled from the ceiling, radiating a pink glow rather than the usual yellow one. But that was nothing compared to the tables and the rest of the decorations. As I expected, the center pieces of the tables were bouquets of pink, red, and white roses with vases tinted red and pattered with intertwining hearts.

Elayna's eyes locked on Kaleb and I, and she nodded at the current performers, Arron and a cluster of other choir members, to stop playing. Murmurs traveled through the guests as the music drew to a close, and confused glances were shared between everyone. Kaleb shoved a microphone into my grasp, and smiled, "Better control that terror. This is happening now, highness."

I let out a strained chuckle and flipped the switch from _off_ to _on._ The Street Choir began, forming a tune from the mere sounds of their mouth and my face blanched white as a bone. Arron flashed me a look, and my muscle memory kicked in as everyone else started moving.

My eyes traveled across the room and locked a crown of white hair pulled back in a curled up do. My heart swelled, and the words came naturally to me.

" _When I had you to myself, I didn't want you around._

 _Those pretty faces always make you stand out in a crowd,_

 _But someone picked you from the bunch,_

 _One glance is all it took._

 _Now it's much too late for me to take a second look."_

Elia's head shot up and even behind her blush pink mask, the turquoise irises that had been haunting my dreams met mine. Everyone else sounded like bees to me, buzzing around in search for pollen – but not bothering others. They cheered, and laughed – but I didn't hear much. I just saw her in my dress. The dress _I_ gave _her._

" _Oh baby, give me one more chance,_

 _To show that I love you._

 _Won't you please let me back in your heart?_

 _Oh darlin', I was blind to let you go,_

 _Let you go, baby,_

 _But now since I've seen you it is on."_

Her painted lips parted and she turned her head to answer a question Scarlett asked her, one I didn't even realize was asked. I peeled my eyes away from her, hoping no one noticed that she was all I had been looking at. Sweat droplets formed along my hairline and I inhaled sharply.

" _Trying to live without your love is one long sleepless night,_

 _Let me show you, girl that I know wrong from right._

 _Every street you walk on, I leave tear stains on the ground,_

 _Following the girl, I didn't even want around."_

I couldn't help it, my eyes wandered back to the table in which she, Scarlett, and Jessamine all perched – but she wasn't there. Her chair was empty and the other two girls were grinning and clapping along with everyone else in pure entertainment.

 _"Oh I do now,_

 _I want you back…_

 _Ooh, ooh baby,_

 _I want you back…_

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,_

 _I want you back…_

 _Na, na, na, na,_

 _I want you back."_

The song drew to a close and I didn't wait around for Bash to come clap me on the shoulder and tease me about my future on Broadway. I didn't want for Lucille to giggle and tell me that I looked ridiculous. I placed a hand on Arron's shoulders as the rest of the choir already pulled together another tune. "I'm headed to the restroom." I lied, feigning exhaustion from the movement. He nodded and waived me off, and I didn't wait around any longer.

 **Lady Elia**

I tried to breathe slowly, inhaling and exhaling after counting to three. Somehow I felt as if Logan was speaking to me alone in that room, and I couldn't bear it. I left maybe halfway through, but the sound still wafted to my ears even from the balcony veering off from the corridor close to the bathrooms. My fingers drummed against the cement fence, preventing me from toppling over to my death, and I stared at the beautiful floral bracelet and ring matching floral bracelet and ring matching the one around my neck. I was so lost in thought that I didn't register it when the song ended, or when Logan stood beside me.

I started, and dipped into a curtsy as Octavia had taught us all. I bowed my head and whispered, "Your Highness, I was just about to head back into the ball." I lifted my eyes, noticing his dull, despite being hidden behind a metallic gold mask that only added to his air of royalty.

"Elia – wait." He stuttered as I turned on my heels towards the party. I ignored him, my heart pounding ferociously in my chest – hardly able to be contained by the cages my ribs formed.

Finally, I spoke, "I need to go." As my shoes clicked on the marble, I imagined him rubbing his chin, or messing up his hair with his fingers like he usually did.

Then, while I was a few strides away, he barked words that stuck me right to the ground like there was pitch spread across the flooring preventing me from even trying to run away. "Dammit, Elia!" Taking my hesitation as an opportunity, he continued. "I love you! I love you and I'm an idiot for not saying it sooner."

The world stopped, I was a fish on dry land, gawking and gasping. I rotated around to look at him, and in seconds his hands were cupping my face, wiping away tears I didn't even know I was shedding. Logan pushed back my mask, exposing the whole of my face. My stomach exploded with prolonged joy and my lips broke out into a grin.

The prince's face mimicked mine, and his words were soft and sweet, "Did my heart love till now? forswear it, sight! for I ne'er saw true beauty till this night."

My cheeks flamed up at his quotation of Romeo Montague and he leaned down, letting his lips brush against mine tenderly. I wrapped my fingers around his neck and pulled him closer and kissed him harder, missing the taste of his mouth. His hands migrated to my waist, taking their time along the way. His touch branded me his and suddenly, I grew self-conscious of kissing him in the middle of a hallway where anyone could intrude on us.

"I missed this." He murmured against my lips, "I missed you."

My heart melted and then I didn't care that Queen Mila, or anyone else, could walk out and catch us. It was just him and me, and nothing else mattered.

 **Lord Sebastian**

I felt oddly out of place in my royal blue suit, matching Úna's dress and our masks. I wasn't Scottish. I wasn't Illean, and technically not even British. I sipped my champagne while sitting next to my fiancé as she chatted away with Simon Fairchild, boredom and dread of the rest of the night seeped into my marrow. I didn't want to watch as Sawyer danced with everyone but me. I couldn't help the widening of my eyes when she had entered the room. Her sleeveless maroon velvet bodice billowed into a to red skirt, the shade of an expensive wine served at some high class party my mother would drag me to. She looked absolutely stunning.

Glancing at the future Queen of Scots, I spoke, "Sorry to intrude, but if you don't mind, I'm going to make my rounds since my half brother seems to be absent."

I stood without waiting for a response and greeted the guests – catching sight of Officer Xavier Chase rolling around in a wheelchair much like William Schreave. He spoke to a blonde haired woman I recognized as Vivian Turner and extended his hand up for a dance. I was startled that the doctors had even allowed him to come considering his condition, but I was grateful they did. It would help Logan to see him moving around, and it would help the officer too.

Pausing in front of a table where four of the Selected girls gossiped, I asked, "Lady Delantie, would you care to dance?" The former institutionalized girl nodded, and stood. She was the only one wearing a dress that wasn't floor length as it brushed her knees. Her face was veiled by a starry silver mask. I pulled her out onto the dance floor and peered past her shoulder at Sawyer dancing with Officer Quinn Charles. Jealousy lurked in my veins, but I suppressed it – knowing that Úna already knew that I had feelings for her – and dancing with her would only show that they were still there.

 **Queen Mila**

I felt guilty for not spending more time with my son's Selected. They all seemed like wonderful girls – and yet I was so consumed with the betrayal of Edmund having a child that wasn't mine. It seemed like a ball was a good place to get to know the girls…or maybe tea would be better – no. I was starting now.

I pulled off my mask and set it on the table where Lady Aaliyah, Lady Violet, Lady Jessamine, and Lady Scarlett all sat at – and their conversation halted when I sat down beside them. Trying to smile, I asked, "Do you mind if I sit here?" Stunned, they shook their heads, and after daintily sliding into the chair, I hooked my heels around the legs, suddenly growing nervous that perhaps one of these girls will be my daughter-in-law and I will make them hate me forever by something I say by mistake now.

I wrung my hands under the table, but portrayed the perfect image of grace where they could see me. I nearly chided myself for it, too. "So…" I began cautiously, "What are your favorite foods?"

Putting me out of my misery, Jessamine piped first, "I love beignets. I know they're so unhealthy, but they are absolutely delicious, especially with a chocolate hazelnut filling." My mouth watered and I groaned at just the idea of those and I imagined myself putting on thirty pounds just from eating one – still, I made a mental note to have my chiefs make the pastry. Jess giggled, seeing the fantasy in my eyes and I felt so unroyal in this moment.

Now that she wasn't the first, Scarlett babbled on cheerfully about her strange love for mashed potatoes and how she couldn't help but love them more than anything else. I didn't voice the fact that I despised potatoes because that was due to when my mother had been pregnant with my baby sister. We ate mashed potatoes for months at dinner as that was all she'd ever want. My sister's name was going to be Jocelyn…they even had a room set up for her next to mine when I was little, but to everyone's devastation – Jocelyn was stillborn and I never got to experience what it was like to be an older sister. To be anything but an only child.

My good mood wavered with the memory I had kept to myself all these years, but I pushed away my own despair to listen to the life stories of these girls.

 **Lady Elia**

When we had returned to the ballroom, Logan reluctantly explained that he had to dance with the other girls. Knowing it was a requirement for him, and he did genuinely like some other girls in the Selection, I had nodded in understanding, content with the fact that he loved me.

But now he extended a hand to me, inviting me to the floor and I happily obliged. I still had a hard time wrapping my head around the fact that he did indeed love me. _The crown_ prince _of Illea loved_ me. I felt light on my feet as he pulled me close, on hand intertwined with mine, and the other on my waist where my skin still burned. We swayed to the music and I shut my eyes, muttering, "I love this song."

"Hmm…" Logan laughed, "L is for the way you look at me; O is for the only one I see." He sang along quietly so only I could here him.

My eyes fluttered open and I smirked, "V is very, very extraordinary; E is even more than anyone that you adore can love, it's all that I can give to you."

Spinning me around, Logan looked happier than he had in weeks and I wondered if I was the only one who noticed. I released a giddy laugh and he beamed.

We danced and the night was only half over, yet it seemed like it was only beginning. I felt the heat of the Selected girl's stares and Logan's stand-in guard strode over holding out the black electronic, "Your Highness, there's someone on the phone for you."

He smiled and thanked him, pressing the phone against his ear, "This is Logan Reyes."

The person on the other side of the line must've said something because Logan's smile slipped and he looked to me apologetically, and rushed off to where I assumed was his office.

And boy, did he look mad.

 **HEHE HI LOVELY CHILDREN I HAD MORE PLANNED BUT IT'S TOOOOOOOOOO MUCH hope you still loved the chapter despite it pretty much only being Logan and Elia…whoops…**

 **THIS IS PART ONE OF TWO FOR THE VALENTINE'S BALL :)**

 **The song Logan and the Street Choir sing is "I Want You Back" by the Jackson 5, and more specifically – Sebastian Smythe (aka Grant Gustin) from Glee.**

 **Okay that's all I have to say.**

 **Please review!**

 **Bye Lovelies!**

 **~Hailey**


	43. All the King's Horses

**Two parters always make me wanna update the same day. Sorry for those of you waiting on BMWC…I may be able to update sometime this week**

 _Chapter Forty-Three_

❂ **Of Truest Heart** ❂

 **Prince Logan**

I jogged to my study, yanking off my mask as I went along. It didn't take too much time, and soon I was behind closed doors, "Who the hell is this?" I interrogated, trying to keep my voice level and steady.

 _"Most people just call me Kane, so that's what you can call me."_ The voice on the other side of the receiver spoke. His words caused the hairs on my neck to rise and I shuddered.

"What do you want, Kane _._ " My throat dried and I tried to keep my heart rate steady.

I could imagine the man picking his nails, bored as he responded, _"See, Your Highny, I have this issue-"_

I snorted, trying to regain confidence, "Perhaps you should talk to a shrink rather than a prince."

Kane ignored my comment and continued as if I hadn't even opened my mouth to begin with, _"-where the prince next in line for the throne doesn't exactly have my best interests at heart…and so I'm seriously considering asking him politely to give up his crown to some one else."_

My eyebrows furrow, "You can't serious believe I would do that, can you?"

He sighed over the line and I heard shuffling, clicking his tongue, Kane continued, _"That's what I thought. So I brought a little back up..."_

"What sort of back up?" I prodded, terror starting to eat away at my insides.

 _"Well aren't you the curious little humpty dumpty."_ Kane clowned.

My throat caught, _Humpty Dumpty._ "What back up." I repeated, more sternly this time.

Sniffling, the man continued to dance around my question, " _You know – that confession of your undying love to…what's her name…Elia is it? That was so heart warming, I must've shed a tear."_

My fingers shook as I held the phone to my ear, "How do you know about that. _Who the hell are you."_

 _"Ah, ah, ah,_ " Kane chided, _"Easy now little egg, wouldn't want to fall of your wall, now would you?"_ I clenched my jaw, grating my teeth against each other.

"Are you going to tell me or not?" I hissed and the voice on the other side of where ever the call was coming from gasped.

 _"Harsh…but if you insist,"_ He mused, _"I may have three men with guns aimed right at her and your dear sister Lucille. Refuse my offer or they leave the party, and I'll give the orders to have them shot."_ He made a gun shot noise with his mouth that sent a tremor of fear racing through me.

Voice wavering as I responded, my words were slow and terrified, "I'm listening."

Kane clapped his hands together, _"At last!"_ he cheered, _"I want you to give up your claim to your throne to your elder brother, and in return I won't kill the two most important woman in your life – aside from your mother…who I can't exactly kill…despite how fun it would be."_ White hot rage broiled my blood but the man didn't give me any time to respond. _"On the stroke of twelve, I want your answer – if not, I think your staff will have their hands full cleaning up the blood of your beloveds."_

I opened my mouth to retort something, but the line clicked and the call ended. I slammed my fists down on the desk and dropped the phone. Cursing, my fingers curled into balls and I strode out of the study. My vision grew rimmed with red as my eyes locked on Sebastian's, and I lost all sense.

 **Lord Sebastian**

My greeting died on my lips once I saw my brother. Logan held his body in a predatory tense hunch, his hair was tussled and his fists stiff and curled at his sides, ready to attack.

I took a step back, suddenly regretting my decision to leave the party alone. His constricted pupils, hard and dangerous, stared at me with such intensity that I wondered if this man was even the one I knew.

And then he lunged for me.

Taking me by surprise, my younger brother managed to pin me against the wall. "What the hell, Sebastian." He seethed, "She's your sister too, and I love her."

He spoke like a madman, he lost all sense of reality and rationality – and I somehow understood. Someone had threatened Lucille, and he thought it was me. I kept my tone calm, trying not to send him over the edge any further, "Lucille is fine, but I have no idea what you're talking about, Lo."

Pulling me back, he slammed be against the wall again with a force I wasn't aware he even had, "I'm not just talking about Luce!" he howled, "Elia never did anything…" his voice broke and he choked down a sob.

My eyebrows knitted together, and the puzzle pieces fell into place. "Her" wasn't Lucille at the end of his sentence. He was talking about Elia. _He was in love with Elia._ "Hey," I tried but Logan's attention snapped back up at me, his blue eyes wild and wet.

"Are you trying to take everything from me? My sister… _your_ sister…Elia…my _life?"_ He released my blazer and spun around, burying and raking his hands through his hair.

"Logan…what happened?" I asked, frightened by the man pacing in front of me.

"Shut up. You know exactly what happened."

"I really don'-"

 _"Shut up!"_ He yelled, and I didn't even have time to blink before his fist came in contact with my jaw. The impact sends stars through my vision and I crumple to the floor. He doesn't even notice the blood gathering on his split knuckle. Pointing at the ground, Logan purses his lips, "You can threaten my life, but don't you _dare_ threaten Luce and Elia's. Not for a god damn _crown_."

I'd given up, Logan was past reasoning, "I don't want your bloody crown, Logan! I don't know what the hell you are talking about, but I have no reason to want my own half sister and your Selected dead."

The crown prince threw his hands up in the air, "Then why do they want you to have the crown, god dammit, Bash!" He yelled, hysteria creeping in his throat.

I glanced towards the ballroom, wondering if the music was so loud that no one had been able to hear Logan's yelling. "Can you take a bloody moment to breathe and explain what is going on to me?" I asked, trying to ignore the ache in my jaw.

And to my surprise, he did. He told me everything – and as if saying it made it real to him, he slumped over with his head in his hands. His body rakes with sobs and sympathy nagged in my stomach.

He was finally happy…and whoever Kane was, tore that away from him.

Logan's chest heaved and his eyes register the angry red bruise forming on my jawline. Face growing guilty, he looked to the marble floor.

My bruise would fade…but his words would fester. Someone wanted me on the throne and was willing to turn us against each other for it.

"I have until twelve," he gulped, trying to cut of his sobs, "before they kill Elia and Luce."

 **Princess Lucille**

Jasper looked adorable in the suit I picked out for him, if I do say so myself, but I was glad he didn't turn me down all together when I asked him yesterday.

I noticed Logan rushing out of the ballroom earlier, but the phone against his ear and the pissed off expression he wore was enough for me to stay out of it.

Elia, on the other hand, had seemed more inclined to run after him.

Now, I swayed to the music with Jasper and could vaguely make out strange noises, almost like shouts, from the hall. Yet no one thought anything of it.

I leaned my head against Jasper's sturdy chest and listened to the beat of his heart. His arms wrapped around my waist and I groaned as too much champagne and a full bladder betrayed me. I huffed in annoyance but flashed Jasper a sweet smile, "Excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom."

The doors to the party opened and Bash stormed in, his jaw ruddy in one particular spot. His gaze locked on mine as I walked towards the door, but he intercepted me – drawing me away from the exit and to a table. "Don't leave," He muttered and I gaped at him.

"Bash, my bladder is about to explode and I have no desire for that to happen in front of everyone." I whispered.

Bash gripped my forearm, "Would you rather have it be your brains?"

I shuddered at the thought, but turned to him – utterly flabbergasted, "Are you threatening me?"

My half-brother groaned and his eyes wandered through the crowd of people on the dance floor, "No, and I've had enough of that accusation – have you seen Elia Starr?"

I shrugged, "Yeah, I mean I know she's here but I saw her dancing with Logan earlier."

Shaking his head, he looked back at me, "That doesn't help. I know where Logan is and she's not with him."

My lips turned down and I wondered if perhaps I could get an answer out of my brother, "What happened to Lo, anyways? He stormed out of here pretty quickly."

Bash waved me off, "No time to explain right now, I need to find Elia. Stay right there, please?"

I nodded, slightly frightened by the way he was acting; however, he returned minutes after he left, the Selected girl in tow. "What's going on?" She asked and I pointed at her.

"I want to know the same thing, too."

My half-brother sighed did his best to explain quickly. "The call he got earlier had been a threat, Logan assumes it's the rebels as they referenced a Humpty Dumpty rhyme on a card that carried the very same request that this man was asking of him. They want him off the throne and are motivating his choice by threatening your lives. If you so much as step foot out of this ballroom, the rebels will shoot you."

Elia's eyes widened and she frantically searched around the room, "Where's Logan?"

Bash's pale green eyes darkened, "He's trying to trace the cell number and find out who's this 'Kane' figure. Not to mention, on top of that he's paranoid that they'll shoot you if he talks to you, and he's trying to make his decision."

The white-blonde haired girl gulped, "The choice is obvious. He needs to keep his throne and let us die. If the Southern Rebels get a grip on Illea…so many more people will die. It's for the greater good, right?"

Seeing her resolve, I knew instantly knew why Logan loved her. I saw it in his eyes whenever she came into the room. I placed a hand over Elia's, "If only it was that easy for Logan."

 **Prince Logan**

"Anything?" I asked Officer Westfall, whom seemed to have a knack for electronics.

Jace shook his head, "Nothing so far, your highness."

"Dammit!" I cursed, the choice should be so clear. Save hundreds for the cost of two lives. Keep my throne and the rebels off.

But I was selfish and couldn't loose them and in a way I thought perhaps Bash would make a better king than I would. He knew the world better than I did, he knew how it worked. However, I was raised for the crown. It was all I knew and it had always been something that was set aside for me, and only me unless I was dead. I couldn't bring myself to imagine life without being Crown Prince Logan Reyes of Illea, however selfish that was, too.

I could either loose everything I ever knew and keep the two girls dearest to my heart, or I could loose them and my soul and perhaps save the country from falling into the rebel's hands.

It wasn't that I didn't trust Bash…it was more that I worried that he would be easily usurped somehow and replaced by a rebel – maybe even Kane.

That thought sent ice cold fear down my spine.

But the images of the blood stained marble floor and the lifeless glazed eyes – both blue – were almost equally as terrifying.

I didn't know which one scared me more than the other…but I knew my choice.

And I didn't have much longer to convey it to them.

 _All the king's horses, and all the king's men, couldn't put me back together again._

 **Well, apparently my brain just cant handle sweet and light hearted chapters because THIS ALWAYS HAPPENS**

 **ALWAYS**

 **ALWAYS**

 **ALWAYS**

 **I wonder how many of you are mad at me or a character or at the fact that you have tears running down your face rn.**

 **I just know that I didn't even stop to watch this video with my friend's crush in it so I could write this with more time to watch Daredevil.**

 **Even though it's already almost 11**

 **OH WELL**

 **Screw school I don't care anymore.**

 **Ok.**

 **Is it messed up of me to really enjoy writing Kane…like I love it…**

 **-\\_(^-^)_/- (if that doesn't show up it was supposed to be the little shrugging thing)**

 **Imma go before I go insane.**

 **Bye Lovelies!**

 **~Hailey**


	44. The Needs of the Many Outweigh the Few

**For those of you who haven't seen, there are two trailers on my youtube for OTH – type in the first part of youtube then / watch?v=plkiWAtk8f4 FOR THE TEMPLATE MADE ONE, and / watch?v=3cfPyUpWz8k FOR THE ONE I MADE**

 _Chapter Forty-Four_

❂ **Of Truest Heart** ❂

 **Prince Logan**

My chest heaved and adrenaline coursed through my veins. My body was ready to run, drowning in a _fight-or-flight_ response. I pushed open the doors to the ballroom, in search for my mother and father. No gun shots had gone off yet, which meant I still had time. Time was all that mattered to me now.

Seeing my entrance, Aaliyah smiled and starting to amble towards me, but reluctantly, I waved her off. My gaze scraped over the crowd of blithe, naïve, and unknowing guests to find the auburn hair that belonged to my mother and the clipped brown tufts of my father. My mother's face lit up when she saw me, and based off the way her lips curled into a lopsided smile, I could tell she had been drinking a little. Approaching near, I began, "Mother, I need to talk discuss something with you and the King."

She nodded, not really understanding anything aside from the fact that whatever I was trying to convey held importance. She waved Edmund over and looked back to me, "What's going on, Logan?"

I waited until my father had arrived beside us to speak, "Do you remember the card that Bash showed me – the one about Humpty Dumpty and the threat of the line of succession?" They both nodded; however, they kept their mouths shut. "Well, the rebels must've decided that they wanted to take my fate into their own hands and offered me an ultimatum. Either I give up the throne, or Lucille and Elia Starr die."

Edmund's eyebrow's creased and he frowned, "Logan-"

I cut him off before he could say anything else, "I didn't come here for an opinion. I've come to tell you that I've chosen." Gingerly, I removed the crown from my head and placed it on the table beside them. My mother sucked in her breath and I looked up out the window near where my sister sat with Elia and Bash. With a nod, I discarded the title of "Crown Prince of Illea", letting my elder half-brother retrieve it.

The clock struck midnight, and silence followed. No screams, no guns, no rebels. Just the love songs playing in my ears and the prattle of the party. I waited a few moments. Nothing. Letting out a sigh of relief, I nearly sprinted towards my sister and one of my Selected. Their eyes met mine, and they stood – only to be crushed into a hug. My eyes burned with tears of joy that neither of them had been injured. Lucille grunted, "Does this mean I can go to the bathroom now?"

I laughed and rubbed my nose, intertwining my fingers with Elia's. I brushed the hair out of her face and cupped my palm around her cheek, she leaned into my hand and sighed, " _Cara mea."_ I muttered, easily remembering the Latin phrase, " _Columba mea._ "I didn't know what was going to happen now. I didn't know what would happen to the other Selected nor did I know about Elia. The crowd began to fizzle as the night grew older, and I escorted Elia to her bedroom, so I could be sure she was safe. Thankfully, the halls were already cleared of exhausted girls, dead on their feet – so I didn't have to explain myself to anyone.

She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and opened the door – only to be swarmed by three maids, one with ginger hair, another with glossy black hair, and the last with light brown. They all stopped dead when they saw me. "Your highness?" the ginger one exclaimed, and they all dipped into a curtsey. I didn't have the heart to correct them just yet, and Elia hurried them off and out of the room before turning back to me, she didn't mention what I had done, rather stared at her hands, "Thank you for the company; however, I think I need a bath." Her cheeks flushed and I smiled.

"Okay."

Her cheeks colored and she stumbled into her bathroom. After a minute, the water started to run and I sunk down into the lilac velvet bed bench. Admiring the cream colored walls and the plush, decorative carpet beneath me, I merely sat and let myself take in where Elia had been living for the past few months. After a few more minutes, the water shut off and I heard some splashing from behind the door. Not too long after, she emerged – ringing her silver-blonde hair free of water and wearing a white silken night gown that dangled at her wrists and swished at her knees. She jumped back at the sight of me still in her room, and I realized that she must've thought I was going to leave.

I bit my lip, and fumbled for words, "I just- just want to be sure that you'll be okay."

She smiled and sat down beside me, resting her head in the crook of my neck. Her wet hair cooled my skin, and I closed my eyes. She pulled away and yawned, and with a smile, I led her to her bed. Before I could walk away, she snatched my hand – already half asleep. "Stay, please," She murmured and my heart melted.

"Of course _._ " I nodded and kicked off my shoes and socks, in the process also shrugging off my blazer. I flipped off the lights on her chandelier, but Elia whimpered as darkness enveloped her. I shuddered at her fear and climbed into the deluxe king sized bed, much too large for my little dove, wrapping my arms around her. Her muscles relaxed, and for the first time all night long – exhaustion hit me harder then anything else had; therefore, I drifted off into dream land, holding Elia to my chest and trying to forget about reality for just these next few hours.

 **King Edmund**

My son had given up his throne. _My son_ had given up _his claim_ to the throne. And to my bastard born, too. I scratched at the ring on my finger and wondered if perhaps it was all a scam and Logan would return, laughing with Brooks beside him.

But he didn't.

And I was forced to accept the facts. Rebels had threatened my daughter. Rebels had forced my son off the throne. Rebels wanted my other son up there. I didn't know what to think – what would become of the Schreave-Reyes family line now that the crown had diverted to Le Tourneau-Reyes? What would happen to my family? the I glanced at Sebastian to see him conversing with his fiancé – his marriage to Úna, Princess of Scots, satisfied both Mila and I's needs with him. Mila wanted him out of the castle, and I wanted him secure. I owed Aretha that much.

But even then, that boy had cost me everything – my wife, my children, and now my legitimate children's claim to the throne. Most would claim that a mother could never hate their child, but I was no mother and guilt festered in my core as spite for the twenty-one-year-old British male that I had helped create grew. _Sebastian had done no wrong._ Finally gathering the courage, I stood and marched towards my eldest son. "Sebastian?"

He looked up, his pale green eyes callous, "Yes, Your Majesty?"

Noting the unwelcome coldness in his irises, I remained standing, "Logan has made his choice."

Sebastian bowed his head, he already knew, "When midnight rolled by and no shouts or gun shots rang out, I assumed as much." Úna raised a dark eyebrow at her fiancé, a stunned and worried expression blatant on her youthful face; however, Sebastian was just as stunned and worried as she was. He never expected to be king of a country he wasn't born in, let alone king at all. He understood nothing, knew nothing about how to run a country, and was already engaged – meaning a Selection wouldn't work.

"Logan's Selection will continue." I stated, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. It wasn't.

Aretha's boy nodded slowly, trying to accept his fate as he knew there was nothing he could do to change it now, "How do we tell Illea that their beloved Prince Logan has been replaced by the unwanted elder brother? They would feel utterly betrayed if they knew that Logan held the interests of his beloved and his sister before theirs."

He was intelligent, I'll give credit to Aretha for that. He was well educated and well versed. He would make a good king had it not been for the lack of experience and the lack of a claim to throne. He was the son of a mere King consort. What a shame it was, though.

 **Lady Farrah**

Not many people really understood what had happened tonight. Brooks and Juliette seemed to be the only ones in their family who were calm and happy. Juliette had been playing with Adelaide, the princess' curls had bounced as she squealed in delight while running away from the Selected girl. Brooks, seeming to have forgotten all about his trickster ways before the Selection, had worn a gargoyle mask and enjoyed feasting on the platters of food out for all of the guests.

I sprawled out on my bed not bothering to take off my multi-colored dress. The night had been long, and seemed as if it never would've ended. Not to mention, earlier that day we saw Eveline Hanson hop into a limousine and leave the castle grounds, trunk packed tight with suitcases. Yet, by nightfall, no one remembered the blonde girl who'd created so much drama and often looked ready to string all of us up.

Face pressed against my pillow, I wondered what my father was doing in this moment. While I laid in a posh king sized bed, would his back be sore from all the lumps in the mattress we spread out on the floor of the bedrooms? We didn't have enough money for bedframes or headboards so the mattresses went straight on the old, creaky floors of our property. Was he worried about me here in the castle with everything going on? "'haps he's as happy as a dead pig in the sunshine." I muttered to myself, not realizing that to anyone else who heard that must've thought I had lost my marbles.

I hoped neither he nor the rest of my family had heard about any of the guiles in the palace. It was enough to make me wonder if an earn for adventure and a small crush on one of the girls I was competing against was enough to risk my life. Would I throw my possibility of seeing my family again, away, all because I wanted to take risks?

The obvious answer should've been no, but most of the time – the obvious answer isn't the one that we pick. Despite that the needs of the many out weigh the few, I still _wanted_ to stay. It was a relief to have a break from a mother, while she did love me, was a bit controlling and overbearing.

I shut my eyes and tried to slow down my breathing, yet my mind was alert and kept wandering. It held no desire to sleep, yet my eyes felt heavy it seemed almost impossible to open them. My feet ached from dancing and my body was made of lead.

Yet my brain – my brain was a toddler refusing to nap. It imagined what it would be like to be able to kiss the one I wanted to. It imagined what would've happened in kindergarten grade, at the free education public school William and Lila had set up, if Tanner Kartwright hadn't stolen my paper chefs hat my father made me. Would much more change?

But before I could dwell too much on my past friendship with Tanner, my brain finally let loose and everything seemed to calm down.

 **Fairy is literally me right now. I'm so tired but I don't wanna go to sleep. Sorry about the wait! But there are a few things I need to define:**

 _Cara mea –_ my dear

 _Columba mea –_ my dove

"'haps he's as happy as a dead pig in the sunshine." – "Perhaps he's just blissfully ignorant."

 **SORRY IF THE END GOT REALLY WEIRD**

 **I HOPE IT'S RELATABLE IN SOME ASPECTS  
Bye Lovelies!**

 **P.S. probably more Kane next time…bc he's great.**

 **My loving writing him is probably gonna kill everything…**

 **Shoot…**

 **K BYE IM GOING NOW**

 **~Hailey**


	45. Villain Unmasked

**IM NOT DEAD! SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT**

 _Chapter Forty-Five_

❂ **Of Truest Heart** ❂

...

 **Prince Sebastian**

The next morning, everything sunk in. This was it. I was the Crown Prince of Illea. A British bastard on the throne. The rebels wanted a _British bastard_ on the throne. Nobody knew except my father and half family, aside from Jules and Brooks, but word was going to spread soon. A knock pounded on my door and I hauled myself to my feet – expecting it to be my mother, Úna, or Logan.

"Sebastian," My father called out, hidden behind the door, "There are some things we must discuss."

I froze, one of my arms tucking underneath the other, "About?" I knew what his answer was going to be, but part of me held my breath in hope that perchance it wasn't.

He trailed his fingers along the corner of my desk, eyeing the items on there, he sighed, "Listen, Sebastian, I know you didn't ask to be the next in line, but you are now, so you have to deal with it."

"So what about my future reign did you want to discuss with me?"

Edmund stared me dead in the eye, "As I've said, Logan's Selection will continue as planned, the girls who don't already know will _not_ be informed about the situation."

I ran a hand through my hair and scratched the base of my skull, "Meaning you don't want them to know because you don't believe I will ever be king. So why worry?"

He nodded, "You're right, I don't think it will come down to you being king."

My expression hardened, when it came to the crown of other nations, he believed I would make a good king, but…when it was his own, I was an infant making his first steps, needing to be watched carefully so he didn't damage himself or anything else. "Thank you very much for the vote of confidence, _father_. It's positively blinding." I snarled.

He took a step closer to me, reaching out an arm as though he wanted to comfort me. I kept my eyes trained on his face – how people didn't realize I was his son sooner; I would never understand. We had the same facial coloring, brown hair and green eyes, we were similar in height and body build – at least would be if we were the same age, "Sebastian-"

"Oh belt up," I snapped, "Just go before you say anything else." I hadn't gotten a proper night's sleep all week and most of the week before. Xavier was shot, the rebels attacked, apparently Nala-Rose's murder and my strangler was captured, and now I was crown prince. Yet no one was allowed to know. The king consort trudged out the door and once the hinges swung shut, my knees gave out and I crumbled down to the floor, leaning my head against my desk.

"Daddy issues?" A teasing, masculine voice chuckled.

"Bloody _hell!"_ I cursed, leaping up onto my feet, I grabbed the letter opener off my desk and pointed it in the direction the voice came from – my bed. In the very corner, where you couldn't make out a shape unless looking hard, sat a man picking at his nails.

The man laughed like a mad man, "Well, well, well, _Sebastian_ – that's no way to treat the fella who handed you the crown on a silver platter."

My brows knitted, "Kane?"

He stood up to take a bow, "In the flesh." Stepping into the light, His face became clear. His eyes were wild with insanity, and his hair was a ruffled brown that went in every direction but down. But that's not what caught my attention. It was the brand on the side of his neck and the barcode on his wrist. The brand was a simple design, an "A" enclosed in a circle. As well, I managed to catch the last four numbers of the barcode – _0515._

I kept the letter opener pointed straight at him, "I highly discourage taking another step forward." He raised his arms in surrender, and I turned around briefly to call for the guards; however, when I turned back, Kane was already gone.

...

 **Prince Logan**

I couldn't sleep, the night started off easy and soothing, Elia wrapped in my arms – but then, as five AM rolled by, the nightmares started. The image that Elia and Lucille had been killed. Burying them, their funeral. I had shot up, drenched with sweat, only to look to the side and see her peacefully asleep, her silver-blonde hair starting to return to its natural brown color up at the roots, and her mouth parted slightly as her breathing came out in soft puffs.

Therefore, since 5:30, I'd been running my hands through her hair and admiring the way that sleep made her look so innocent and radiant. Yet, somehow, I couldn't have been happier.

As the sun peered through the curtains, Elia stirred, letting out a soft groan as the light hit her face. I chuckled softly and her turquoise eyes fluttered open, "Logan?" She asked.

Smiling, I mumbled, "I'm right here." She snuggled closer against my chest and my breath hitched, her honey lilac smell filled my nose, but hers crinkled.

"Lo, why does your shirt smell like sweat? It's not pleasant."

I laughed and simply pulled it off over my head, Elia's cheeks flushed and I smirked, "Better?"

"Mhm…" she mumbled, her voice still thick with sleep. Her dainty fingers trailed along my tattoo, but she didn't realize that her touch branded me hers. Elia's breathing started to slow, and I slid out from underneath her.

"I'm sorry, my love, but I'm afraid that if we sit in bed all day then the guards will start wondering where I am, and rumors about what we did – or what we _didn't_ do, will start spreading, and I couldn't do that to you." She mumbled something that sounded like a protest while in the process of sitting up, causing a bubble of laughter to rise out of me.

Elia pressed a finger to her lips, suddenly wide awake, "Lo, your close are rumpled, and you look very disheveled. I hate to break it to you, but we're in the Selected hallway."

I cursed under my breath, that was something I hadn't thought about, "Um…I came to visit you to make sure you were all right only to find a bear looming over your bed, ready to attack? So I had to wrestle it to the ground all while staying completely silent so I didn't wake anyone up?" I offered.

Despite herself, Elia giggled. She wandered over to her desk and opened one of the drawers and pulled out a long black velvet box. Flicking it open, the glint of a sterling silver dove caught my attention. She bit her lip, "Before you go, could you help me get this on?" I nodded and took it from her, she moved her long locks up and to the side, allowing me to clip it on behind her neck. She smiled and touched it as it hung in between her collarbones, and my heart swelled with love. "It's beautiful," she mumbled, awestruck.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and pressed a kiss to her shoulder, "I love you." She twisted around in my grasp and stood on the tip of her toes. She tried to press a kiss to my lips, but managed to only kiss my chin.

I laughed quietly and tilted my head down as she pouted, disappointed in her height. Catching her lips with mine, I managed to melt her frustration away. As it dissipated, I heard the sound of someone at the door. "Elia?" Scarlett Dawn's voice called out, "Jess, some other girls and I were going to go play tennis, would you like to come?"

She turned her head to look at me and I nodded, mouthing, _Go._ Elia grinned and looked back at the door, "I'd love to! Just give me a second." She waved at me to go hide or something incase Scarlett came in.

❂ **Of Truest Heart** ❂

Adelaide, Jessamine, Aaliyah, Sawyer, and Elia all had run off to play tennis, and I took the time to escape the bedroom and return to my own, where I was able to shower and put on unwrinkled clothing. By the time I made it back to where civilization continued, it was well past breakfast and nearing lunch.

Upon my arrival in the Men's Parlor, my father glanced up from where he was reading a magazine, "Ah, Logan, how nice of you to join the land of the living."

My grandfather laughed, rolling up in his wheelchair, "Edmund, go a little easy on the boy, he finally looks like he's had a decent night's rest."

The King sighed, but nodded in agreement, "That he does," his face turned solemn, "Logan, due to the recent events, I personally think it would be better for you if you got to the Elite sooner."

I cocked an eyebrow, and Prince Carlyle's, who'd also been lounging about, interest peeked. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that you must eliminate three girls by nightfall." He crossed his arms over his chest and I knew there was no way I was going to sway him. Part of me also knew he was right. If I ever wanted to be king again I _would_ need a queen, and soon.

I pursed my lips, "I don't like it, but if it must be done." Turning on my heels, I left nearly as soon as I arrived, though quickly followed by Carlyle.

"Logan!" He called out. I turned and he grinned, but his eyes filled with something like pity, "I was thinking that you, Alayna, and I could go join the girls playing tennis, and maybe you should tell them the situation you're in – it could get some girls to realize that they don't exactly want to be here."

I nodded, gaping at him, "That's…actually a good idea."

He chuckled, "Don't look so shocked. You wound me with your lack of faith in my integrity."

Head shaking with laughter, I teased, "Well, c'mon Prince Carlyle, go get your fiancé, let's go play tennis."

We arrived at the courts some ten minutes later to see Adelaide, Jessamine, Scarlett, and Sawyer playing against each other in doubles while Elia and Aaliyah sat on the side lines with cups of iced lemonade and sunglasses covering their eyes.

...

 **Lady Aaliyah**

Elia and I lounged about on the grassy sidelines of the castle tennis court, watching as the other four girls attempted to peg their opponents with the ball as hard as they could, trying to get a point. I sipped my cool drink, letting the lemon flavor slide down my throat and quench my thirst; I regretted not spending more time with Elia sooner, I had been a huge fan of the movies she was in before she basically dropped off the face of the earth, and now I had the chance to actually become friends with her.

She was already incredibly close with Scarlett and Jessamine and I thought perhaps a friendship with them could make my stay at the castle that much better. Not to mention, Sawyer was actually trying to be friendly now, she must've realized that pushing us all away was just punishing her.

My head shot up as the court gate swung open, my straw still between my teeth. Under the hedges, Prince Logan, Prince Carlyle, and Lady Alayna all appeared. I huffed in amusement at Logan's tan shorts, his gray muscle tee, the bandana tied around his skull, and sunglasses. The noise caught Elia's attention and she looked over, upon seeing them, she smiled and laughed.

The other girls froze momentarily to see what all the fuss was, and dipped into curtsies once the royals caught their eye, "Your Highnesses," Scarlett greeted, "Would you care to play tennis?"

Logan thought for a moment, "Sure, but first there's something I need to discuss with you, the other five girls will be notified soon." We nodded, and the rackets were set on the ground. The prince inhaled deeply, and worry started to creep into my chest, "Something has happened, and my father ordered me to keep it a secret, but he also told me that I needed to send three of you home before the end of the day."

We all sucked in a breath, was he sending all of us home right here, right now? I looked at Elia, she didn't look terribly worried, but just sad – so I figured not, but he continued "Before I sent anyone home, I wanted to see if any of you felt like you were being forced to stay, but would much rather go home."

Scarlett and Elia flashed Jessamine a sad, but understanding look, and she spoke up, "Your Highness, if you must send home three girls, let me be one of them. I was staying for my family, but there is someone at home I am in love with. I now realize that it's not fair to either of us for me to continue to stay, so with your permission, I'll be one of the three."

Logan nodded and Scarlett pulled Jess into a hug, and Adelaide piped up for one of the first times, "This has been a great experience for me, but I don't exactly think I've really clicked with you, Your Highness. I wouldn't mind being sent home, I do miss my family and best friend greatly."

Logan smiled sadly, "Alright, Lady Adelaide. But first, before you pack up or anything, please join in on the game." Despite knowing that one more of us would have to go home before the night ended, the game was rather enjoyable.

Carlyle turned out to be basically a professional, whereas Logan couldn't hit the ball to save his life. He tried and tried, but the times it did go over the net, he had hit it too hard.

I laughed and walked over to him, "Here, let me show you." Placing my hand on his, my heart rate quickened as his back pressed against my chest. I gulped, "Now swing back a little, and now forward quickly." He practiced swinging at the air before the prince of England began slamming tennis balls in his direction, causing the Illean prince to panic and start flailing about.

Elia giggled at his failure and easily returned a shot Scarlett made, even if she hardly played before.

It seemed that a lot of the tension on Logan's shoulders relaxed, and he seemed to be enjoying himself. For that, I was grateful.

...

 **Prince Sebastian**

"Sebastian, tell me again what the man you saw looked like," Officer Xavier Chase spoke slowly, while Jace Westfall sat, waiting, at one of the castle's few computers.

"He was around six foot, maybe a little shorter, he had a slim build, crazy light brown hair, light eyes – I didn't really catch the color." I continued to name the facial appearances I could from the darkened picture I had in my mind, "He had a barcode tattoo on his wrist, the last numbers being," I shut my eyes trying to remember it again, " _0515._ There was also a brand on his neck…"

Jace's head popped up, "What kind of brand?"

"It was an "A" with a little curve on the left leg surrounded in a circle."

Jace's fingers typed away on the keyboard, searching the databases for what that brand was used for, he froze, pushing the screen to where I could see it, "This brand?"

It was. That's exactly it, "Yes."

"That's the brand for the Dominica Insane Asylum, and there's a reason why it's on the island," Jace continued to search through the files more, "It also says here that there was an explosion that killed over half the patients there four years ago."

"Can you search the patients' names and pictures from four years ago, then?"

The officer nodded, "I pulled them up here and filtered them down to brunet males."

I licked my lips, anxiety creeping into my core, I motioned for Jace to move over, and began scrolling through. Picture after picture, patient after patient – none of them were Kane. My breathing quickened, then nearly stopped all together as the face of the man who forced me onto the throne and threatened to kill a Selected and my half sister flashed on the screen, "This is him, this is Kane."

Nearly pushing me off the seat, Jace scrolled down to see the information the Asylum had on him, "Heath Swanson - lived in Illea all his life, but was admitted into the hospital after his wife and kids were caught in the crossfire of gang violence in Waverly. He sustained a bullet to the head, but the damage wasn't fatal – but did manage to drive him insane. Age thirty at the time of…death…"

My eyebrows furrowed, "That can't be right, I _saw_ him today with my own eyes."

Jace shrugged, "It says here that Heath Swanson died in the explosion four years ago."

I peered over the officer's shoulder, "Did they ever find his body?"

"Bash – it was an explosion, there were many parts-"

"Did. They. Find. His. Body?" I repeated.

Jace shook his head, "No, but his chances of survival were slim to none."

I ran a hand through my hair and backed away from the computer, "Maybe he escaped before the explosion, maybe the explosion happened just so the rebels could get him out -"

" _Sebastian,"_ Jace interrupted, "Swanson was a soldier who put down the rebel's riots before his injury, why would he become one?"

I paused for a moment to think, "Maybe to find the gangs that killed his family?"

Xavier shook his head, "Kiddo, those gangs were eliminated after the accident happened in the first place, I don't think Heath's motive has anything to do with his family anymore."

Rubbing my temples, I looked back down at him, "How do we find a man who everyone presumes to be dead?"

...

 **Lady Elia**

That night we all had to say our goodbyes to Adelaide, Amethyst, and Jessamine. No one wanted to, but it was the king's will that three of us had to go, and those three girls knew they weren't going to have a connection with Logan.

"Say hi to Nathan for us, would you?" Scarlett mumbled, eyes filled with tears and squeezing Jess into one of the tightest hug's I'd ever seen.

I pursed my lips, trying to hold back tears of my own, "We better get invitations as bride's maids to your wedding."

Jess laughed, "Same goes for you two, I want letters and pictures. I want to hear about everything from the inside, not from the news or anything."

We nodded, sniffling, "I'll mail you some cookies the next time they're made," I jested.

Faking an incredibly serious face, Jessamine looked at me, "I'll hold you to that, Lady Elia."

Scarlett and I watched as she turned away to join Amethyst and Adelaide; however, Scarlett called out one last thing before she disappeared into the car, "Jessamine Belle Swan, I expect a signed DVD dedicated to Elia and I of your next _Out of Nonsense_ album!"

The other seven of us laughed and waved goodbye to the three girls.

Now only three more until the Elite.

God, time had flown by.

 **HI**

 **YES**

 **LONG CHAPTER**

 **YOUR WELCOME**

 **I spent half the day writing for y'all, 7:45 to 12:40 with breaks in between! (your welcome)**

 **Okay but so there was a little thing about my life I threw in there…**

 **I actually say "thanks for the vote of confidence" quite a lot…**

 **HOLY SHITAKIMUSHROOM I AM THREE GIRLS AWAY FROM MY FIVE GIRL ELITE**

 **WHAT**

 **WHAT**

 **WHAT**

 **(and all my -tooo mannyyy- personal characters are out of the Selection)**

 **PLEASE REVIEW IM SORRY FOR VANISHING OFF THE FACE OF THE EARTH FOR OVER A MONTH**

 **Bye Lovelies!**

 **~Hailey**


	46. A Cheshire's Grin

**GUESS WHO'S GETTING HER BRACES OFF TOMORROW/LATER THIS MORNING! IM SO HAPPY**

 _Chapter Forty-Six_

❂ **Of Truest Heart** ❂

…

 **Lady Sawyer**

My heels sunk into the muddy earth, yanking off my feet. I should care, they were incredibly expensive, but somehow, I couldn't bring myself to. I sprinted barefoot around the hedge and into the arms of the man I loved. Our lips crashed together, moving as one, and all the heartache I felt while away from him dissipated.

"Were you followed?" Bash murmured as he pulled away, his British accent so familiar and comforting.

I angled my eyes upward to look at him, "If I was, it's a little late now," He shook his head in amusement, "But no, I wasn't."

His shoulders visibly sagged in relief and he pulled me to his chest, pressing a kiss to the top of my head, "You don't know how much I've missed you. Seeing you everyday, but never in my arms, it killed me."

I inhaled his scent, one of leather, cologne, and the faint smell of alcohol. Something was wrong, "Bash, what happened?"

He shifted uncomfortably, "What do you mean, love?"

I pulled away from him, untangling myself from his arms, "You smell of scotch, that only has happened after you were engaged to Úna or had a fight with your father."

He bit the inside of his cheek, "Rather perceptive aren't you?"

"Bash…" I repeated.

"I shouldn't," He began, "My father said no one was to find out…the lack of faith he has in me is positively blinding." Bash's face contorted and I grabbed his hands with my own.

"If you can't, then don't, but I'm always here. I _love_ you, Bash."

His face broke out into a grin, "Say that again."

I chuckled, "I love you, Sebastian Le Tourneau. I love the way you look like a pirate with your scruff," My fingers rubbed the stubble for effect, "Don't ever shave it off. I love how even though it seems as if the world will never give you a break, you still have so much love in your heart. You have my heart, and all I could ever want in return is yours. Your heart in exchange for mine."

Placing his palm on my cheek, he looked me in the eyes, "Sawyer, you had my heart the moment you stepped out of that limousine and assumed that I was one of the staff members."

I beamed, "I'll drop out of the Selection, I'll tell Logan that my heart belongs to someone else just as Jessamine did. I'll-I'll-"

Bash placed a finger to my lips, hushing any more of my crazy plans. Plans that could never happen, "What of my engagement to Úna? And even if that wasn't an issue, Logan would know what was going on if you leave and instantly we are together, he isn't an idiot. Plus, now there is yet another complication," he drew his hand back and stared at the ground momentarily, "I'm now the next in line for the throne. Logan already has the task of marrying a child of Illéa, but, like Lucille and Brooks, I'm a simple pawn to marry off for alliances. I'll be king of Illéa and Scotland one day and I'm native to neither of them."

My jaw dropped, _so that's what he was keeping from me,_ "How did that happen?"

He shook his head, "It's an incredibly long story of rebels, insane asylums, lives on the line, and one bloody pissed Logan Reyes."

I frowned and he voiced no other complaints about his new title, but I knew it was killing him inside. It was obvious to see that he hated taking things from people, though most would claim that bastards learn to take like no one else did. Bash took the crown from his brother, even if he didn't want to – and, in a way, he took me too. And it was something he could never wipe from his conscience.

…

 **Queen Mila**

I'd heard it said that once you've killed, there's no going back. It changes who you are and there's nothing you can do to stop it. I'd seen that with Logan. One of the guards reported to me, reporting that they had seen my son shoot two rebels in the head to save Elia Starr, with unbelievable aim. I had always known that Xavier taught him self defense, I just didn't know he was that good at it.

Before Officer Chase's injury, my son was holding on, but ever since everything seemed to be going down hill for him and I was beginning to worry that perhaps it wasn't going to come back up. How was he supposed to reclaim his throne when he was death amongst the living?

I rubbed my fingers against my temple and motioned for a maid to come in, "Your Majesty?" She asked, dipping into a curtsey.

"Fetch Prince Logan for me, would you?" She nodded and I let out a quiet breath of relief. Staring out my bedroom widow – a room I used to share with my husband, I watched as the Selected girls ventured around the gardens. Juliette was with Brooks, clueless and happy – and I wouldn't have had it any other way.

"Your Majesty, Prince Logan Schreave," my maid introduced, curtseying then taking her leave.

Logan leaned against the door, facial hair growing too long for my liking – but with everything going on, it was understandable. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked as though he was barely able to hold on. I outstretched my arms and stood to my feet, crossing the room to embrace my darling boy, "Oh, Logan, I'm so sorry."

His body started shaking and he sagged into my hold like he used to after he'd fallen and skinned his knee. Sometimes I wished he was a little boy again, skinned knees were easier to fix than broken hearts. I placed a hand on his head and let my fingers run through his chocolate brown hair, "Why me?" He moaned, "Why does it always have to be me?"

My lips pressed a kiss to the top of his skull, and I sat him down on my bed, "Darling, I don't know, you shouldn't have to, but you're strong. You've always been able to stare these troubles straight in the face and instead of 'why me?' you'd say 'try me.' I always admired that about you, my son."

His face, a ruddy shade, glistened with tears. Under his eyes, dark purple bags drooped at his lids and I noticed him attempting to stifle a yawn, I had intended to discuss the movement of the Selection with him. As Queen, I had the task of making sure my heir had a wife, but as mother, I had the task of making sure my son was well. And I had been doing a pretty lousy job of it, "Have you slept at all, Logan?"

He shook his head, eyes trained on the floor, "I got maybe one good night's rest last night," his body tensed as if it was trying to hold back tears and I pulled him back to my chest.

I held him to me until his breathing slowed and the tears stopped flowing. Laying him back on my pillow, I smiled and brushed a strand of hair out of his face as he slept.

…

 **Heath Swanson**

My hand moved in a circle, spinning the brandy in my glass around in circles. I imagined time being sucked down the whirlpool created, enough time to take me back to my wife and children. My wife. My son. My daughter.

The burnt orange color of my drink twisted and warped into a dense crimson red. My eyelids fluttered shut and I threw the glass at the wall with all the force I could muster. I marveled at the music the shattering made, the way it split into dozens of fragments from one impact. Just as my life did. One gun was all it took. One gun and they were gone and most would say my sanity was, too.

Paige always liked nursery rhymes and fairy tales. Michael's favorite was Jack be Nimble. He liked the adventure. Paige preferred _Alice in Wonderland_. She giggled at the Mad Hatter and marveled at the Cheshire cat, covering her eyes after convincing me to imitate the cat's grin.

My fingers tapped on my desk as Red and Pike dashed into the room, my health had always been a concern of theirs, I bowed from my seat and chuckled, "A very merry unbirthday to you, men."

The two men's brows furrowed, causing me to laugh more. Paige would. Paige would cackle and dance around their feet, but it's what Michael would do that kept me in my seat. He would smirk, an expression he wore that made him seem as though he was teasing you because he knew something you didn't. One I always envied.

I shot a glance to where the shattered glass littered the floor and could almost make out the blonde pigtails with a plaid blue dress that she was wearing that day as well as the white sweater and tan pants she teased her brother into wearing. But then their eyes glassed over and a hole formed in their foreheads, their skin paled, and blood poured from the hole.

Shaking my head, my children blurred and vanished. Just as they always did. But _her_ face hardly ever showed itself around me anymore. _Dammit, Emily._ My heart ached to see the crinkle at the corner of her eyes that appeared when she laughed, but no. My wife left me back in Dominica.

"Sir," Pike's voice snapped me out of my trance and I focused in on the ink his skull bore to keep me from getting distracted, "Now that Aretha's boy is on the throne, how do you intend to get him to work in our favor?"

I think for a moment. What would Emily say? Emily would say that she wasn't worth it. She always did. Which was why I turned to my seven and ten-year-old, a child's answer was always simple and creative. It dawned on me and I placed my hands behind my head, kicking my feet up onto the desk, "We make him believe that it's what he wants, too."

Red's aged face pinched together, "How do you suppose we do that, Kane?"

I rolled my eyes, and Paige tried to tug at my jacket. She wanted my attention, probably to read to her – but reluctantly, I ignored her in a way that she knew she would have my attention later. She wouldn't give me peace otherwise. She wouldn't _forgive_ me otherwise. "We have access to his mother, why don't we ask her what he values most so we can spin it around to where he benefits from it without realizing that we do, too."

Michael beamed at me and I wished I could kiss his forehead once more. Red and Pike turned to leave but I raised a hand before they stepped out the door, "One more thing," I peered at my seven-year-old daughter from the corner of my eyes and grinned, receiving an identical expression from the girl, "Go find a copy of _Alice in Wonderland._ It's her favorite."

Red bit his lip but nodded and I could've sworn I heard him mumble, "Crazy bastard," but I thought nothing of it as my beautiful little girl crawled into my lap. I closed my eyes and imagined that we were in our small home in Columbia, the two of them coloring on the tables and Emily cooking in the kitchen. I would enter from the front door after being gone to crush rebel activity for weeks to see the elated face my children would make when they laid eyes on me. Paige would run up to me with her newest drawing of the Cheshire Cat and Michael would show me his improvements in his readings.

But when I opened my eyes, it was all gone and Paige was no where in sight.

 **SO THAT LAST POV WAS A SURPRISE HEHE I GOT TO CHANNEL MY INNER INSANITY AND I HOPE IT WORKED BC IM PROBABLY ½ DELIRIOUS BC I PROMISED WOLFOFSTARK THIS CHAPTER WOULD BE UP BY THE END OF THE DAY (though I kinda lied since it's 12:30 and im an old lady so like im exhausted.)**

 **But okay, okay. Sorry this wasn't a terribly eventful chapter with like no Selected…but Sash is back, we had some Mother-Son interaction, and you got into Kane's mind…so I hope it wasn't disappointing.**

 **I promise more Selected stuff in the future, I have a few group dates in mind.**

 **BYE LOVELIES**

 **SORRY IM STILL TRYING TO GET BACK INTO THE SWING OF WRITING**

 **~Hailey**


	47. The Enemy of my Enemy is my Friend

_Chapter Forty-Seven_

 **❂Of Truest Heart❂**

…

 **Prince Sebastian**

The plane ride to Columbia seemed to drag on for hours and my patience was wearing out. Jace shot a glance at me from the seat in front, he frowned at my expression, "Bash, we can always turn around. We don't have to go through with this."

I shook my head, "No, I need to do it."

Jace shrugged and the pilot called out that he had begun our descent into the province and my stomach lurched. _Was I_ really _going through with this?_

I squeezed my eyes shut and attempted to distract myself until the plane's wheels hit solid ground. This morning I had gone to inform Logan of my visit, but he didn't answer the door and my step-mother mentioned him falling asleep in her bedroom.

Thinking nothing else of it, I had figured I wouldn't bother waking him up. He'd be down soon enough, so I had filled the Queen in, leaving out some key facts.

I felt myself jolt in the seat and the terrain became rough and bumpy rather than smooth and airy. I slid up the window, letting myself relish at the sight of green earth before moving. I really _hated_ planes.

As we exited the cockpit door, Jace clapped me on the shoulder. He meant it as a sign of encouragement, but in reality, it made me feel bloody scrawny when I stumbled a bit. Jace huffed in amusement and as retaliation, once his mind set was on getting me to my destination, I stuck my foot out in front of his. Staggering forward, Jace let out a string of curses that I'd heard from Logan on one of his long rants. The guard glared at me and shoved me into the car, and I laughed. He flashed me a quick hand gesture before sliding into the front of the black Lexus, supposedly to help us seem more inconspicuous, but anyone having a car in the first place was conspicuous.

Slamming on the gas pedal, I yelped and crashed into the back seat. Jace cackled and slowed down to a normal speed – well, the speed limit on the rusted and worn sign. "Tell me the address again," Jace's voice was steady and strong, as if he'd done this numerous times. He probably had.

"4211 Ambers Avenue," I responded, and he snorted. Ambers. As in _Kriss_ Ambers. Columbia's Selected from Maxon Schreave's Selection. The girl who was nearly Queen of Illea. The girl who would've prevented the life I have now from happening. William, Angelina, Marco, Constance, Mila, Logan _,_ Lucille, Brooks, Juliette, _me._ None of us would've been alive had Kriss Ambers won. So one could only imagine my displeasure to have the place I was looking for be on the _one_ street I never wanted to be on.

All the Elite had streets named after them. At least, after Maxon's Selection. There were William's Elite on their province's roads, and Mila's, too. Even Logan's at the end.

I shook my head and the car screeched to a halt. The street seemed almost deserted, the lots empty around the circular gravel driveway. The grass could practically reach my mid calf after nearly five years of being left untamed. Striding up to the door, I took in the chipped white paint and wondered how could someone who'd lost their mind have had a simple life in a simple house. "How do you suppose we get into there?" I asked and Jace's eyes widened.

"I thought you had a plan!"

I threw my hands up, "My plan consisted of assuming that the door was going to be wide open and we could simply stroll into the house because I didn't get that far!"

Jace pressed a finger to his lips and tapped on the door, when no response came, he jiggled the knob and it swung right open. Smirking, the guard muttered, "Looks like you assumed correctly."

The rotting wood floor creaked beneath our weight, my jaw going slack. _This_ was Heath Swanson's house? On the outside, it seemed simple, lacking any love. Just overgrown grass and a decaying roof. But the interior was filled with photos and even medals for Heath's achievements. The change from Heath to Kane was obvious. The previous man seemed to be a good father – _no_ – a great one. He held his two young children in his arms as if nothing mattered to him more than they did. And nothing probably did. Except for maybe his wife. Jace peered his head around the corner, "The table's set as if they were all waiting on dinner and they never made it back to finish eating like they originally planned."

I shut my eyes, not able to bear looking at the life the rebel used to have. If I had lost all this… _perfection…_ if I had lost everyone I loved – I don't know what I would've done. The man he was now made me ill, but the man he was then made me wonder if perhaps he was still salvageable. Perhaps Heath Swanson was still in there at the mercy of Kane, the rebel leader.

Still, I had to find him but my desire to put a bullet in his skull lessened. Here in his house, the man I swore to myself I would hate for the rest of my life seemed more human to me.

I didn't know how to react. Hatred was the only emotion I knew how to show to him. What came next? Pity? _Understanding?_ No. No doubt he did not want my pity and there was no way we could truly understand one another. No matter how hard I tried to deny it, Heath was gone, and Kane was my enemy.

…

 **Prince Logan**

Hiking had been my idea. One I was able to make with a clear head after yet another good night's sleep. And with eight girls remaining, it seemed logical just to invite them all along. I threw a gray t-shirt over my head and pulled on a pair of mud colored hiking jeans. Snatching my dark brown cow-boy-like hat, my boots, and my backpack - sun glasses already on my head, I dashed across the hallway, barefoot.

I had sent all the girls separate letters inviting them along, hoping that they wouldn't be disappointed when it wasn't a small group – rather all of them. I told them all to meet me at the front door where a plane would take us to the mountain we'd be hiking as it was quite a distance and wouldn't seem like a pleasant car ride and flying would be much safer. Aaliyah was the first to arrive, she wore dark jeans, a light gray top, sneakers, and a red flannel jacket. Her hair was tied up in a simple power braid and a pair of aviators, which I assumed most of the girls had, sat perched on the top of her head.

She glanced down at my bare feet, trying to stifle a laugh, but then her eyes caught sight of my hat and she flew into a fit of giggles. I glared at her and grabbed a pair of socks from my bag and sat down on the floor to put them on. The next two to arrive were Scarlett and Elia not moments after I pulled my left sock on. They stared at Aaliyah in confusion as she still giggled, and the girl had to point at my feet and hat as she was at a loss for words.

Elia grinned, laughing quietly to herself and Scarlett had to press a hand to her mouth to keep from ending up in the same state as Aaliyah. My eyes narrowed and I felt my glasses slipping from my head, "What? Never seen a guy bare foot before?"

Sawyer, Clare, and Delantie stumbled up next in time to hear my comment, "We have, just not a prince's feet," Sawyer chuckled, "Aren't they sacred or something?"

I lifted my right foot, fanning out my bare toes and Delantie scrunched up her nose, "I don't know, do sacred feet always smell this bad?" Elia barked out a laugh and I slipped my other sock on, finally able to regain some composure that I could actually tie my boots on.

Violet and Farrah ran up a few minutes later, faces red, "Sorry! We had a wardrobe malfunction," Violet stated, wearing cropped leggings and a red tank top. Both the girls had bandanas holding their hair back, but Violet had hers in twin braids.

Farrah chuckled, "Violet, yer first outfit ended up with syrup on ev'ry inch of it." I laughed and Violet playfully shoved Fairy.

"Oh shut up! You weren't supposed to say anything!" Violet's face flushed the same color as her shirt she pressed her hands against her cheeks.

I sprung to my feet after finishing tying my boots, "Well, alright. Let's all get into the plane. It shouldn't take long, actually rather quick, but it's safer than driving for half an hour or more with all of you girls to get there. to get there," Murmurs of agreement danced around the girls and we all hurried into the aircraft.

As I predicted, the flight lasted what felt like mere seconds before we arrived at the mountain range in which we'd be hiking up. The girls strapped backpacks of their own on their shoulders, and I shot a glance at Elia. Her eyes were glued to me and I flashed her a grin, noting the disappearance of the dove necklace – something I was grateful for so she didn't lose it. Violet and Aaliyah exchanged brief worried glances as they looked up the mountain. Concerned, I fell in stride beside them, "Are you two alright?"

"I'm just not the most athletic, poor stamina, too," Aaliyah admitted and Violet nodded in agreement.

I nodded, "If you need to take a break, you let me know. I don't care how many you need, but if absolutely necessary – I can always carry one of you on my back," the two girls smiled gratefully and I extended my hands out for them.

Clutching their dainty fingers in my "princely" hands, I sprinted up the first part of the incline, Violet and Aaliyah squealing behind me. The other girls laughed and jogged up to meet with us and even in blue plaid with a black vest, Elia looked utterly breath taking under the blue sky.

We had hiked up nearly half the mountain, and Violet and Aaliyah proudly had to relax but once, when to my excitement, I heard the roar of rushing water. Beaming, I dashed up towards the destination, trying to shove my glasses in my bag as I ran. The other girls seemed confused, but anticipation gleamed in their eyes as they followed.

I pulled my shirt off over my head, setting it as well as my hat and bag on the shore. I glanced down at my feet and groaned internally, all that effort to put on shoes only to take them off before the hike was over. With a shrug, I kicked my boots and socks off my feet and Delantie looked at me, uncertainly, "Your Hi- Logan, are you sure this is safe to swim in?"

When I nodded, all of them visibly relaxed, "I've been hiking this mountain for years, the same trail. The same waterfall," I started unbuttoning my jeans, and at that they all stared at me in shock, "What?" I asked, "Men's boxers are basically swim trunks and there's no way I'm hiking the rest of the way in wet jeans."

To my relief, Elia laughed and shrugged off her flannel and vest, abandoning it and her other accessories by my bag. I raced up alongside a less steep incline to a ledge beneath the water, motioning for my dove to follow. From the corner of my eye, I saw Scarlett splash into the pond – obviously relieved to be back in her natural habitat – as a swimmer.

After she finished climbing, I intertwined my fingers with Elia's before jumping, pulling her along with me as she squealed. The water enveloped me and my hand still clutched to hers, I could hear the sound of Scarlett paddling around and Clare and Sawyer laughing as they jumped in to join the three of us in the lake. Everything was muffled, but peaceful underwater.

We broke the surface, Elia gasping for air. I laughed, shaking out my wet hair before pushing it back. The other girls seemed about ready to jump back in, but before they could – the wind picked up drastically and thunder boomed from off in the distance. I glanced up at the sky as the others hurried out of the water, and sure enough – what used to be a clear open blue an hour ago, was starting to turn black.

Elia looked to me, her eyes wide, "I thought it never rained in Angeles."

"It never does," I responded, pulling her along with me to the shore, "Quickly, get any extra stuff you took off back on, there should be a little cluster of houses nearby that we can wait out the storm in."

My Selected nodded and I hastily threw back on my clothes, cursing to myself as I wasn't even given the opportunity to dry off my shorts even a touch. I slung my pack over my shoulder and motioned for the girls to follow as droplets of water began to sprinkle above us. Thunder clapped once more and Delantie flinched. I kept my eyes peeled open for a house, but as though nothing could go my way, rain began to pour down hard on us from the skies. I cursed again and the atmosphere lit up, flashing a pale yellow. Panic fumed in my chest, but then relaxed as I somehow managed to make out the shape of a small blue house not too much farther up.

I didn't run, worried that the other girls would try to follow and slip – or that I would slip, but pointed out the house to them so they wouldn't think I was wandering about aimlessly. It didn't take long for all of us and our things to get completely soaked, and gratitude swelled in me as we arrived at the front step unscathed. My fist pounded on the old door and a light flickered on a minute later. Slow footsteps creaked into the wood, and the knob turned before swinging open on its hinges.

A man, seeming to be in his seventies with a rugged white beard striped with gray, before he could open his mouth, I stated – deciding to be completely honest, "Sir, I hate to bother you, but my name is Logan, Logan Reyes, these girls are my remaining Selected, we would really appreciate a place to stay until the storm blows off."

The man's eyes widened for a moment, but he motioned for everyone to come inside, I only following after all the girls were under the man's roof. He scanned the crowd and stuck out his hand to me, "The name's David, your highness. Showers are in the back if you need them – towels and blankets, too – but I'll get some water boiling for hot chocolate, you girls look like you could use some."

…

 **Heath Swanson**

Tear drops of water streaked down my window as I held a mug of coffee in my hands. It was times like these where Paige and Michael would beg Emily to let them dance outside, but for fear of them catching a cold, she'd heat up some milk for them and coffee for us, and we'd all gather in the living room to watch a movie on our old television. In Columbia, those times were more frequent and the moments I cherished when I was sent off to province borders.

Province borders where I would _squash_ the rebels.

Yet here I was.

One of them.

Their _leader._

How that title was given to me seemed to be a bit of a blur. A blur of child-like, too the point decisions that fanned out perfectly in the rebel's favor, and other times when my children couldn't advise me on my choice so I'd make one myself. Some would say they were more complex, but they never worked as well as Paige's.

But the real question was, _how did I get stuck with the rebels? The very people I had been protecting Illea against?_

Every time I thought of this, my mind took me back to that year I spent in Dominica. _Stuck_ in a white room. Getting help, but not the kind I needed, while the gangs that killed my beloved family were left at the mercy of the monarchy who simply disbanded them.

They deserved to _burn_. Burn for what they did to my family. Burn for what they could be doing to others when I was rotting away in what was basically a cell.

But then the bombs went off. Shattering my reality-like dream with Paige, Michael, and Emily beside me. Emily warned me what would happen if I wasn't careful, but the children just wanted out. I scrambled to my feet after a blast knocked my door off the hinges, as I had wandered into the halls, my wife screamed at me to help the others stuck in there, but my poor babies were on the ground covering their ears. They needed to get away from everything.

I was in there because of the monarchy; they had to put me in there because of the gang.

When the rebels found me the next day, alone – my family no where to be found – they promised me retribution, and after all, _the enemy of my enemy is my friend._

They wanted the monarchy to crumble, I wanted their people to.

So you could say the rebels and I were more like allies than being one organization. Yet still, with Sebastian Le Tourneau at my command, I could _finally_ destroy the people who destroyed me.

Once and for all.

 **I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS EXTRA LONG CHAPTER FROM YOUR FAV GIRL IN THE WORLD (lol probs not but whatever xD)**

 **So next week I am going out of town to a camp for a week and ½ but then im going to a wedding so all in all it will basically be 2 weeks. But those two weeks can go 3 ways. 1. I can be in the writing zone (since it's a writing camp) and update a ton 2. I wont update bc I'm busy with friends and written out from all the stuff I did that day or 3. I simply update like normal. Not sure how it will go. We'll just have to see :)**

 **((the date will continue next chapter))**

 **Bye Lovelies!**

 **~Hailey**


	48. The Turning Point

**I'm back! And for the first time in forever, there is gonna be a report this chapter!**

 _Chapter Forty-Eight_

❂ **Of Truest Heart** ❂

…

 **Lady Aaliyah**

The first time it rained since we arrived, we just _had_ to be on a mountain a good twenty miles away from the palace. Huddled together under covers stripped from beds and couches all over the house that David was kind enough to provide us with, we all silently begged for the storm to end so we could return back to the place we called home for the time being.

I glanced around the room, my eyes freezing on Logan's soaked figure buried underneath a flannel blanket, I couldn't help the smile that formed on my lips, but not too long after, he stood and wandered out of the living room. Curious, I hauled myself to my feet and followed, "Logan?" I asked, peering my head through the door. He spun around, holding a mug in one hand and reaching for microwave in the other. I tilted my head in confusion, "What are you doing?"

He chuckled slowly, rubbing the back of his neck, "Well, um, I figured you'd all still be cold, so I, um, thought maybe I would make some hot chocolate."

Gratitude swelled inside of me and I strolled towards him, "How do you intend on carrying nine cups of hot coco all on your lonesome?" Shrugging, he placed the mug into the microwave and turned it on, the familiar hum reminding me of home in Calgary.

"I could've gotten a tray, but knowing me, I'd probably splash it all over myself," he admitted, hiding his face from me and leaning against the countertop, blanket still draped over him.

I placed a hand on his shoulder, "Hey, what is it?"

He bit his lip, but looked back at me, "You know I meant what I said, right? That even if we don't work out _together,_ I'll still be your friend."

My brows furrowed, "I never doubted you, Logan."

He nodded, "Good, it's good to know that," the machine above us beeped, and the prince jumped in shock, I placed a hand over my mouth to smother a laugh and Logan glared at me. A couple silent minutes later, nine cups of steaming chocolate sat on two separate trays, Logan's with four and mine with five – hoping that the less there were, the less likely it would be for him to spill them on himself.

He entered the main room first and murmurs of excitement traveled across the room, he started handing out the cups and I quickly did the same, as soon as everyone got one, Logan plopped back down beside Elia and Violet, and I took mine next to Scarlett and Sawyer. His eyes scanned across our exhausted and a touch frightened faces, and his gaze softened, "You know what, we're going to play truth or dare."

Clare raised her eyebrows, "We're in a judgment free-zone, though, right?" Logan nodded, a bit baffled that the question would even come up, and she beamed, "Then let's do it."

Logan scrutinized us to decide his first victim, "Delantie, truth or dare?"

The girl pursed her lips, "Dare, there aren't many truths you could ask me."

Stroking his chin, the prince paused, trying to think of a good dare, "I dare you…to tell a bad joke in a really enthusiastic way," and considering how quite Delantie was, it truly was the perfect dare.

Delantie laughed, and looked to Fairy beside her to see if he was joking, she sighed and paused for a moment before grinning, "Why was the scarecrow promoted?" Trying not to laugh, Elia buried her face underneath her blanket, "Because he was _outstanding in his field!"_ The girl let out a forceful giggle but raised a hand to stop anyone from interrupting, "What did he say when he collected his prize? _Hay_ , it's in my _jeans!"_ Finally done, the girl shuddered and I barked out a laugh, and Violet nearly chocked on her drink. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked Clare dead in the eyes, "Clare, Truth or dare?"

Instantly, she replied, "Truth."

"What would you do with a million dollars if you ever won the lottery?"

Clare shot a glance in Logan's direction, "I would probably hire the palace kitchen staff." Logan cackled, and the girl stuck her tongue out at him – which only caused him to laugh harder. She turned away from the prince and to Elia sitting beside him, "Truth or dare, Elia?"

"Truth," she declared, not sure if she was willing to get a dare just yet.

Clare's eyes glistened and she giggled, "Who here would you make out with?"

Elia's mouth parted open in shock and Logan sat up straighter, smirking underneath the blanket hood he made for himself, she glanced at the prince before a sly grin formed on her face, "Scarlett," Logan gasped in mock hurt, slapping his hand against his chest and accidentally falling over due to disbelief and unsteady footing. Yet still, Elia elaborated, "I mean, surely a girl would be a better kisser considering women would probably know how to treat another woman." Logan shook his head, still utterly stunned by his unforeseen rejection, the other Selected girls, including me, giggled, and Scarlett pecked her friend's cheek. Elia opened her mouth to ask another person, but David peered his head through the doorway.

"Sorry to bother all of you ladies and your highness, but the storm seems to have cleared up and I figured you'd want me to tell you as soon as it did," the elderly man announced.

Logan got to his feet, allowing the blanket to fall away from him, walked over to David, and grasped his hand, "Thank you so much for your hospitality, David, I can't summon the words to show you how grateful I am," he turned back around to all of us, "We can definitely finish up this game soon, I promise."

Everyone smiled, relieved to finally go back, but also disappointed to see the adventure end.

…

 **Lord Jasper**

"I really shouldn't be here," Lucille fretted, "Nobody knows where I am."

I plucked up a French fry from the assortments of food spread out across my bed, and chuckled as I chewed, " _I_ know where you are."

She smiled, resting against her elbows, "You know that's not what I mean."

I nodded my head, "Ah yes, the struggles of being a princess, everyone cares."

Her nostrils flared and guilt crept into my stomach, "Jasper, you can at least go places without a guard following you."

"I know, Luce, I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking about the words coming out of my mouth."

She shrugged, and sat up, "I want to know more about your life before I met you," she pleaded and I raised my hands above my head in surrender.

"Okay, but it isn't exactly the most entertaining tale," I warned and she gave me a questioning smile, tilting her head to the side, and I laughed.

"Jasper Hayes…devilishly handsome, second son of the CEO of Hayes Enterprises…what's his story?" Lucille teased, her eyes crinkling in amusement.

"Fine, fine, since you asked, the only joy he found in his life was when he could torment his older brother in the most caring way possible. John has always been the heir to the company, but he's never really wanted it – I mean, he's Logan's age, hasn't managed to get himself to commit to a relationship, and he's very good at memorizing useless things. And a younger Jasper would find it hysterical to pull those childish pranks that I've heard Brooks used to pull before the Selection – spraying whipped cream on his palm then tickling his nose while he slept so he would get it all over his face when he raised his hand to scratch it. Though my favorite was when I put itching powder in his underwear and he'd think he was allergic to the detergent. He made my mom change which one she used twice before realizing it had nothing to do with allergies."

Luce chuckled and I knew that wasn't exactly what she was wanting as a response so I continued, "I was not always this devilishly handsome, I had the rough days when I was thirteen, it was bad enough I didn't go to any parties until it was all over. I had just started shaving my face and had nicks from poor use of a razor, I had terrible braces that had rubber bands on nearly every bracket, and I had yet to get contacts so I was stuck with glasses. Not to mention, working out was a foreign concept to me and I was a god damn angel hair pasta while most of the other guys in my junior high were spaghetti noodles."

She laughed at that, accidentally snorting in the process which sent me over the edge and into a fit of laughter with her, "What was Lucille like at age thirteen?"

Licking her lips, she looked at me, mock pity in her eyes, "Sorry, Jas, both of us weren't incredibly awkward. I was definitely a little bit, though. My body matured before my facial features did so I looked like a baby with a woman's body and it was always a bit unnerving to go to parties when all the other girls didn't have any curves just yet. I had Logan to keep unwanted attention away from me, though. I don't know what I would've done without him."  
I nodded, "Logan seems like an amazing brother." She smiled, her gaze far off in the past, no doubt remembering some sort of family memory, and I couldn't help but wave my hand in front of her face, "Hello? Earth to Lucille, are you in there?"

She rolled her eyes and bit into the strawberry she victimized earlier during her worrying about her family. Juice dripping down her chin, my hand shot out before my mind could catch up and wiped it away. She blushed at my touch and looked at me from behind her eyelashes, my heart fluttered and I allowed my heart to make one last choice without the consent of my brain. I tilted her head up, getting her to look me in the eyes, and brought my lips down to hers. She moved in sync with me, not needing a second's hesitation to return the kiss. My palm traveled to her cheek and I savored the fruity taste on her mouth. My other hand trailed down to the small of her back and I pulled her closer to me. We broke apart, gasping for air, and Luce grinned, "About damn time."

My expression imitated hers and ours lips crashed back together, she moved her legs from underneath me, but lost balance and crashed into the pillows, she giggled in delight and I smirked.

Then the door swung open.

"Oh! Good lord! Get a room!" John cried out.

I glared at my brother, "This is my room."

Ignoring my statement, he pretended to claw out his eyes, "Ah! My eyes are bleeding! I just witnessed my baby brother getting dirty with the princess!"

As I drew away from Lucille, I crossed my arms over my chest, "You know, for someone who's supposed to be twenty years old, you really act like you're a toddler."

"Ouch," He pouted, "That hurt, brother of mine."

Lucille tried to keep from laughing beside me, but I rolled my eyes at John, "What do you want?"

He took that as an invitation into my room and plopped down on the corner of my bed, "You see, Jasper, this is more for the lovely lady," he turned his attention to Luce, "We need to get you back to the castle, for the first time in forever there seems to be a report tonight that you must attend while we get to sit here and watch from our TVs with as much whiskey as we want."

…

 **Prince Sebastian**

With preparations for the first report since I was strangled that Logan and the Selected were going to be starring in commencing, the castle maids were a roar, scattering here and there, getting last minute touches for their girl's outfits, getting water so they won't faint on stage, and many more.

Walking through my hallway in an area more secluded – due to my mother's request, I heard a voice, still inaudible, but there. I drew closer, realizing that the sound came from underneath my mother's door, and despite my common sense, I pressed my ear against it to see if I could pick up on anything, though it seemed she was on the phone.

"Everything is going as planned; my son is reacting just how I suspected he would. He is to be king of Illéa and Scotland- I know you don't care about Scotland, but it's all the more influence. _Kane_ , please listen to what I'm saying."

My blood broiled, but my face lost all color. Kane. My mother was talking to the man who's house I had just visited earlier that day. The man who threatened to kill my half sister and my brother's love. The man who took or threatened to take away everything he held dear.

I shoved the door open and my mother dropped the phone, " _You!"_ I spat, "You deceitful little snake! I should've known better than to ever trust you! Bloody _hell_ , what have you done, mother?"  
She stood up straight and tried to step towards me, "I've only done what is necessary for our family to rise. Sebastian, you can have everything. You can be a king in your right married to a queen in her own right, all because I was willing to sacrifice whatever need be to get you there. I'm helping you!"

"I don't want your bloody help, and I don't want your bloody crown. The only thing keeping me from turning you in is the fact that you are still my mother, despite how twisted you are. And what kind of man would be I to sentence the one who nurtured me, to death?"

Aretha somehow managed to tense and relax at the same time, she knew that I knew now, and I'd begun to discover that there was so much about this woman I didn't know. I didn't even know how my mother and father met and why they would ever consider having me as an option, "Sebastian, what's done is done – you're crown prince!"

I shook my head, "Except I'm not. Father never believed it would come down to me being king so he hasn't spoken a word about it to anyone but those involved. Hypothetically, yes, I was the next in line, technically – Logan always has been. And you don't know how much relief that brings me."

The woman shot a glance at her phone and I took her moment of distraction as my chance to escape. I fled, running down the hall before pausing and realizing that I had her in a vulnerable state, maybe she would slip up and I'd learn more.

I waited and at first, there was nothing, no sound, no movement. But then my mother spoke, "Seems like the winds have shifted,"

And, somehow, in the silence, I managed to make out the response, _"Aretha, you need to fix this mess before we do. And believe me, you don't want us to."_

I shuddered and regretted showing up in the first place, with full speed, I dashed towards where I hoped to find my half brother. Gasping for air after the non-stop run in dress shoes, I pounded on his door, waiting for him to respond.

"Please, please, please." I muttered, and finally, it opened.

"Bash?" He asked, worry laced around his words.

I shook my head in disbelief, but didn't dare expose my mother to him, "I'm refusing the crown. I don't want it. I don't want any part of it. None."

Logan's eyes flashed in fear, "If you refuse it, what's to stop them from coming after Luce and Elia or any other innocent bystander that gets in their way?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. But I can't do it, dammit! I can't do this," I covered my face with my hands and Logan pulled me into a hug.

"What's with us Reyes boys, huh?" He queried, "We never get a break do we?" I shook my head again, and Logan pulled away, "If you aren't dead, you aren't done. C'mon, let's get through the rest of the night. All our problems will most definitely still be there in the morning."

A heartless chuckle escaped my lips, "There will probably be more to follow along with it, too, though."

Logan clapped me on the shoulder, "No doubt about it, but anyways – change of subject, why do you think we're needed on this report?"

My shoulders bobbed, "I'm never needed on any reports, I just get to sit in the audience, so I'm not the lad to ask, though I have a feeling it's to catch up on all that has been happening. After all, you have had numerous parties yet none of Illéa really got to see them."

With a sigh, my brother's shoulders slumped, "Am I not allowed privacy?"

I ran a hand through my hair, "That's another thing about us Reyes boys, privacy doesn't come in the job description, brother."

Logan raised an imaginary glass, "I'd drink to that."

I cocked my eyebrow at him, pointing out the flaw in his plan, "You don't even have a drink."

"Then I'll get one after the report and I'll drink to it then, is that too much of a problem?"

I huffed, a mixture of amusement and dread, the Report nights just didn't seem to agree with me. Not last time, and certainly not this time.

Just please, please don't let me get strangled by some crazy prisoner again.

…

 **Prince Logan**

"On the air in two minutes!" The stage director called out, I rubbed my temples, wishing that I had taken a nap when I had the chance. Hours in the heat, hiking, then lounging about really did a number on me, yet still I stayed up and worked on the piles of projects that still sat on my desk.

No doubt all of them poorly written.

Lucille stumbled on stage with nearly a minute left to go and I flashed her a confused look as she sat down beside me. I set my face into a more positively neutral expression and tucked my hands in my lap to keep from fiddling at my headset.

"3…2…1…Go!"

With the opening song playing, Killian Wyden strolled onto the stage, "Well, hello ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls of all ages all around Illéa, today we have a special treat for you. Our very own Crown Prince Logan Reyes and his Selected," he directed his next statement at me, "Now, Your Highness, it has been a while since we've seen you."

I nodded, "That's right, Killian, I'm afraid so. With the Selection, and helping my mother rule the country – I've been a bit swamped."

"Indeed you have. Though, tonight we're in for something special," I noticed my mother's expression falter from the corner of my eye for a split second before returning to its cheerful, loving one, "I believe the prince is announcing his elite tonight!"

the crowd gathered in the back cheered, and I was at a loss for words

What the hell?

What was I supposed to do?

I wasn't ready to let go of any of the girls, but there was no way I could back out now.

"But before hand, if it's okay with him, I'd love to talk with some of the girls," he glanced at me and I bowed my head in acceptance and he glanced at the eight girls gathered on the coach opposite to my family's. "Lady Aaliyah, you've been on a date with Prince Logan, correct?"

Aaliyah nodded, "In fact, multiple – though not all of them one on one," She began describing our adventures at the fair and then about my birthday party and every other event she could possibly know about. She remembered the Valentine's dance as a wonderfully romantic affair, and while for me it started out that way – I don't know how I'll ever be able to hold one of those again.

But she herself, she was wonderful. She had walls built up that she let me take down. She had a true heart and could easily appease the public as queen.

Killian smiled, "Now would you look at that, things have sure been busy here at the castle." I chuckled quietly to myself, _he had no idea._ The host motioned for Delantie's attention, "What do you think of Prince Logan, Lady Delantie?"

The girl shrugged and begun to talk about how kind I was to all of them and how wonderful her stay has been and it was in that moment that I really realized how little I knew about this girl. She kept to herself, mostly. Hardly spoke unless spoken to and even then her responses were short.

 _No wonder everyone had gotten really excited at my dare for her earlier._

But I didn't know her. She was a stranger to me and didn't deserve to be lead on, I was too far into the Selection believe that she could be the one even if I hardly knew her. I didn't have enough time to figure that out.

Killian turned to Elia and it wasn't up for debate. She was staying. "Lady Elia, what would you say is your favorite part of spending time in the castle?"

This time I really listened in as she spoke, "Obviously the food," Killian and the crowd chuckled at her joke but she didn't wait for the laughter to stop, "But also the company. As you all know, I was an eight for some time and had to learn how to be on my own, but here – it's in the middle of the two lives I lead. I have people here that care for me, and people I care for here – but they don't try to change me, and I couldn't ask for anything better then that."

Nodding in feigned agreement as any show host would, he turned to the other girls, and asked Farrah, Violet, and Clare about their favorite places in the castle. I didn't have a deep connection with any of them, but one of them seemed to want to fight to stay more than the others, I knew it – but I had to figure out who, and that would be easy.

The next question was for Scarlett, then Sawyer – then it was my time to make my decision. "Lady Scarlett, what do you girls do when you're not attending parties or going out on dates?" I tried to keep the frown off my face, he was making them sound like pretty things to be paraded around when they were real people.

But Scarlett smiled and played along, "Octavia keeps us rather busy learning about the history of Illéa. But we also get down time in the Women's Room, we had a picnic with some of the royals one day, but I think my favorite things are when we make care packages for people in need."

It took everything in me not to look shocked or gratified, I had no clue that this was going on, and from the glint of pride in my sister's eyes, I knew it was her idea – and it was absolutely wonderful.

My mind wandered between Scarlett and Elia – Scarlett's kindness in helping me when I was drunk. The unending help she's provided Elia…it would be a shame to let her go.

Lost in my thought, I missed Sawyer's question and probably would've my queue unless Luce had gently shoved my leg. I stood and walked up beside Killian, I took a deep breath, running the names over and over through my head.

"And my Elite is: Lady Aaliyah Sultani, Lady Elia Starr, Lady Scarlett Dawn, Lady Sawyer McAlister, and Lady Clare Rifter. I'd like to personally thank the other three girls for all the time and effort they put into my Selection, and believe me when I say: they truly are amazing girls."

Our host stepped in front of me and signed off the show. The moment the cameras shut off, I darted off, "Logan! Wait!" Elia called out after me.

I turned to her and really took in her outfit. She wore an exquisite light blue gown with a darker, more intricate bodice and cover. It had capped sleeves and a low neckline that danced between the borders of modesty. Her silver blonde hair was tied up in a half down half up style in some sort of intertwined checkerboard of hairs…

I bit my lip, waiting for her to say something else, and finally she did, "Why didn't you tell us you were picking the Elite tonight?"

I passed a hand over my face, "Because I didn't _know._ My mother must've tried to tell me but then forgot about it when I fell asleep."

She shook her head, "Don't tell them that, if they know that you ended up eliminating them after a mere few minutes of thought – they would feel betrayed."

Squeezing my eyes shut I nodded, "I know, but I didn't know what else to do."

Elia wrapped her arms around my waist and rested her cheek against my chest, "We'll figure it out, everything will sort itself out."

I pressed my lips against the top of her head, feeling the warmth of her skin even under all her brown roots, "I love you," I whispered, allowing myself this last moment to be selfish – then it was time to deal with the rest of the world.

"I love you, too."

 **HI**

 **I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS EXTRA LONG CHAPTER**

 **IT ONLY TOOK ME ABOUT 29434370293740974 HOURS TO WRITE**

 **Though most of that time was spent staring at a blank screen. I've known what's gonna happen this chapter for a while, but i just needed to dust off my OTH writing cobwebs, so I decided to make up for the (almost) month I've been absent (IT'S ONLY 11:30 HERE, MY LAST UPDATE WAS ON THE 15, AND IT'S STILL THE 14** **TH** **)**

 **So I also thought this chapter would be much harder to write…but really I just started really getting into it.**

 **And then my cousin called me after Jasper called John a toddler and I had to take a pause .**

 **Well imma go sleep, my brain is tired**

 **THOUGH AFTER 47 CHAPTERS WE ARE FINALLY AT THE ELITE**

 **Bye Lovelies!  
~Hailey **


	49. Snake in the Garden

**SO I TRIED POSTING THIS LIKE TWO HOURS AGO BUT THEN IT DELETED FOR SOME REASON -\\_O_/-**

 **To the guest who reviewed last chapter: You're totally titled to your own opinion, but you're right, this is my story and if Elia and Logan bother you so much, then there's nothing I can really do about it. But that mention about cutting…wasn't necessary, like at all.**

 _Chapter Forty-Nine_

❂ **Of Truest Heart** ❂

…

 **Prince Logan**

Tying the bow on the final velvet box, I let out a breath of relief. The only thing left was to get the gifts to each of the girls. I opened my mouth to call in Xavier, but my heart twisted instead. _He wouldn't be coming back._ My mother already assigned Officer Cael Stark as my new guard. Sure, he'd been a soldier for years now, but he'd just been relocated from Russia and he was certainly no Xavier. Sighing, I called out, "Officer Stark?"

The door shot open and the older man bowed, "Your Highness?"

I motioned to the five boxes on my desk, "Could you get a maid to deliver these to each of the Selected?" I noticed his mouth twitch downward as though he didn't realize that when he became the crown prince's personal guard he'd be running errands for me. It was why I was hesitant to accept him. Officer Stark fought for my country, he wasn't supposed to be sitting outside my bedroom at my every beck and call. My throat bobbed and he reluctantly nodded, gathering the boxes up in his arms.

I wandered over to the mirror, straightening my tie. I inhaled, exhaled, anything to keep my mind off the fact that Xavier resigned that morning and while I invited him to receive his own quarters in the castle – or if he chose, a house nearby like the Singer's owned after my great grandmother became Queen – he didn't seem to keen on responding right away. With one final roll of my shoulders, I gathered enough courage to walk out of my room. Unable to stop my hands from shaking, they curled into fists, nails digging into my palms.

" _No!_ Edmund, we've been through this, no way am I willing to allow such a public shaming to happen!"

I froze, part of me screamed to run away – that I shouldn't be listening to my parent's fight, but a larger, stronger part kept my feet in place, "Mila, you have to understand, it's treason! No one should get a pass on that!" My father insisted.

My brows furrowed, but my mother spoke before I could move – away _or_ closer, "I'm fully aware it's treason, it will be dealt with, but I just don't see the point in making it worse for her than it already would be!"

I could practically imagine my father's face fuming, "Word would get out eventually! People would be asking questions we wouldn't want to answer. If we don't do this the way I'm saying we should, things would only spiral out of control."

My mother's heels clicked against the marble as she turned to walk away, "We can talk about this later."

A deep, heartless laugh reverberated against the walls, "You know we can't, this is happening today, whether you like it or not. It's already happening."

Right then and there, it dawned on me. _The Convicting._ It was custom for every Selection that the Elites would complete the Convicting publically and in front of the Royal Family. They would sentence a criminal to jail to show that they were willing to obey the laws of their country, and while I was aware that it was happening that very day, what I didn't know was that _treason_ was involved.

Sentencing a man to death…that was…never done before, and while the girls were strong – I could never force them into that. But my father would insist they would have to as queen, so why not be ready for it before hand, and my mother had enough on her plate. My nails dug deeper into my hands, the sharp pain drawing me back to reality. And still, reality sucked. Nothing changed. No sudden revelation, no miracle that would make things better.

I still had my Selection, I still wasn't positive on my One, the girls would still have to convict criminals, and there was still Kane out to get my crown, even if his key pawn just forfeited the game.

"Logan?"

I turned to the sound of my brother's voice, "Brooks, what's wrong?"

The fourteen-year-old boy frowned, "Does something have to be wrong for me to talk to you now?"

I shook my head, my eyes widening slightly, "No – of course not – things just haven't been great for me recently."

He nodded, "I know. No one would tell me why though, so I just watched as you confided in Bash."

Eyebrow raised, I chuckled, "Are you jealous?"  
Brooks' face flushed, "What? Me?" his mouth tightened, "Of course not. There's just been too many secrets between us, brother. I don't want that to continue."

Smiling sadly, I clapped his shoulder, "Believe me, Brooks, if I could – I would tell you everything, but-"

My younger brother rolled his eyes, "Of course there's a 'but'. There's always a 'but' nowadays. I understand keeping Jules out of this, she's so young – but _me?_ I thought I deserved more than that."

I ran a hand through my hair, "You really want to know what's going on?"

"Yes!" Brooks insisted.

"Fine!" I shouted, "Some crazy rebel decided that he was going to mess with the line of succession, threatening Elia and Luce's life, then Bash was theoretically crown prince for a few days, I have a brand new guard, and now I have a bad feeling that treason's going to play a part in the Convicting today!"

At a loss for words, Brooks stared at me. His blue eyes widened, so full of fear, concern, anger and a bundle of other emotions I didn't even know how to describe. He raked through his light brown hair – or dirty blond – I'd never actually been sure, it changed so easily in lighting. He opened his mouth to respond, but I waved him off, "I have to get to the Convicting, we can talk later if you still want to."

…

 **Lady Elia**

Tensions were running high, the five of us knew what today held in store, but it seemed the topic was off limits for discussion. Sentencing people to prison just wasn't a quality conversation to have with someone. Logan had sent each of us necklaces to wear for ceremony itself, but we were allowed to chose the rest of our jewelry. Though, I couldn't help but be a touch nervous around the other girls. He'd chosen a massive ruby heart adorned in a golden crown, and while _I_ personally adored it, I was worried what the other girls would think. After all, the competition was also getting a bit denser, with four eliminations to go, everyone seemed a bit more brash. Especially after the very sudden Elite last night.

My fingers wrapped around the stone and I gave it a little squeeze, letting myself imagine it was Logan's hand rather than some jewel that probably cost more then my nicest outfit before the Selection. Scarlett looped her arm through my elbow, "You ready?"

I shook my head, "Hardly."

Her lips quirked in a light smile, "That makes five of us."

Before entering the ordeal, Octavia lined us up in no particular order. Leading the charge – Aaliyah, then Scarlett, me, Clare, and finally Sawyer. She handed each of us an olive branch to place at the king and queen's feet, and a little card that gave the name of the person, their offense, and their sentence; however, we weren't allowed to look at them until the very moment we were suppose to read them.

Octavia rushed through our instructions once more before hurrying us outside. Even in February, the harsh sun beat down against our backs, my hatred for the long gowns multiplied in the moment as our sweat certainly gathered underneath our arms, noses, and nearly everywhere else. The inner layer of my dress clung to my damp legs, and Clare shifted from foot too foot, uncomfortable. Logan and the rest of the Royal family each sat on thrones, Juliette in her mother's lab despite King Edmund's frown of disapproval. I clutched my envelope, dreading the name and sentence inside, but I kept reminding myself that if I was in this for Logan, I had to realize that more then just love came with winning the Selection – that is, if I won at all.

Not wasting any time, the cameras had already been set up and Octavia motioned for Aaliyah to step forward and place the olive branch at Mila's feet. No one dared speak, the only sound that hung in the air was the click of Aaliyah's heels against the cement. Officer Jace Westfall emerged from the closed door leading to the castle prison, dragging a middle-aged man behind him. I squeezed my eyes shut, letting myself believe this one time that a man wasn't going to be sentenced.

Aaliyah sucked in a breath, peeling open her letter, "Marcus Smith, what is your crime?"

All I could hear was his voice, a deep, raspy sound as though it were nails on a chalkboard, "Theft, my lady."

"And how long is your sentence?"

"Twelve years, my lady."

With a final gulp, the girl tried to keep her voice from shaking, "Go, faithful subject, and pay your debt to the Queen."

I opened my eyes, blinked, and noticed Octavia's nod of approval. Aaliyah turned, clutching the gold and teal heart locket Logan had given her and stumbled back over to us. Scarlett followed, trying to make herself seem unafraid.

Officer Westfall returned moments after my friend placed her branch at the monarch's feet, bringing along a young woman with bloodshot eyes and tearstained cheeks, I bit my lip and tuned out her convicting, I wanted to be there for my friend – I did, more than anything, but my stomach wretched and bile rose in my throat, sweat forming at the nape of my neck.

Scarlett's recital of her final lines snaps me back to attention and a splinter buried itself into my palm as my grip on the branch tightened. I lurched forward, pleading that I wouldn't trip. My chest heaved, and I bent over, my fingers scraping against the ground as I placed the branch at their feet. Straightening, I brushed a fallen strand of hair out of my face and spun around as the guard brought out my convicted. I kept my pupils trained on the letter in my hands, ripping it open and pulling out the slip of paper. Eyes widening, the name popped out at me, my head shot up and sure enough, there she was.

My breath quickened, each pant burning against my throat, "Aralynn Knotley, what is your crime?"

Aralynn finally looked at me for the first time, recognition clicking on her scarred face, her gaze hardened as she realized that there was no way I could back out of this and she spoke, no trace of remorse in her voice, "The murder of Nala-Rose Turner and the attempted murder of Sebastian Le Tourneau."

Someone gasped, and it took me a moment to realize the sound came from my mouth, "And how long is your sentence?"

She chuckled, a heartless noise that definitely did not come from the girl that sat with me during the rebel attack, "My lady, my sentence is death."

I took a step back and barely managed to get the final words out of my mouth, "Go… f-fa-faithful subject, and pay your debt to the…Queen," My lib trembled and I found my place beside Scarlett and Clare.

Surely the king and queen discovered my relationship with the girl, surely they knew of how she helped me – and even their son, and still decided to torment me and force me to sentence her to death. Surely they were that heartless. The king had shown nothing but hostility to all of us since the moment we got here, even if by simply not acknowledging our existence.

Clare's convicting was a blur, she must've sentenced someone for fraud, a very big difference from murder. Jace emerged from the prison empty handed and shot the king and queen a confused glance. Edmund watched, smug, and the queen finally revealed her emotions as she gnawed on her lip. Sawyer stepped forward, looking between the three, unsure what to make of her convicting, and opened her envelope. She glanced at the name before her mouth dropped, her eyes widening until they seemed to pop out of their sockets with tears welling up behind them. Edmund stood, "Lady Sawyer McAlister, what is your crime?"

Logan shot to his feet, whispering angrily in his father's ear, his face warped in a furious expression. Sawyer simply glanced down at her card, "Treason, your Majesty."

The crown prince's brows furrowed and Edmund pushed him back into his seat, "What for?"

Sawyer shook her head, "I don't-"

Laughing, the king took a step forward and the queen reached out for her husband, "For an infidelity against the Prince of Illéa with Officer Jace Westfall," Jace whirled around as two other guards grasped his arms, utterly stunned and panicked, "And what is your sentence?"

With a final shudder, she turned to the king, avoiding Sebastian's fearful, frantic, and dejected expression, "Death, Your Majesty."

Edmund reclined back in his throne and waved at two of his men to take the Selected away. The other four of us watched, stunned, we'd been friends with Sawyer and not once had she mentioned anything about infidelity, even if we were only dating the prince.

The cameras shut off and we were sent to our rooms, left to muster up the courage to ever look the king in the eyes again.

 **HI**

 **SO ORIGINALLY I WAS GOING TO MERGE THIS WITH CHAPTER 50, BUT I NEEDED TO GET THIS UP AND I FIGURED I WOULD LET YOU ALL PROCESS THIS AND LET MYSELF FOCUS NEXT CHAPTER ENTIRELY ON THE REPRECUSSIONS OF THE CONVICTING**

 **& & Star brought it to my attention that I have yet to have Logan run around in a Flash costume - be on the look out for chapter 51 as Logan tries to lift up the girl's spirits :P **

**AND YES, SAWYER IS ELIMINATED, BUT SHE ISNT QUITE FINISHED IN THIS STORY. I have plans for the Elite and believe that all or most of them will be recurring characters in Of Truest Intent (WHICH WE ARE ACTUALLY COMING CLOSE TO – yes, OTH is drawing to a close, but we still got a few good chapters left in the story)**

 **Bye Lovelies!**

 **~Hailey**


	50. My Brother's Keeper

**So, just out of curiosity, would y'all like to see the honey moon and like wedding plans…or would you just like me to have the wedding as an epilogue and then have the other stuff as flashbacks in OTI (and get OTI started sooner)?**

 _Chapter Fifty_

❂ **Of Truest Heart** ❂

…

 **Prince Logan**

My fingers drummed against my desk, the noise keeping me from tipping over the edge and murdering my father. It pulled me back; it tethered me to reality. And there was no way in hell that reality would allow me to kill my own father without consequences, but it didn't stop me from fantasizing. Three delicate knocks tapped against my door, jolting me out of my plotting. I waived a hand at the window without turning, a motion inviting the guest in. But as the door swung open, I glanced over my shoulder to see Elia, her face red, eyes bloodshot, and still in her white and gold dress. I shot to my feet without a second thought and dashed over to her, pulling her to my chest. She buried her face in the crook of my neck and I kept a hand on her head, my other arm wrapped around the small of her back as hers encompassed my waist.

We sat there, unsure where one of us ended and the other began, her shampoo filled my nose as she tried to pull herself together without needing to tell me why. She'd just been forced to sentence a girl who helped her to death, forced to do so without so much as blinking. We sat there in silence for what seemed like eternity, yet wasn't quite long enough before a thought that had been plaguing my mind pushed past my treacherous lips, "What do you see in me?"

Her movement stopped and she drew away, just enough to look me in the eyes, "What?" She gaped, still sniffling.

Retracting my arms, I retreated back to my desk, "C'mon, Elia, I _killed_ two men who no doubt had families or at least people who cared about them," I took a step back, gesturing to my office, "I'm cooped up in here because _all_ I can think about is strangling my father, my kin. I'm blind enough not to notice that one of my Elite has been flouncing around with one of my guards and I snap. I yell at people I shouldn't yell at, and I'm utterly selfish."

Elia scratched her head, incredulous, and tried to venture closer to me, "Logan, those men were going to kill us, so you chose _us_ over them."

I shook my head, my words suddenly coming out in gasps and stutters, "I could've just shot them in the leg, they didn't have to die,"

"You chose to save me," She repeated, enunciating her words carefully, "How does that make you selfish? For all you know, those men could've killed someone else – someone innocent, someone you love-"

I raked my hands through my hair, feeling as though if I pulled any harder I would be left bald, " _Stop defending me!"_ I cried out, sinking to my knees, shaking my head like a rabid animal, "I'm selfish, not for the things I've done in the past, but for those in the future. I'm selfish because the only life I could give you would be one I could never wish for you – but I still want to give to you. I'm selfish because I love you!" Elia rushed to my side, kneeling down beside me, but my raised hands prevented her from trying to console me, "What you did today," I explained, "You sentenced a girl to _death_ because of me, because my family made you. And I could never forgive myself if I forced you to make decisions like that day in and day out because _that's_ the job of a queen and king."

She pressed her lips together in a thin, white line, shaking her head, "No, Logan, you don't get to do that. We all have flaws, I _know_ what I'm getting into loving you, I know the Selection is more about finding a husband, I _know_ that!" She grabbed my hand, entwining our fingers, "I've made bad decisions in my life, too, so don't you put it all on you. I made the decision to dig a knife into my thighs because the pain made me feel like my life was actually my own. I made the decision to run away from home. I made the decision to almost result to being a _prostitute_ for survival. I made the decision to enter the Selection and I made the decision to let myself get close enough to you to love you. So you do _not_ get to take all the blame because I made choices in there, too. I love you, Logan. It's probably the only thing I am certain of. The only thing I've ever been certain of."

"I-I-I-I just _can't!_ I can't keep living like this, Elia! Worried that someone's going to take my throne in my weakest moments – or take the people I love. I'm sick of the memories of the gun in my hands haunting me, and Xavier getting shot – my grandfather growing older, one of my Selected murdered, my half brother almost killed, the castle healer murdered, my little brother thinking I have no time for him. I'm sick of playing it off like I have everything together and that you're not the only thing keeping me from falling apart," I gazed at her, my eyes brimming with unshed tears, "How did you do it, how did you stop the pain?"

She bit her lip and sat down beside me, outstretching her legs and resting my head in her lap, "I didn't, I still feel the pain of being controlled and then being out on the streets every day. It gets easier, in time, definitely not right away, but in time the pain wont be so unbearable, and when that time comes – I hope to have been by your side, helping you get through it all because no one here is giving up on you, no matter how crappy your life continues to get."

I let out a bitter chuckle and squeeze my eyes shut – to think this started off with me comforting her, but just in time to have someone new burst into my office.

"We have a serious problem," Bash announced.

…

 **Lord Sebastian**

I froze, catching sight of Logan sprawled out on the floor and Elia beside him, both seemed pretty shaken and guilt suddenly gripped me and refused to let go. I regretted my words almost instantly but also knew that there was no one else I could turn to, no matter how much I wanted to relieve him of more pain. My half brother raised his head out of his lass' lap, "Logan," I spoke slowly, worry adding onto all the other negative emotions I'd been bottling up inside of me, "There's been a mistake."

He hoisted himself to his feet, "What do you mean 'there's been a mistake'?"

I winced recounting my relationship with Sawyer to him - and all events tied to it, "I love her, Lo, I can't let her die and I certainly won't let Jace take the fall for me."

Rage burned inside the very depths of his eyes. Rage and betrayal, "How did my father find out about your affair? Does Úna know?" He prodded.

I shook my head, "I think my mother told him, with the exception of replacing my name with Jace's."

His hands clenched at his sides and Elia reached out to him, trying to soothe him, "Your mother is the reason that everything bad that's happened to me these past few months has happened in the first place," he seethed, brushing his lass off, "We let her stay, we gave her a home here in Illea, and she swoops in and stabs us all in the back as soon as she gets the chance?" he clamped down on his lip, not even flinching as blood welled to the surface, "No. No way in hell am I letting her get away with that."

For some reason, panic flared inside me, "No, Logan – you can't, she's my mother!"

The crown prince froze, and even Elia seemed a little frightened, "Xavier was like family. Enzo only did what was asked of him. Lucille was simply born into the wrong family. Elia was targeted because of the feelings I have for her, must I go on?"

If there was one fact that I couldn't deny, it was that my mother had opened my home and my half family's home up to countless threats all for a fruitless reach at a throne I would never be able to have. Logan came from a Schreave bloodline, I came from a Reyes and Le Tourneau, neither royalty, neither rightfully the heir. I squeezed my eyes shut, and the guilt intensified, "Just please, save Sawyer and Jace."

Logan smiled, toothlessly and painfully, and grabbed a bottle of his grandfather's bourbon off the shelves, pouring the amber liquid into an old crystal glass, "A toast to my crappy life," he raised his cup, "It's a wonder I ever get a happy moment in these days," he downed the contents in one gulp and Elia winced – knowing that had to burn, but the prince made no inkling to any sort of physical discomfort, aside from the split lip.

I took a step closer, "Not to pry, I'm incredibly sorry for dragging you into this, but how do you intend to pardon both of the parties? It was broadcasted publically."

"It is my Selection, right?" He shrugged, reaching for the bottle of alcohol, but before he could grab it, Elia pushed it just out of his reach, shooting him a glare. He huffed, but none of his hostility redirected itself at her.

Scratching the nape of my neck, I tried to summon gratitude, but all that surfaced was more worry. Sawyer couldn't die. Jace shouldn't pay for my treason. I shouldn't have pulled Logan into this. This was between me and my father, but there wasn't really anything I could say, but the clock was ticking. Their executions were set for the next day, the Aralynn Knotley girl, Sawyer, and Jace – but I had a feeling that instead of Sawyer and Jace, my mother would lose her life. The thought somehow still pained me, no matter all the unforgivable things she'd done, I didn't know if I could ever hate her enough to wish her dead.

He sighed, pressing his palms against the wood surface of his desk, "Bash, we'll fix this. I'm not entirely sure how, but I feel it's pointless to punish someone for who they love," Elia rested her hand on his shoulder and it was the first time that I'd really processed that someone else was in the room, someone else knew about my relations with her fellow Selected.

I nodded, "You don't know how much this means to me, brother."

Raising his head for a brief second, he scowled at me, "I'm not doing this for you, you messed up big time – not that I can blame you, the heart wants what it wants after all. I happen to like Jace and Sawyer and would never wish such a fate on either of them, that doesn't mean I'm not still pissed with you," I tried to suppress a smile, I knew he would hate me for what I did, but at least he was helping me save the person I loved. "Listen, Bash, I have to go now if I want to also speak to Brooks like I promised I would – just, while I'm gone, don't tell anyone else about this," he walked up to me, and I realized that I was blocking the doorway, Logan turned to Elia – his anger dissipated for a moment and his eyes warmed, "I'll see you later, okay?" His Selected nodded, a weak smiling playing on her lips.

My eyes darted between the two and the negative emotions were replaced with this warmth that my half brother had finally found love again after Eveline.

…

 **Lady Sawyer**

I couldn't believe this was happening. My brain completely shut off after I read that one name written on my card. _My name._ Someone had seen Bash and I together and either thought it was Jace or purposefully targeted him. The metal bench sent a chill through my legs despite the dress still adorning me. _At least Bash was safe. At least one of us would make it through this._

I let myself romanticize that the son of the king would burst through the doors and carry me away, out of my prison cell with the other two set to be executed tomorrow. I shot a glance at Jace Westfall, he was sitting stock still upon the metal bench, unflinching, and I found words that I wasn't even sure I meant run out of my mouth, "We'll get you out of this Jace," I promised, "You aren't going to die because of faulty information," He said nothing, but looked at me for the first time all day, but then turned back around and avoiding me all over again.

Not that I could blame him, because of me he was going to be shot in the head – all of the good he's done for the country, all gone because of some scandal he didn't even participate in. I wondered if there was a girl he cared about, someone he would never see again if I couldn't find away to get him out. I was convicted for something I'd actually done, Jace – on the other hand was innocent and had saved countless lives while I mixed alcohols at work.

My mind drifted to the other four girls in the Selection, wondering what they thought right now – were they disgusted with me for falling for Logan's half brother? Would they grieve my death? Aaliyah, Elia, Scarlett, and Clare. Each of them had proved to be great people, great friends, and while some of us were closer then others, I'd been grateful to have met them. I'd come to terms with the fact that I broke the law, fully aware of what I was doing – naïve enough to believe I could get away with it. In the castle, prying eyes were everywhere, desperate to find some gossip that would get them noticed.

I snatched the thin sheet off the floor and bundled it up into a makeshift pillow and finally let myself drift off into sleep, knowing for a fact what the next day had in store for me, and for the first time since I'd entered the Selection, I wasn't afraid. I wasn't afraid of my feelings for Bash, or being caught. I wasn't afraid of dying; I wasn't afraid.

But despite all of that, I still held onto the glimmer of hope that I could hold Sebastian in my arms once more.

❂ **Of Truest Heart** ❂

The commotion snapped me out of my sleep, the sound of gates shutting, shuffling of feet. Jace flew up and Aralynn squeezed herself into a corner, trying to make herself invisible, as I simply lay staring at the ceiling. My cell door swung upon and a pair of rough hands gripped my arms. From the sounds of protest in the cell beside me, I was guessing Aralynn and Jace were experiencing the same treatment, but still – Jace never spoke a single word.

They dragged the three of us down long hallways, up stairs, and down more hallways. Aralynn had given up, she sagged, letting her body go limp and forcing the two guards carrying her to exert more effort to bring her to death's door. I walked along beside the guard, my bare feet chilled from the marble after they confiscated my necklace, earrings, headpiece, and heels, leaving me in just my dress and my hair falling out of the gorgeous up do my maids had crafted. Four words replayed over and over in my head, keeping me from falling apart. I knew I was going to die, I knew it, but not all of us could take it with such bravery as Jace Westfall.

 _I love you, Sebastian. I love you, I love you, I love you. I_ love _you._

One final door opened and the sun flared right in my eyes, I squinted, and noticed Aralynn drop her head beside me. I stumbled out into the courtyard and a guard pushed me and my two companions to our knees. Raising my eyes, I searched for the love of my life in the crowd of people there to watch my end. When I found him, I also found his eyes also on me a glimmer of hope hidden in there somewhere. I smiled, sad and and loving, and waited. Waited for them to pull the trigger.

"Wait!" Queen Mila called out, emerging from a back room, two guards hauling Sebastian's mother behind her, "Under the request of Prince Logan Reyes, I hereby pardon Sawyer McAlister and Jace Westfall; however, I also am convicting Aretha Le Tourneau of treason, conspiring against the king, threatening the lives of my own daughter as well Lady Elia Starr and Lady Sawyer McAlister – and in the process injuring one of our officers, working beside the rebels, and providing false information to the king in which we almost killed the innocent Officer Jace Westfall. Her charge is death."

Bash hung his head, ashamed to so much as look at her mother, but despite that, I pulled Jace into a hug, relief coursing through my veins, and the four Selected came rushing over to me, pulling me away and back into the crowds where they all fawned over me in concern. Before anyone else could speak, two gunshots rang out, two bodies hit the pavement – the sound of bones and flesh slamming against the gravel marring my ears. And ignoring my better judgment, I glanced up to see Aralynn and Aretha's lifeless faces, each with holes in the middle of their skulls, each with blood running down their ashen features. The English lady's face still ruddy from her previous tears and the prisoner's still covered in scars.

Two bodies. Two deaths. Two convictions. Somehow I'd managed to stay alive. I didn't even realize the tears running down my face until Clare, Elia, Aaliyah, and Scarlett all pulled me into a warm embrace. Hushing me, whispering words of encouragement, of condolence. But all I could do was stare at the clouded eyes of the assailants finally put to death. I don't exactly remember being brought to my room one final time before I would return home to Tammins. I don't remember my maids drawing one final bath for me. I don't remember changing my clothes. I don't remember Bash entering my room.

What I do remember is his arms around me, his kisses on my cheeks, his cologne filling my nose, and one final question that would keep me with him, he whispered the words in my ears, and they aroused new tears, "Marry me," he pleaded, "Marry me, and let me love you for the rest of my life."

And most vividly, I remember saying _yes_.

 **HELLO LITTLE DUCKLINGS**

 **This is chapter 50, sorry, it's like pretty depressing as Logan tries to recover from all the shit I put him through. But I did rectify the Jace/Sawyer situation and I hope the ending made you happy! I mean, Aretha's death probably pleased you, too, and maybe even Aralynn's (but I hope I at least made her somewhat likable to where it was still sad – I couldn't pardon everyone – especially when Aralynn killed Nala and tried to kill Bash)**

 **So I don't have much else to say because I'm about to go out onto a boat and I need to hurry before my mom yells at me xD**

 **Let me know what you thought!**

 **Bye Lovelies!**

 **~Hailey**


	51. The Definition of Love

**HOLY CRAPPPP IM OVER 200 REVIEWS? YALL ARE AWESOME**

 **Shout out to** wolfofstark **for being the 200** **th** **reviewer!**

 _Chapter Fifty-One_

❂ **Of Truest Heart** ❂

…

 **Prince Logan**

Úna and Bash's engagement was off. Bash was newly engaged to Sawyer and even though my father warned him about any negative reactions to the discovery that my own brother stole one of my Selected, he wasn't afraid of telling the world, and I was happy for them. Sawyer got to stay in the palace as they considered venues for their wedding and watching them made me realize just how close I was to ending my own Selection.

For once, it seemed like everyone was happy – or at least, not in life threatening situations or utterly depressed. Lucille and Jasper were in a happy, stable relationship, Bash and Sawyer were getting married, Brooks and I had talked and worked out our differences. Cael had introduced me to his wife, Ylva, and his three-year-old son, Damien, and the Selected were all just relieved that Sawyer wasn't the one that was killed and the two that actually threatened them were taken care of. Everything seemed just as it should be.

I shifted uncomfortably in the red suit Jasper and John insisted I wear in order to lift the girl's spirits, yet I made them promise they would dress up with me. Bash and Sawyer had gone out for the day to celebrate their engagement and I figured that I would take the four girls out into the city for one of the last dates of the Selection. I pulled up the hood and mask on my _Flash_ costume and waited until the time when I got permission to enter the Women's Room from my mother. Glancing at the clock, I waited, my nerves at the end of their rope. The clock struck eleven and I swung the door open and sprinted inside as fast as my legs would take me, only stopping right before I ran into the wall on the opposite side of the room.

The girls burst out laughing and I felt like my mission was complete, but I turned towards them, announcing, "Lady Elia, Lady Aaliyah, Lady Clare, and Lady Scarlett – would you please join me on a date at one of my favorite places in all of Angeles?"

Scarlett cocked an eyebrow, "Will you be wearing that?"

I nodded, "Yes, I will be, and feel free to wear regular clothes – I actually highly encourage it, I'll be picking you up at one o'clock and Jasper Hayes, John Hayes, and my sister will be joining us," Excited murmurs raced through the crowd and without another word, I sprinted out just as quickly as I came in.

The next two hours I spent trying to get used to my new suit, and getting everything set up. We would go just as any normal people would but some guards would be mixed in the crowd. At least, as normal as one could get in with a prince in a comic superhero costume out on a date with four girlfriends, two brothers, and a princess. When I returned the Women's Room, they were all dressed and ready to go, I grabbed my bag of spare socks off one of the maids with a quick "thank you" and knocked on their door. Jasper and Lucille waited behind me, the male in a _Firestorm_ costume and Luce in a cream crew neck shirt, ripped jeans, and ankle boots. John would meet up with us at the destination in his _Green Arrow_ attire and we would all just hope that there wouldn't be too many pictures circulating the internet of us the next day.

Being the first to emerge, Clare's gaze drifted over the three of us waiting outside, an amused smirk playing at her lips, "You weren't kidding about wearing that, were you?"

I gestured down my outfit, "I'm still wearing it, aren't I?" I teased.

She chuckled and turned into the room, motioning for the three other girls to follow us outside and into the car, this time with both socks on my feet. I smiled as Jasper opened his door for my sister, and he caught me staring with one look over his shoulder. Still grinning, I gave him a thumbs up and ducked into my own car, sitting next to Clare while Scarlett, Aaliyah, and Elia were squished in the back. Aaliyah shifted around awkwardly in the silence as I kept to a promise I made myself of not speaking unless spoken to, "So," she started, "Where are we going?"

I shrugged, feeling powerful knowing information they didn't know, "My favorite place in all of Angeles."

Scarlett cocked a brow, "Wait, are we staying _in_ town?"

I turned in my seat, "I don't know…are we?" The four girls glared at me, trying to prod more knowledge on what the day had in store for them, but I kept my mouth shut until the moment we pulled up to the curb in front of _300 Lanes_ and I rolled out of the car before Cael even had the opportunity to open my door for me. The guard glowered at me, telling me that I could've been hit by someone without so much as speaking. Shrugging, I waited for my dates to fill into the building behind me as Greta O'Bannon rushed over to greet us.

"Your Highness!" She exclaimed, pulling me in closer and kissing both my cheeks, "It's been too long!"

My face flushed, knowing very well that Lucille, Brooks, and I used to come here with our grandparents nearly every weekend for a round of bowling, "Sorry, Greta, you have no idea how much I've wanted to come here for months."

She stared me down as though she was trying to be sure I wasn't lying to her, then when content, eyed my outfit, and frowned, "Seeing that you came out in public in that, I'm assuming you're with Mister John Hayes over in the far corner?" Her gaze settled on the six others behind me, and her face lit up, "Lucie!" She cheered, running over to my sister, "How wonderful it is to see you!"

Lucille giggled, pulling the woman into a close hug as Jasper stood idly by, "I've missed you, Greta."

The dark skinned woman pulled away and focused on the princess' new boyfriend, "You better treat this girl better than the last one did," I frowned and tried to draw Luce's attention, but she ignored me, though she did stand a little taller, "Or you'll have me and my staff to deal with," Jasper gulped and Greta patted his shoulder before finally looking to the Selected, "And you all must be Logan's lovely girls."

They all nodded, Elia's face a bit pinker than the others, but before the elder could bring up some horrendous tale about my younger years, I pulled the girls away towards our lane for the afternoon, "She seems sweet," Scarlett commented and I nodded in agreement.

"Greta O'Bannon doesn't have a hateful bone in her body, she can get protective…and there are people she doesn't like, but hate – I don't think I've ever met someone that woman's ever _really_ hated," I admitted.

John looked over, relief washing over his face, "Finally, it took you all long enough, the beautiful lady almost detained me for having tip-less arrows as props in my quill," his brother laughed and intertwined his fingers with my sister's and pulled her over to the booth.

Taking my chance, I clapped my hands together, "Who's ready to bowl?"

…

 **Lord Sebastian**

Sawyer gazed at the cabin in the outskirts of Angeles, scrutinizing for every flaw, making sure it was perfect. She'd been doing this for the past five hours, dismantling every inn, beach, or church we stopped by with just a simple stare. I scratched the bottom of my chin, we both wanted this to be perfect, we wanted our wedding to be for _us._

"So, obviously my mother, James, Madalyn, and Jacob will all want to be invited," Sawyer explained, jotting down notes as to who we were inviting while looking up every so often to comment on something she liked, didn't like, or wasn't sure how she felt about, "Ivy would kill me if she couldn't come – and of course we'd invite the remaining Selected and your half selected..." Suddenly she looked up at me, fear in her eyes, "Would we have to invite _all_ thirty-four of the other ex-Selected, _and_ let them have plus ones?"

I frowned, "Technically it would only be thirty-two after Nala, and the Ash being M.I.A."

"Bash…" She grumbled, rubbing her eyes.

I sighed and plucked the notebook out of her grasp and cupped her cheek with my free hand, "You know what, screw a big fancy wedding," her eyes narrowed but I continued before she could speak, "We want this to be about us, so let's make it about us. We don't need that, marry me. Marry me today, right here, let's find the closest chapel and get the guards to be our witnesses."

Sawyer didn't seem convinced, "What about the legal requirements? Birth certificates? Marriage license? Blood test results? I don't think you walk around with those on you."

"So, we'll fly down to Fennley, a marriage license isn't usually required there in the city and we can just give it a shot."

She watched me for a moment, glanced down at the notebook, then back around at the farm we stood in the middle of, the seconds ticked by and I began to worry that perhaps bringing up eloping was a poor decision, but her face quickly broke out into a smile, "As long as I'm with you, I'm happy, and the sooner we get married, the sooner I can really be with you."

I beamed, hoisted her up, and spun her around. She laughed and the moment her feet touched the ground, she crashed her lips against mine, weaving her fingers through my hair. For the first time, we didn't have to worry about getting caught. For the first time, I could kiss her and know that she would be mine. For the first time, I could love her without putting our lives at risk. And _bloody hell_ it felt good. She pulled away, gasping for air. I gripped her hand with mine and sprinted away from the barn and back to the car that could take us to the plane, "Officer Charles," I greeted as we made our way, "We have a new destination."

In the plane, I managed to gain access to the internet and find a site that walked us through eloping in Fennley, and immediately, I started making calls as Sawyer filled out our marriage license to print out. Being the King Consort's son, it didn't take me long to find someone eligible and willing to do so on such a short notice, and by the time the flight landed, it seemed like we were ready to go, "Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked, and Sawyer placed a hand on my knee.

"I may have imagined a white dress and a bachelorette party when you asked me, but this is perfect. It feels very… _us._ "

"Spontaneous and secretive?" I affirmed and she laughed, but nodded. I turned to Quinn Charles and read out the address, and without delay, he stepped on the gas.

As I watched the city fly past, I wondered just how our family and friends would feel for not getting to be with us today, "Your friend, Ivy, right?" Sawyer nodded, confused but let me continue, "You said she'd be mad if she wasn't invited to the wedding, so why don't we have a party? Like have the reception with our friends and family," the look on her face was one I could picture myself cherishing for the rest of my life. Pride, shock, wonder, hope, love, and even a mix of others that made her seem more human, and she beamed. The car pulled to a stop and with a chaste kiss on her cheek, I helped her out, "Ready to get married, love?"

❂ **Of Truest Heart** ❂

…

 **Lady Elia**

Bowling with the two eldest royals and the Hayes brothers was more fun than I ever expected. With all three boy's wit, the night never had a dull moment, and luckily, we had only been recognized a few times.

After the date, Logan had pulled us all aside, and his face seemed a little pale and his breathing a bit more labored. He chewed on the corner of his lip as we gathered around him and finally, with one final intake of air, he spoke, "I've made my decision," he stated. _He made what?_ That was it, the Selection would end that night, with it going on for the past few months, it seemed as though it would never end, the possibility of one of us becoming queen seemed so foreign that we never really considered what happened when the Selection drew to a close.

And apparently that was happening tonight. The four of us exchanged looks, and Logan made one final comment before running off to change out of his costume, "I just thought you should all be aware of what was in store for tonight."

I stumbled backwards and wondered what thoughts were racing through the other girl's heads because it seemed that my mind wasn't functioning. I couldn't seem to process anything any of this. My maids scrubbed me down raw after dinner, my skin turning red.

They pulled out a massive blue dress from the very back with short off the shoulder sleeves and a bodice made of small pastel pink flowers that then traveled down the light skirt. They pulled my hair up, braiding it in the front then pinning it into a bun as it neared the back and I slipped into a pair of flats, knowing that heels were not a good choice in this situation. They dusted makeup on my cheeks, eyes, and lips and I felt utterly caked. I stared back at my reflection, and I couldn't deny the fact that I did look beautiful. A smile broke through and my guard knocked on my door, saying that Scarlett was outside ready to go down to the studio together.

I nodded, afraid to speak, and wandered out, and my jaw dropped. Like me – Scarlett wore a large dress – a rose red with a similar but completely different flower pattern. Out of everyone, I'm sure we matched the most, but I could practically imagine her makeup being the heaviest. I wrung my hands on my dress, my nerves getting the better of me, and my friend placed her hand on top of mine to calm me down, "You really want to win, don't you, Lia?" She asked, a touch of concern hidden in her tone.

I shrugged, trying to seem like it wasn't a huge deal, "I mean, I love him."

"And he loves you," She added, "So what's there to worry about?"

I bumped into her shoulder and she tumbled slightly and glared at me, before burst out laughing, which didn't help me, so I chose to simply answer her question, "With Maxon and America, Maxon had proposed to her, but then backed out and was going to marry someone he didn't really love."

Scarlett examined herself in the closest mirror, still listening intently as she tucked a loose strand of orange hair behind her ear, "Well, if he doesn't pick you, then he's an idiot."

Unsure how to respond, I stayed quiet and we stalked into the studio a few minutes before they aired. I searched around the room, my eyes skating over every single person in there only to settle on Logan gripping something small in his hands, looking as though he was apologizing to his mother. Killian called places and I could barely keep my dinner down as we all gathered.

"On the air in three…two…one…" the camera man pointed to us and Killian, as usual, introduced us all with the normal formalities. He skipped Mila's usual bit about the safety of the country as this wasn't the usual time for a _Report_ and cut straight to the chase.

"Prince Logan Reyes, after months of meeting these wonderful girls, has finally chosen the one he wants to stand by his side through thick and thin, sickness and in health, and to raise the next king or queen with. Your Highness," the older man turned towards him, "It's all you now."  
He nodded, thanking Killian and still fiddling with the small object. He breathed deeply and adjusted his formal blazer, "When I first saw her, I knew there was something different about her, maybe it hadn't registered at the time, but I bet – in some way, I knew she was the one for me. Though it did take me a while to admit it to myself," he quirked, gaining a chuckle from the audience, "What I didn't expect was how this girl would test me. She defied all boundaries one would thing a prince would have and never let me gave up, even when it made more sense for me to be the one there for her," Logan kept his eyes above the camera, as though he dared not speak to any of us for fear of breaking down.

"At the beginning, it all started with a simple horseback ride and dinner down at a beach," my throat caught and I found myself unsure if I was hearing this correctly, "We were going to make pizzas, but as she was applying the sauce to the dough, I took the opportunity to smear some on her cheek. Though she did manage to get me back after a race down the shoreline and I ended up with a whole jar of marinara sauce dumped all over my head," tears welled up in my eyes, _this was actually happening,_ "After that, the sun had gone down so as we wandered back to the fire we left behind, she started gathering seashells just for the fun of it. No ulterior motive, she just felt the need to gather these up, and sure, by the time we got back I managed to screw up the pizzas and we were stuck eating sausages roasted over the fire, it was probably one of the highlights of my life, and she didn't even notice when I slipped one of the shells into my pocket."

He held up the item, a small conch by the looks of it, and turned towards us, my heart raced, thumping against my chest, unstopping, and he froze in front of me, extended the shell and dipped onto one knee. My eyes widened as they settled on the Verragio diamond ring stuffed inside and a single tear ran down my cheek, "Elia Sheila Starr, my beloved, my love, my little dove," he gulped, his voice breaking, "Will you marry me and collect seashells with me along the beach for the rest of our lives with no other reason besides we love each other?"

I didn't even think before my head started nodding, before a croak of a "Yes!" burst out and tears of joy rushed down my face. Logan beamed and plucked the ring out and slid it onto my finger, he cupped my face, wiping away any tears with the pads of his thumb, and kissed me. My heart fluttered as he pulled away with a wink. He wrapped his arms around me and the cameras shut off. Scarlett leaped to her feet, unable to control her excitement and joined in on the hug – soon followed by Clare and Aaliyah, who both seemed just as ecstatic for me as Scarlett. I pinched my arm, willing that it would hurt and I wouldn't find myself waking up to some sort of dream. And the pain came, and I didn't wake up.

This was it, I'd won. I'd won the heart of my one true love.

And I planned on keeping it for a very, very, long time.

 **I KNOW I'VE ENDED TWO CHAPTERS ON PROPOSALS BUT IDK IT'S FANFICTION MY WRITING ISNT GONNA BE LIKE 10/10.**

 **I loved writing that last bit, I hope y'all enjoyed reading it!**

 **EOEIRHGIOENT OF TRUEST HEART IS TECHNICALLY OVER, ALL WE HAVE LEFT IS THE EPILOUGE AND IM LITERALLY FREAKING OUT**

 **YALL HAVE NO IDEA**

 **THIS IS SO SURREAL TO ME. I'VE BEEN WORKING ON THIS SINCE SEPTEMBER AND IT'S GONNA BE THE FIRST LENGTHY THING I'VE EVER COMPLETED. EVER.**

 **LIKE IT'S FREAKING NOVEL LENGTH.**

 **I love all of you, so, so much you have no idea, that you so much for putting up with my unplotted story and I hope that y'all will enjoy the Epilogue and then maybe even participate in Of Truest Intent.**

 **I'm wigging out guys, I erased my writing board that had like my plans for the rest of the story and like the Elite and some other random stuff on Monday and ugugghghghhh I don't know what it's gonna be like not to write about Logan's Selection.**

 **I felt like it was too short and then I realized that OTH is freaking 51 chapters long.**

 **Bye Lovelies! You literally all make my day**

 **~Hailey**


	52. Epilogue: Through Sickness and in Health

_Chapter 52: Epilogue_

❂ **Of Truest Heart** ❂

…

 **Prince Logan**

I inhaled, arms folded in my lap as I stood at the alter, John ready to open the ceremony after finishing his course online a couple days ago. I shot Bash a glance, my face probably a similar shade of the dress I knew Elia would be wearing. My brother smiled, giving me a thumbs up. It took him a while, but he had finally agreed to be my best man after I pulled the card of missing his wedding because he and Sawyer decided to elope the same day I proposed to the love of my life. My gaze passed over the crowd, pausing on Jackie's smiling face, clutching her sister, Lorelei's, arm. I smiled weakly back, ever since I got my tattoo, we tried to keep in touch and she proved to be a good friend and she was truly happy for me. Next, I settled on Andromeda Starr, the woman shifted awkwardly in her seat, hopefully wondering why she had to mess up and not be able to walk her own daughter down the aisle. My heart beat accelerated and my attention ripped from my fiancé's mother and to the entrance as the music began to play. Lucille was the first to walk out, her blonde hair piled up on her head in a bun and dressed in a pale lavender floor length gown, much like the rest of the ceremony.

 _"We need a color scheme," I stated, turning to Elia as she sorted through magazines for venues, her head rested in my lap._

 _"Easy," she replied, "Lavender. Or well, purple."_

 _I raised an eyebrow, "Purple?"_

 _She shrugged, "One it's a royal color, two the color itself means devotion," she shifted up – leaning on her elbow, and planted a quick kiss on my lips, "And I'm utterly devoted to you," she laid back down and turned the page, "Not to mention, it's my favorite color."_

 _Laughing, I ran my fingers through her hair, "Purple it is, my love."  
_ I blinked and realized that Jessamine and Aaliyah had already wandered up to the alter. That left only Scarlett before I could see Elia again. Soon, the redhead made her way to the rest of us and I gulped as Jules and Cassie, Elia's little sister, skipped down the aisle, tossing fake white dove feathers instead of flower petals. I sucked in a deep breath and Elia emerged from the flower archway. My eyes widened, she wore an off the shoulder lace trumpet fit dress, the sleeves reaching the middle of her forearms with a longer overskirt train. Her veil cascaded down to her waist, held up by a moonlight circlet. She gripped her purple bouquet with one hand and kept the other on her father's arm. As they walked past the guests, everyone quickly stood to their feet, bowing or curtseying for their woman that would be their future queen by the end of the night, should she not bail on me. Alan Starr gave me a look as if he were saying, _"You better not hurt her or else…"_ I smiled gratefully at the man who helped create the person standing before me and John stepped forward, gripping a little booklet in his hands.

"Mawage," He began, imitating the voice of the bishop from _Princess Bride_ , "Mawage is wot bwings us togeder tooday. Mawage, that bwessed awangment, that dweam wifin a dweam..." Elia tried to stifle her laugh, pressing her left hand against her mouth, "And wuv, tru wuv, will fowow you foweva...So tweasure your wuv," He shook his head, "Now that we got that out of the way," he jested, earning a laugh from the crowd, "Today we have come together to witness the joining of these two lives. For them, out of the routine of ordinary life, the extraordinary has happened. They met each other, fell in love and are finalizing it with their wedding today. Romance is fun, but true love is something far more and it is their desire to love each other for life and that is what we are celebrating here today."

"But today is also a celebration for the rest of us, for it is a pleasure for us to see love in bloom, and to participate in the union of two people so delightfully suited to one another. And to have a couple of cocktails in the process," once again, the guests laughed, and I noticed Eveline already sipping on a glass of champagne from the corner of my eye.

 _She pouted, sticking out her bottom lip, "Do we have to invite Aloysius? He's going to bring Eveline, and while I hold nothing against the ambassador himself, I'd rather not deal with that girl on our wedding night."_

 _I chuckled rolling over to look at her, "Eveline is in the past. I love_ you. _There are going to be so many other people there, you won't even realize that she and your mother will be there."_

" _Ugh," Elia groaned, burying her face into my chest, fists full of my t-shirt, "I had forgotten she'd have to come, too," she peered up at my face, "Why don't we take a page out of Bash and Sawyer's book and just go elope?"_

 _I kissed her forehead, "Because being the crown prince, the press wants pictures of an actual wedding –_ I _want pictures of an actual wedding. I want you to have the princess wedding you've dreamed of."_

 _She nodded, and yawned. Her breathing soon slowed, and I smiled as she slept, using me as her pillow._

John's voice snapped me out of the memory and I stared back into Elia's somewhat concerned turquoise eyes, "So let's go ahead and get these two hitched," he exclaimed, "I believe you two already have your vows written?"

We nodded and motioned for us to take each other hands, "Sometimes, when I'm sitting in bed, I wonder what would happen if we'd met under different circumstances. If perhaps I met you at some movie premiere for a brief second and only exchanged a quick hello and maybe a picture. Would I have found my way back to you, or you to me? Would we be getting married?" Tears welled up in my eyes, and paused for a moment before continuing, "You know what I think?" Elia raised her eyebrow, "I think we would. Because I know for a fact that I love you now more than anything else in the world. And when I say I love you more, I don't mean I love you more than you love me. I mean I love you more than the bad days ahead of us, I love you more than any fight we will ever have. I love you more than the distance between us, I love you more than any obstacle that could try and come between us. I love you the most," I brought her hands up and pressed my lips against her knuckles, "And without further adieu, I, Logan Maxon Reyes, take you, Elia Sheila Starr, to be my wife my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever. I will trust you and honor you. I will laugh with you and cry with you. I will love you faithfully. Through the best and the worst, through the difficult and the easy. Whatever may come I will always be there. As I have given you my hand to hold, so I give you my life to keep."

Tears sprung in her eyes, already rolling down her cheeks, and she grinned, "When I entered the Selection, I never imagined any of this," she admitted, "I saw it simply as an opportunity to get off the streets and into a warm bed, and the beds were in fact warm, but what I didn't expect was that I could possibly even fall in love with you. When your eyes met mine, my soul must've pointed at you and whispered ' _him…'_ to me because all of the sudden there was nothing my body wanted more than to be in your arms even if my brain hadn't caught up to those emotions," Elia shot a look at her Alan Starr, "When I was little, my father told me to love with my soul. He would tell me that a heart could stop beating and the mind could forget, but the soul never stops and it never forgets. So I'm standing before you, Lo, promising to love you with all of my soul. I, Elia Sheila Starr, take you, Logan Maxon Reyes, to be my husband, I promise to always be your biggest fan and your partner in crime. I promise to create and support a family with you, in a household filled with laughter, patience, understanding, and love. I vow not just to grow old together, but to grow together. I will love you faithfully through the difficult and the easy. What may come, I will always be there, each one believing that love never dies. As I have given you my hand to hold, so I give you my life to keep." She recited the rest of her vows and John grinned, content with almost finishing his last wedding ceremony without an issue.

He glanced between the two of us, "Have you the rings?"

We nodded and Brooks stepped forward, and Elia grabbed the sterling silver band she'd picked out for me, the inside decorated with only what I could assume to be her fingerprint, "With this ring," She pledged, "I promise to be yours for the rest of eternity," with a grin, she slipped the ring onto my finger.

My chest heaved in anticipation and I plucked the jeweled ring off of the pillow, "With this ring, I promise to be yours for the rest of eternity," the moment the ring glided in front of her engagement one, I knew that I never wanted to see it on another girl's hand.

"By the power vested in me by an online course, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

We didn't need any more encouragement and I slammed my lips against hers, letting our mouths mold together, something I'd been dreaming of doing all day long. I held her close to me, knowing that I probably wouldn't let her leave my side all honey moon and even take every single moment I had with her when we had to return back to life as Prince and Princess. Husband and wife.

I liked the sound of that.

Ignoring the sounds of people cheering behind us, I let Elia sweep me up into our own world. I kissed her knowing that I wouldn't have to go on a date with another girl the next day, or any other girl for the rest of my life aside from her.

I kissed her and she kissed me knowing that I was hers and she was mine.

When we finally broke away, the music swept us away and to our tables for our four course meal, three of which were a blur of congratulations before Bash stood to get our attention.

"First off, on behalf of the whole Reyes family and I, we would like to thank all of you for being here today. My name is Sebastian, and a month ago, Logan approached me, asking me to be his best man and I thought 'Surely there's someone he'd rather have this position', so I tried to turn him down to see if my assumptions were true. But he came back, the next day – and the next. And continued to bother me about it, so sure enough, here I am. For the last three and a half years, I've had the amazing gift of getting to grow with my half siblings. Sure, they may not have known the relations we shared until about six or so months ago, but I did and I watched Logan go through the pain of loosing his first love and then I got to watch him fall in love all over again with Elia, and I couldn't have asked for a better gift than that," He talked on about something like streams, but I lost myself in Elia, the way she so intently listened to my half brother speak, I rested my hand on top of hers and she nudged me underneath the table, so I ended up giving my full attention to Scarlett for her maid of honor speech.

Though after she finished, the cake was cut and cupcakes for those who'd prefer or didn't get cake were dispersed, though Elia and I were the only ones to take a bite out of the devil's food cake she'd insisted we get before we'd been dragged out to the middle of the room for the first dance.

The rest of the night flew by with many dances and much more cake eating, as well as a mass amount of drinking. And as the night drew to a close, I felt all warm and bubbly, and not to mention – completely stuffed. I wandered over to Brooks before the last dance, and smirked as he conversed enthusiastically with Lorelei Dalton, "You two are cute!" I laughed and Brooks' face lit up at the sight of me and he barreled into my chest, "Whoa there, little bro," I slurred, "Why aren't you dancing? Surely you know how?" I shot a glance at Lorelei, "Can you teach my brother how to dance, please."

She laughed, and bobbed into a quick curtsey, "As you wish, your highness," she grabbed Brooks' hand and pulled him away and Jessamine, working as the DJ, announced that this next song would be the last and quickly retreated to her fiancé, Nathan Wesley.

The song switched and I sifted through the crowd to find the one person I'd want to share this last moment with, "Elia!" I called out. She spun, a goofy smile playing on her lips, and I pulled her against my chest.

" _In a place that won't let us feel,_

 _In a life where nothing seems real,_

 _I have found you,_

 _I have found you._

 _In a world that's moving too fast,_

 _In a world where nothing can last,_

 _I will hold you,_

 _I will hold you."_

We swayed from side to side, her head resting against my chest, "I love you," I mumbled and she hummed.

"Always," she agreed.

" _Our lives will change when tomorrow comes,_

 _Tonight our hearts drown the distant drums,_

 _and we have music all right,_

 _tearing the night,"_

"A song played on a solo saxophone, a crazy sound, a lonely sound, a cry that tells us love goes on and on," I sang, keeping my voice low so no one else could hear, and she grinned.

"Played on a solo saxophone, it's telling me to hold you tight and dance like it's the last night of the world." She finished and I tried spinning her around. She fumbled, and started to fall, but I snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her back against me.

"I could really get used to this," I muttered, burying my face in her hair.

❂ **Of Truest Heart** ❂

 _TWO WEEKS AND NINE MONTHS LATER_

"Where is she?" I shouted, pushing past doctor after doctor before one of them stopped me.

"Your Highness, she's fine," he insisted, but I heard a scream from in the wing, and I tried to move past him.

"Elia!" I called out, but the doctor yanked me back.

He sighed, "She's not injured, Logan, she's in labor."

My eyes widened, "What? No one thought to tell me that? I was stuck in a meeting while my wife was giving birth to our child?"

Wincing, he gazed up at me, " _Is,_ your highness, she's still in labor. Hence the screaming."

I stood up straighter, rolling back my shoulders, "Let me go to her."

"I don't-"

"Let. Me. Go. To. Her," I repeated, and he gulped, but nodded and I broke past him and nearly sprinted to where I heard the hushed voices and yelling from. I rushed towards the noise, and I flew the curtain open and hurried to my wife's side, "Elia?" I asked, really looking at her. Her face was pale, her hair stuck to her face with sweat, and there were tears rolling down her face. She let out another scream and I grabbed her hand, "Hey, baby, I'm here," I soothed, rubbing circles on the back of her hand with my thumb, "I'm here, baby."

She groaned and one of the nurses told her that it would be over soon, and she tried to nod, but as they continued to motivate her, and she continued to try, her pain turned into frustration, "Shut up!" She cried out and I pressed a kiss to her knuckle, not sure what else I could even do in a situation like this.

"Shhh, it's okay," I tried but she shook her head.

And let out another cry, "You suck, you suck, you suck, you suck, you suck!"

Despite myself, I couldn't help but chuckle as she managed to release any pent up anger in childbirth and I continued to do my best by massaging the hand I held in my own when finally, the faint cry of a baby broke through the screams and the nurse grinned, pulling out a tiny infant. She beamed, grabbing a towel to bundle the child up in, "It's a girl," she announced, and Elia extended her arms in a plea to hold our _daughter._

A smile crept onto my face, _I was a father._ I laughed giddily, and moved over beside her, "She's beautiful," I mumbled, in complete awe, and my wife nodded, exhausted but some of the happiest she's ever been, and she was a happy person. " _Cara mea,"_ I cooed and Elia's face lit up.

"That's it!" She exclaimed and I raised an eyebrow, "Cara. Cara Reyes."

"It's perfect," I approved, "But what about our plan for Amatis?"

She shrugged, "Simple enough, that could be her middle name."

"Cara Amatis Reyes," I tried the words out on my lips and Elia nodded, pleased with our naming skills, "Welcome to the family."

 **AND THAT'S THE END**

 **OH MY FREAKING GOD THIS IS SO WEIRD SO, SO, SO FREAKING WEIRD.**

 **Hopefully I'll have Of Truest Intent up soon (As in either tomorrow or sometime this weekend)**

 **I have the link playlist for Elia and Logan's wedding up on my profile as well as on pinterest so check that out!**

 **And the last song, "The Last Night Of the World" is from Miss Saigon and actually from my parent's wedding and I felt the need to put it in there because I see how much it means to them. Like they'll still play it today and they'll dance around the kitchen together (or sometimes with us) singing it and so I thought I'd slip in a little something about my family into the story. Plus, after listening to it a ton today, I've come to the conclusion that I love it. I'll be honest, I wasn't exactly that into it when they played it, but that was because I wanted to sing along to something (i.e I wanted to sing to Brown Eyed Girl by Van Morrison while my mom and I danced around) so I didn't really appreciate the song enough until now.**

 **I'd like to thank** XOStarbrightXO, wolfofstark, Demigod18, and devonnlove **for sticking with this story since the beginning and** Keep Calm and Love Reading **for doing so early on, then to** alexiaroosenhaan **for coming along later and for everyone else who read the story! Y'all don't know how much it means to me that y'all enjoyed reading about Logan's journey.**

 **Until the sequel!**

 **Bye Lovelies!**

 **~Hailey**


End file.
